


TrueNorth

by terracomets



Series: TrueNorth [1]
Category: Original Work, TrueNorth
Genre: Afterlife, Apocalypse, Character Death, Destiny, Dystopia, Fate, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Mutants, Mutation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV Original Character, Past Lives, Possession, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Reincarnation, Revolution, Strangers to Lovers, Visions, early chapters are Bad so forgive me lol this story is 2+ years old, mutuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 88,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracomets/pseuds/terracomets
Summary: The year is 2100.The world is in ruins after a worldwide takeover led by a man named Thilo Larkin- More commonly known as Redstar across the world. He ruled with a horrible iron grip, eliminating anyone he deemed as worthless or a threat, before he was struck down by three men: Edison, Maverick, and Theodore, known as the Compass Keepers or The Three.Former soldiers of Redstar, who’d gone to the Compass Keepers to help them, created a civilization after the war was over. With the death of their three friends, three dotted stars appeared in the sky- one to the south, one to the east, and one to the west.Around 19 years later, four men live in the Camp and live as Junkers- folks who scour the old ruins of the city where the war ended and look for things to sell back home. These men are named Emmett, Mattias, Timothy, and Trond.When the time for the Founder’s Festival rolls around- the yearly celebration of Yoshiro and Yance- they become wrapped up in something they’d never thought possible, and must come to terms with who they are and learn to work with others different than them to defeat an ancient enemy who’s begun to awaken again.
Relationships: Emmett Steele/Trond Parson (OCs), Mattias Solis/Timothy Houston (OCs), Pek Graves/Pax Hale (OCs), Timothy Houston/Yukio Duran (OCs), Yakov Ortiz/Yukio Duran (OCs), Yakov/Yukio/Tim (OCs)
Series: TrueNorth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953046
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm finally posting this to ao3 (i should've been posting it here from the start tbh lol) as per the request of some of my tumblr followers! its honestly more accessible this way and i'm all for making things easier for any readers :-) hope you enjoy!

The floors creaked beneath the old man’s steps as he walked through the poorly made house. This was one of the more rushed ones that had been quickly made for the coming winter, but as the years passed and more homes were built, it’s use faded away. It was now a building that was used for making stained glass and other craft related things, and as per the request of the owners, it was starting to be repaired after years of decay.

This old man’s name was Yoshiro Rosethorne. The founder of the Camp alongside his husband Yance, who had passed away two years before today. Yoshiro’s once jet-black hair had become a gray color, with lighter streaks of white coming from his roots, which had come from a combination of stress and age. Once the youngest of the adults in Thilo’s misfit family, he was now the one who had lived the longest and seen the most.

_I wish you could all be here to see us._

Yoshiro heard his own old and ragged voice in his mind as he thought about his old family. Of course, he still had Flint, and even if the boy had grown into a fine young adult, Yoshiro still took it upon himself to care for his kin. They were all that remained of the happy family, most of which had died many long years ago. Yoshiro remembered that day with a pang of sadness.. even if he knew wherever his friends were was a much better place than here.

The end of the war had been gruesome. With Edison dying within Redstar’s robot and taking Redstar out with him, Theo being crushed beneath the robot, and Maverick dying at the hands of one of Redstar’s robots, the revolt losing three of their leaders had almost been like a price to pay for the peace they had now. A sacrifice. Yoshiro frowned as he remembered the other lives that had been lost over the two years the war had went on.

_Redstar took so much from us. So many people, let alone the city itself._

Yoshiro shook his head to get his thoughts away from the end of that war. He had to check in with Dawn and Harry to make sure the windows and canvas’ were coming along well. Yoshiro slowly walked through the house, which smelt of embers and flame, and opened the door to the large room in the back.

A blonde woman looked up from her work as Yoshiro walked into the room. “Sir! Good to see you again!” She said with a smile. That was Dawn, the lead historian here in Camp. She had a strong passion for the history of the camp, and taught the younger kids at the school about the Red War and history in general. “Harry! Yoshiro’s here!” She called over to another room as she went back to work. “I swear Yoshiro, this banner is going to be the death of me.”

Yoshiro let out a raspy chuckle. “Now excuse me, you’re much younger than I am. You’re not old enough to die yet.” He walked over and stood behind the ladder that led up to the platform that Dawn stood on. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Not if you’re smart!” Dawn said as she put down her brush. The blonde walked over to the ladder and slid down it, and gave Yoshiro a smug look. “See? I’ve got it.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be careful!”

Yoshiro looked over at the other opening door as the smell of embers and glasswork spread through the room. A tall, dark skinned man with short, coily hair and soot smeared on his face appeared in the doorway. “You’ve got to be more careful, Dawn!” The man said as he lifted his goggles to reveal emerald colored eyes.

“Harry, I’m fine.” Dawn said with a shrug. “Anyway, Yoshiro’s here!”

“Yes, yes I’m here.” Yoshiro said with a chuckle. “I just wanted to see how things are coming along. I see Dawn’s doing fairly well,” He looked at Harry. “But how are you doing? With the windows and in general.”

“O-Oh! I’m just fine sir, thank you. The windows are coming along really well! Maverick’s should be done soon and then I can start Edison’s!” Harry said with a smile before looking at Dawn. “Do you know where Caesar is? I wanted to try and show him how to make a vase in the furnace.”

“Ah. I haven’t seen Caesar since he was little.” Yoshiro said absentmindedly. As much as he checked in with Dawn and Harry, he didn’t see their son much. “How is he?”

“He’s grown a lot.” Dawn said with a smile. “Caesar! Come see Yoshiro!”

“I’m coming, mom!”

After hearing some scuffling around coming from upstairs, a young adult with dusty yellow hair and green eyes like his father came downstairs with an excited smile on his face. “Hi sir!” Caesar said happily. “Are you gonna watch dad and I make stuff in the furnace?” The young man tugged on Yoshiro's sleeve as he bounced in place. “He caught me how to make a bowl and stuff!” At twenty, Caesar was still pretty bubbly and excitable.

Yoshiro chuckled, but he shook his head. “I’ve gotta go meet up with Flint.” When he saw Caesar’s expression, he panicked and then spoke again. “But maybe next time, okay?”

Caesar smiled again. “Okay!” He grabbed Harry’s sleeve, and then pulled his father towards the door Harry had come from. “C’mon dad!! I wanna go do cool glasswork stuff!!”

Harry looked at Caesar worriedly, and then look at Yoshiro. “G- Goodbye sir! I’m sure we’ll see you soon!”

Yoshiro chuckled as Harry and Caesar disappeared, and then he looked at Dawn. “Well, I’d better get going. It was nice to see you three again.”

“Good to see you too, sir!” Dawn said with a smile as she climbed up the ladder. “Don’t overwork yourself too much. I’ll see you soon!”

Yoshiro said goodbye to Dawn and walked out of the house and back into the town. As he walked towards one of the newly built houses, his thoughts wandered to the four boys Flint had told him about. Apparently they had showed up after a storm, all sitting outside the camp’s wall together in a tight ball for warmth. According to Flint, they didn’t seem like they came from the city. None of them could recall anything. Strange, sure, but why now? Where’d they come from?

_Flint will tell me when I’m there, I’m sure._

Yoshiro walked up to the house, with its freshly painted wood deck and new door, and opened the door as he walked inside. He quickly closed the door to stop cold air from coming in, and he turned around to see six wide beady eyes staring at him. A small ginger, two boys with odd eyes, and one with pearly white eyes watched him with childlike wonder.

_I should’ve assumed that. They’ve never seen me before after all._

“Eff! There’s a spooky man!” The small ginger, who looked no older than four, said loudly. Not even a few moments later Flint came into the room with an alarmed look on his face, but he smiled and relaxed when he saw that it was Yoshiro.

“Don’t worry, that’s just Yoshiro. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Flint knelt down and gently ruffled the ginger’s long hair, and then sat down on the couch. “You four can go back to playing, Yoshiro's perfectly fine.” He looked at Yoshiro, and patted the spot on the couch beside him.

“So that’s them?” Yoshiro asked as he slowly sat down.

“Yep.”

“Any idea where they’re from?”

“Nope. Not a clue.” Flint shook his head. “I’ve tried asking them, but I don’t want to overwhelm them. None of them seem to remember a thing before we found them.”

“Hmm.. That’s a shame. I was hoping we’d be able to find their families.” Yoshiro didn’t have anything to add, so he simply watched the kids play. One of the younger looking ones with long brown hair was trying to mimic the other one with odd eyes, but in an a way that seemed to give off that the little boy admired the odd-eyed one. Yoshiro smiled to himself, and leaned over to Flint. “Looks a little like Thilo and Edison, don’t they?” His gaze moved to the ginger and the brown-eyed boy, who were simply laying down on their stomachs and watching the other two. “And them. They look a bit like Theodore and Maverick, right?”

Flint was silent for a moment, and then he raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. I can see it.”

“Do they have names?”

“Not that I know of.” Flint sat up a bit. “Hey, kiddos?”

The four kids looked over at them with curious gazes.

“Do you four have names, by any chance?”

“Oh!!” The older one with odd eyes perked up. “Yeah!! Uh- Mine’s Emmett..” He looked around, and smiled when he saw the ginger and the other boy. “That’s Mattias and Timothy!” He grabbed the smaller brunette’s arm and held it up with his hand, making the little boy jump. “And this is Trond!!” He giggled and leaned onto Trond as he yawned. “Those are what names are, right Trondy..?” He mumbled to his little friend. When he nodded, Emmett beamed.

Yoshiro chuckled, but he felt a coughing fit coming on, and he swiftly bought his elbow up as he began to hack and wheeze. He felt Flint's hand on his shoulder as he opened his mouth to speak, but he let out a scratchy wheeze and cringed.

“Is mister Yoshiro okay?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure he’s-” Yoshiro felt Flint jump when he coughed again. “He’ll be fine. I’m gonna go bring him back to his house, okay? You four can keep playing in your room. Stay there until I get back.”

Yoshiro let out a few small coughs as he looked up to see the four boys disappearing into a hall. “I’m fine, Flint. Don’t leave them here alone.”

“No, I’m bringing you home.” Flint said firmly. “You haven’t let yourself rest, and now you’re probably sick. And I can’t risk the boys getting sick either.”

Yoshiro frowned and sighed. “Alright.” He did his best to stand up straight as Flint began to lead him out of the house. “I may be getting old, but I can walk myself home. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I have every right to worry about you, old man.” Flint mumbled. “You’re all the family that I’ve got left, y’hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah..”


	2. Junkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and his friends go junking.

Junkers.

That’s what the four of them were.

There wasn’t really any other way to get money than scavenging around the dangerous ruins for something that could be valuable or of use to them. Of course, every time they came here, they were running the risk of death. Old worn stairs collapsing, City-Dwellers, mutants, gangs, you name it. There was something that could kill them here, whether it was human or not.

However, luckily our boys were inside.

“You find anything yet?”

A brunette with silver and brown eyes adjusted his glasses as he looked over at the busted doorframe. He chuckled sheepishly, then sighed. “Nah, not yet..but there’s gotta be something here. I hope we find something related to the Red Army and their tech- I wanna try and see how it works and stuff.” He’d always been interested in the Redstar Revolt. It was a terrible part of what little history they knew, sure, but the technology must have been so advanced. It’s not everyday a small army led by one guy could take over the entire world.

“Are you sure there’d even be anything worth looking at here?” His friend, Trond, asked as he walked over to him. “These are just a bunch of old apartments anyway, Emmett. Sure there might’ve been a raid here during the war, but..”

Emmett frowned a little, and he met Trond’s cautious gaze as he stood. “There’s gonna be something, just you wait.” He said with a small smile. “I know you don’t like the Redstar Revolt\- You have every right not to- but maybe if we make something cool with the tech we can find Caesar will let us get jobs! Then we can live peacefully. Just you and me.”

Trond raised an eyebrow and smirked. “And what about Tim and Mattias?”

Emmett went red when he realized he’d forgotten his other two friends. “Them too! I meant them too..” He looked away for a second, and then sighed. “We’ll get actual jobs soon, I promise. We won’t have to rely on the city for an income, we’ll get a better house, and we can give some of our money to others! It’ll all be perfect.” Emmett met Trond’s pale golden gaze, and his small smile grew a bit. People had always said that Trond’s eyes resembled Redstar’s, but Emmett had never really seen that resemblance. From what Emmett had been taught, Redstar’s gaze would have been cold. It could stare deep into your soul, find out your deepest fear and weakness, and then Red would use those against you. Trond was almost the opposite, although his eyes were still watchful. It was more out of a nervous instinct and not a desire to take over the world, though.

“That sounds great.” Trond’s smirk faded to a kind smile as he looked away. “We should probably keep looking though. Don’t want to miss the curfew again..”

Emmett groaned, his happy mood fading away. “Don’t remind me.” He said with an eye roll. “The curfew’s so stupid! We already don’t have a lot of money, and Caesar wants to take more from us? What would he even be using it for?”

“To make him feel better about himself.” Trond said with a shrug. “You know how self conscious he’s been ever since his son ran away when we were younger. He’s scared of more people trying to leave, so to make sure they don’t, he overworks the guards and puts in a fine if we don’t get back in time. Simple.”

Emmett looked at Trond and squinted. “What are you, a mind reader?”

“I’m a lot of things,” Trond said with a smirk. “But “mind reader” isn’t one of them. Maybe if I could read minds I’d know what’s going on in yours half the time, with your way of thinking.”

Once again, Emmett went red. “Pssh. Pfft. No. You wouldn’t wanna know what’s going on in my head.” To quickly get away from the subject of what goes on in his head, Emmett went on to talk about something else. “But seriously, how do you read people so well? It’s like we’re all just a bunch of books to you.” He said as he knelt down in front of an old couch. Was there a box under there..?

As Trond began to talk, Emmett made sure he was still listening. “Oh- Well I guess I just..know? I don’t know it’s..weird. I’ve just always been able to do it. And you know I like reading and stuff too, so maybe that’s a part of it.”

“Mhm. Yeah, that’d make a lot of sense.” Emmett was really trying to listen, but there was something weird about this box. “I’m sorry but- can you look at this? It’s giving me weird vibes.” Emmett picked up the box, which was surprisingly heavy, and sat down on the old couch as he placed the box on his lap.

“Hm? Oh, yeah I don’t mind.” Trond sat down next to Emmett, and frowned a bit when he saw the box. “It’s dirty, dude. It might have a disease or something.”

“Yeah but I’m getting..vibes.”

“Good or bad or rancid?”

“None of those. It’s just giving me a weird feeling, y’know?”

Trond raised an eyebrow and looked at Emmett. “Good weird or bad weird?”

“Kinda both? I feel like I’m about to open a box full of my old baby pictures. That’s what this feels like.” Emmett paused. “Saying that out loud makes this sound bad.” He shot Trond a playful warning look as he heard his friend snicker a bit. “Shut up, dude.”

“I didn’t say a word.” Trond said with a smile. “Open it up already, you goof.”

Emmett rolled his eyes with a small smile as he opened up the box. A bit of dust flew into the air, sending both Emmett and Trond into a bit of a coughing fit, but when the two of them recovered from it, they peered into the box with unmasked curiosity.

It was a bunch of photos.

Most of which were faded or damaged beyond repair.

“Oh you’re kidding me.” Emmett said bluntly. “The first interesting thing we find and it’s a bunch of old photos?! I thought we’d find like- Redstar’s robot arm or something! That thing had a death laser in it! How cool would that have been?”

“Hey, hey.” Trond put a hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “Calm down. Maybe there’s still some interesting stuff in here.” He rested his cheek on Emmett’s shoulder, and picked up a photo in the box. “See? You can make out a face in this one.” The photo was of a man, supposedly in his mid twenties, holding a gray tabby cat. It was faded, so you couldn’t really see the man’s face, but you could see the cat pretty well. “The cat kinda looks like Rina, right?”

Emmett’s frown faded when Trond mentioned his beloved pet ferret. He looked at the photo and gently grabbed it, but didn’t take it from Trond. The green eyes and the gray coloring were all the same, even the joyful expression the cat had reminded Emmett of Rina. “Yeah.. I can’t wait to get home now. She’s gonna be mad that we’ve been gone all day.” He smiled again and let go of the picture, and looked through the box some more, realizing that the ones at the top of the pile were more faded, while the ones near the bottom were more easy to see.

_Probably because they were away from any light that could’ve made them fade._

He and Trond continued to look through the box, finding more photos of whoever had lived here. They were all happy. Whoever this guy and his friends were- they were all happy. Was this what life was like before the war? Were things happier? They must have been. The city was in ruins now, and now people had to live in a camp where they were ruled by a man charged by greed, who took their livelihoods that they often risked their lives for.

_But maybe it was like that then too._

Emmett felt a wave of sadness wash over him, and he rested his cheek on top of Trond’s head. He’d never get to know what that life was like. All he knew- All the others knew- was the Camp and Caesar’s cruel rule. It wasn’t fair- They deserved better, right?

“Emmett,”

Emmett jumped, and he lifted his head and looked at Trond, who moved his head to look at Emmett. “You’re crying.”

“I am?” Emmett wiped his eyes, and sure enough, tears were there. “Sorry. I was just. Thinking about things.” He closed the box and stood up. “It’s getting kind of late. Do you wanna head back? We’ll have to go get Mattias and Tim.. I think they’re in some of the apartments down the hall. Or the ones across from us-” Emmett stopped talking when he felt Trond’s hand lock around his, and he panicked for a moment. He didn’t have time to check if his hands were sweaty or something! What if his hands were sweaty?! Oh god.

“Yeah, let’s go find them.” Trond’s voice snapped Emmett out of his brief trance, and Emmett looked at his shorter friend, but Trond wasn’t looking at him. Trond began to walk, and gently tugged on Emmett’s arm to get him to move as well.

Once Emmett began to walk, something caught his eye.

A photo on the wall. The frame was broken, and the glass in the frame was cracked and on the verge of breaking. It was just like all the other photos in the apartment in general, but something just..drew Emmett to it. Like he was supposed to see it- or something wanted him to see it. “Hey, wait a second.” Emmett let go of Trond’s hand, and began to move towards the other photo. “Look at this.” Emmett carefully grabbed the broken frame with his hands, and had to stop himself from jumping away when a spider crawled across the broken glass in the frame.

“Hm?” Trond walked up behind Emmett, and looked over his shoulder at the photo. “What about it? You think it’s important?”

Emmett squinted at the photo, and carefully turned it over to get the piece on the back off. “It’s giving me vibes. Like the box.” He fiddled with the little knobs on the back until they were facing away from the back of the frame. Emmett slowly lifted it off, and then grabbed the photo inside and carefully took it out. He placed down the broken frame on a nearby dresser, and then peered at the photo. In a matter of seconds, his eyes blew wide.

“Emmett? What’s wrong?” Trond asked worriedly.

“Nothing.” Emmett looked up at Trond and beamed. “Nothing at all.” He turned the photo to face Trond, and pointed at the four figures in the picture. “Do you realize who these guys are?”

Trond looked at the photo for a moment, and then his eyes glittered with interest. “You really think it’s them? That they lived here?”

“They must have!” Emmett bounced in place, his excitement overflowing from within him. “Just look at them! It’s exactly like the stories describe them! Green and red and purple and blue- That’s their colors! This is really _them_ _!”_ Emmett grabbed Trond’s shoulders, and shook him a bit.

“Trond, we have an actual picture of Redstar and the Compass Keepers!”


	3. The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond and the others make their way back to The Camp.

“Oh.”

“Isn’t this so cool?!” Trond watched as Emmett bounced in place, his oddly-colored eyes gleaming with joy. “This is really them! They lived here!” Emmett gasped, and then his eyes darted around the room as he kept smiling. “Which one do you think lived here? Everything’s so green- Maybe Commander Silvers? He wore green!”

Trond let out a small sigh, and smiled. “No, I think Commander Montague lived here.”

“What?!” Emmett frowned. “He wore purple, not gree- oh. That was a joke.” He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Trond gently grabbed Emmett’s hand, and then looked over at the door. “We should go find Tim and Mattias though. I think they’re in one of the rooms in this hall.” Trond would’ve loved to spend more time in here with Emmett, but they had to make it back to camp before the curfew. Caesar would have their heads if they were late again. 

“Oh- right.” Emmett put the picture in his pocket, and then shot Trond a quick smile before leading him out into the hall. “Do you think they looked together or alone?”

“Knowing them? Together. They balance each other out, and you know how much they enjoy each other's company…” Trond said with a sly tone. For Trond it was far too obvious how much chemistry there was between his two friends. Between Mattias rambling to Trond about Timothy late into the night fairly often, and the songs Trond would sometimes hear Timothy singing about Mattias, the two were obviously smitten for each other.

“Pfft. That’s an understatement.” Emmett said as he rolled his eyes. “Have you heard how Tim talks about Mattias?” The brunette cleared his throat, and then spoke. “He’s so endearing and smart! He’s like the wind in my sails, Emmett! No matter how upset I am anything he says always manages to cheer me up, and he’s just so sweet in genera-” Emmett suddenly began to cough, and he frowned once he was done. “Remind me to never make my voice that high pitched ever again.”

Trond snickered, and gave Emmett a wink. “Will do. But you should be an actor, that voice sounded great.”

“Mattias took acting in highschool, that’s his thing.” Emmett smiled as they walked into another ruined apartment. “I’m more of the tech and history guy. Why do you think I got so upset when we didn’t find Redstar’s laser arm? I could’ve made us some cool laser guns with that.”

“Please. Like you’d wanna use a gun.”

Trond and Emmett looked over to see none other than Mattias and Timothy appear from a hall in the apartment. Mattias’ dull green eyes glittered with pride, which was normal, but it was almost a smug pride. “What’d you find?” Trond asked, being able to read his roommate like a book.

“We found,” Tim butted in with a smile on his face, and he turned around and grabbed something out from behind them. “Some nonperishable food!”

“Ohh sick!” Emmett let go of Trond’s hand and walked over to the box Tim was holding. “Is it like soups and stuff? You know how much I love soup, Tim.”

“Yep!” Timothy said with a smile. “We found it in a cabinet in that kitchen over there! Didn’t find much else that was worth taking, but food is always a great find. We just have to make sure the guards don’t see it as we drive through the gates.”

Mattias grunted. “Please. If they try to take anymore food from us I’ll give them a multitude of reasons not to mess with us at all.”

“Not if you want to get killed!” Trond snapped, making Mattias jump. “You know what Caesar will do to you if you mess with his guards. The guards will do a number on you first, then Caesar will do whatever he wants to you. And it’ll be worse than you think.”

Mattias rolled his eyes. “I’ll get Caesar one day. His son was right to leave- with all the things Caesar would do to us back then, I hope he got as far away from the camp as possible.”

“Caesar’s getting old. He’ll have to die someday.” Tim said with a nod. “But come on, speaking of him, we’ve gotta get home.” Tim looked at the tall ginger beside him. “Think you can take this? I’ve been lugging it around all day.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’ve got you Timmy.” Mattias took the box from his friend, and then began to walk out. “C’mon, you three! We’ve gotta get home!”

“We were already good to go!” Emmett said with a fake frown, clearly being dramatic for the sake of making the others laugh. Luckily for him, Trond heard a small chuckle come from Mattias as the ginger disappeared into the hall.

Trond repressed a chuckle himself, and then grabbed Emmett’s hand once more and followed behind Timothy as the three of them went to catch up with Mattias. “What floor are we on again, Tim?”

“Uhh..” The shorter man thought for a moment. “Hm. Fourth, I think?” Timothy went quiet again, and Trond noticed that he was fiddling with a stray strand of hair that hadn’t been a part of his abnormally fluffy ponytail. “Yeah. Yeah we’re on the fourth floor.” He said as the three of them met up with Mattias again at the stairwell.  
“What took you guys so long?” Mattias said with a smirk.

Timothy raised an eyebrow. “It’s been a minute.”

“Felt like months to me.” The ginger said with a yawn and a wink. “Not my fault you three are senior citizens.”

“You’re the oldest out of all of us.” Trond snickered.

“And?” Mattias smirked again, adjusting his grip on the box of nonperishables. “You’re all a few months younger than me. You should be faste- Hey!” Mattias frowned as Timothy flicked his nose. “That hurt..”

“I could be faster than you if I wanted to be.” Tim said gently, a small smug smile appearing on his face. “Just because I’m the shortest doesn’t mean I’m the slowest.”

Mattias snorted, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah…”

Trond looked at Emmett as Timothy and Mattias continued to tease each other. “You’ve been pretty quiet.” He said to his friend. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Emmett looked at Trond. “What’d you say?”

Trond smiled. “I asked if you were okay. You’ve been quiet.”

“Oh.” Emmett’s face went a little red from embarrassment. “Yeah! Yeah I’m fine.. I’m just thinking about what I’m gonna do for the Founder’s Festival this year. I don’t think I wanna... hang around the Founder’s House this year, y'know?”

“Oh?” Trond’s eyebrows raised. Emmett loved the Founder’s House. It was his favorite place in the Camp, and with how empty it was during the festivals, Emmett would usually have the whole place to himself. Trond had gone with him once or twice, and him saying that he enjoyed hearing Emmett ramble about the history of the Camp was an understatement. “Really? That’s new for you.”

“Yeah.” Emmett looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I mean- I was planning to spend it at home with you. Since you don’t like big crowds and stuff and I know you don’t like being alone for too long so I was thinking- Maybe we could try to get the TV working and watch a movie?” His gaze wasn’t on Trond at all, as if he were nervous to see his reaction. Emmett was either looking at the old floors or his hands. “I- I dunno.”

Trond’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked at Tim and Mattias just to make sure they were still talking. Luckily for Trond, they were. “Uh..” He glanced at Emmett, and then looked at the floor. “I dunno, maybe? I like being alone sometimes but you’re right about that part about me not liking being alone for too long. A movie sounds nice too, so-”

“Hey! You two!” Mattias shouted, his voice echoing through the area. “Get in the buggy! We’ve gotta get home!”

“Ah.” Emmett let go of Trond’s hand and smiled at him. “I’m sorry- just forget about it. B-but if you’d want me to come back later on I could.” He didn’t wait for a response, but Trond couldn’t really blame him. Mattias had shouted pretty loudly, and with how nervous Emmett was when he talked to Trond, he was probably on edge.

_I’ll just ask him to hang out with me later on. It’ll be fine._

Trond walked up to one of the buggy doors and got in as he let out a sigh. As calm and collective as he tried or seemed to be, he was a mess. He was even worse when it came to Emmett, but not in a bad way. It was just hard for Trond to talk about things like that, and he didn’t know why. When he tried to he’d get all sweaty and nervous, and his throat would close up and he couldn’t talk. It kinda sucked.

_And it isn’t just like that when I talk to Emmett, either…_

Trond glanced at his friend from the back seats of the buggy, but Emmett was too focused on the road to notice, so Trond moved his pale gold gaze to the ruins of the city outside. The buildings thinned out as they drove by, being replaced by what little ruins remained of smaller houses. Trond’s attention was drawn to a cliff in the distance, where he could make out jagged and sharp shapes sticking out from the ground and what seemed to be a large boulder sitting among them. Trond felt a twinge of familiarity, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. He’d never been up on that cliff before. Why did it feel so familiar? Trond blinked and started to look away, but then his eyes blew wide, and his gaze darted back to the cliff.

Everything seemed to slow down as Trond looked at a figure that had appeared on the cliff. It was in the vague shape of a person, but Trond sadly couldn’t make out any details, other than what seemed to be sharp horns and two glowing eyes, both different colors, staring right at him and studying him as if he were prey.

“Hey guys?” Trond said, looking over at Emmett and Tim in the front. “Could we pull over? There’s something-” He looked back to the cliff, but the thing was gone.

“What was that, Trond?” Tim asked.

Unease settled into Trond’s gut, and he shook his head. “It’s nothing. I was probably just seeing things anyway.” He finished with a chuckle. “That cliff is pretty weird though.”

“Yeah.. But you seemed pretty out of it at the apartments when we found that photo.” Emmett chimed in. “Try going to sleep until we get home, okay?” He said gently. “We’re almost at the gate and the guards might give us a hard time again. If you’re asleep they might not bother you like they usually do.”

Trond remembered what the guards would say to him with a shudder, and he was almost thrown into a pool of memories before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Trond looked at the hand, and then looked up at Mattias, who was looking at him with a confident smile on his face. “If the guards give you a hard time I’ll sass them until they back off, okay? I’ll try not to punch them, but no promises.”

Trond held in a small laugh, and brushed Mattias’ hand off of his shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. But remember what I said earlier. Be careful.”

“Pssh. C’mere, you worrywart.” Mattias threw his arm over Trond’s shoulder and pulled him to the other side of the backseats, and ruffled Trond’s hair with his free hand. “Go to sleep. No one’s gonna bother you with us around.”

“Okay, okay.” Trond said with a smile. “I’ll sleep for a bit.”

* * *

When the buggy pulled into the dirt driveway of the house, Trond let out a yawn as he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the buggy’s door. He frowned as he stepped out into the cool fall air. He looked over at Mattias, who was grabbing the box of food to quickly bring it inside. “You need any help?” Trond asked.

“Nah, I’m good. You tired?”

Trond repressed a yawn. “What makes you think that?”

“You look like shit.”

Trond frowned. “Fair.” He looked around the driveway, noticing the absence of Tim and Em almost immediately. “Where’d the brunettes go?”

“Went inside to check on Rina.” Mattias walked up beside next to Trond and shot him a smirk. “Why, you missing Emmett already? It’s only been like five minutes.”

Trond shot Mattias a glare. “I bet you miss Tim just as much.”

Mattias’ smirk disappeared, and he chuckled nervously. “Pssh- Haha- Yeah sure.” He and Trond walked up to the door, and the ginger pushed open the flimsy door with his foot. “I don’t even think he likes me like that.”

“You two flirt with each other all the time.” Trond said with an eye roll. “Trust me. Tim’s just as crazy for you as you are for him.”

Mattias scoffed as he placed the box down on the dining room table. “You’re a hypocrite. It’s the exact same thing with you and Emmett, you two just nervously ask each other out like every week and then don’t do anything and it’s _TORTURE_.” He brushed off his hands on his shirt and yawned. “Have you heard the way you talk to him? You’re a mess.”

Trond grit his teeth as the two of them walked towards their shared room. “I’m aware that I’m a mess,” He began, not continuing until the two of them were back in their room. “But no, I don’t hear how I talk to him. I’m sure your interpretation is incredibly accurate though.”

“Oh, you want my interpretation?” Mattias smirked once more, and then cleared his throat. “Oh _Emmett_ , how I love thou, but my heart is not yet ready to admit it’s yearning for your love and praise. When my eyes meet your _stellarly_ -colored ones, I feel as if I am a firework on the brink of exploding and releasing all the _overbearing feelings_ within my closed heart. I cannot bear the hold these feelings within for much longer, but for my sake and yours, I must keep these feelings buried deep in the shadows of my heart and soul.” Mattias placed the back of his hand on his forehead, as if he were going to faint, and then fell back on his hammock-bed. “Til then, my love, hold on tight. One day I will _finally_ open my heart to yours, and then we will both be free.”

Trond was appalled. “I don’t sound like that.”

“You totally do.” Mattias sat up with a smirk on his face. “Don’t think I didn’t hear him ask you about the festival. I didn’t realize until we were in the car that I’d totally ruined it and I was pissed out of my mind.”

“You think he really wants to hang out?”

“Of course I do!” Mattias’ smirk faded to a smile, and he stood up and placed his hands on Trond’s shoulders. “C’mon dude, he really does like you back. I swear.”

Trond paused, and then sighed. “Alright.” He looked at Mattias and smiled, and turned and walked over to his bed. “How should I bring it up again, though? The festival’s in two days and you know I get all nervous and sweaty when I talk to him.”

“Getting nervous and sweaty is normal.” Mattias said as he changed into an undershirt. “Just act like yourself. That’s what Emmett likes. He likes your smart analytical cool guy ways.”

Trond went red as he took off his turtleneck and replaced it with a shirt Emmett had given him in middle school. “He thinks I’m smart?” He asked quietly.

“We all do, dude. Just because the campfolk don’t like you doesn’t mean we think any less of you.” Mattias laid down in his hammock and wrapped himself in a blanket like he was in a cocoon. “But yeah, Emmett thinks the world of you. Trust me man.”

Trond chuckled a bit as he laid down in his own bed, and he shut off the lamp next to his bed as he stared at the ceiling. “Timothy thinks the world of you too, you know.”

“I’m sleeping!” Mattias said with a fake snore following soon after. “I can’t hear you!”

Trond snickered to himself, but didn’t say another word. Once Mattias was asleep, his smile faded, and he stared at the ceiling and began to ponder about that figure he’d seen on the cliff. Who- or, what- was that? How’d they get up there and then disappear so quickly?

And more importantly… Why were they on that cliff in the first place?


	4. Plans and Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattias and Tim spend the day prepping for the Founder's Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly like this chapter too much lol ;__; but what can you do lmao

Mattias was awake.

And had not moved an inch.

He kept his eyes shut, and simply listened and waited for Trond to wake up. If he woke up first, he’d have to make breakfast for everyone, and he wasn’t looking forward to doing so. He wasn’t exactly the most amazing cook anyway. So pretending to sleep was his only option at the moment.

Mattias had to keep his expression neutral as he heard a groan come from the other corner of the room. He opened one of his eyes, but only slightly, and he saw Trond sitting up with a groggy expression on his face. Mattias smirked in his mind and pretended to shift around a bit in his sleep. If he played this right, Trond wouldn’t notice a thing. He wouldn’t have to get up for hours.

_A sleep day would be great..._

“I know you’re awake.” Trond said.

Mattias opened one eye and looked at Trond with a frown. “No you don’t. I’m totally asleep right now.” He shut his eyes again. “See? I’m sleeping like a baby.”

Trond sighed and rolled his eyes. “You really don’t want to make breakfast that badly?”

Mattias smiled and sank into his blanket-cocoon. “Nope. Not at all.”

“Ugh.” Trond groaned again and rolled out of bed. “Don’t you have to go help set up for the festival today? You should be getting ready instead of staying in bed all day.”

Mattias’ blood went cold. “Oh fuck I agreed to do that.”

Trond looked at Mattias with a raised eyebrow. “You _forgot_?”

“Of course I did!” Mattias scrambled out of his cacoon and stumbled as he threw himself out of bed. “I can’t remember shit Trond! This is like that one time I forgot there was a baseball game for the school and I just slept the whole day away!” He hurried over to the dresser on his side of the room and dug through it, looking for anything that’d be good enough to wear. His dresser was filled with t-shirts and jeans, but not much else. Mattias swore to himself as he kept looking.

“It’s chilly out today if that helps you narrow it down.” Trond said.

“Thank you!” Mattias frantically yanked an old sweater out of his drawer and threw it on, and slipped into some pants as he hurried out the door to the kitchen. Emmett was in there, lazily chewing on a loaf of bread as Rina was laying across his shoulders.

Emmett looked at Mattias and smiled. “Hey, how’d you sl-”

“Hi gotta go!” Mattias grabbed a loaf and hurried towards the door. “Tell Tim to meet me in town! I don’t know if he forgot that he signed up too or not!”

Emmett blinked, his gaze glazing over with confusion. “He already-”

Mattias didn’t hear Emmett finish his sentence as he ran out the door and slammed it behind him. He bit into the loaf as he hurried towards the camp’s square, trying not to trip over himself and fall flat on his face. If he wasn’t there in time Caesar would kill him for sure- especially since the camp leader was watching today’s preparations.

_God. God god god I’m so stupid._

How could he have forgotten? He and Tim had signed up together last week! He’d even made a big deal not to forget about it! He’d reminded and reminded and reminded himself day after day. How could he have just forgotten?!

 _Maybe I was too wrapped up in the junking we did yesterday. Those soups_ were _a really good find.._

That must’ve been it. Why wouldn’t it be? He’d gotten too excited over finding something valuable while junking, and now he was late! Mattias resisted the urge to punch himself in the gut. Usually he was good at remembering important stuff like this.

Mattias slowed himself down as he noticed the square up ahead, and he slipped in behind the bushes lining the large clearing. His pale green gaze scanned the crowd (that was too busy listening to Caesar to notice him) as he lurked on the edge of it, and he was struck with surprise when he noticed Timothy standing among the group.

_I didn’t exactly let Emmett finish what he was saying earlier.._

Mattias shook it off and replaced his surprised look with a smile as he went to stand beside his friend. “Hello, sir.” Mattias said with a sarcastic tone as he walked up to Timothy. “I see the great and noble Caesar is giving his orders to us?”

Timothy glanced at Mattias and smiled. “Oh, _yes_. I can’t help but listen. His words are just _so_ endearing.” The shorter man lightly elbowed Mattias, and then glanced at the old blonde man who led them.

“I don’t want a single mistake today.” Caesar hissed. “If we have any, the Compass Keepers and the Founders won’t be very happy with you. More importantly, _I_ won’t be happy with you.” His green gaze swept across the crowd, and it landed on Mattias. “If I hear any little... remarks... coming from anyone, I’d like whoever hears it to report it to me right away. Are we clear?”

Caesar went silent after that, holding his sharp gaze on Mattias. Mattias grit his teeth, holding back any sort of anger, and simply met his leader’s gaze and nodded as everyone around him said yes. Once Caesar looked away and dismissed everyone, Mattias faked a gag and rolled his eyes. “ _God_. Fuck that guy.”

“Tell me about it.” Timothy mumbled. “I had to hear the whole thing. But come on- maybe while we work we can get our minds off of it?” He suddenly chuckled, and lowered his voice once he spoke again. “Or... we can make fun of Caesar more? How does that sound?”

Mattias felt Timothy grab his hand, and he looked at his friend with slight surprise and then smiled a bit. “Sure. I don’t see why we can’t.” He looked around the area as people began to work, and noticed an un-setup food stand that hadn’t been claimed yet. “C’mon, lets go nab that.”

Once the two had made it across the clearing to the stand, they immediately went to work, Mattias keeping his eyes on Caesar as if he were analyzing the man. As the morning passed, and late afternoon came along, Tim and Mattias were around halfway done with the stand, and Mattias hadn’t stopped glancing at Caesar whenever he got a chance.

In fact, he was doing it now.

Caesar was lazily sitting on one of the benches in the square, his eyes slowly moving around the area and watching his people work. Mattias frowned as he watched him, his thoughts lingering along the lines of how strongly he despised the way Caesar behaved.

_Look at him! Thinking he can threaten us and make us work while not doing any himself?_

“If I was camp leader I’d do my share of the work and more.” Mattias grumbled under his breath. “Not lay around all day and yell at people.”

“I think you’d be a good camp leader.” Tim said with a shrug.

Mattias jumped, and turned to look at Tim. “You heard that?”

Tim smiled, and looked away from the stool he was working on to glance at Mattias. “I’ve got good ears, man. Besides I can practically smell the anger coming from you.”

Mattias rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment, and looked away. “But do you really think that I’d be a good leader?” Sure, Mattias had dreamt about leading the campfolk for a very long time, but he didn’t think anyone would actually think he’d be a good leader.

“Sure I do.” Timothy went back to working. “You’re smart, compassionate, brave, empathetic.. All good traits that a leader should have.” The brunette chuckled. “But you’re a little too quick to judge sometimes. That’s why I think you should have a co-leader if you were to ever..I don’t know..overthrow Caesar?”

“Overthrow Caesar?” Mattias’ interest in Tim’s words spiked, and he tried to ignore the redness that had appeared on his face thanks to Tim’s remarks about Mattias’ qualities. “Do you think I- That we could do that?”

_“The guards will get you first, and then Caesar will do whatever he wants. And it’ll be worse than you think.”_

Trond’s words from yesterday echoed through Mattias’ mind, and a wave of unsureness hit him. What if he tried and failed? He’d be as dead as the dirt. Trond and Tim and Emmett would get hurt because of him. Anyone who fought alongside him would get hurt, and most likely get killed.

“If we try, yeah.” Timothy shrugged. “Like I said- Caesar has to die sometime. Why can’t we be the ones to take him out? Things would get better for us. For Trond. I know that’s why you hate Caesar so much.”

“I hate him because of the way he treats all of us.” Mattias said with a sigh. “But the fact that he hates Trond worries me. I just want all of us to be safe.” He looked at Timothy tiredly. “I want you to be safe, too.”

Timothy’s deep brown eyes widened a bit, and he looked away. “I want you to be safe too.”

_Did I say something wrong?_

“H- Hey-” Mattias hesitantly placed his hand on Tim’s shoulder. “If- If I were to try and take out Caesar and lead a group of people against him or- something, would.. would you wanna be my co-leader guy?”

Timothy looked at Mattias, his pearly white eyes sparking with interest.

Mattias smiled. “It’d help to even out that rash decision making I’ve got going on. Besides, someone said a minute or two ago that I’d need a co-leader, right?”

Timothy looked at Mattias’ hand, and then he smirked after a moment of pondering. “Sure. I don’t see why I couldn’t be.”

Mattias smiled, but a wave of nervousness hit him. “You’re sure? Even though that could get you killed?”

“I would get killed for being associated with you.” Tim said with a snort. “Better to die fighting for the right things then to die doing nothing.”

Mattias moved his hand back onto the ground, and he relaxed a bit. “Thanks, Tim.”

“ ‘S no issue.” Tim said as he went back to work. “I agree with what you’re thinking. Everyone deserves a lot better than Caesar, and I think we’re the ones that can give them all better lives. You’ve got the ambition and I’ve got the level-headedness. We’d work well together.”

Mattias looked at the back of Tim’s head for a moment, and he smiled a bit and went back to work as well as a shade of red appeared on his face. As he worked, the idea and thoughts of him and Timothy leading the camp together filled his head. Things would be great! They would hand out the food to everyone, make things less expensive, and Trond and everyone else would be treated fairly! The campfolk would see that Trond wasn’t “the second coming of Redstar”, like how Caesar liked to tell them. Everything would be great. If Caesar and his corrupt guards had to die to make way for a better life for everyone else, then it’s what had to happen. It’s what they deserved, anyway.

_Stealing food from us, hoarding all the warm houses to themselves, and treating us like animals. It’s not fair._

Mattias glanced behind him at Timothy, who was finishing up the stool he’d been working on. Tomorrow night was the festival. Him and Tim went together every year while Emmett would go to the founders house and Trond would stay home with Rina. Mattias suddenly remembered something else Trond had said, just last night.

_“Timothy thinks the world of you too, you know.”_

The shade of red on Mattias’ face that had just begun to fade appeared again, and he smiled to himself. Tim was already his partner in crime in general, and now, when it came to a possible revolution and leading the camp together, so maybe..

Maybe Tim could be his partner in crime in another way, too.


	5. The Founder's Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Mattias head into town for the yearly Founder's Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tim trans gender moments

Tim had been trying on outfits all day.

Usually he wasn’t so keen on his appearance- Looks didn’t really matter to him too much, for himself and for other people. He just tried to be a nice person. But today was different. Tonight was the Founder’s Festival, and he was going with Mattias.

“Is this good?” Tim turned around in a white undershirt and some black jeans. It wasn’t what he usually wore, but he wanted to wear something cool. He brushed a bit of dust off his shirt, and looked at Emmett, who was laying on his bed across the room, looking at a photo. “Emmett?” Timothy said again.

No response.

“Emmett?” Timothy walked over and peered over his friend’s shoulder, his white gaze landing on the photo. It was from the Moon Festival a month or two ago, and it had Emmett and Trond together at one of the food stands. The picture wasn’t great, so Timothy couldn’t really tell what food the stand was for, but he did remember taking it and Emmett and Trond being shocked that he’d suddenly been with them. They’d liked the photo, though.

“Is that the photo from the Moon Festival?” Tim asked with a smirk. The Moon Festival was on the winter solstice- and was the yearly celebration of one of the two founders, Yoshiro. He was described as calm and gentle and wise, and was known to be very fond of the moon (you could find little moon related trinkets in the room dedicated to him at the Founder's House), so it was only natural to have a festival dedicated to him on the longest night. The same was done for the other founder, Yance, but his festival was called the Sun Festival and was on the summer solstice.

“Eep!” Emmett jumped and shoved the photo in his pocket, and whipped around to look at Timothy with a red face. “No! It isn’t!”

Timothy raised an eyebrow. “Emmett. I took that photo, remember?”

Emmett froze, then pouted. “Yeah..” He sighed, and shook his head, the redness going away as he did so. Emmett’s odd gaze moved to Timothy’s outfit, and he perked up a bit. “Is that what you’re gonna wear?”

A spike of worry hit Tim in the gut. “Yeah, I think so. Why? Do you think it’s too much?”

“No no, it looks good!” Emmett smiled. “Makes you look as tough as you are. Bring a jacket, though. It’s supposed to get cold later- I should have something that goes with it..” He stood up and went over to his dresser, opening one of the drawers and digging through it.

“You have a jacket that goes with this?” Timothy’s brows raised. “You usually don't have black clothes.”

“Hey, when we go junking I find some good stuff.” Emmett mumbled, faking an offended tone. He dug around a bit more, and suddenly beamed after a moment or two. “Aha! Here we are!” Emmett pulled out a leather jacket with white accents, and on the collar, were two faded pins with the gay and trans flag on each. “It’s even got pins on it! I figured you’d like it because of that and how cool it looks so I wanted to give it to you for your birthday- but I think it’d go well with that outfit when I actually looked at it.” Emmett smiled and held out the jacket to Tim. “So here!”

Tim was shocked for a moment, and his eyes landed on the pins. He’d always been very open about being trans- It wasn’t really something he was scared to show. But he’d never had any sort of item to show it. He had his top scars, yeah, but those were very personal. A pin was cute, and yeah it was small, but it was a subtle way to show that he was proud of who he was. Tim chuckled, looked at Em, and smiled before wrapping his friend up in a tight hug. “I’ll try to find ones for you too.” He said once he’d let go.

Emmett chuckled a bit. “They were hard to find! You don’t have to!”

“C’mon!” Timothy put the jacket on and lightly shoved Emmett. “This was really cool of you to get for me. If I can't find some I’ll make them for you- You know how crafty I am.”

“I’d rather you make them, then.” Emmett said with a smile. “It’s safer to make stuff here than to go into the city to junk for it. Now get going! You’re gonna miss the fireworks!”

“Hey, hey.” Tim frowned. “Fireworks aren’t until ten. Are you planning to do anything with Trond? Mattias told me about yesterday.”

Emmett went red again, and he frowned. “I dunno. He hasn’t asked me about it.”

“Then ask him about it.” Tim said with a raised eyebrow. “He can’t read your mind, even if you think he can. But- He does like you. A lot. Have you even noticed how not-subtle he is with you? You guys almost kissed at the Moon Festival, remember?”

Emmett went redder, and panic lit up his odd eyes. “Don’t talk about that.”

“And then you two bumped foreheads and you were both so embarrassed you didn’t talk for three days and it was absolutely agonizing for Mattias and I to deal with because we could both tell you guys were obviously smitten for each other but you’re both way too shy when it comes to intimacy-”

“Okay you can stop.” Emmett shook his head, and chuckled.

“There he is.” Timothy smiled. “Promise me you’ll try to at least do something nice with him tonight? Mattias told me that you asked him about watching a movie. That’d be nice, right?”

Emmett thought for a moment, and then he smiled a bit. “Mmm.. maybe it’d be nice.”

“So you’ll try?”

“Yeah.” Emmett grinned, his blush fading to a gentle shade of red. “I’ve already got an idea, in fact.”

“Do you now?” Timothy raised an eyebrow and smiled, then turned and walked over to his shoes by the bedroom door. “Well, you be good. Try not to burn down the house.”

“No promises.”

“If you burn down the house we’ll have nowhere to live.” Tim snickered as he pulled on his shoes, and then he shot Emmett a quick finger gun and walked out. “Gingersnap!” Timothy called out. “You ready? I know you don’t wanna miss the strawberry cakes!”

“Oh shit!”

Tim jumped as he heard the door to Mattias and Trond’s room burst open, and Mattias stumbled out in a fluffy flannel jacket and some black jeans. The ginger took a moment to compose himself, and then he hurried over to Tim with a smile. “Hey!”

Timothy chuckled at Mattias’ antics, and gave him a playful look. “Hello, handsome.”

“You flatter me.” Mattias locked his hand with Tim’s and smirked at the shorter man. “Now what were you saying about strawberry cakes?”

“I’m saying that we’re gonna miss the strawberry cakes if we don't hurry out of here. You know how quickly those get sold every year.”

Mattias jumped again, and he looked panicked for a brief moment before he beamed. “Well then we better get going!” Without giving Tim a chance to reply, Mattias hurried out of the hall, through the living room, and out the front door into the early evening.

Tim was surprised for a very short moment, but then he began to laugh and began to run along behind Mattias as their hands were tightly locked together, neither of them wanting to let go of each other. As they got closer to the festival grounds, Tim looked around at the lanterns that were hung between the trees. They glowed with a soft, pale blue light, giving the campgrounds a gentle feeling that it would only ever have at festivals. People walked together. Parents with their kids, teens with their friends, people that Mattias and Tim knew from highschool. Tim made eye contact with Oliver and Ari, two of Mattias’ exes who were some of Tim and Mattias’ friends. When they both saw him, they smiled and waved, and Tim beamed and did the same.

“Oliver and Ari said hi!” Tim said to Mattias as the two of them kept running.

“They did?” Mattias briefly looked back at Tim and smiled. “We’ll try to find them later then- I wanna get these cakes first!”

Soon enough, Timothy and Mattias stumbled to the stand where the cakes were being sold. An older man and a young boy, around nineteen, were just opening up. When the two looked up to see Tim and Mattias, the old man smiled gently while the teen’s face lit up.

“Tim! Mattias!” The old man said with a smile. “Good to see you both.”

“Hey Alder!” Mattias grinned, and looked at the teen. “I see Alder’s letting you work here now, huh Sycamore?”

Sycamore, who had ashy brown hair and deep down eyes, smiled a bit more. “Yeah! I even helped bake a few of these- I’m glad Grandpa Alder was gonna let me help this year.”

“I’m getting old.” Alder said with a smile. “I certainly could use the help- and with little Sycamore’s knack for baking he was astounding at helping me out.” Sycamore’s face went a little red from his grandfather’s praise, but seeing the sweetness between Sycamore and Alder made Tim’s heart burst. It was the little things that made staying in The Camp worth it.

“That’s great!” Tim said with a smile. “Are we the first ones here?”

“You sure are!” Sycamore chuckled, and reached under the counter and pulled out a small pink box, then placed it in front of Mattias and Tim. “I’m assuming you two are here for Alder’s specialty?”

“Oh you know we are.” Tim chuckled. “Mattias was talking about it all morning today.” He rummaged through his pockets and then placed some coins on the table. “There you go! 25 Campcoins.”

“Thank you, son.” Alder smiled and put them in a small pouch, and then handed the cake to Mattias. “You boys have a good festival, now. Try not to eat that cake too fast!” He said with a raspy chuckle.

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll keep Mattias in check.” Tim shook hands with Alder and Sycamore, as did Mattias, and then the two of them walked off into the crowd. Tim looked over at Mattias once the two of them were a decent ways away from the stand, and Tim noticed a child-like smile on Mattias’ face. “What’re you smiling about, Gingersnap?” Tim asked with a grin.

“I don’t think I wanna go find Oliver and Ari again.” Mattias blurted out, looking at Tim with a nervous glint in his eyes as his smile remained. “I mean- they’re cool. They’re some of my best friends. But I wanna hang out with you tonight. We spend every festival with all our other friends since Emmett and Trond usually do their own things.. So I was thinking we could find a nice spot and eat some of the cake together?”

Tim was surprised. Mattias loved hanging out with the others during festivals, but he wasn’t opposed to spending time with him alone. Tim thought for a moment, then grabbed Mattias’ hand again and smiled. “I’d like that.”

Mattias’ nervousness faded from his eyes, and it was replaced with relief. “I saw a free spot over by the trees. We can watch the fireworks and eat over there.”

“That sounds good.” Tim smiled, and led Mattias over to a birch tree, where the two of them sat down with their cake. When they were situated, Tim watched with a grin as Mattias eagerly opened the box like a kid on their birthday. “You really wanna dig into this cake, huh?”

“That, and I really wanna share it with you.” Mattias smiled as he cut both of them each their own slice, and he handed a small paper plate and a plastic fork, both which had been provided by Sycamore and Alder, to Tim. “I love strawberries so fucking much man.”

“And I love you too.” Tim said with a chuckle, taking a piece of the cake off with his fork.

“Wait- you do?”

“I thought it was obvious?” Tim smiled as he took a bite of his cake. “I’ve liked you since like- Middle school. Everything I said about you being a good leader is why I like you. You’re compassionate and you care about others but you’ll still stand your ground. You fight for the right things and not just because you want power.” Tim looked over at Mattias and smiled when he saw the ginger’s face. “Someone’s looking as red as the strawberries on this cake.”

Mattias blinked, seemingly snapping out of a trance, and he laughed. “You’re a- I love you.” Mattias placed his hands on Tim’s cheeks, and pulled him close, but didn’t kiss him yet. “Do you mind if I..?”

Tim’s smile turned to a grin again. “I’ve been waiting for a while, so no, I don’t mind.”

Mattias snickered, and rested his forehead against Tim’s before gently placing his lips against his dear friend’s.

Tim placed his cake down on the ground, and held Mattias’ face in his hands as they kissed.

Things really couldn’t get better than this, could they?


	6. Two Hearts, One Golden Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Trond stay in for the Founder's Festival, and Emmett takes this chance to set up a surprise for his friend.

Emmett had been working all afternoon.

He grabbed one of the clips he held between his teeth, and clipped the edge of a blanket onto the top of one of the couch cushions. He adjusted it for a moment, then stepped back and looked at his finished product.

Emmett had made a decently sized blanket fort for him and Trond, with an opening facing the television so they could watch a movie together. Emmett crouched down and looked at the inside, and peered at it for a moment, trying to see if both him and Trond would be able to fit comfortably. He smiled when it looked big enough, and he stood up straight and brushed his hair out of his face. “Trond’s gonna love this.” Emmett mumbled to himself.

Trond was currently in his own room, and Emmett had sent Rina in there to keep him distracted. The last thing Emmett wanted was for Trond to come out before Emmett was done with the fort- then his whole surprise would’ve been ruined! But luckily, Trond had slept for most of the day, and when Emmett had checked on him earlier, he was only half awake, so Emmett had just decided to let him rest. 

Speaking of, Emmett figured he should go check on Trond now. He’s probably fully awake at this point.

Emmett left his fort in the living room and walked down the hall, past him and Timothy’s room, to Trond and Mattias’ room. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, doing his best to make sure the door didn’t creak as he walked in. Emmett looked over to Trond’s side of the room, and smiled when he saw Trond hunched over an old worn out book, with Rina nestled in his hair. He was wearing the t-shirt Emmett had gotten him in middle school, and some gray sweatpants. Emmett walked over, and plopped himself down beside his friend. “What’re you reading, hm?”

Trond’s gaze didn’t move from the book, and he turned and rested his back across Emmett’s lap. “Something I got from Alder a few days ago. It used to belong to Sycamore’s parents and he thought I might like it.”

Rina climbed up to Emmett’s shoulders as Trond spoke, and Emmett smiled a bit. “Alder’s pretty nice to you huh?”

Trond chuckled. “One of, if not the only, older campfolker that _is_ nice to me.” He placed his book down on his chest, and looked up at Emmett. “But hey, I don’t need the approval of a bunch of elders. Just wish they wouldn’t call me the next coming of the end of the world all the time.”

Emmett frowned a bit. People had been saying those things to Trond for a very long time, sadly. “Well I don’t think you’ll bring about the end of the world. What would you even do it with? We’ve got like.. half broken guns and bats here and that’s it. I don’t think you can take over the world with that.”

Trond snickered. “I guess you’re right. It’s not like I know how to work a gun anyway.”

“Pfft. None of us do.” Emmett snorted. “Besides we’re not gonna need to know until we know for sure Mattias is serious about that whole revolution thing.”

“Oh trust me, he’s serious.” Trond mumbled. “He spent all day thinking up the best ways to get to Caesar without the guards seeing him. He’s still in a slump with it, though. He needs someone on the inside to help him but he can’t really risk that without getting his plans found out.”

Emmett’s eyes widened a bit. “He’s really serious?”

Trond nodded. “Yeah. It’s a big risk but him and Tim have good heads on their shoulders. They should be okay.” He sat up and then looked over at Emmett, his pale gold eyes glinting with sudden interest. “You wanna show me something.”

Emmett was surprised for a second, and then his face went a tad red for a moment. “I’m still convinced you’re a mind reader. But yeah, come on.” Emmett lightly grabbed Trond’s hand and led him out of the room, and out into the hall. “I think you’ll like it.”

Trond smirked. “And if I don’t?”

Emmett stifled a laugh. “Then my entire evening of hard work will go to waste and I will be very very very sad and it will be all your fault.”

“Aww, I’m sorry.” Trond rested his cheek on Emmett’s shoulder and smiled up at him. “Then I’m sure whatever you did is very nice if you spent all evening on it just for me.”

“It is!” Emmett grinned, and then turned the corner into the living room, where the fort he had made was luckily still standing. “Ta-da! I made us a fort to watch a movie in! I even fiddled with the TV a bit to get rid of some of the fuzz and static!” He looked to Trond to see a reaction, and he beamed when he saw that Trond was smiling more than Emmett had ever seen him smile before.

“Oh Emmett I love this.” Trond let go of Emmett’s hand and walked into the living room, crouching down to look inside the fort. “There’s so much room in here! It’s so cozy!”

Emmett flapped his arms a bit as his smile grew. He knew Trond would like it, but seeing his reaction made Emmett feel like he was floating. Seeing Trond happy sent him over the moon- It was one of his favorite things ever. “I’m glad you like it!!” Emmett chuckled and knelt down beside Trond, lightly brushing his hand against his friend’s. “Here- you get comfy while I look through the boxes for a movie!” Emmett stood up and turned to the TV, grabbing a cardboard box next to it that was labeled “MOVIES” in sloppy handwriting. “Is there any you had in mind?”

“Hm.” Trond poked his head out of the fort, and thought for a moment. “Do we have that Wall-E one? I like that one.”

Emmett went a little red, since that movie reminded him of him and Trond. “Oh- Yeah! It’s right in here, just let me..” He knelt down and opened the box, digging through the small amount of movies they’d collected over the years until he found Wall-E in it’s old beat up case. Emmett put the disk in the TV, went over to the lights and quickly shut them off, and then crept into the fort and laid down beside Trond after taking off his varsity jacket so he wouldn’t get sweaty.

Almost immediately Emmett felt Trond rest against him and grab his hand. A wave of flusteredness hit him like a wall. “You comfy?” He asked with a nervous chuckle.

“Very.” Trond mumbled with a smile.

Emmett’s small smile turned to a dopey one, and he buried his face in Trond’s hair.

Trond chuckled. “What’re you doing, Odd-Eyes?”

“Mmm.” Emmett went redder, and his smile grew. “Trying to hide my face so you can’t see how flustered I am.”

Trond was quiet for a moment. “...And why are you flustered?”

Emmett went even redder, and he began to panic.

_Oh god. Does he want me to tell him?_

Emmett was snapped out of his brief panic when he felt Trond move away again, and his smile faded to a slightly surprised expression. “I- I’m sorry it’s just-” He jumped when he suddenly felt Trond’s hand resting against his cheek, and he looked from the hand, and then looked to Trond.

“Don’t be sorry.” Trond said with a slight smile. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Emmett was frozen for a moment, and then he smiled a bit. “I am..?”

“Mhm.” Trond moved a bit, and rested his cheek on Emmett’s chest as he moved his arms to his side again. “But- Why are you flustered?”

Emmett chuckled, slight unease settling into his gut. “You’re really not gonna let me avoid answering that, are you...?”

“Nope.”

“Mmm. Then you have to promise not to be upset.” Emmett stayed quiet for a few moments, trying to organize his thoughts. He listened to the quiet sound of Trond’s heartbeat, focusing on it and drowning out the background of the movie, which had been forgotten by the two of them by now. They were solely focused on eachother at this point- and it was obvious to both of them what the other was feeling- but Emmett couldn’t put his feelings into words. The way he felt about Trond was simple. He loved him. That was easy enough. But the specifics were hard. How could Emmett express so much without ending up talking for the rest of the night? The things that people didn’t like about Trond were why Emmett loved him so dearly. His gaze was soft and gentle, he was quiet and smart, careful with his actions and words, and he was considerate. He supported Mattias and Tim overthrowing Caesar, but wanted them both to be careful and safe when going through with their plans. He was also just- handsome. To Emmett at least. His hair was soft and silky, his skin was soft and smooth, and he had a perfectly shaped face. What part of him could Emmett not love? He couldn’t begin to even think about that.

“I won’t be upset.” Trond said quietly.

“Then it’s you.” Emmett smiled nervously and wrapped his arms around Trond. “You probably already know that. I know you do- You can read me better than I can read myself. And I can’t- fully express how you make me feel or I’d be talking about how incredible you are for hours.” He chuckled sheepishly and moved one of his hands to fix his glasses. “But- you make me feel a lot of very nice things and I like you and I would appreciate it very much if you’d wanna be my boyfriend.”

Silence.

Emmett began to sweat.

“Trond?” He said quietly.

“Ah-” Trond moved to look at Emmett, and he smiled. “Sorry- I just.. Really liked hearing that. I like you too, Em. You’re so kind and smart and gentle and even though not a lot of the campfolk like me you make it clear to everyone that you’ll defend me no matter what.” He brushed his nose against Emmett’s, and let out a sigh. “I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

Emmett beamed and resisted the urge to flap his arms. “Mmm..” He buried his face in the nook of Trond’s shoulder. “I love you- I love you I love you so much man. I’m gonna scream that to the rooftops- I’m gonna tell you I love you every single day from now on.”

“And I’ll do the same, Odd-Eyes.” Trond mumbled.

* * *

It was about midnight now, and Emmett and Trond had moved back to Emmett and Tim’s room and were resting in Emmett’s bed. They held eachother gently, Emmett’s face resting in the nook of Trond’s shoulder as Trond’s face rested in Emmett’s hair. Emmett snored softly as Trond gently rubbed his back, Trond slowly being lulled to sleep as well.

However, Emmett’s dreams were far less peaceful than this.

Emmett crept through a dark, dank forest, his expression laced with suspicion and confusion. He knew all too well that this was a dream, since there were no forests like this near the Camp and he was just laying with Trond. His gaze swept the area around him, and he swore he could hear something. He felt a sharp, cold gaze on his back, so his anxiety levels were slowly rising.

The snap of a twig.

Emmett whipped around and stared into the inky blackness of the forest, watching for any movement. There had to be something else here. There was no way he was alone. He hesitated, then slowly crept forward towards where the noise had come from.

Then there it was.

The glint of sharp, blazing golden eyes in the darkness.

Emmett yelped, his blood going cold, and he booked it in the opposite direction. His shoes kicked up dirt as he ran down the path, and he didn’t dare to look behind him. He didn’t need to. He could hear the other creature behind him letting out a gurgling roar as it chased him.

A cold hand wrapped around Emmett’s ankle.

Emmett fell.

He gasped and tried to kick at the creature to get it away, but it dug its nails into his skin. Emmett yelped again, the pain feeling so horrifically real, and he tried kicking at it again, but no luck. He looked behind him again at the creature’s golden eyes, and the thing stared right back at him, sending Emmett’s fear levels to a whole new scale.

He froze.

And the creature took the chance. It leapt on him, sinking it’s nails into his throat, and Emmett let out a pained scream, and he made eye contact with the creature again, and it glared at him, with an ancient burning hate that Emmett couldn’t understand. Emmett’s vision began to blur.

“I swore to myself that I would kill you again and again,” The creature growled, his voice gargled and raspy. “Until every bit of you was scattered across countless lives. I will keep that promise until I am no more but mist in the wind, and you can’t stop me, Emmett Steele.”

Emmett’s body shook, and the only clear thing he understood was his fear. This was a dream. It had to be. There was so way this was real.

But it felt too real to be a dream.

As Emmett’s vision faded into the inky blackness, the creature whispered one last thing to him in it’s chilling, cold, dead voice.

“Until the stars stop giving you a chance to stop me, I will _never_ leave you be.”


	7. The Game Played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond takes a walk with Emmett to the old Founder's House.

Trond immediately took note of the absence of Emmett.

And also immediately took note of the snickering coming from Mattias and Tim.

“Hi, you two.” Trond mumbled as he sat up. He adjusted his glasses and placed them on top of his head as he rubbed his eyes. “What’s with the snickering?”

“You and Emmett.” Tim said with a grin on his face.

Trond looked at Tim and repressed a smirk. “Nothing happened last night, if that’s what you two are thinking.” He said slyly.

“Are you sure?” Mattias raised an eyebrow, his own grin matching Tim’s. “Based on your tone of voice I’d assume something must have happened. Unless you’re trying to trick us.”

“The latter.” Trond let his smirk break through, and he ran his hand through his hair after moving his glasses back to his face. “But there was a lot of holding and talking and that’s all I will say. Nothing along the lines of what you two are thinking.”

“I’d figured so.” Tim said with a chuckle. “You two are too shy for that stuff. Better to take things at your own pace though.” He looked over to the door as it creaked, and Emmett walked in with a calm look on his face. “Hey, dude.” Tim said with a smile.

“Good morning, you three.” Emmett said coolly, giving them all a small nod of acknowledgement. He’d clearly woken up early, as he was already showered and dressed in his green varsity jacket and normal beige pants. Which..was odd.

“You got up early?” Trond said with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t usually get up early on weekends. You usually wake up later in the afternoon and then stay up all night.”

“No harm in a change in routine.” Emmett said, opening one of his old scrap boxes and beginning to dig through it. Was he looking for something, or was that just Trond’s imagination? “Besides, I was looking to go to the Founder’s House today. Revisit some old history.”

“You’ve been there so many times, though.” Tim said with a confused glint in his eyes. “Don’t you have everything memorized? The little plaques dedicated to Yance and Yoshiro and the other Commanders, the ones for the Fathers, and-”

“Commanders?” Trond heard Emmett mumble. “They were hardly leaders.”

“Hm?” Tim peered at Emmett. “Did you say something, dude?”

“Oh.” Emmett looked at Tim and chuckled. “No, forgive me. I was just saying something to myself. But there’s no problem with a refresher, right? Last night with Trond was very nice. I couldn’t help but think everything else in my life had slipped my mind, no?”

Mattias squinted at Emmett. “Yeah. I guess so.” He glanced at Tim, and then looked back at Emmett. “Are you okay, dude? You’re acting weird.”

“Weird is subjective.” Emmett put the box he was digging through down, and stood up. Trond noticed him slip a photo into his pocket, and he recognized the photo the two of them had found when they went junking. “I’m simply acting different. New day, new Emmett, no?”

“Yeah, no. You’re acting weird as fuck.” Tim said pointedly. “You don’t talk like this.”

Trond noticed Emmett grit his teeth, but then the brunette smiled. “It’s simply a change in attitude. I don’t see a problem.” He walked over to the door, and opened it again, and Rina scampered over to Trond and scurried up onto his shoulders. “Maybe a change in me is good. I’m sure you three will adjust to it in time.”

“Emmett-” Trond began.

“And if you don’t, I’ll simply make you.” Trond heard Emmett growl under his breath. Emmett then turned and looked at Trond with a smile. “Now, I was thinking Trond could some with me to the Founder’s House. Like a cute little date, no?”

Trond froze as his eyes locked with Emmett’s. He couldn’t explain it, but there was an odd glint in his eyes. It was calm, but there was a rage buried deep beneath it that sent a horrified chill down Trond’s spine. Trond had never gotten these kinds of feelings from Emmett- Emmett was kind, compassionate, and gentle. Whoever this was… wasn’t his Emmett.

Trond was snapped out of his daze when Rina pressed against his shoulder. He swallowed, and then nodded. “Yeah, sure. Just let me get ready.”

Emmett’s smile grew a bit. “Wonderful. I’ll wait in the living room for you.”

The second he was gone, Mattias, Tim, and Trond all looked at each other.

“That’s not Emmett.” Tim blurted out. “I know him better than the back of my hand. He doesn’t talk like some old ancient villain from a shitty comic.” His brown gaze darted between Mattias and Trond as he fiddled with a loose dread from his ponytail that'd been dangling beside his face. “Tell me you two noticed that too.”

“No I noticed it.” Mattias looked at Rina, who was still on Trond’s shoulders. “Rina isn’t constantly hanging around him. When she isn’t he’s either upset or not acting like himself.”

“Which rarely happens.” Trond finished.

“Yeah. So that’s not my brother.” Tim looked back at the door and narrowed his eyes. “Was he acting weird last night, Trond?”

“No. Not at all.” Trond looked bewildered. “He was sweet and gentle and stuff- Like he always is. He wasn’t even acting weird when we went to bed. I haven’t noticed anything off until now- But he was fidgeting in his sleep a bit.”

Tim shook his head. “His fidgeting is normal. He always has weird dreams.” He groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. “Trond- are you sure you wanna go to the Founder’s House? One of us can go instead. We can ask him what’s wrong.”

Trond was hesitant. He could tell Tim was immensely concerned for Emmett. It was understandable- The two have stuck to each other like glue for.. Forever, really. They even found Rina together when they were younger- Emmett (and Mattias) even quit the baseball team because of how their teammates were treating Tim and Trond.

_“You can read me better than I can read myself.”_

Trond blinked as he remembered what Emmett had said to him last night. “No. No I’ll go.”

“Are you sure?” Tim asked gently.

“Yeah. I know that’s not him.” Trond smiled at his two friends. “Whatever happened overnight, I’ll get to the bottom of it. You two keep planning for your big revolution, and I’ll get to the bottom of whoever’s pulling Emmett’s strings.”

Mattias looked away, while Tim sighed and smiled. “Alright. I trust you.” He grabbed Mattias’ hand, and then led the ginger out of the room. He heard them open the door to Mattias and Trond’s room, and then there was silence.

Trond looked at Rina, who looked right back at him with her oddly bright green eyes. “You’re not moving, are you?” He mumbled.

Rina squeaked in response.

“Of course not.” Trond smiled a bit and went over to Emmett’s closet, and grabbed one of his older varsity jackets that was black with dark gray accents. He got this one as a gift from Tim a couple years back, but it didn’t fit him anymore, so he’d kept it in his closet since he didn’t want to sell it or get rid of it. Trond put it on, and Rina nestled her way into the hood of the jacket. He put on his shoes and a beanie, since his hair was a disaster, and walked out into the living room where “Emmett” was waiting for him.

“Ah, there you are.” Emmett looked at Trond with a calm expression on his face. “I was wondering what you were doing.”

“Just digging through your clothes for something to wear. I didn’t feel like going back into my room to find something.” Trond tried to act as normal as possible so Emmett wouldn’t suspect anything, so he simply smiled and adjusted his glasses.

“That jacket is mine?” Emmett tilted his head. “It looks small.”

“Tim got it for you a few years back but you grew out of it.” Trond blinked. “I figured you’d remember that. You liked it a lot when you got it from him.”

Trond noticed Emmett jump a bit, and he chuckled. “It just slipped my mind.”

 _Sure it did_.

Trond pushed the thought away and smiled. “Of course. We should get going, though. The streets are gonna get more crowded as the day goes on and the Founder’s House is all the way in the outer edges of the camp.”

“Emmett” smiled, but another angry glint flashed through his eyes.

“Of course, Trond.”

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the founder’s house, Emmett looked slightly uneasy, and there was a defensive look in his now slightly golden-tinted eyes. Trond had taken note of that as they’d walked here. When the sun hit Emmett’s eyes, a few golden flecks could be seen.

The color gold made Trond think of one person that made him boil with rage, but he didn’t want to think about that. Sure, ghosts were considered a very real thing by the campfolk, but someone walking among the campfolk in Emmett’s body? That wasn’t a thought Trond liked.

“Is there any spot or room you wanted to go to?” Trond asked as the two of them walked into what used to be the kitchen.

“No.” Emmett pulled out the photo he had grabbed earlier, and looked at it, then looked at Trond. “Now, tell me, Trond. Do you recognize anyone in this photo?” He walked closer to Trond, holding up the photo with two fingers. “Do any of their faces ring a bell to you?”

“They’re the commanders.” Trond said plainly, trying to hide his slight sense of fear. “The one in red is Redstar- Thilo Larkin. He turned against his friends and took over the world, but Commander Silvers killed him and died inside his robot with him. Commander Montague was killed by Redstar Revolt soldiers and Commander Riverian was crushed by the robot.”

“So you know your history.” Emmett murmured. “But that’s not what I mean. Do they make you think of anything? Do you feel like you know them?”

Trond looked up at Emmett, and was met with the golden flecks glowing with frustration and anger. Far more negativity than Trond had ever seen in Emmett. “What’d you do with Emmett?” Trond snapped.

Emmett’s eyes widened, and he grinned. “Ah, so you’re smart. That’s a refresher.”

“What’d you do to him?” Trond narrowed his eyes at Emmett as he felt Rina burrow herself deeper into his hood.

“That’s not something you need to worry about, Parson.” Emmett put the photo back in his pocket, and looked at his reflection in the metal of the stove. “See, I’d tried to be friendly with you. Emmett wasn’t hard to get rid of, so I figured I’d leave you be as a little reward for him being such easy prey.” His hand suddenly darted for a kitchen knife, and he whipped around and pointed it at Trond’s throat. “But listen here, little one.”

Trond grit his teeth, and glared at Emmett with a mix of fear and anger.

“You don’t know what I can do. But actually- perhaps you do. I’d assume you know me quite well, for a multitude of reasons.” Emmett sneered, but his eyes were cold and harsh and filled with resentment. “But I will not fail again. You’re already on thin ice- simply for figuring me out so quickly. I’m assuming Mattias and Tim know as well.” He moved the blade closer to Trond’s throat, the tip lightly pressing against Trond’s skin. “But if you dare try to stop me, or get on my nerves again, I will not hesitate to do to you what I did to lovely _“Commander Silvers”_ all those years ago.” He slowly moved the knife away, but kept it in hand.

“Now, are we clear, Trond?”

Trond glared at him, not saying a word.

“Are we?” Emmett said again, his voice lowering dangerously.

“I won’t promise you anything.” Trond snapped. “But what I will say is that I _will_ get Emmett back. You don’t get to take him from us and then try to make us do your bidding. He’d done nothing to you to deserve getting- getting _bodysnatched_.”

Emmett growled, his gaze hardening. “Steele has done far, _far_ more to me than you will ever know.” He spat. “Do not test me like this again. It won’t end as well as it did this time.” He turned, walking away back into the main room of the house. With a slam of the front door, he was gone.

A pit of uneasiness grew in Trond’s gut once he was gone. He almost just died. Whoever’s controlling Emmett just almost killed him.

_I’ve gotta find out a way to stop him._


	8. Poking the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattias decides to tease Fake Emmett, but things don't exactly go as planned.

Mattias wasn’t happy.

Not one bit.

Trond had come home alone. He told Mattias and Tim all about what “Emmett” had said to him, from the strange cryptic remarks about the Commanders to threatening Trond with a kitchen knife from the Founder’s House, and saying that Emmett had done “far more to him” than Trond could ever know. Emmett had come home later, and Mattias was unable to tell if the knife was still on him. That had only made him more suspicious.

It had now been two days since the Founder’s House incident.

Since then, Fake-Emmett had been..nice? To Mattias, at least.

There were offers to help Mattias and Tim with planning their attacks on Caesar and his guards. Offers to spy for them. Offers to take over things for them if the need were to ever arise for some reason. But Mattias didn’t trust these offers, even if they seemed sincere.

What happened at the Founder’s House told Mattias everything he needed to know about this suspicious new character, and it was that he did not have Mattias’ friend’s best interests at heart. There was an alternate motivation for this, and Mattias didn’t want to find out what it was. All he knew was that this guy was bad, and he had to get rid of him.

That was all he cared about.

Mattias was now watching Fake-Emmett from the couch. The man who was currently inhabiting his friend's body was minding his own business, making some eggs. He and Mattias didn’t speak to eachother, but Mattias knew that Emmett was all too aware that Mattias was suspicious of him. Mattias wasn’t one to fake his emotions anyway, and it was obvious to tell when he’s upset.

Mattias listened to the humming that came from the brunette in the kitchen, and he frowned. That wasn’t a tune that normal Emmett would hum, but then again, this wasn’t normal Emmett. This was some weird, creepy guy who had done something to his friend. But as much as Mattias wanted to say something, he couldn’t without putting Trond’s life on the line.

Mattias bit his lip, and he stood up. He couldn’t directly say anything, but some taunting and threatening could make Fake-Emmett reconsider his threat against Trond.

“Hey, Emmy.” Mattias said, throwing his arm over Emmett’s shoulder. “What’cha makin’ pal?”

“I believe I told you not to call me that.” Emmett mumbled. “But, I’m making eggs.”

“Hm. Sounds good.” Mattias glanced at Emmett, eyeing the golden flecks in his eyes. “Hey, have you always had those golden flecks in your eyes?”

“I believe they show up more the older I get.” Emmett murmured, glancing at Mattias. “Do you need something?”

“Do I?” Mattias shot a sharp glare at Emmett, and gave him a sneer.

“What are you up to, Solis.” Emmett snapped.

“Who said I was up to anything?”

“You’re mocking me like a child. I am far far older than you.”

“Oh?” Mattias grinned. “Now what do you mean by that? We’re the same age, Emmy! In fact, I'm older than you!”

Emmett let out a frustrated yell, and shoved Mattias away. “You’re lucky Trond and Tim aren’t here right now.” He snapped. “I will flay you, Mattias Solis.”

Mattias yelped as Emmett suddenly swung the hot pan at him, sending eggs flying all over the kitchen. “Shit, dude!” Mattias snapped after he jumped back. “I didn’t think you’d try to fucking kill me! I was just trying to provoke you!”

“And you succeeded!” Emmett snapped, ramming into Mattias. Mattias fell backwards onto the living room floor, letting out an “oomph” noise as he hit the floor. When he opened his eyes Emmett was looming over him, teeth gritted, and golden flecked eyes alight with rage. Emmett lifted up the pan and swung it down at Mattias, and Mattias instinctively threw his arms up to block it, letting out a pained groan as the hot metal from the pan burned his skin.

“What do you know?!” Emmett roared. “Nothing! I will stop at nothing to get back what was stolen from me! You have no idea what Steele has done to me!”

“He didn’t do anything to you!” Mattias snapped back. “Neither did me or Trond or Tim! We don’t even know who you are or what you want! You’re just attacking us like this for no fucking reason!” He bit his lip as the steel from the pan dug into his skin, and he yelped again as Emmett suddenly swung down at him once more. He darted out of the way and hurried towards him and Trond’s room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Mattias slammed his back against the door and slid down it, cursing repeatedly at the pain in his arms. His body screamed at him to hold the wound, but he only knew that would hurt it more. He needed to run it under cold water, but the only rooms in the house with cold water were the kitchen and the bathroom, and there was no way Mattias was gonna risk getting burnt again.

“Fuck fuck fuck-” Mattias stood up and looked back at his door cautiously, waiting for a slam or a muffled threat or something, but nothing came. It almost seemed as if Emmett had momentarily stopped, and Mattias wasn’t gonna complain.

Ten minutes later, the doorknob turned.

“Mattias?”

_Trond._

“Hey- Trond, buddy, I need you to get some ice from the kitchen, okay?” Mattias said gently as he walked over to the door. “I’ll unlock the door but- I just really need ice, alright?”

“I told you to stop eating ice-”

“I’m not gonna eat it, just please get the ice.”

Mattias heard Trond mumble something to somebody else, and suddenly there was a new voice as Mattias heard Trond walk away.

“Mattias, it’s Tim. Open the door.”

Almost immediately Mattias whipped open the door and pulled Tim inside, Trond coming back soon after with the ice. Once the shorter men were both inside, Mattias shut the door and looked at them.

Trond spoke first. “Why did you- OH MY _GOD_ YOUR ARMS?” Trond jumped and immediately dragged Mattias over to his bed, where he forced the ginger to sit down. As Trond began to tend to Mattias’ burns, Mattias looked at Tim, who was watching him worriedly.

“Matti,” Tim said gently. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mattias mumbled. “I’m just worried about Emmett. I’m angry and I wanna find him- but we don’t know where he is. We don’t have a single clue where he could be and it’s been three days. Three days with that-” Mattias grit his teeth. “-That fucker- in our house pretending to be him. He did something to my- our- friend. And I swear I’m gonna gut that-”

Mattias stopped when he felt Tim’s hand rest on his thigh.

“We’ll get him back.” Tim said quietly.

“Right.” Mattias mumbled, guilt brimming in the back of his head. He looked over at Trond, who had paused with wrapping the ice onto Mattias’ arm. “You okay, little buddy?”

Trond jumped, blinked, and looked up at Mattias with an uneasy smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just..want Emmett back. I miss him.” He sat up more, and finished up wrapping the ice around Mattias’ arm. “Does that feel okay?”

Mattias shifted his arm around a bit, and after a moment he nodded. “Yeah. It feels fine.”

“Good.” Trond chuckled. “You’ve only gotta wear it for a bit, and then I can bandage it later tonight before we go to bed. I just figured that wrapping it around your arm would be easier if you wanted to do anything.” He looked to Tim. “Tim and I stopped by Sycamore and Alder’s house earlier- Since them and your old friends are the only people we can really trust outside our group- and Sycamore wanted me to give you this.”

Trond pulled a small notebook out of his pocket, and handed it to Mattias. “Remember Sycamore’s dad? Oak? These were his notes from when he worked in the guard. It’s got details about the patrol times and how the guards train.”

Tim nodded as Mattias began to flip through the notebook. “Sycamore told us it should be able to help us with planning. It doesn’t have a map of Caesar’s house- So we’ll still need to find out how to get that- but the patrol times should help us with sneaking around to get information.”

“Well this fixed my mood.” Mattias smirked and closed the book, handing it back to Tim. “That Sycamore can really come in handy, can’t he?”

“He’s a smart kid.” Tim said with a smile. “He looks up to you, too.”

“I’m like, the last guy a teen should idolize.”

Tim chuckled. “Ah, well that’s true.” The short man then looked back at the floor and sighed. “I’m sorry to bring this up again but- Do you guys think we’ll really get Emmett back? We don’t know what this guy did to him. He has Emmett’s body, yeah, but that’s..not my brother. I know Emmett. He’s kind and gentle.” Tim looked over at Rina, who was curled up on top of one of Trond’s notebooks. “He’s not angry and violent. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone hurt you two.”

“Hey, hey.” Trond said gently, reaching over Mattias’ lap to place a hand on top of Tim’s. “He’s out there. We would’ve felt it if he was really gone, right? The four of us are practically stuck together. We always end up back with each other no matter what.”

Tim wilted a bit. “But he’s not physically lost. This isn’t like when you and Mattias got lost in the woods as kids, or when I got lost in the market as a kid. He’s like a lost spirit and this other guy took his place. We’ve been raised all our lives to believe that the Founder’s ghosts walk with us. That’s just how Campfolk think- Ghosts with unfinished business walk with us. Emmett’s still here because he’s not supposed to be dead.”

Trond looked away, a sad look clouding his eyes.

Mattias’ gaze shifted between his two friends, and he placed one hand on each of their shoulders. “Hey. He wouldn’t want us to be upset. We’ll get him back and that’s that.” When Tim looked up at him, Mattias gave him a smile.

“It’ll be okay.”


	9. Fly For Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the fight between Mattias and Fake Em, Timothy is giving his boyfriend fresh bandages. When they both hear a thud, their good moods fade, and are replaced with suspicion and worry.

“Mattias, it’s just a new bandage. Come on.”

“It’ll hurt!” Mattias frowned and held his arms. As reckless as he was, he apparently hated changing bandages. “It’ll pop the blister and it’ll be all gross, Tim.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. “It won’t pop the blister. I put gauze pads on them.”

“Mmm.” Mattias bit his lip. “It’ll hurt though.”

“Mattias half the things you do hurt you.” Tim said with a snort. “I’m genuinely surprised that you don’t get hurt even more than you usually do. But I’m happy you don’t, because,” He put down the small roll of bandages he’d been holding and grabbed one of Mattias’ hands. “I wouldn’t be able to feel the warmth of your hands if they were wrapped in bandages all the time.”

“Tim!” Mattias went red and chuckled.

“You’ve got warm hands, what can I say!” Tim laughed and let go of Mattias’ hand, and grabbed the roll of bandages again. “Now c’mon big guy. It’s just some bandages.”

“Ah, fine.” Mattias faked a pout and held out his arm.

“Thank you.” Tim repressed a smug smile, and gently unwrapped Mattias’ arm to get a better look at the burn. When the arm was unwrapped, Tim spoke again. “Can you turn your arm for me? I wanna get a look at the burn and see how it’s healing.”

“Oh- Yeah.” Mattias turned his arm for Tim to see, so now the bottom of Mattias’ arm was facing the ceiling. A medium, pinkish-gray spot was right in the middle of it, but it looked a lot better than what it did a last week.

Since the fight between Fake Em and Mattias, Emmett hadn’t spoken a word to the other three. He’d leave the house early in the morning and then come back late at night. Tim, who didn’t feel comfortable in a room with someone who had bodysnatched his brother, had been sleeping in Trond and Mattias’ room. To accomodate for Tim, Mattias and Trond had swapped beds. Trond had been staying in Mattias’ hammock, while Tim and Mattias had been sleeping in Trond’s bed.

“It’s healed really well.” Tim grabbed a gauze pad and placed it on top of the burn, then began to wrap up the wound again. “You’re lucky it wasn’t a bad burn, especially with how angry Emmett was and how hot that pan must have been.”

“I’m a lucky guy!” Mattias said with a grin. “Can’t help having so much luck.”

“You’ve got a death wish, that’s what you’ve got.” Tim said with a chuckle.

“...Is a death wish good?”

“Nah I don’t think so.” Tim finished wrapping up Mattias’ arm, and then began work on the other one. “But hey, you’re lucky.”

“Don’t tease me, man!” Mattias chuckled.

“I’m your boyfriend, I will tease you all I please.” Tim tore the bandages with his teeth, and started wrapping up Mattias’ other arm. “What do you think Fake Emmett is doing?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. That guy can suck it.” Mattias scoffed. “He burnt my arms and tried to kill Trond and took away Emmett.” He looked down at Tim as Tim finished up wrapping his arm. “Why, are you worried?”

“A little bit, yeah.” Tim put the bandages in his pocket and threw the empty gauze pad box over to the trash. “I mean- we don’t know who he is or what he wants. He could be anyone.”

“I think he’s-” Mattias suddenly paused, and his head whipped over to the hallway.

“What’s wron-”

“Shut up.” Mattias hissed out. “I heard a thud.”

Tim nodded and shushed himself, but crept forward towards the hall. He looked back at Mattias and pointed over to the old baseball bat by the closet. It was the same one Mattias had used back in highschool when him and Emmett were on the team together. “I’ll keep going,” Tim whispered. “You go get the bat in case we need it.”

Mattias hesitated, but then nodded and began to swiftly and silently make his way to the bat.

Tim continued to make his way down the hall, avoiding the spots in the floor that would creak if he stepped on them. He had each specific spot memorized because when him and Emmett were younger, they’d play hide and seek, and Tim would try to be as quiet as possible so he could sneak up on Emmett. But, usually, he’d step on a certain spot on the floor and Emmett would hear him. So overtime he’d learnt which spots on the floor were the loudest, and he’d always refused to tell Emmett where the loudest spots were.

Tim stopped walking, and he stood there sadly for a moment. He felt a pang in his heart at the thought of his brother- Who’d always been so sweet, so kind, and so gentle and smart- was probably in pain somewhere. Was he alone? Tim felt even worse at the thought. Emmett hated being alone. As nervous and shy as he was, Emmett enjoyed being around other people. He liked having friends to keep him company, and he enjoyed keeping others company too.

“Tim- Trond’s room!”

Tim jumped and looked behind him to see Mattias standing there with the bat.

“Are you good?” Mattias whispered, walking closer to him.

“Yeah- yeah I’m fine. Did you say something?”

Mattias blinked. “What? I didn’t say anything. I just saw you standing there and then you jumped. I stepped on one of the creaky floorboards so I must’ve startled you.” He looked over at his and Trond’s door, and tilted his head towards it. “But c’mon. I’ll check my room and you check yours. I’ll holler if I need help.”

Tim was about to protest, remembering what that weird voice had just told him, but then he nodded. Mattias was good with the bat. He’d be fine. “Alright- just be careful please.”

“You more than me. I’m the one with a weapon.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tim turned and walked away, making his way back to his own room as Mattias went to his. As Tim opened the door, he braced himself, but when he walked into the room he was met with nothing. He looked over at Emmett’s corner of the room, and it was just as messy and as cluttered as ever. Tim smiled a bit, although it was a sad one.

_Classic messy Emmett._

Tim shook his head. He had to look around for any signs that someone had been in here. He began to look around the room, poking his head into every nook, cranny, and crevice that he could find. He looked under his pillow, he tore up him and Emmett’s dressers, their shared closet, and looked through every box of old tech and old photos that Emmett had to check if anything was missing.

But nothing.

Not a single trace of anyone.

“You’re kidding.” Tim mumbled. “There’s no way-”

“Tim!”

Tim jumped.

That voice again- It was feint, but it was there.

Tim turned around and looked around wildly, but he didn’t see anything.

“Emmett. That had to have been Emmett-” Tim chuckled. “What do you want me to do, buddy? I’m here. It’s okay.”

“Trond- Mattias- Room-” The voice was fading in and out, as if Emmett were losing strength from talking. “Hurry-”

“Okay, okay. I’ve got you buddy.” Tim’s joy had faded, and was replaced with worry. “Just rest-”

“TIM!”

Tim jumped at the sound of Mattias’ voice, and he hurried out of the room, forgetting anything about the creaky floorboards or being sneaky. He charged down the hall and slammed his whole body into the door of Mattias and Trond’s room, but the door didn’t budge. “Shit, shit-” Tim fiddled with the knob, pulling out one of the pins Emmett had given him the night of the festival. He stuck the needle into the lock of the door, and fiddled with it until he heard a click.

Tim kicked the area just below the doorknob, sending the door flying open and slamming into the wall. He froze in the doorway, the sight before him making his blood turn cold.

Trond, huddled up in the corner with a nasty cut to his leg.

Mattias and Fake Emmett, rolling on the floor, Mattias’ bat discarded to the far side of the room. The two spat insults at each other, and Fake Emmett attempted to swipe and stab furiously at Mattias with the same knife he had used to threaten Trond around a week ago.

“Tim!” Trond yelled out. “I can’t walk right now! Grab the bat!”

“Got it!” Tim grabbed the bandages out of his pocket and threw them to his friend as he booked it to the bat, praying that Mattias would be able to hold off Fake Emmett long enough. He stumbled a bit, and made the mistake of looking behind him to see Fake Emmett’s eyes, which had now gone completely gold, staring at him with intense burning rage.

“YOU!” Fake Emmett roared, his voice distorting as he screamed. He shoved Mattias to the side and shot upwards, heading right for Timothy.

Tim yelped and grabbed the bat, holding it up defensively as Emmett charged towards him.

Then, a hand grabbed Fake Emmett’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch him!” Mattias snapped.

“I’ll harm him all I please!” Fake Emmett snapped. He whipped around to face Mattias again, his entire body radiating that ancient rage that Trond had described. “None of you will ever be able to stop me!”

Time seemed to slow as Fake Emmett raised his blade,

and sent it right down across the side of Mattias’ face. Right over his eye.

Mattias let out a cry of pain and stumbled back a few steps, sucking in a breath as he held the side of his face with an immense amount of desperateness.

Fake Emmett suddenly froze, and dropped his knife. “Wh-”

“I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS, TECHBOY!” Mattias snapped, letting go of his face and slamming Fake Emmett into the wall, making Tim and Trond jump.

Fake Emmett struggled, his face twisting into confusion and panic. “W- wait Mattias! I’m not-”

Tim stood behind Mattias and peered at Emmett’s eyes.

The gold was gone, replaced with that familiar silver and hazel.

“Mattias!” Tim grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and tried to pull him off. “Mattias that’s him! That’s our Emmett! Look at his eyes- Don’t hurt him!”

Mattias stood there for a moment, staring deep into Emmett’s eyes, and his own suddenly widened. “Holy shit- Em!” He immediately dropped the brunette and put his hands on his shoulders. “I’m so sorry buddy- Are you okay?! What happened to you?!”

“P- please take care of your eye first, Mattias-” Emmett said shakily. “C- can you see? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“No no it’s okay buddy. That wasn’t you. I’m just happy you’re home.” Mattias smiled. “And yeah I can see! It’s just a surface scratch- I think- and I don’t wanna get blood in my eye. You couldn’t blind me, possessed or not.”

“Oh thank god.” Emmett breathed out. “W- Where’s Trond? I-”

“He’s right over there.” Tim said gently. “He never stopped trying to find out how to get you back. Go talk to him and try to relax while I handle Mattias’ eye, okay?”

Emmett nodded, and he stumbled over to Trond, walking like a newborn fawn. He clearly wasn’t too used to walking, or he was just very tired. Tim watched as Emmett sat down next to Trond, and the smaller brunette wrapped Emmett up in a very tight hug after throwing the bandages back to Tim.

Tim smiled a bit, and sighed. Emmett was home, and things were..okay, for now.

But they still didn’t know who had possessed Emmett, and why. What if it happened again? What if they weren’t this lucky this time, and they’d lose Emmett forever? He didn’t know what to think as he was suddenly in the bathroom, placing gauze pads over Mattias’ eye and wrapping his boyfriend up in bandages.

And then he was laying in his own bed again, Mattias laying beside him, snoring slightly. Tim sat up and looked across the room at Emmett, who was sleeping contently for once, with Rina nestled under his chin. She’d finally scurried back over to him once the violence had ceased, and she was more than happy to have her dad back.

Tim was happy too, he’d missed Emmett, but there was a sense of worry as he watched his brother sleep. What were they gonna do to keep that other person out? Was there even a way to stop him? Who was he, and what did he want?

And most of all..was there any way to keep Emmett safe?


	10. First Game's End, Second Game's Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett meets up with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorty this time! sorry haha

Emmett awoke in a field.

He opened his odd eyes to a yellow sky, puffy white clouds rolling across the unreachable heavens. The brunette sat up, the grass beneath his once sleeping body now leaving a flat area in his shape. He gazed out at the area around him, taking note of the familiar pine trees near the area where The Camp should be..but there was no camp. There were just pine trees in The Camp’s spot. He blinked and looked over to some houses, and it was at that moment he remembered where he was, and he beamed.

Emmett stumbled as he shot up, and he looked around with a smile on his face. “Edison! Sir!” He called out, knowing that the older brunette had to be around somewhere. “Ringo! Edison! It’s me Emmett!” He began to walk away from his spot in the field, wandering down the hillside to the houses. Edison had one around here, but had never bought him into it. He didn’t know why, but maybe Edison was inside, and that’s where Emmett would find him.

Emmett wandered around the houses until he saw one with a red roof. That was it! Edison had described his house many times to him- red roof, pale exterior. Emmett smiled and threw himself over the fence, landing in the backyard’s soft grass with a quiet thud as his feet hit the ground. He looked over to the window, taking note of Ringo’s blind eyes staring straight at him. When Ringo had first looked at him like that, it had startled Emmett, but he’d grown to be more comfortable around the feline. She reminded him of Rina.

Emmett walked up to the window and smiled at Ringo, forgetting that she wouldn’t be able to see his gesture, before looking behind her at the tall figure of Edison. He was speaking to someone much shorter than him in a gentle, perhaps loving, manner. Emmett did his best to peer over the older man’s shoulder to see, but all Emmett saw was the glint of silver eyes before Ringo meowed, bringing Edison's attention to Emmett.

Edison turned and looked at Emmett surprisingly, and he hurried the shorter person out of the room before going over to the sliding door. “Beetle, what’re you doing back here?” Edison asked with a chuckle as he slid open the door. “Did Redstar bodysnatch you again?”

“Nope!” Emmett smiled. “Just woke up here, so I figured I’d come to see you! I think this is a dream.” He said as he walked inside. “But-” Emmett stopped as he stepped into a kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight. “Is this your kitchen?”

“Yeah, sure is. I would eat breakfast here every day with Theo and Monty.”

“Ohh!!” Emmett’s arms flapped a bit, and he beamed again. “Do you have a working stove? A dishwasher? Can I take them apart? Do you have tools to do-”

“Ahah, maybe next time.” Edison chuckled. “You might wake up before you can put them back together. Then you’d be leaving me with a big mess.” He reached up to pet Ringo after the tabby hopped onto his shoulder, and he looked at Emmett. “So did you need anything? Redstar’s not bothering you and the other youngin’s, right?”

“Not anymore- for now at least.” Emmett’s beaming faded to a nervous smile. “I just would like to keep my body. I don’t wanna hurt Mattias or Trond again…” He trailed off, his gaze slowly turning to a thousand-yard stare.

“Hey.” Edison placed a hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “That wasn’t you. That was Redstar. He stole your body to hurt your friends, but you’re back now, okay?”

“But I still hurt them.”

“And it wasn’t your fault. They all know that. They’re just happy to have you home with them, Beetle.” Edison moved so he was in front of Emmett, and he crouched down a bit so he was at eye level with the younger brunette. “You have no idea how many times I’ve had to tell someone that. I think…” He looked away, his eyes briefly flashing with sadness. “I think you’d like that someone a lot.”

The two stood in silence for a moment, the sun slowly setting outside.

Emmett looked up after a minute, and he paused before speaking again. “Sir?”

Edison blinked, and looked at Emmett again. “Hm?”

“Why do you call me Beetle?”

Edison’s eyes flashed with surprise, and he chuckled nervously. “Ah. Well- It’s what I used to call Ringo before I gave her the name Ringo. She was- still is- like my kid. And I haven’t known you for long but, you’re smart. I think you know we’re connected in a spiritual kinda way.”

Emmett smiled, but then he had a thought. “Are we related?”

“Pfft.” Edison laughed. “God no. I never had any kids, and neither did my brother Alex. The Silvers bloodline died with us, and good riddance I say. My parents sucked, little Beetle. Alex and I were good people but I’d rather not give my parents the satisfaction of having grandkids. Ringo here is the only daughter I’d ever need.” Ringo purred at her dad’s words and pressed her nose to his cheek, getting a chuckle out of Edison. “But hey, we don’t need to be blood-related to feel like a family. Sometimes the only family you need are your friends- but you know that.”

Emmett’s gaze turned soft, and he looked away. “Yeah.”

“Did you have any family?” Edison asked as he walked into the living room.

“Nope. Trond and Tim and Mattias are all I’ve ever had.” Emmett chuckled as he followed the ghostly figure of his friend, and he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. “Tim’s like my brother and Mattias is one of my best friends, and Trond…” Emmett couldn’t keep his face from going red. “I like him a lot. He’s sweet and patient with me and he's handsome and-”

“Is he your boyfriend?” Edison asked with a smirk.

“Yeah!” Emmett tapped his feet on the floor excitedly. “I love him so much. Campfolk always say he’s the next coming of Redstar just because he looks like the guy! But they’re wrong. Trond’s gentle and sweet and kind and handsome. I bet Redstar was gross and super ugly.”

Edison barked out a laugh. “Hah! He was and still is. Trust me. His spirit is mangled and corrupted beyond repair- Did you see him when he attacked you in the pine forest?”

“No.” Emmett snickered. “At this point I don’t think I’d want to.”

“You don’t.” Edison cracked his neck, and looked at Emmett. “But if you see him let me know. I’m always around, Beetle.” He threw his arm over Emmett’s shoulder, and held him in a half-hug. Emmett smiled a bit more, and wrapped his arms around the older man. Is that what having a parental figure felt like? A mentor? Whatever it was Emmett was happy.

“Hey Edison.” Emmett suddenly said.

“Hm?”

“I have a picture.” Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out that familiar photo that he’d found not that long ago. “Is this you and your friends? Before..before the war?”

Edison peered at the photo, and then his expression shifted to one of sadness. “...Beetle, where’d you find this…?” He murmured, taking the photo from Emmett and holding it gently in his hands. “Where could you have found this?”

“I was junking with the others a while back..” Emmett thought for a moment. “We were in this apartment and I saw it on the wall. I assumed it was yours- based on the colors- everything was green after all.”

Edison closed his eyes, his brows furrowing. “Beetle that apartment wasn’t just mine.”

“But there was only one bedroom.”

Edison bit his lip, and let out a sigh before looking over at Emmett. “Beetle there’s someone I want you to meet one day.” He murmured. “I don’t think you’re ready now, but- after Redstar is gone- I would like you to come back here and meet him.”

Emmett’s eyes glazed with confusion. “What? Why aren’t I ready now?”

“I just don’t think you are.” Edison mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. “You can wake up now.”

“Wait-”

Emmett’s eyes opened to see his old, worn ceiling, and he frowned.

What did Edison not want him to know?

He sat up and looked over at Tim’s bed to find it empty, and noticed that Rina was gone too. Emmett’s head tilted to the side in confusion, until he got up and walked out of his room into the hall. He immediately heard the mumbles of Mattias and Tim, and neither of them sounded happy.

“We just got Emmett back, and now Trond’s gone?” Tim snapped. “What if Caesar knows what we’re planning? What if he took Trond and killed him to warn us?”

“Trond’s safe.” Mattias snapped back. “If he was dead I’d have felt it. He left in the middle of the night without telling us for god knows what reason and I’m gonna kill his ass for putting himself in danger once we find him.”

“What if we don’t?” Tim hissed. “The Campfolk hate him. If he was alone he’d-” Tim stopped once he saw Emmett standing in the doorway with a horrified expression on his face.

“...Trond’s gone?” Emmett mumbled.


	11. A Deer in Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond makes the journey to the one place he hates: The Redstar Revolt base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore/violence tw

Trond had snuck out.

After the others had all gone to bed, he couldn’t sleep. The pain in his leg was distracting him and he couldn’t stop thinking about Emmett- The person that had been possessing Emmett, that is. Who was he? What did he want in general, and what did he want with Emmett?

Trond had a feeling that he knew the answer.

After the Founder’s House incident all those weeks ago he had begun to dig through Emmett’s junker findings relating to the Redstar Revolt whenever Fake Emmett wasn’t home. A few things had helped him, including some tech and motherboards that Trond had found in Emmett’s stuff, so he had a slight lead now.

Why was Trond digging through Emmett’s things for weeks?

Because to Trond, the only possible answer to the two questions was that Red Leader was behind this. The golden eyes, the coldness, the abundance of violence were all traits that the Campfolk’s stories had described Redstar with. And those also all fit Fake Emmett.

So where was Trond going now?

To the city.

To the Redstar Revolt.

Trond flicked the hood of his jacket over his head as he hopped down from the top of The Camp’s wall, landing oddly due to the pain that shot through his leg, and he whipped his gaze around to check for any guards. He briefly froze at the sight of a flashlight in the distance, and he heard the low mumbles of guards. Trond looked around for anywhere to hide, and he panicked when he realized he was practically in the open. If he made a dash for the pine woods, maybe he’d get away, but he didn’t have time to consider the dangers.

“Ey, Bill, you hear something over there?”

 _Shit, shit._ Trond looked around wildly, and without a second thought he scrambled into the pine woods, struggling with his injured leg. He looked behind him and panicked at the sight of the light flicking between the trees, and he crouched behind a bush to let himself rest.

“I don’t see anything,” Bill mumbled. “Must’ve just been a mouse.”

“Or that Trond kid.” The other guard snapped. “If that _was_ him I hope the brat gets eaten by a bear.”

“You wouldn’t wanna go after him, Abe?”

“Why should we?” Abe said with a scoff. “Better to let him die. He wasn’t worth anything.”

Bill shrugged. “Guess so.” The flashlight’s line of sight shifted away from the forest. “We better finish our patrol though. Caesar will get us if we don’t.”

Trond watched the guards walk off with a bitter glint in his eyes, and he grit his teeth as he crept out of the bush and walked out into the fields again. The woods were too risky to walk in. As Bill and Abe mentioned- there were bears. And Trond wasn’t strong or fast enough to fight or outrun a bear, so as Abe hoped, Trond would probably die.

“And I refuse to,” Trond mumbled with a slight smirk on his face. “So they can suck it.”

He walked for about twenty minutes, gazing out at the ruins of the old houses as he wandered towards the city. Trond could understand why Emmett was so interested in the past- Just imagine what things could’ve been like back then. The sun setting over the horizon, the world being warm and welcoming, completely opposite from how it was now.

Now it was the middle of the night, and Trond was going to the one place he hated to try and find a way to save his boyfriend. He looked away from the houses and looked over to the city in the distance, and he felt a chill. Something was calling him there, something other than his want to save Emmett from Red.

Trond frowned a bit, but he pressed onwards. He was doing this for Emmett. Maybe while he searched he could figure out why he got that sudden odd feeling.

As he walked into the city, he looked around cautiously. If anyone thought he was here to junk, the Citydwellers wouldn’t be happy with him. They didn’t like the Campfolk since the Campfolk would steal things from here and damage the city even more. Damaging the city was damaging the Citydwellers homes. It was understandable why they’d be upset.

“Maybe if we all helped eachother instead things would be better.” Trond murmured. “But it’d take a long time for the Citydwellers to trust us.”

He remained silent as he walked, thinking of how things could be different, how everyone could be happier. The gravel beneath his shoes shifted as he stepped on it, and he kept looking around himself to make sure he wasn’t being watched. His pale gold eyes scanned the broken windows of the crumbling buildings around him, but he didn’t see anything.

“Either I’m very lucky, or I’m being hunted like a deer-” Trond stopped as he looked up to see a large building looming over him, torn banners shifting slightly in the wind with an all too familiar symbol on them. Trond eyed the golden accents on the banner that had become worn with time, and then he looked at the symbol in the middle.

Trond was here.

He was at the Redstar Revolt base.

Trond hesitated, and he swallowed hard before taking a step inside. Whatever he’d find here, it had to be what he needed, or else he wouldn’t know where else to look. All of Emmett’s stuff had led him here, and maybe one of Redstar’s own creations would be what they all needed.

But what Trond was sure about was that he absolutely hated it here.

The walls were cracked and worn, pieces of ceiling were broken and scattered across the ground, and vines and other vegetation grew along the ground. Clumps of grass and flowers broke through the floor and grew through tiny cracks, and beetles and bugs climbed along the walls, minding their own business in the cool night.

As uncomfortable as Trond felt here, there was a sense of peace as he watched the bugs mind their business. He shook his head and walked deeper into the base, noticing that it was even more damaged the more he walked in. There were deep scratches and claw marks along the ground and dark stains on the walls and floors. They were more frequent the deeper Trond went, and an uncomfortable feeling trickled down his spine. The feeling of being watched was back.

Trond hesitated, then looked behind him.

Nothing.

But Trond flinched as a drop suddenly hit his nose. He blinked, and looked up.

His eyes met with the hollow, hungry gaze of a mutant.

“Holy fuck.” Trond breathed out, freezing in place.

The mutant stared at him for a moment, and then it let out an ear splitting screech that made Trond dizzy. The mutant began to fall down towards Trond, and he yelped and began to book it down the hall deeper into the base.

“I can’t outrun a bear! How am I supposed to outrun a MUTANT?” Trond hissed under his breath, ignoring the spikes of pain in his leg as he ran down the hall. The scraping of the mutant’s claws against the ground were getting farther away, and Trond felt a surge of hope, but he didn’t dare stop. He took a sharp left and turned into a large doorway, leading into an even bigger room, and he grabbed the large doors and slammed them shut.

The brief moment where Trond thought he was safe didn’t last long.

The mutant slammed its body into the doors, sending it and Trond flying across the room. Trond’s rose-tinted glasses flew off of his face, landing somewhere in the room with a quiet tapping noise. Trond felt the wind get knocked out of him as the large monster fell straight onto his lungs and gut. He gasped for air and tried to pull himself out from underneath, the adrenaline running through his veins making him feel like he wasn’t anchored in reality.

Trond’s efforts to save himself failed, and the mutant dug its claws into his back to hold him down. He let out a pained cry, and writhed around to try and get himself free, but once again his efforts were useless. He was close, if not already, drawn to hysterics. This was all happening too fast for him. He didn’t know what to do or think, his thoughts were too scattered for him to act sensibly.

Trond twisted himself around and began to pitifully hit at the mutant with his fists, doing anything he could to try and get away, but the mutant didn’t budge. All Trond was doing was aggravating it, which wasn’t helping him at all.

The mutant let out an angry roar that shook the room, and as Trond went in for another hit, the mutant dug its large pointed fangs into his arm and began to pull.

“No no no!” Trond’s blood went cold and writhed around more. The combination of his desperate movements and the mutant pulling on his arm made the deep wounds the mutant’s fangs and claws were leaving even bigger than they initially were, which meant more blood.

More blood meant the mutant was getting hungrier.

More blood meant Trond was probably steadily dying.

Trond felt himself getting weaker, and he was about to black out, until he heard the disgusting combination of a cracking sound and a sticky sound. His eyes shot open and he looked above him at the mutant, who held an arm in its drool and blood-coated jaws. The arm dripped with thick, dark, scarlet blood, the metallic sting of the blood’s scent making Trond’s stomach twist.

Before Trond could realize what had just happened to him, a gunshot echoed through the area, and the mutant roared with rage again. It forgot about Trond and let go of him, and leaped towards the door where the gunshots came from.

“Pax!” The voice of an older man shouted. “You get the kid! Pek and I will kill the mutant!”

“Yes sir!”

Next thing Trond knew, a boy with unruly brown hair was knelt down beside him.

“It’s gonna be okay,” The boy said loudly, doing his best to speak over the gunshots and roaring. “Pek and my dad will kill it. You’re gonna be fine.”

Trond was in too much of a daze to speak, so he didn’t argue or fight back as he felt the boy tie his bloody shoulder tightly with a strong cloth. Trond saw his mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear any words coming from the boy.

Soon enough, the roaring and gunshots stopped. As Trond’s vision blurred in and out of focus, he saw two other men, one older and one younger, around the first boy’s age, hurry over to him and the first boy.

The last thing Trond saw before he blacked out were the glint of the older man’s oddly bright eyes.

They were bright blue, and bright orange.

Trond had one last thought before he dozed off.

_I know those eyes… don’t I?_


	12. The Last Place You Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond's been missing for two months, and the remaining three decide to look in the one place Trond would never go: the Red Army Base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of act 2! gave myself a two week break but we're back

Two months.

Two long, awful months of worry.

Every day Mattias, Tim, and Emmett had split into groups of two, one staying home to watch after the shack and two going out to look for Trond. They’d been doing this ever since the night Trond had disappeared. The weather had gotten colder, since the late fall was turning into a cold winter, and the three had looked all over Camp, the city, and the forests. They’d gotten caught in storms and had run-ins with wild animals and Citydwellers, all of which they’d barely managed to escape. They were risking their lives to find Trond.

But nothing.

Nothing ever came up. No signs, no hints, nothing.

Tim looked over at Emmett, who was desperately digging through his boxes of things they’d found in the city. His brother’s hair was knotty, and he’d grown more stubble from forgetting to shave for the last few months.

“You okay, buddy?” Tim asked gently, sitting up in his loft bed.

Emmett immediately shot up and glared at Tim. “No!” He snapped. “Nothing about anything is okay! I just got back to Trond and then he got ripped away from me!” The brunette looked away and bit his lip. “Am I not allowed to have a relationship? Am I not allowed to be happy? Did Redstar possess Trond and kill him to get back at me for taking back my body?” Emmett looked back at Tim. “Is this my fault? Did I do something wrong?”

Tim’s expression shifted to worry, and he hopped down from his bed and hurried over to his friend. “It’s not your fault, man. You didn’t do anything.” He looked from Emmett to their bedroom door, and he sighed. “Do you wanna try looking for him again today? We haven’t looked in the Redstar Revolt base yet.”

Emmett froze. “Trond wouldn’t go there.”

“There’s a chance that’s where he went. It’s the last place we’d look, and if he left intentionally for some reason..” Tim gave Emmett a look of hope. “..maybe we’d find him there.”

Emmett’s shoulders drooped. “I guess.” He looked at Tim and blinked. “Should we go find Mattias..?”

“Yeah, I’ll go get him.” Tim smiled. “You get cleaned up. You haven’t shaved a while.”

“I haven’t?” Emmett brushed his hand against his chin, and jumped when he felt his stubble prick his finger. “Ow- Jeez. Maybe Trond hasn’t come back because he wouldn’t wanna kiss a walking porcupine..”

Tim snickered. “If you shave he’ll show up. Just watch.” After exchanging a bit more banter with his brother, Tim walked out and headed over to the kitchen, where Mattias and Rina were. The ferret was watching Mattias eat some eggs, but her attention was drawn to Tim when he noticed him walking in. She perked up and squeaked happily at the sight of him.

Mattias blinked and looked at Tim, and although his eyes were tired, he smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Tim smiled. “Em and I were thinking of looking for Trond the base this time. Do you wanna come along?”

That got Mattias’ attention. The ginger stood up and went over to the closet, pulling out his old bat. “If we’re gonna be looking there we’re gonna need something to whack people with. You’ve heard rumors about those base-dwellers lately.”

“I haven’t actually.” Tim said with a raised brow. “I’ve been looking for my friend.”

Mattias grunted. “Well I heard from Oliver and Ari that people had been spotting a group of four lurking in the base. They might be part of a gang so if we run into them we should expect trouble.”

“If it’s only four people that shouldn’t be too bad. There’s three of us.”

“But we don’t know what they can do. They might be trained snipers or something.” Mattias threw on a coat, and threw a jacket and scarf over to Tim. “Anyway it’s snowing. You’re gonna want these. Where’s Emmett?”

“I’m over here.”

Tim looked over to see Emmett walking into the room, and almost immediately Rina scurried over and climbed up onto Emmett’s shoulders. He looked uneasy.

“You okay?” Tim asked.

“..I just wanna find Trond.” Emmett fixed his glasses and adjusted the jacket he was wearing, then grabbed the keys to the buggy as he walked out.

“He’s acting weird again.” Mattias said with a frown.

“If I went missing for two months you’d be the same way.” Tim said pointedly. “Red isn’t possessing him anymore, but he didn’t really have time to process it. He came back and then Trond was gone. This is all happening at once for him- He’s probably overwhelmed.”

Mattias’ frown faded, but there was still an unhappy expression on his face. “He did cut my eye and try to kill you and Trond, you know.”

“That wasn’t him, Mattias.” Tim snapped. “You said that yourself, remember?”

“Alright I get it.” Mattias spat. “You don’t need to snap at me.”

“You don’t need to blame Emmett for something that wasn’t even-”

“Redstar said that Emmett took something from him when he fought me with the pan. Emmett did something to him and that’s why this all happened.” Mattias looked away bitterly. “If Emmett hadn’t done whatever it was that he did Trond would still be here.”

“Are you seriously blaming him?!” Tim snapped. “What the hell, Mattias?! He got possessed! He had to watch that guy hurt us for weeks, and he woke up to you strangling him, and then the night after he comes back his boyfriend is gone- And you’re blaming him! You’d be the same way if that happened to you!”

“Alright I fucking get it!” Mattias yelled. “God! I say something and you get mad!”

“I’m mad because you’re blaming Emmett for all of this! This wasn’t his fault! He feels awful about this and he hasn’t even been able to properly move on from it!”

“This is his fault!”

“No it’s not! He-”

“Are you guys coming or not?”

Tim and Mattias froze, and they whipped over to see Emmett standing in the doorway of the house, his gaze resting on Mattias. “You were taking a while so I decided to come back. The buggy’s all warmed up and I don’t wanna waste gas, so..”

Mattias looked stunned for a moment, and he looked away. “Yeah. Yeah we’re coming. Sorry buddy.”

“Uh-huh..” Emmett looked at Mattias for a moment longer, and then looked at Tim and walked out. Tim glanced at Mattias and then followed his brother, and when he was close enough to Emmett he grabbed his brother’s hand.

“You heard what he said, didn’t you..?”

Emmett wilted. “..Yeah.” He smiled. “But he just misses Trond. It’s okay.”

+Tim’s eyes widened. “Em none of what he said was okay. He’s blaming you for everything.”

Emmett wormed his hand out of Tim’s, and cleaned his glasses with his coat’s sleeve. “But he’s right, you know..? If I hadn’t..” He paused, put his glasses back on, and sighed. “..If I hadn’t done whatever I did maybe things would be okay. This would be another normal winter where we’re all going to Alder’s and hanging out with Ari and Oliver and Sycamore while Alder bakes us stuff.”

“Emmett it’s not-” Tim was cut off by Mattias slamming the shack’s door as he walked out into the snow, not saying a word to Emmett or Tim as he walked to the buggy and sat down in one of the back seats.

“God.” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m so sorry Emmett I don’t-”

“Don’t be sorry!” Emmett said with a smile. “It’s not your fault. But we should get going.. Maybe if we find Trond Mattias won’t hate me anymore.”

Tim wanted to insist that Mattias didn’t hate Emmett, that that wasn’t the case, but he couldn’t. There was a clear bitterness towards Emmett coming from Mattias and Timothy wasn’t sure of what he could do about that.

He sighed, and followed Emmett into the car, taking his usual place in the passenger seat while Emmett sat in the driver’s seat. Tim looked up at the half-broken rear view mirror to see Mattias sitting in his usual spot in the back as well. However, Tim took note of something.

Mattias was glaring at Emmett with an indescribable amount of hate.

* * *

They drove in silence for an hour or two, having to stop once to refill the buggy with fuel. Mattias had stopped glaring at Emmett around ten minutes into the ride, and had resorted to looking out the window and watching the ruins of the old towns go by as they drove.

Eventually, they’d made it into the city, hoping that any Citydwellers wouldn’t assume they were here to junk. Maybe some other time they would be here for that, but not now.

Emmett pulled up to the worn out army base, and parked the buggy before hopping out. The snow had gotten heavier, so as the three of them hopped out of the buggy they threw up their hoods and hurried inside.

Everything about the place felt wrong.

The damage was horrendous. How was this place still standing? The deep claw marks along the walls, the cracks in the ceiling and floors.. This place was living through the plants growing along the ceiling, but it was very much dead. Tim felt like he was walking in the corpse of a long-dead whale.

“Hey. Look at this.”

Tim perked up and looked over to Emmett, who was looking down at the floor. Tim walked over, and realized that Emmett was looking at deep fresh claw marks that broke through the once hard concrete floor.

“It goes all the way down the hall.” Emmett said as he pointed into the darkness. “If we follow it we might find Trond.”

“Or a mutant that wants to kill us.” Mattias snapped.

Tim grit his teeth. “Actually I think Emmett’s right. It’s the only lead we’ve got right now.”

Mattias looked at Tim and narrowed his eyes. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“I don’t need you to. I’m twenty three years old.” Tim lightly nudged Emmett and began to walk forward. “Come on. It’s just gonna get colder and we don’t wanna come back to the buggy buried in now.”

Tim sighed to himself when he heard the quiet footsteps of Mattias and Emmett behind him, taking note that Emmett was walking much closer to him while Mattias stayed back.

_I hope he feels bad. Blaming Emmett for all of this is so.. wrong._

The three of them followed the claw marks deep into the base, twisting through hallways and rooms until they came up to two large, broken doors.

“Jesus Christ.” Mattias mumbled. “The hell happened here?”

“Whatever it was it was bad, and it was recent.” Timothy said, stepping over a chunk of ceiling that’d fallen. He looked around the room, taking note of the windows high up on the walls. Were there rooms there? Was this a room for viewing something?”

“Guys.”

Timothy and Mattias looked over to Emmett, and Tim felt his blood turn cold.

Emmett held Trond’s pink-tinted glasses in his hand. It was bent, and the glass was cracked. “You..you don’t think-”

“I fucking knew it!” Mattias snapped. “He’s dead and it’s all your fault!”

Tim noticed Emmett flinch, and he whipped around and opened his mouth to snap at Mattias, but he froze.

“What?” Mattias spat. “Are you gonna lecture me again? Spit it out!”

“Mattias,” Tim said quietly. “Look behind you.”

Tim watched as Mattias turned to face a figure that had appeared behind him. The man was tall, close to Mattias’ height, with a fox-like mask obscuring his face, but deep blue-green eyes glared through the mask right at the ginger in front of him.

“You’re gonna wake up the mutants, loudmouth.” The figure snapped.

Mattias tensed. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do, furhead!”

The fox-mask man groaned, and as quick as a flash, he knocked Mattias down with a quick side-sweep to the legs. “Boss gave us off today, but of course nosy campfolk show up.” He grumbled.

“Don’t hurt him!” Tim yelled.

“Why not? Campfolk just cause trouble. And he doesn’t seem like someone who deserves respect, based on how he was speaking to you and your friend.” The man glanced behind Emmett and Tim, and nodded.

Tim yelped as he felt himself get knocked down by a heavy figure, and he looked up to see a shorter man in a bear mask holding him down. Tim grit his teeth and kicked his attacker off of him, and he looked over to see Emmett getting held down by a man in a deer mask. However, Emmett wasn’t resisting, most likely out of fear.

“What do you want!?” Tim asked. “We’re just here to look for our friend! We’ve looked everywhere and can’t find him!”

“And why would he be here?” The bear-mask man asked, his voice low and gruff.

“Because we’ve looked everywhere else!” Tim snapped, standing up to face his attackers. His hood fell back and he glared at them both, briefly glancing at Mattias on the floor. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

The bear walked over to Mattias’ bat and picked it up, then looked at the fox. “I mean, they’ve got a bat.” He mumbled. “Not like they could do much with that though.”

“Hm.” Fox blinked, and then looked over to Emmett and the deer-man. “What do you think, Deer?”

The deer man snickered awkwardly, and stood up. “I think,” He began, reaching behind his head to unbuckle his mask. As the deer mask moved away from his face, his actual features were revealed, and Timothy’s eyes widened.

Trond stood before him, his face now less pale and marked with scars along his eye and cheek. But what caught Tim off guard the most, was the glint of bright red metal that belonged to a robotic arm. Trond had a robotic arm.

“I think that I shouldn’t have waited this long to see my friends again.”


	13. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattias has trouble adjusting to the changes in Trond.

Mattias couldn’t believe it.

Shy, timid, reserved Trond had become snarky and sarcastic.

He had a robot arm and, apparently, had been attacked by a mutant.

_What the hell?_

“Trond!” Mattias watched as Emmett shot up and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, picking him up and spinning him around. “Oh my god I thought- I thought you-” Emmett cupped Trond’s face in his hands, and he beamed. He was _beaming._

Mattias looked at Tim, who was also completely joyful. He’d hurried over to Trond after Emmett was done spinning, and began to ask Trond several questions about what had happened to him. There wasn’t even a trace of resentment.

_Why am I the only upset one?_

Trond had been alive this whole time! He could’ve come home at any point, but here he was playing dress up with two strangers. He’d ditched them for strangers. Who the hell even were these guys? Why were they more important than Mattias? Didn’t his feelings matter too?

He’d been there for Trond his entire life, and he ditched him! He played dead for two months and Tim and Emmett were just okay with this? They weren’t upset? Angry?

Mattias had gone on every single search party for Trond.

He’d looked day after day and driven himself to exhaustion to search for Trond.

Everything he’d been doing these last two months had all been for Trond.

And Trond had been fine.

Shouldn’t he be happy? Trond was alive. That’s all he could ask for. He’d found people that had helped him, they gave him a cool arm and nursed him back to health. Mattias should like this. Trond was more like him now. Snarky and sarcastic. A funny guy, charismatic.

Then why was he so angry?

“Mattias!”

Mattias jumped when he felt Trond throw his arms around him, holding him tightly before moving back and giving him a toothy grin. “I missed you, buddy! Your eye looks great!”

“Oh-” Mattias moved his hand closer to his eye and chuckled uneasily. “Thanks.”

“No problem! I’ve even got one to match, check it out!” Trond shut his right eye, and Mattias noticed a scar going from Trond’s cheek to his forehead. It was larger than Mattias’, and obviously hadn’t healed too well.

“Where-”

“Mutant attack! The thing scratched me up and was gonna eat me, some of its saliva even got in my wounds which was super gross, but Pek and Pax fixed me up with some anti-mutant stuff that Boss made! And-”

“Woah woah, stop.” Mattias’ eyes were wide. “What’s “anti-mutant stuff”?”

“I already explained it to you guys.” Trond tilted his head a bit.

Mattias held back a frown. “Well I spaced out.”

“That’s fair.” Trond chuckled. “Anyway! Pax, you wanna explain? You and Boss make the stuff anyway.”

The boy in the bear mask removed his oddly realistic bear mask to reveal a round face and a stubble coated chin. His eyes were wrapped in a red bandanna. “Hi! I’m Pax. Sorry for pouncing on you.” Pax said to Mattias with a grin.

“Uh..” Mattias blinked. “No.. issue..?”

“Jolly!” Pax slapped his hands together and laughed a bit. “Anyway, while the mutants may be starting to hibernate I don’t want to risk anything! So lets walk and talk, huh?” Pax looked to the fox-man, and smiled at him. “Think you can lead the way, Pek?”

The fox-man, or, Pek, chuckled and ruffled Pax’s hair. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t be too noisy.” Pek walked out and waved everyone over. Tim, Trond, and Emmett all walked together, while Mattias walked with Pax.

“So you’re curious about the anti-mutant serum?”

“...Mostly just curious about what drugs you put in Trond to get him acting like this, but sure.” Mattias looked down at the shorter man, and blinked. “But uh- question before you start- what’s with the bandanna?”

“Oh! I’m blind.” Pax chuckled. “But it’s just something I like to wear- like our animal masks! My dad made these for all three of us. The mouth and eyes have a special screen that stops mutant blood or saliva from touching our eyes or mouth. It’s mostly for protection, but Trond and I like to be flashy. Brother connection, you know?”

Mattias flinched. “Excuse me?”

“What, Trond liking to be flashy?” Pax tilted his head. “He wasn’t like that at first, but a few weeks in he started to be super into doing tricks and special moves during training sessions. He’s super agile and flexible, actually! He wasn’t used to the physical activity at first and he had a lot of trouble but Pek and I helped him out!”

Mattias bit his lip out of frustration. “No- You and Trond being brothers.”

“Ohh!” Pax snapped his fingers. “Yeah! I immediately felt a kinship with him the second I met him, and my dad started calling him “son” after he got more comfortable around us! He and Pek and I are super close. I’ve known Pek for about seven years since he came here when he was fifteen I think? We started dating when we were twenty and we’ve been a trio of hunters ever since Trond showed up! I’ve always felt like something was missing, but ever since Trond came here things feel whole!”

Mattias blinked a few times, and he looked away. Trond had been here for two months and he was already so close with these people. How? What about Mattias? Weren’t they brothers too?

Mattias jumped when he felt Pax’s hand slap onto his shoulder. “Hey, don’t think I can’t tell when you’re mopey. I just met you but you’re super easy to read, pal.”

Mattias immediately felt defensive. “What?”

“You’re upset that Trond never came back, right?” Pax said gently.

Mattias grit his teeth. “That’s not-”

“That’s a perfectly normal thing to feel! I’d be upset too, probably.” Pax chuckled. “But he spoke a lot about you! Said you were a really good guy! I’d be lucky to have a friend like you, based on what he told me and Pek-”

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t know _anything_ about me!” Mattias snapped.

Immediately Mattias regretted shouting.

He instinctively looked over at everyone else, and he felt a cold sweat when he realized they were all staring right at him.

“Mattias?” Trond said quietly. “What’s wrong, big guy?”

“Nothing!” Mattias faked a grin and waved his hands a bit. “I’ve been fine!”

Trond paused, and narrowed his eyes, before letting out a sigh. “We’re gonna talk later.”

Mattias wilted. He glanced over at Tim and Emmett, but neither his boyfriend nor his friend looked at him. Pek looked at him with a mix of curiosity and suspicion, and Pax just looked shocked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Pax murmured with a chuckle.

“No, no, it’s my fault.” Mattias felt shame build up in the back of his throat. “You were just trying to cheer me up or make me feel better about my feelings. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t just invade your feelings like that!” Pax laughed a bit. “It’s perfectly natural to be upset. Anyway, back to my first question: Anti-mutant serum.”

Mattias held back a slight smile. “Uh- Yeah. What’s with that?”

“My dad and I make it together! It helps to delay or completely repress the effects of mutant infection. If a mutant’s blood or saliva gets in your bloodstream or some other parts of your body, the radioactive DNA of the mutants starts to affect your own until you completely morph into one. You lose your humanity and you go completely feral like a wild dog.” Pax nudged Mattias and pointed in Trond’s general direction.

“Trond was lucky we found him before the mutant saliva could fuck with his DNA- We had to hurry him back to the infirmary and inject him with anti-mutant serum or else he would’ve turned into one of the a while ago. He got a few side effects, like fangs and some animal-like behaviors, but he’s overall himself. Hissed at me one time though.” Pax smiled briefly, but then it faded a bit. “He’s way luckier than some Cityfolk I’ve seen.”

Mattias blinked. “What happened to them?”

Pax shrugged. “Either died on their own or ended up being killed by me and Pek. Most of the people in the city know each other- so whenever Pek and I kill a mutant, we’re able to tell if we knew them or not based on how they look. More often than not the eyes are the same or the colors are the same- that’s how Pek is able to tell. If we knew them we clean them up as best we can while keeping ourselves safe, and then we bury them in the Garden.”

Mattias raised a brow. “Garden?”

“The Garden is dad’s place.” Trond said, butting in. “He grows certain plants there- I think some kind of mutated red camellia flowers- that help to make the anti mutant serum. He told me that every mutant used to be a person, so he feels like he owes it to them to make a cure or some kind of suppressant so no one has to go through what they’ve gone through again.” Trond lifted up his shirt to reveal bandages wrapped all around his torso. “If he hadn’t grown those I’d be a mutant right now. The wounds on my back and my arm would’ve been where the infection started, and then it’d spread like a wildfire. I’m sure Pax explained it, but I’m lucky to still be me.”

Mattias blinked as he watched Emmett suddenly grab Trond’s hand and squeeze it, and then he glanced over at Tim. They made eye contact for a second, and then Tim looked away.

“Alright!” Pek suddenly turned a corner and walked into a large room. “Welcome home folks. Make yourselves comfortable.”

Mattias’ jaw dropped at the sight before him. The room was warm, cozy, little dim paper lanterns lit by small bulbs were hung from the ceiling. Rugs, old and worn by time, covered the cold concrete floors, and a small table with four chairs was over by the wall. A stove and a fridge were on the other side of the room, with a steel sink that had a few dishes in it, as if lunch had just been eaten.

“I know, right?” Trond said, snapping Mattias out of his daze. “I was in wonder the first time I really saw it. It reminded me of you- I figured you’d love something as nice as this.”

“I do.” Mattias breathed. “God, no wonder you stayed.”

“Eh. Didn’t really have a choice. Had to let myself heal and then I had to adjust to the robot arm.. You know how it is.” Trond chuckled. “But what’s up with you? I haven’t heard you that angry since the Fake Emmett thing.”

“I- I don’t know.” Mattias sighed, and looked over at Timothy and Emmett, who were introducing Rina to Pax.

“So she’s like a snake with fur?” Pax asked with a snort.

Emmett barked out a laugh, which was the first laugh Mattias had heard from him in a while. “Kinda, yeah! She’s not poisonous though, so don’t worry.”

“Tim didn’t seem happy with you.” Trond mumbled, following Mattias’ gaze to the three.

“He isn’t. I’ve been blaming Emmett for everything lately.”

Trond stopped for a minute, but then blinked slowly. “Go on.”

“Every time I look at him I see Red.” Mattias murmured. “And I feel horrible for it. I know it’s not Emmett’s fault- he had no control over any of it- but I’m just so angry at the him that Red was and I have no way to let any of it out without snapping or yelling. And I was so angry at you for just leaving without-”

Trond grabbed Mattias’ hand, and smiled. “Hey, man. It’s okay. I’m still alive, right? That’s all that matters. I'm sure if you talk to Emmett and Tim they'll forgive you.”

Mattias froze.

_That’s all that matters._

He looked at Trond.

_But what about my feelings? How am I supposed to deal with this? I don’t want you to change, but you’re happier like this. So shouldn’t I be happy too?_

Mattias wilted a bit, but smiled. “Yeah.”

He squeezed Trond’s hand.

“That’s all that matters.”


	14. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pek makes an aggreement.

“Alright! Welcome home folks. Make yourselves comfortable.”

Pek led Trond and his friends into the hideout, trying to ignore the panic in the back of his head. He was already uncomfortable with Campfolk in general, but he knew these guys. He’d recognized Trond’s friends the moment he saw them.

Which Pek didn’t know if that was good or bad.

Mattias hadn’t changed too much, although he seemed angrier, but that seemed to be because he’d been worried about Trond.

Timothy was generally the same too, although he seemed much more comfortable with himself. Him and Pek hadn’t spoken much when they were younger, but Timothy had been kind to him, so Pek was happy that his old “friend” seemed alright.

Emmett seemed a lot more nervous. He was obviously uncomfortable in the base, but his ferret and Trond seemed to keep him grounded, which wasn’t surprising, but the nervousness seemed odd. Yeah, Emmett had been nervous as a teen, but not like this. At least from what Pek remembered.

* * *

_Pek had been drawing._

_“Yes, Steele? Do you know the answer?”_

_A tall, thirteen year old brunette’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! Uh- The war ended because Commander Silvers managed to kill Redstar! He snuck into Red’s robot after fighting off some soldiers- And it was really cool- and he used his ray gun to shoot them away! Then he snuck into Red’s robot and- and he fought him, but then the robot blew up and Redstar and Silvers both died! And Commander Riverian tried to catch the robot with his mutant arms-”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_Augustus- or, Pek- looked up at the teacher to see her looking at Emmett with a sharp glare. Pek wilted, remembering those looks from his father, so instead he looked over to Emmett._

_The young teen went a bit red, and he chuckled. “Y- Y’know! That story that Commander Riverian could turn into this big mutant monster! It was big and purple and had one dark eye right in the middle of his head! The Campfolk elders said that it’s true, and that if you go to the robot you can see Riverian’s claw marks.”_

_“You can’t believe everything that elders tell you, Emmett.” A kid named Abe said, piping in. “They’re all a bunch of crazy old people anyway.”_

_Emmett wilted. “I just thought-”_

_“Ahem.” The teacher cleared her throat. “You’re right about that first part Abe, but have some respect.”_

_Pek hesitated, and then piped up. “My grandma tells me that story sometimes.”_

_Almost immediately, Pek felt all eyes on him._

_“Oh shut up, Augustus!” Abe snapped. “You think you’re so great just because-”_

_“Grandma Dawn was on the front lines though.” Pek argued, looking back down at his poorly done drawing of his mother and grandparents. “Along with my grandpa. Grandpa Harry was a medic, but he saw a lot. When Yoshiro and Yance came in with Commander Maverick's body, he told me that Riverian was with them and he saw purple spots on his arms.” Pek paused, and blinked. “So Emmett may not be entirely right..but there was something up with Riverian.”_

_“..Well,” The teacher sighed. “Thank you, Augustus. But your grandparent’s memories may be a little out of touch. There’s no record of such a thing, so for now it didn’t happen.”_

_Pek frowned, but out of the corner of his gaze, he saw Emmett smiling at him through his nervousness._

* * *

Pek resurfaced from his memory with a small smile on his face, and he looked over at Emmett, who was showing his ferret to Pax.

“So she’s like a snake with fur?” Pax asked.

“Kinda, yeah! She’s not poisonous though, so don’t worry.”

Pek chuckled a bit and walked over, looking over Pax’s shoulder at the small rodent. Emmett hadn’t had a pet when Pek had left, so he’d never seen this little thing before. “What’s her name?” Pek asked.

Emmett perked up and smiled. “Oh! Her name’s Rina! She’s really sweet, I got her when I was eighteen- She was the only one in the pet shop and she looked so lonely! So Tim here and I gathered up as much money as we could and bought all the stuff we needed! Ever since she’s been the queen of the house. She keeps us boys in line.”

“If by keep in line you mean squeak at us until we give her food, then yes.” Tim butted in, getting a chuckle out of Pek and Pax.

“Hey,” Pek nudged Pax. “I’m gonna go check on Boss. I don’t want him to come out here and have a heart attack because we didn’t tell him we bought a bunch of Campfolk here.”

“Oh!” Pax’s head slightly turned over to Pek. “Yeah, that’s a good idea. He’s probably in the Garden.. That’s where he was when we left, I think.”

“Alright, thank you.” Pek smiled and briefly pressed his lips to Pax’s forehead. He looked over to Emmett and Tim and smiled, making eye contact with them both for a moment. Tim looked at him curiously, while Emmett looked a tad confused.

_So they do recognize me. They just can’t put their finger on it._

“I’ll be right back.” Pek then turned, his expression immediately shifting to a worried one as he walked down another hall towards Boss’ Garden. So Emmett and Tim recognized him, but they didn’t exactly know who he was, right?

_Why am I even worried? They were just here to look for Trond. They didn't like Caesar when we were kids, so they wouldn’t like him now, right? And everyone thinks I’m dead. There’s no way the Camp is looking for me._

Pek shook his head and groaned. There was no reason for him to be so nervous. How long had it been? He came here when he was fifteen, and now he was what? Twenty three? So that was eight years ago. Eight years of looking over his shoulder.

_It’s not like Caesar would ever even look for me. If anything he was probably hoping I’d never come back._

Pek cringed at the memory of his father, and he clenched his teeth at the feeling of his back suddenly feeling like it was on fire. Pek hated Caesar with every bit of his body, and he had every right to. After what Caesar had done, Pek had ran away as soon as he could, because he knew he was next.

_He was going to kill me._

Pek jumped at a sudden screech in his ear.

“Shit!” His head whipped over to his left, and he was met with the eyes of a chicken.

Snowstorm.

Pek wilted a bit, and sighed. “God girlie, you scared me.” He mumbled. Pek gently grabbed Snowstorm and moved her off his shoulder so she was comfortably resting in his arms, and he looked down at her with narrowed eyes. “I thought you were sleeping, huh?”

Snowstorm clucked at him.

“Oh, so just because I’m not home you can do what you want?”

Another cluck.

“Rude.” Pek lifted a hand and gently pet his daughter. “You’re grounded after we’re done visiting Boss.” He ignored Snowstorm clucking at him in protest, and instead walked on as he continued to pet her. Eventually, the smell of flowers reached his nose as he walked up to an old worn out door. Pek nudged it open with his foot, and slid his way inside.

The smell of pollen and chemicals hit Pek like a wall, and he did his best to resist a frown. He didn’t come into Boss’ Garden often because of how strong the scent of the flowers and the anti-mutant stuff was, but as much as he hated how this room smelled, it looked amazing.

The floor was mostly covered by the red flowers that grew from the ground. The room was large, since apparently it had been three separate rooms but Boss had torn down the walls, so the red flowers covered nearly the entire floor, minus for a small path that led all the wall to the end of the room. Pek looked over to the familiar shape of Boss hunched over a patch of flowers near the end of the room, so he walked over.

“Hey, sir.” Pek said once he’d made his way over.

Boss flinched and looked up, his oddly bright eyes briefly flashing with surprise at the sight of Pek. “Pek!” Boss smiled. “You don’t usually come in here. I thought you didn’t like the smell.”

“I don’t.” Pek chuckled. “But Pax wanted me to come and get you. We found some Campfolk wandering about and bought them back since they didn’t seem like a threat.”

Boss paused. “...Are you okay with that?”

Pek shifted uncomfortably, placing Snowstorm on his shoulder. “I know them.”

Boss’ eyes widened. “What? How old are they?”

“My age.” Pek sighed. “They were nice to me when we were teens, so I don’t know why they’d turn me in or try to bring me back to Caesar. It just wouldn’t make sense.”

“Hm.” Boss frowned. “Well, if you think they’re fine then they’re fine in my book. You’re a smart kid.” He grabbed his crutch and helped himself up, then looked at Pek as he stood too. “And you don’t need to call me sir. You’ve been here for a long time, you can just call me Flint.”

“Ah.” Pek smiled sheepishly. “I guess it’s just instinct.”

It was way more than instinct.

Flint chuckled. “I guess so.” He walked forward, using his crutch to help himself walk. “Now come on, I know this smell drives you crazy. Why don’t you introduce me to these new Campfolk?”

“Gladly.” Pek hurried to walk beside Flint, occasionally glancing at his mentor and his odd animal-like eyes. Pek remembered Flint always having those, but they seemed to get more animal-like as time passed. Although Pek had odd pupils too, so he didn’t really have room to talk.

“Hey, I’m back.” Pek walked into the main room with Flint behind him, and he looked over at Trond’s friends.

“Uh.” Pek looked over at Mattias, who was looking at Flint worriedly. “Who’s that?”

“Oh!” Trond beamed. “This is my dad and my mentor, Flint!” He sped over and grabbed Flint’s free hand. “He and Pek killed the mutant that tried to kill me, and ever since he’d been training me in mutant hunting! He was alive when the Red War happened and knows a lot about the Redstar Revolt.”

Almost immediately, Pek saw Emmett’s eyes light up briefly, but then it quickly faded.

“You know about the Revolt?” Tim asked, clearly interested. “How much do you know about Red?”

Pek raised a brow at that question, but he looked over to Flint to see that the man had gone pale. Pek’s eyes widened a bit, and he placed a hand on Flint’s shoulder. “Sir? Are you okay?”

Flint jumped, a small gasp escaping his lips, but then he smiled. “Oh! No I’m quite alright.” he looked back to Mattias, Emmett, and Tim. “You three just look like some folks I knew in my younger days. The resemblance is quite uncanny.”

“Oh.” Emmett looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, little fella!” Flint laughed. “These people were my family. If anything, seeing folks who look like them is nice. Reminds me of my younger self.”

Pek noticed a small smile appear on Emmett’s face.

“Anyway! Why don’t I make you three something to eat? It must’ve been hard to get here in all that snow, and I know the Camp doesn’t have too much to go around.”

“Oh!” Tim looked shocked. “You don’t have to! We ate just before we came here-”

“But it wasn’t a lot.” Mattias butted in. “I’m not trying to one-up you or anything, Tim- but we haven’t eaten a proper meal like..ever.”

“We can’t just take someone else’s food.” Tim argued.

“We have plenty.” Pek mumbled. “The base is stocked with stuff. We give whatever we can spare to the other Cityfolk at the start of every winter, so I’m sure we can spare to feed you three.”

“Yep!” Pax butted in and smiled. “And Flint is a great cook! Trond almost went nuts the first time he ate one of Flint’s meals.”

Flint went a little red. “Well, one of my cousins was a good cook. I learnt from him.”

“Then thanks to him, wherever he is!” Trond said with a laugh before turning back to his three friends. “Trust me, you guys are gonna love Flint’s food. It’s incredible.”

“Ah.” Emmett smiled. “Well if you say Flint’s a good cook, I bet he is.”

As the six of them waited, they had decided to sit in Pax and Trond’s room to get to know each other better. Snowstorm and Rina had taken up sleeping in Snowstorm’s little pillow-bed, while everyone else either sat on Pax and Trond’s beds or on the floor in front of them.

Pek had been relieved to know that Tim, Emmett, and Mattias all still hated Caesar. Once Pax had mentioned him Mattias and Tim had both gone on a long rant about how much they hated the old man. So there went Pek’s worries about the three Campfolk being spies.

“But yeah. Mattias and I are so sick of him- We’ve been planning to throw him over and we have nearly everything ready, but we just need the layout of his house and his council building.” Tim mumbled. “We haven’t found anyone we can trust to know that kind of information.”

That got Pek’s attention.

“Wait.” Pek butted in. “You’re planning to overthrow Caesar?”

Tim nodded. “Mattias and I have been thinking about it for years, but we only started planning recently. We have the schedule of the patrols and which guards are positioned where, but Caesar’s in his house half the time and he even has guards there.” He looked at Pek, and blinked. “Why, do you know anything?”

Pek hesitated.

He had two options.

Stay in his comfort zone, don’t risk his own life and never go back to camp, and let more people die like his grandparents and mother did. Or he could return and save whoever remained, all while taking Caesar down in the process and doing what he’d been yearning to do deep down for years.

Two options.

Pek stammered for a moment, but then he cleared his voice. “Yeah.” He said, a furious glint in his eyes. “Yeah, I know quite a bit.”

Trond’s friends, and Trond himself, were obviously interested in this sudden change in attitude from Pek. The four of them leaned forward, each of their gazes flicking with interest.

“I know you three recognize me. Trond was the same way.” Pek was nervous. This could end bad, or this could end well. The only person who knew who he was, was Pax. “We went to school together. I was a Campjunker like you, but I ran away when I was fifteen.” He bit his lip, and looked away with a nervous chuckle. “I’m sure you can put it together.”

Tim’s eyes suddenly widened, as did Mattias’. The two of them looked at each other, their bitterness towards each other going away for the moment. Tim looked back at Pek, and looked at him carefully. “...Augustus?” Tim mumbled.

Pek nodded.

“I knew it!” Mattias piped up, a grin on his face. “I knew you couldn’t be dead!” He walked over and grabbed Pek’s shoulders, shaking him a bit. “You’re the last piece! You’re what we need to finally get rid of Caesar and free the Campfolk from him!”

Pek was a tad dizzy from Mattias shaking him, so he gently pushed the ginger away and chuckled awkwardly. “I… guess I am.”

There was a screaming sense of panic in the back of his head, but he did his best to ignore it.

He couldn’t turn back now.

Mattias and Tim were planning to take down Caesar.

And Pek was going to do whatever he could to help them.


	15. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Trond go for a drive.

Trond was watching Pek, Mattias and Tim with a slight smile.

Mattias was catching Pek up on the plans they already had, although Pek looked a tad lost. Whenever he’d open his mouth to speak, Mattias would go on to a different subject, so whatever question or statement Pek had wanted to say would be quickly brushed aside. It was kinda funny, but also Pek was a necessary piece of the plan now. So him being out of the loop on everything was far, far less than ideal.

“Hey, Mattias?” Trond said, reaching over and tapping Mattias’ knee. “I think Pek’s kinda lost. Talk slower pal.”

Mattias looked over at Trond briefly, and then he went red. “Oh-” He looked back at Pek. “Was I explaining it too fast?”

Pek chuckled. “Uh.. kinda? I was never the most attentive in school and you lost me after you mentioned Caesar’s house.”

“Ah shit.” Mattias looked away sheepishly. “I’ll start over, sorry bud.”

“And I,” Trond said, standing up. “Do not need to hear what I already know. I’m gonna go help Flint with dinner or show Emmett around.”

“Oh!” Emmett went red. “R- Really? You don’t have to-”

“Oh come on, it’d be fun.” Trond grabbed Emmett’s hand and pulled him up. “I know all the safe places so we won’t get pounced on by a mutant. Besides,” He grinned. “There's a bunker somewhere in the city that Flint doesn’t let us go to and I wanna check it out.”

“No, no you’re not going to that bunker.” Pax said with a frown. “We’re eating dinner soon and you made a big deal about Flint’s food and _I’m_ gonna get the lecture about staying away from the bunker if you go there.”

Trond stuck his tongue out at Pax. “Fair.”

“You stuck your tongue out at me didn’t you.” Pax mumbled. “Whatever. Just show him around but do _not_ leave this base. I’m saying that as your brother and as your kind-of-boss.”

“I thought Flint was our boss, hm?” Trond said with a raised brow.

Pax smirked. “Yeah, well I’m his favorite.”

Trond snickered. “Oh fuck you!” He walked over to Pax and ruffled his hair, before going back over to Emmett and grabbing his hand again. “Whatever. I’m gonna go show Emmett around- Make sure Mattias doesn’t talk too fast!” Trond shouted over his shoulder as him and Emmett walked out of the room and into the hall.

“Not sure we’ll be able to stop him if he does!” Tim called after him.

Trond laughed a bit and looked over to Emmett, who was looking back at the door uneasily. “Hey, you alright?” He asked gently.

Emmett jumped and blinked at Trond. “Oh- Mattias was just looking at Pax weirdly, that’s all. I think he’s jealous or something..please don’t tell him I said that.”

Trond frowned. “Jealous?”

“Of your brotherly-ness with Pax.” Emmett fiddled with his sleeves. “He’s changed a lot since you vanished. The old him is still there but now he’s just..very very stressed and I think he hates me and wishes I was dead.”

Trond squinted. “What?”

“The Redstar thing. He blames me for it.”

“I’m aware. But he said it wasn’t you.”

Emmett’s gaze clouded with nervousness. “I don’t think he believes that anymore.” He leaned onto Trond a bit, and sighed. “I just hope with you back he’ll go back to normal. He makes me nervous sometimes.”

“Emmett,” Trond moved and placed his hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “Mattias wouldn’t hurt you. You know that right? He feels bad for blaming you.”

“Trond you haven’t-” Emmett bit his lip. “You haven’t seen us in two months.”

“I know.”

“So you can’t know what’s been going on.”

“I know, Em.” Trond murmured. “But if you tell me I can try to understand.”

Emmett looked at Trond and then looked back to the door. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

Trond followed Emmett’s gaze, and then nodded. “Yeah, yeah that’s fine. We can talk in one of the old soldier rooms down the hall.” Trond let Emmett lean against him again, and he led Emmett deeper into the base where unused rooms were. Unused wasn’t really the correct term, but they hadn’t been used since the war ended, so at this point they were basically unused.

Trond walked into a room and flicked on the lights, ignoring the slight flicker they had. He walked Emmett over to a bed in the corner, and sat down beside his boyfriend before looking at him gently. “Alright, talk to me.” Trond said, resting his hands on top of Emmett’s.

Emmett sighed. “Okay- I know Mattias doesn’t hate me, he hates Redstar.”

“Mhm.”

“But I just- the way he’s been looking at me. He blamed me for you leaving and said it was my fault. I don’t know if you heard but right before we bumped into you and Pek and Pax he said that you being dead was all my fault. And I- I know you’re not dead but..” Emmett paused for a moment. “I had so many nightmares about Red and what he could do and I couldn’t tell if they were real. I saw so many things and I- I don’t ever want to even think about any of you dying. Not even Mattias- I’m not even mad at him I understand why he’s acting out- but I didn’t do anything!” Emmett suddenly shouted. “Redstar took my body! He hurt me! He hurt all of you and made me watch! And now I’m here in his base and I would’ve loved this in the fall but now I hate it! I used to get so excited whenever I could learn more about the Revolt but now..”

Emmett then stopped, taking a moment to breathe, but Trond could tell he was choking up.

“Hey, hey.” Trond leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around Emmett. “Do you wanna go on a walk in the city to get out of here for a bit?”

“The city’s dangerous.” Emmett mumbled, his voice muffled since he’d buried his face in Trond’s shoulder. “And also dinner.”

“The Citydwellers know me by now and it’s only the afternoon. Besides, Flint’s still gonna be cooking for a while. He probably hasn’t even started yet because it’s so early.”

“Mmm.. okay.” Emmett lifted his head and leaned back, wiping his face as he looked at Trond. “Do you wanna go to that bunker?”

“It’s a Revolt bunker, so not unless you’re comfortable.” Trond said with a shrug. “Do you wanna just go park the buggy somewhere and sit in it? I’ll bring my gun in case something happens.”

“..I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you saying you own a gun.” Emmett said with a slight chuckle. “You’ve changed a lot but I love you all the same. I actually think I’m more attracted to you now.”

Trond smiled. “As have you, and I’ll help you with the Redstar problem every step of the way.”

* * *

They’d driven to a large park in the center of the city.

Trond stared up at the “ceiling” of the buggy as he listened to the raindrops hit the old car. It had begun to rain once they’d stopped here, so they decided to find a spot under a tree that miraculously hadn’t died yet, but rain still fell from the leaves and onto the buggy. So inside the buggy they stayed.

They reclined their seats as far back as they could, and they’d just talked. About what Trond had been doing, what Emmett had been doing, The Camp, things like that. Eventually Emmett had dozed off, so Trond had stayed awake in case of anything happening. Just because the Citydwellers knew him didn’t mean they wouldn’t try to attack him. He was from The Camp after all.

Trond looked over to Emmett, who was still asleep. He wasn’t fidgeting or anything, so hopefully no nightmares. Trond smiled a bit and sat up, yawning as he looked out at the abandoned park. Had it gotten darker? Was that because of the storm or the day coming to an end? How long had he and Emmett been out here?

_It’s not like it’s exactly easy to tell how much time passed. I don’t have a watch._

Trond looked back at Emmett again. He was still sleeping, which wasn’t really a surprise, but Trond felt himself getting drowsy too. He knew the smart thing would be to stay awake. There was no issue in being careful and diligent.

But the thought of being wrapped up in Emmett’s arms was also very appealing.

“Hey.” Trond gently placed a hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “Emmy. Wake up.”

“Mmph..” Emmett groaned and yawned, placing one of his hands on top of Trond’s as he opened his eyes. “How long have we been out here?”

Trond shrugged. “I dunno. I can’t tell if it’s darker because of the day ending or because the storm’s getting worse..”

Emmett suddenly groaned. “The curfew..” He mumbled, half to himself. “If we’re not back by ten.. And we don’t know what time it is..”

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Trond placed a hand on Emmett’s cheek. “You guys can use my campcoins. I don’t need them anyway.”

“Huh?” Emmett sat up a bit. “Trond, you’re gonna need them if you..” He suddenly trailed off, and realization slowly crept across his face. “...You…”

“I don’t.. want to..” Trond trailed off as well, not sure what words to use.

He loved living in the city. He’d never felt so free before. Flint and Pek and Pax all loved him- and while some people in The Camp did as well, Trond felt like he had a connection to his new family that was much deeper than he really knew.

“You wanna stay.” Emmett finished, placing his hand over Trond’s.

“...I do.” Trond mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“No no- Don’t be sorry!” Emmett went red and looked at Trond. “You’re happy here! Flint and the others have been so kind to you and you’ve just.. You’ve become so confident in yourself, it seems.” Emmett smiled a bit. “If you’re happy here, then I’m happy you’re here too. I can visit every other day and I can bring Rina- she likes Snowstorm a lot.”

Trond’s worry faded and he smiled. “That’s gonna use up a lot of gas.”

“Then I can walk.” Emmett chuckled, resting his forehead against Trond’s. “I'm just happy you're still with me and I can still see you.. But do not wake me up from a good nap.”

Trond barked out a laugh. “Oh hush. I was gonna ask if we could lay here for a bit longer, but we should head back.. Flint’s probably worried.”

“Yeah.” Emmett smiled. “Thanks for this.. I really needed a bit.”

“No problem, love.” Trond fixed his seat, as did Emmett, and as Emmett reached for the key to start the car…

Gunshots.

Immediately Trond reacted. “Drive!” He snapped at Emmett, who jumped and immediately turned on the car. As Emmett began to drive Trond opened his window and pulled out his gun, poking his head out as he stared behind the car.

Two Citydwellers in hoods were shooting at the car. Trond grit his teeth and swore in his head, taking aim at the shorter one and opening fire. After two shots they fell, and the taller one dropped their gun when their friend fell and the shooting stopped. Trond leaned out of the car to look, but he couldn’t see through the rain.

Suddenly lightning lit up the area, and Trond could see the taller of the two staring him down as him and Emmett drove away.

Trond swore under his breath and got back in his seat, closing the window so no rain would get inside the car.

“Did they stop?!” Emmett asked frantically.

“Yeah, yeah they stopped. Keep driving though, we’ll wanna lose them.” 

“How often do you deal with this?” Emmett asked, speeding back towards the base. “You’re so calm!”

“I fight mutants. Citydwellers don’t scare me.” Trond said as they pulled up to the base. He felt a cold sweat, since the first thing he saw was a very stressed looking Flint. Trond rolled down his window, preparing for a lecture. “Hi, dad.”

“Where’d you go?” Flint asked, clearly holding back a lot.

“Park.”

“Did you run into any trouble?”

“Citydwellers shot at us but I shot back and we managed to get them off our tail.” Trond opened the door and stepped out, as did Emmett. “Emmett just needed to get out of the base for a bit. He doesn’t like Red Army stuff.”

Flint’s expression softened, and he glanced at Emmett before looking back at Trond with a sigh. “Just tell me next time, okay Stag? You worried me.”

Trond nodded. “Yeah, sorry.” He said with a chuckle.

Flint smiled. “Anyway, dinner’s ready and I didn’t want to start without you two. Come now.”

Trond and Emmett followed behind Flint, and Trond felt Emmett nudge him.

“Stag?” Emmett whispered. “Where’d that come from?”

“It’s another word for a male deer, ‘tis all.” Trond said with a shrug. “Flint has nicknames for all three of us. Pek is Kite, since I think that’s another word for eagles, and Pax is BB because..brown bear. Guy’s got brown hair and a bear mask.”

“But Pek has a fox mask.” Emmett tilted his head. “He doesn’t have a fox related nickname.”

“Pek likes both eagles and foxes.” Flint said, butting in. When he looked back at Emmett to see his surprised expression, he smiled. “I can hear well, despite my age.”

“O- Of course!” Emmett said, his face red. “I’m sorry, sir!”

Trond chuckled a bit. He remembered being the same way just a month or two ago.

“No need to apologize!” Flint chuckled. “But you know something, Emmett?”

“Oh- uh- hm?”

Flint looked back at the two of them and smiled.

“You and Trond remind me of some old friends of mine.”


	16. Follow the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pax is suspicious of his father.

“Thank you for the dinner, sir. We really appreciate it.”

Pax was listening to one of Trond’s friends, who based on the slight nervousness and hesitation in the tone of voice was probably Emmett, thank Flint. He could also make out Pek, Tim, and Mattias speaking to eachother casually, but couldn’t clearly catch what they were saying.

Pax heard Flint chuckle. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s the least I could do for you boys. But you should get going, it’s late and there may be another snowstorm.”

“A- Ah, right.” There was a pause for a moment. “Mattias, Tim. We’ve gotta go.”

“Oh-” Pax heard the footsteps of Mattias and Tim walk towards Flint and Trond. “Alright.” Pax listened to a slightly forced chuckle come from Mattias. “It was good to see you’re okay, buddy. We’ll visit soon.”

“With how much you three worry about me, I kinda expect to see you tomorrow.” Trond teased. “Anyway, Flint looks tired so get outta here. Be quick on your way back to the buggy, you don’t wanna run into any mutants.”

“We’ll be careful.” Tim said. Pax imagined a smile on his face based on his tone.

Pax listened to the sounds of the Campjunker’s footsteps, and waited until he couldn’t hear them anymore. When he heard the rumble of their buggy in the distance, he leaned back and stretched in his chair. “Well they were some nice folks.”

“Yeah.” Pek yawned. “I’m just glad they’re not Caesar ass kissers.”

“Oh trust me, most of the Campfolk aren’t.” Trond added. “Caesar takes nearly everything from them anyway. The people have no reason to like him.”

“I guess.” Pek yawned again. “I’m gonna head off to bed though, Trond’s pals kinda tired me out. Night, y’all.”

“Night, Kite.” Flint said quietly.

Once Pek was gone, Pax heard Trond say his goodnights and then walk off. However, Pax himself didn't move. For one, he wasn't tired. Two, Flint had rushed Emmett and his friends out of here. Which was suspicious.

"Little Bear, aren't you tired?" Flint asked gently. "You didn't talk too much at dinner."

"Nah." Pax sat up and shrugged. "You acted weird though."

Flint hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"You were really welcoming earlier in the night, but later you got more anxious. It's like how the hungrier Snowstorm gets the angrier she gets." Pax turned his head in Fdk's general direction. "I dunno. Guess I'm just worried about you, 'cause Emmett and Tim and Mattias don't seem like threats."

"Ah." Pax heard a sigh come from Flint. "Well, I promise you I'm fine. I'm just not used to having so much company here, that's all."

Pax jumped when he suddenly felt Flint ruffle his hair. "Okay." Pax said with a slight grin. "Just don't give yourself a heart attack, old man."

"Pfft. I'm not that old." Flint helped Pax stand, and then lightly nudged him. "Now head off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Pax chuckled. "Alrighty. Night, pops."

"Goodnight, Little Bear."

Pax turned and walked out of the kitchen, making his way to the room that he shared with Trond. Once he made it to the door, he opened it as he slid his bandana off of his eyes and let it drop to sit neatly around his neck. He opened his eyes, dim light flooding into his gaze, but nothing else. He was only able to make out light, but he didn't really mind it.

"Hey, Pax." Trond said from across the room.

"Hey, stinker." Pax said with a yawn, making his way over to his bed. "I think I'm gonna go snoop on pops tonight."

"Oh?"

"He's acting weird. I get that he's not used to company but he seemed super anxious with your friends around, and they seem nice enough." Pax rubbed his eyes. "So I dunno why he'd be acting so weird around them."

"Hm." Pax watched the blurry shadow of Trond sit up. "I mean.. I can't think of why he'd be anxious. But I'd feel bad invading his privacy. He's secretive, but maybe there's a good reason for that…?"

Pax frowned a bit. "But he doesn't keep stuff from me."

Trond shrugged. "I guess you're right. You've been here the longest." He stood up and walked over to Pax's bed, then tilted his head over to the door. "You wanna go get Pek and we can check out the garden to see if he's there?"

“I expected like, slight protest from you about this.” Pax said as he stood up.

“I’m too tired to argue with you.” Trond teased.

“Fair.” Pax chuckled. “Anyway let's go get the fledgling.”

As the two brothers walked out of their room, Trond lowered his voice and kept talking. “Why do you call him fledgling anyway? I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Oh that’s easy.” Pax grinned. “It’s because Pek’s a big old baby.”

Trond chuckled. “You don’t call him that to his face, right?”

“Oh no. I’d be dead.” Pax snorted. “So if you tell him I call him that and then I mysteriously vanish don’t be surprised. But I’d probably be the same way if someone called me “cub” or something.”

“Dad literally calls you “Little Bear”, and you haven’t made him vanish.”

Pax grinned. “Dad’s an exception. Besides, he’s twice my height.”

Trond snickered. “Yeah, I guess that’s a fair point. Anyway here’s the foxboy’s room.”

Pax listened to Trond open the door and walk in, so he followed close behind. A good thing about Pek’s room: it was clean most of the time, so Pax wouldn’t have to worry about tripping over stuff. He looked over in the general direction of Pek’s bed, and he was easily able to make out the blurry shape of Pek beginning to sit up.

“You two need somethin’?” Pek asked, his voice laced with sleepiness.

“Pax thinks Flint is acting weird, so we were gonna go check out the garden to try and snoop on him. We were wondering if you’d wanna come with us.” Trond paused for a moment. “Personally I’m curious because I didn’t notice anything, but Pax is pretty observant, y’know?”

Pek was silent for a moment, but then with a silent yawn he rolled out of bed and stood up. “Since I can’t fall asleep after bein’ woken up, I’ll come I guess.” He dusted himself off and went over to the door. “Just not excited to have to smell those anti-mutant flowers again.”

Pax chuckled and followed Pek out of the room. “Just pinch your nose and breath through your mouth, then.”

Pek nudged him and chuckled. “Nah. then my voice’ll sound funny.”

“Your loss, then.” Trond butted in. “Have fun smelling those flowers.”

“I’m sure I’m gonna be fine, even if I hate the smell.” Pek said as he nudged the door to the garden open. He walked inside, Pax and Trond following close behind. “Woah.”

Pax’s gaze was suddenly filled with soft light, and he felt himself smile a bit.

When he was very young, about ten years old, Flint had shown him the anti-mutant flowers at night. Apparently, due to the chemicals, they’d glow in dark conditions. And since Flint would turn off the base’s lights at night, that’d cause the flowers to be able to glow. The light wasn’t harsh and bright, just soft and gentle, and the sight brought a feeling of comfort to Pax’s mind.

“I didn’t know they glow.” Pek murmured, Pax being able to see his shadow slightly better now thanks to the flowers. He was crouched down next to the left flower bed, probably peering at them and wondering how they were able to glow like this.

“They’re pretty, right?” Pax asked, going over and kneeling down beside him. “Flint showed me this once when I was nine or ten, and I loved it. I completely forgot about this until now.”

“No wonder Flint’s so tired in the mornings.” Trond added. “He probably spends a ton of time in here at night since it’s so relaxing. And we’re all asleep, so there’s no noise coming from us.”

“He’s not in here though.” Pek murmured. “So where else…”

That made Pax remember something.

“There’s another garden.” He blurted out, standing up and looking down at Pek’s shadow.

“Another garden?” Pek said as he followed Pax up. “Where would Flint have another garden and not tell us about it? And why would you be the only one that knows?”

“To be fair I forgot about it.” Pax quickly said. “But, when he showed me that the flowers could glow he told me about another garden that he’d go into to be alone. It was hard to find since all the walls in here were, and still are, covered in in stems and vines and leaves, and I’m sure it’s gonna be more difficult to find ten years later, but maybe if we look for that opening we can head inside and Flint’ll be there.”

“Jeez. Knew pops was secretive but didn’t think he’d be able to hide a whole room.” Trond mumbled. “So this opening is somewhere along the walls and under the vines?”

“Mhm.” Pax walked down the path in the middle of the room and made it over to one of walls, and he began to feel around. “I don’t remember which wall, but I know it’s not one of the ones behind the flower beds. So it’s either the back one or the front one.”

“I’ll check the front one.” Trond offered.

“That’d be great, thanks bud.” Pax heard Trond’s footsteps move towards the front of the garden, while Pek stayed with Pax. Pax began to feel around, seeing if he could push any of the vines inwards. After a few minutes of nothing, he turned to look in Pek’s general direction. “Have you found anything?”

“Hang on-” Pek pressed his arm onto a bundle of vines, and he struggled for a minute before eventually pushing them inwards. “Yeah, I think i got it.” He peered into the small gaps between the vines, and let out a confused grunt. “It’s..really bright in there.”

“Trond,” Pax whisper-yelled to his brother. “We found it. C’mere.”

“I’m comin’.” Trond quickly but quietly made his way over. “Is this it?”

“I think so.” Pax mumbled. “I’ll go in first. You guys follow behind me.”

“Alright, whatever you say.”

Pax pushed his way through the vines and felt the area around him once he was inside the corridor. “Pek, you’re gonna wanna crouch down a bit. The ceiling’s as tall as you are and you might hit your head.”

“Alrighty.” Pek made his way behind Pax, Trond following close behind.

Once Pax was sure that the hallway was just straight, he walked forward towards the light ahead. He was expecting just soft light, like the flowers, but the closer he got to the second garden the more intense the light got. How many different flowers were in here?

“Pax, stop.”

Pax felt Pek’s hands lightly grab his shoulders, so he stopped. “What? Is there something in there?” Pax whispered.

“It’s Flint.” Trond said quietly, but his voice was shaky.

“What?” Pax snapped. “What’s wrong?” He opened his mouth to keep speaking, but he jumped at the sound of wheezing. “Guys, what-”

“We gotta get out of here, you guys.” Trond whisper-yelled.

Pax turned his head to look at Trond. “But Flint-”

“Will be fine,” Trond interrupted. “And when we see him in the morning we’re gonna shoehorn him with questions about what the hell he’s doing. But now we need to get out of here and go back to bed and act like we haven’t seen a thing.”

Pax didn’t get a chance to protest, as he felt Pek suddenly grab his arm and swiftly make his way down the hall. The three of them ran out of the garden and hurried back to Pax and Trond’s room, where Pax heard Pek gently shut the door and then sit on the edge of Pax’s bed.

“What?” Pax asked, sitting down beside him. “What’d you two see?”

“Pax-” Trond began, but then stopped. “I don’t even…”

“You’re gonna tell me whether you think I should know or not.” Pax snapped, worry brimming in the back of his mind. “Fdk is my father. What did you two see that’s making you so scared? What was he doing?”

Pax stared at the blurry shadowy shape of Trond as intensely as he could, until Trond sighed and gave in.

“Pax-” Trond hesitated again, but continued this time.

“Flint was injecting himself with the anti-mutant serum.”


	17. A Puma's Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and his friends begin their return to The Camp- However, an old friend decides taunting Emmett will make the trip more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry that this was so silent for so long, i got in a slump and had a few bumps and almost dropped this project a few times. but here it is again! hope yall enjoy this chapter

Emmett, Tim, and Mattias were silent as they sat in the car.

Emmett glanced at Tim, who had a tired but neutral expression on his face, and then at Mattias, who looked deep in thought as he stared out the window.

Emmett winced in his head and turned the buggy on, his knee beginning to bounce as his beloved car rumbled to life. This was just like the drive here. Horrendously silent, and driving Emmett insane. He groaned in his head as he watched snowflakes suddenly begin to fall, and looked to Tim and Mattias again.

Still were dead silent.

_Oh my god. Oh my god I’m gonna lose my mind._

“So they were nice!” Emmett suddenly said, a forced smile on his face.

“Ah-” Tim jumped in the corner of Emmett’s vision. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I didn’t think Pek was alive after all this time. With the Citydwellers and the mutants and whatever else could be out there…” Tim paused. “But he was alive. He became a badass mutant hunter and now he wants to come home and help us.”

“He does?” Emmett’s ears pricked.

“Yeah.” Tim said with a chuckle. “Him and Pax both. They’re actually both really funny guys- Pax told us about how Pek didn’t know that chicken was in chicken nuggets.”

“They had chicken nuggets there?!” Emmett’s eyebrows rose. “Those are so hard to find!”

“We’ll have some next time we go visit, don’t sweat it.”

“Man..” Emmett felt his mouth begin to water. “But chickie nuggies..”

Tim snickered. “I’m sure you can wait.” His white gaze moved to Emmett’s shoulder. “Can’t he, Rina?”

Emmett frowned as Rina squeaked in agreement. “Rina you’re grounded.”

The ferret squeaked at Emmett.

“For siding with your uncle and not me.” Emmett said, faking a frown. “My feelings are very very very hurt and I feel very very bad.”

“Hey uh- guys?”

Emmett and Tim perked up for a minute, and Emmett briefly glanced back at Mattias while Tim turned to look at him fully.

“I-” The ginger paused for a minute, and Emmett took note that he was obviously very nervous. “I’m really- sorry. About how I acted this morning.”

“...Go on.” Emmett mumbled, his interest spiking.

“Emmett-” Mattias bit his lip for a moment. “I’m so sorry man I- I shouldn’t have treated you like that. What happened with Red wasn’t your fault. He hurt you and he hurt all of us and..I should be trying to heal with you and be your friend instead of pushing you away and blaming everything on you. You don’t have to forgive me- I was a dick- but I’ll do everything I can to make it up to you, alright?”

Emmett was silent with shock, but he didn’t say anything yet.

Mattias continued. “And Tim- I shouldn’t have yelled at you or anything like that. You were just defending Emmett and it wasn’t fair of me to get mad at you for it. Em’s your friend and I was in the wrong- and I shouldn’t have hurt either of you.”

The car fell silent after that, Mattias waiting for a response and Tim and Emmett taking a bit to process what they’d just heard. Was Mattias being genuine, or did he just not want Tim and Emmett to be mad at him anymore? Maybe both. Emmett didn’t know.

“Well..” Emmett cleared his throat and glanced at Mattias in the rear view mirror. “I’m glad you apologized- I appreciate that a lot. But I can’t.. Fully forgive you until I’ve seen you change, okay? I don’t want an empty promise.”

“Of course-” Mattias smiled. “That’s fine, I totally get it.”

Emmett smiled a bit. “Thank you.”

“Same with me.” Tim mumbled. “But I do really respect the apology, gingersnap.”

Emmett heard a quiet chuckle come from Mattias. “Alright. Thank you both. I’ll- I’ll cook breakfast tomorrow morning, how about that?”

“I think I’d like that.” Tim said with a smile.

* * *

Later on in the ride, Tim had moved into the back with Mattias shortly after his apology. Emmett had decided to take a different route out of the city, in the off chance that those two Citydwellers from before may be looking for them. It wasn’t exactly likely, but it was better to be safe, wasn’t it?

Emmett glanced back at Mattias and Tim, who were both asleep. Mattias had his head resting on Tim’s chest, while Tim had his face buried in Mattias’ bright orange hair. That’d always been a funny thing about Mattias- He was one of the only gingers in The Camp, but also his hair was oddly bright. The lightest ginger hair color that Emmett could think of besides Mattias was Harry, Pek’s grandfather, who’d passed away a couple years back. He’d had rusty orange hair, which was nowhere near close to Mattias’ bright hair.

Most campfolk had dark hair anyway, which was probably due to the lack of sun or maybe just genetics. Ever since the war the weather had been less sunny and more cloudy and rainy, and, especially nowadays, snowy. Which didn’t leave too much time for the sun to poke through.

It’s not like Emmett would even want lighter hair. Imagine if he was a blonde.

“Blegh. Blonde me.” Emmett mumbled to himself.

There were a couple blondes in The Camp, like Caesar’s late mother Dawn, although she wasn't around anymore. Pek was also partially blonde- but it was probably dyed since Emmett didn't remember him having blonde hair when they were younger. Caesar was blonde, too.

“Why am I thinking about hair again?” Emmett murmured. He shook his head a bit, pushing the train of thought he had off its tracks, and instead focused on the road.

And that focus did not last long.

“Hello.”

Emmett immediately tensed and looked to his side, holding in a yelp when he saw an all too familiar golden ghostly figure. Redstar sat beside him, in the seat Tim had sat in just about twenty minutes ago, looking at him with a mocking glare.

The thing was, Redstar wasn’t the blurry beastly thing he was when he and Emmett had first met. Redstar had taken on the figure of Emmett, but didn’t have his voice.

“I said hello to you.” Redstar snapped.

“What do you want.” Emmett said quietly, slowing down the car so he wouldn’t accidentally crash. “Why are you here, and what do you want.”

“I think I have the right to check on my vessel. Silvers doesn’t do a very good job of protecting you.” Redstar teased, sitting up a bit as he narrowed his eyes at Emmett. “How do you feel about my look, Steele? Like looking in a mirror, isn’t it?”

“Stop it.” Emmett snapped. “I’m not you.”

“But you were me,” Redstar said, raising a brow. “Weren’t you?”

“No I wasn’t. That was all you.” Emmett pressed himself against the driver’s door of the buggy, trying to stay as far away from Red as possible.

“But you remember doing those things.”

“No I don’t.” Emmett lied, his voice beginning to shake.

“Really?” Redstar leaned forward. “You don’t remember nearly slicing your friend’s eye in half and cutting your boyfriend’s leg so badly that he couldn’t properly walk for a month or two?”

“That was you!” Emmett snapped. “Not me! It’s not my fault!”

“You let me possess you.”

“You attacked me!” Emmett yelled, forgetting that Mattias and Tim were sleeping.

“I did what had to be done.” Redstar raised his arm and suddenly reached for Emmett, his eyes lighting up with anger. “And I will do it again, and again, until you are long dead.”

“Just leave me alone!” Emmett screamed, turning around and frantically opening the car door, fumbling outside into the snow and hitting the ground with a soft thud. “Just go away!”

“Emmett!”

“Leave me alone!” Emmett shouted, pulling his jacket over his head and holding his hands over his ears.

“EMMETT!”

Emmett flinched when he felt someone’s hands on his cheeks, and he tensed as he felt someone else pull his jacket back down. When he looked up, Tim and Mattias stared at him with wide and concerned eyes.

“Buddy, are you okay?” Mattias asked quietly, gently grabbing Emmett’s hand.

“No. No nothing’s okay.” Emmett mumbled, feeling his throat get tight.

“Was it Redstar?” Tim asked gently.

“Mhm.” Emmett bit his lip as Mattias helped him stand. “He- he looked like me. He was me. He- he had my face and my hair and my skin and my eyes and-” He wheezed out a sorrowful moan and leaned onto Mattias’ shoulder, making the ginger jump in surprise. “He won’t go away. He won’t ever go away. I’ve seen more of him than Silvers and Silvers is supposed to protect me. He said he’d protect me.”

“Silvers?” Tim blinked. “Emmett, who’s Silvers?”

“Can we just go home, please..” Emmett mumbled, not having the energy to explain his friendship with a dead man.

No response from Tim or Mattias.

“Guys?” Emmett mumbled. He raised his head and looked at Mattias, who was staring ahead with a cautious look in his eye. Emmett turned, and immediately froze.

The two Citydwellers from earlier stood a good three feet away, staring at the three Campfolk before them with unreadable gazes. Well- The taller one was unreadable, the short blonde one looked.. Very very distrusting.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” The taller one said, removing the mask that covered his mouth. “Emmett, was it? And Timothy and Mattias?”

“Yeah.” Tim said with a hint of suspicion. “What’s it to you?”

“My name is Yukio.” The man said gently. “My partner’s name is Yuri.” He said, gesturing to his friend before looking back at the three of them.

“We know what you’re planning,”

Emmett noticed Tim and Mattias immediately tense.

“And,” Yukio said slowly. “Yuri and I have a proposition for you.”


	18. No Need For A Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pek, Pax, and Trond confront Fdk about the Anti-Mutant serum, and things escalate quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for explicit descriptions of abuse + mentions of murder
> 
> two or three more chapters and then thats the end of act 2! i hope you're all enjoying this story so far.

It was about mid afternoon.

Trond and the others were still unsure of how to approach Flint.

Right now, Pax and Trond were alone in their shared room, the two brothers discussing what options they had while Pek was out on a patrol with Flint.

“We face him dead on,” Pax insisted, sitting on the edge of his own bed with his feet tapping against the floor at a worrying speed. “He promised me he’d never lie to me and he didn’t mean it. We find out what he’s hiding now, and maybe we’ll dig up some other stuff.”

“Yeah,” Trond agreed. “but we don’t know what he’s capable of, Pax. We can’t just rush in.”

“Yes we can!” Pax snapped, sitting up. “Just- Kick down his crutch, or something!”

“Pax that’s a terrible thing to do.”

“It’s Flint!” Pax shouted. “He lied to us! He lied to me my whole life! God knows how long he’s been doing this behind my back- I trusted him! You don’t understand, Trond!”

Trond stood up slowly. “Pax-”

“Don’t even try to say you get it!”

“I wasn’t going to.” Trond said gently, sitting next to Pax and placing a cold metal hand on his shoulder. “You have a right to be upset, I’m upset too, but we’ve gotta think about this and be careful. We don’t want ourselves or Flint to get hurt.”

Pax leaned onto Trond’s shoulder and mumbled something.

“Hm?” Trond looked down at him.

“Nothin’.” Pax said with a sigh. “I just- I don’t know what to do. I’m so mad at him and I don’t understand why he’s lying. We’re adults. He doesn’t need to keep us safe.”

“It might just be a personal thing, too.” Trond suggested. “Although I don’t understand how something as dangerous as that could be just a personal thing.”

“We don’t even know how old he is.” Pax mumbled.

“He’s gotta be at least forty.” Trond said with a shrug. “That’s how old he looks, anyway.”

“But he told me he’s older than Caesar at some point. And Caesar’s forty-three- Since Pek told me that Caesar and Pek’s mom had him and his brother when Caesar was around twenty. Might’ve been younger, though..”

One word got Trond’s attention. “Pek has a brother?”

“Had,” Pax corrected. “He doesn’t really like talking about it. His name was Pettleton, though. Was blonde and looked a lot like Pek’s mom- not that I’d really know what either of those look like. I dunno how he died. I never pressed Pek for answers.”

“Huh.” Trond raised a brow, but his curiosity vanished when he heard the door begin to open. He looked over and saw Pek walk into the room with a disgruntled expression on his face, but when he looked over to Pax and Trond, his expression softened.

“You two okay?” Pek asked gently. “You don’t usually hug eachother.”

“We hug.” Trond said with a fake frown. “And yeah- we’re fine. We were talking about how to approach Flint and Pax got worked up, but I helped him calm himself down a bit.”

“Ah.” Pek took a seat on the opposite side of Pax, and held the blind man’s hand. “Did you two come up with anything?”

Pax shook his head. “Nothing that the three of us haven’t discussed already.” He lifted his head from Trond’s shoulder and looked in Pek’s general direction. “How was your patrol with him, though? Did you say anything?”

“He definitely knows I know something.” Pek grumbled. “I was a little- prickly.”

“I mean if your mentor of seven years was lying to you all that time, I’d be upset too.” Trond said with a shrug.

“Are you not upset?” Pek asked, his gaze brimming with curiosity and slight worry.

“I’m more mortified than upset.” Trond sighed. “I just don’t know how to show it. I don’t know what kind of run-ins you guys have had with mutants, but when I came here-” He lifted his robot arm and frowned at it. “I lost my arm. I have scars all over my back from it too. If Flint is injecting himself with that much Anti-Mutant serum.. What if he’s-”

“He’s not.” Pax said firmly, his entire body tensing up.

Trond gave Pax a doubtful glance. “We don’t know that.”

“He’s _not_ , Trond.” Pax said again. “Drop it.”

Trond wilted a bit and looked away.

“It’s a possibility, I won’t deny that.” Pek interjected. “But it’s a slim one.”

“Yeah.” Trond sighed, and then stood. “You think dinner’s gonna go well?”

“Do you want the honest answer or the answer you’ll like?” Pek asked.

“Honest one.” Trond mumbled.

“Then it’s probably gonna suck.”

* * *

It sucked.

The four ate in silence, no one saying a word to each other.

Flint had made them a simple stew- Which Trond didn’t have a problem with. It was something to eat, he couldn’t really tell if it was bad or good, so that’s really all he cared about.

Trond glanced over at Flint anxiously, just to see if he was behaving differently, but he was simply eating his stew and nothing else. He was acting totally normal.

Which just freaked Trond out more.

“Is something wrong, boys?”

Trond jumped a bit when Flint spoke, and he noticed Pek and Trond tense up as well.

“Nothing’s wrong, sir.” Trond said gently, wanting to avoid any confrontation.

“Are you sure?” Flint sounded genuinely concerned. “You’ve all been tense today, and Pek was stressed and antsy to get back from our patrol. Is there something on your minds?”

Trond opened his mouth to speak, but his gut turned into a pit when he saw Pax stand.

“Pax?” Flint said gently. “What’s wrong, Little B-”

“Don’t call me that.” Pax snapped, his tone even more angry than before.

Trond noticed Flint’s expression shift to shock, and Trond winced.

“Pax,” Flint placed down his fork and sighed. “Sit down. It’s okay- I’m here to listen.”

“It’s not okay!” Pax snapped, then turned towards Pek a bit. “Pek- Pek ask him.”

Flint looked at Pek. “Is this why you were..?”

“Yes.” Pek paused for a moment, as if to gain his composure, and then looked at Flint. “We- We know you’re hiding something, sir. And we’d really rather not have to argue with you, so I’m going to ask you now, and you have the chance to tell us: What are you hiding?”

Trond felt Flint’s gaze shift to him, and he hesitated before looking at Flint with a mix of a cold and hurt stare.

“I’m not hiding a thing,” The older man murmured. “Now sit down and eat your dinner.”

Trond’s expression dropped, and he grit his teeth as he looked away.

“Aha.” Pek forced a chuckle, then placed his fork down and looked at Flint with a fake smile and an angry glint in his eye. “Okay. Sure.” His gaze then turned grim as he stood. “Then why don’t you tell us why you were injecting the Anti-Mutant serum into yourself, then.” He snapped, his words icy and sharp.

Trond looked at Flint again, and saw his mentor looking at him for support. “What are you looking at me for?” Trond snapped. “We gave you a chance to tell the truth and you lied to us to our faces. I was defending you earlier- And I was hoping you’d be honest. Apparently not.”

“You boys don’t need to know everything about me.” Flint said quietly, closing his eyes.

“But you don’t need to lie.” Pax spat. “Especially to me. You said to me that you’d never lie- you promised.”

“Sometimes fathers can’t keep promises, Pax.” Flint murmured.

“That’s not an excuse!” Pax yelled, slamming his fists on the table. “I trusted you for my whole life- Pek and Trond trusted you too! And you lied to all three of us! How old are you? How did you start doing this? How did you find me and why were you so drawn to Trond when he came here? Where are you from?”

Flint opened his eyes again, and looked at Pax. “I’m from The Camp, I’ll tell you that.”

Trond’s angry expression faded. “You’re from Camp?” He narrowed his eyes. “Why’d you never tell me? Or Pek? Why’d you leave?”

“I was supposed to lead it.” Flint murmured. “But I didn’t want to. I was scared to. So I left.”

“So you abandoned your people and left my father to take everything.” Pek suddenly snapped. “You were a coward and abandoned a whole society because you were scared- And now they’ve all been in pain for years.”

Trond stood and leaned over to Flint, who still hadn’t moved. “If you hadn’t left I wouldn’t have been treated like shit.” He spat. “Mattias and Tim- They wouldn’t be putting their lives on the line if you hadn’t left. You’d be leading us right now. You’d be loved- you’d be the opposite of Caesar.”

“I apologize for my cowardice.” Flint gave Trond a sharp glare. “But I haven’t had good experience with leaders. Don’t blame me for my fear of following in those footsteps.”

“You _apologize?_ ” Pek snapped. “My mother would still be alive if Caesar never came to power! My family would still be alive! Do you even know what your leaving caused? So many people have died!”

“Don’t you dare blame me for-!” Flint began to stand, but forgot to grab his crutch and stumbled, leaning against the wall. He swore under his breath and grabbed his crutch, standing up properly and giving Pek a cold stare. “Don’t you dare blame me for the deaths of Campfolk. I didn’t know that would happen- Caesar was a good man before I left. I didn’t expect this.”

“Well I saw everything he did.” Pek snapped.

“You abandoned your home too.” Flint snapped. “You have no right to-”

“My shithead of a father was going to kill me, you fuck!” Pek screamed. “He killed my mother! He killed Pettleton and Dawn and Harry and I knew I was next! He was already burnt my back all the fucking time, so what would killing me do to him?! Nothing! I was nothing to that fucker!”

Trond looked at Pek with wide eyes, and he noticed Flint doing the same.

Pek caught his breath after a moment, and then looked at Flint with teary eyes. “I left to save my own life,” He said between hiccups. “And you left because you’re a coward. So don’t you dare ever compare my story to yours.”

Flint’s expression shifted as his eyes brimmed with guilt. “Pek-”

“Don’t talk to us.” Pax snapped, his voice shaky.

“I’m going to go take my home back.” Pek said sharply. “I’m going to do what you couldn’t, and I’m going to overthrow my father and make him pay, and Trond and Pax are coming with me.”

Flint tensed. “You can’t.”

“We’ve killed mutants.” Trond spat. “We can kill an old man.”

“I won’t let you.” Flint said firmly. “You can be mad at me all you want, you can hate me for the rest of your lives and mine, but do not go and attack Caesar.”

“We already agreed to help Tim and Mattias.” Pax argued. “We’re not going to back out now. And you can’t convince us not to- no matter what shitty empty lies you come up with to scare us.” He grabbed Pek’s hand, and the two looked at each other for a moment before leaving the room without a word to Flint.

“Trond.” Flint said gently, grabbing his wrist. “The odds are impossible. You three won’t beat him- You of all people know that.”

“Why do you care?” Trond snapped. “You lied to us.”

“You boys are my family.” Flint pleaded. “And the mutants have been acting up- Been smelling better, becoming smarter- Depending on the amount of bloodshed, especially if you three come back alive but wounded, will bring the mutants right to Camp.”

Trond searched Flint’s gaze, and he saw a sliver of truth, but he pulled his arm out of Flint’s grip and glared at him. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not.” Flint whispered. “Trond, please. I don’t want to lose you three again.”

Trond flinched at Flint’s words, as if they struck a chord with him, but he didn’t know why. Flint hadn’t lost him before- at least not from what Trond knew. “I’m not-” Trond looked away. “I don’t want your lies.” Trond retorted, turning on his heel and running out to his room, where Pek and Pax were in their jackets.

Snowstorm sat perched on Pek’s shoulder, her feathers puffed out to make herself look bigger. When Pek saw Trond walk in, his gaze turned from stressed to concerned. “What’d he say to you?” Pek asked.

“More shitty lies.” Trond mumbled, quickly wiping his eyes after he put on his jacket. He shoved on his boots and looked in his drawer, staring at his deer mask for a moment.

Flint made that for him.

* * *

_“You made this?”_

_Flint smiled. “Sure did. Pek and Pax have their own, and since you’re staying.. I figured why not one for you too, hm?” He held out the deer-shaped mask to Trond, who gently took it and turned it so it faced him. _

_The fur on it seemed real, although with a closer look it was obviously fake._

_“This is- really cool.” Trond looked at Flint and smiled. “You’re sure I can have this?” _

_“Of course.” Flint chuckled. “My home and my stuff is yours too, kid.” _

* * *

“Hey.”

Trond jumped when he felt Pax’s hand on his shoulder, and he looked down at him.

“You don’t have to take it.” Pax mumbled. “But I’m taking mine- Pek is too. It’s one good thing he did for us, I guess.” He paused. “Doesn’t make up for everything else, though.”

“Yeah,” Trond mumbled after a moment, picking up the mask and looking at it. “It doesn’t.” He placed the mask over his face and secured the buckle on the back, then turned to Pek and Pax.

Then they were gone.


	19. But Not Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio and Yuri share some tea with Emmett, and discuss dreams and memories. Some of what Em says strikes a cord with Yukio.
> 
> He gains a bit of understanding and compassion for his new friend.

“This is the _stupidest_ fucking idea you’ve ever had.”

Yukio opened an eye at Yakov’s harsh tone. “And why’s that?”

Yakov shot up, sitting on his knees next to the unfamiliar couch and giving Yukio a sharp glare. “We’re in The Camp to help Campjunkers! That’s insane! They’re the people we hate the most and you want to help them? For what?”

“So they’ll leave the ancient parts of the city alone.” Yukio said, sitting up and adjusting the old blanket, given to them by one of the three Campjunkers who were housing them, so it was hanging over his shoulders. The three men- two of which were the ones Yukio had been interested in, the one named Emmett was kind but not who Yukio had been looking for- Had welcomed them into their home and let them rest in their living room. Mattias and Tim had gone out often, so that gave Yukio little time to further explain his proposition, but he’d get a chance. “If we help them get rid of their leader they won’t need to loot our home.”

“And what the hell are we able to do?” Yakov snapped. “We’re two guys. Not an army.”

“We’re both skilled fighters.” Yukio said with a slight smile. “We’d be useful.”

“I don’t want to be useful to Campjunkers.” Yuri argued.

“You’ll get to beat up Camp Guards. We’re gonna have to fight them.” Yukio’s smile turned to a smirk as he spoke. Yakov was chaotic, getting into fights and dangerous situations as best he could, but mostly adored chasing off Campfolk when they’d invade the city. So getting to fight Camp Guards with no consequence was something he’d probably love.

Yukio watched Yakov's eyes light up a bit, and he laughed. “Aha! See? That got you hooked.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yakov stuck his tongue out at Yukio, and then moved up and settled himself next to Yukio on the couch. He leaned against his friend, resting his head on Yukio’s shoulder with a sigh. “It’s cold here. I miss the house.”

“I miss the house too.” Yukio mumbled, moving the blanket so Yakov was underneath it as well. He gently kissed the blonde’s forehead, and rested his cheek in Yuri’s unruly hair as he shut his eyes. “But we’ll be home soon, love.. Just gotta beat up an old man.” He added with a smirk.

Yakov started to snicker, but he quickly quieted down and tensed up.

Yukio opened his eyes again to see Emmett, the one who’d been having a terrible panic attack when they’d met, looking at Yakov and Yukio with a curious gaze. Did he want to ask them something? “Emmett, right?” Yukio said, moving away from Yakov and sitting up. He made his tone as friendly as possible as not to make Emmett nervous, since he seemed kind enough.

“Oh!” Emmett jumped. “Uh- yeah, haha.” He walked into the room a bit more, and he wore some worn out green flannel pants with an old white shirt. “I just- I heard your friend say he was cold so I was going to offer some tea. Do you guys like tea?”

Yukio smiled. “We do- And that’d be great, thank you.”

Emmett smiled, which was probably the first time Yukio had seen him do so since they’d met the other night, and then he walked into the kitchen with his little ferret following close behind.

“He’s quite nice.” Yukio said gently.

“He’s stupid, offering us food all willy nilly like that.”

“It’s tea.” Yukio looked at Yakov and frowned a bit. “It’s boiled water and some leaves.”

Yakov shifted uncomfortably. “I just don’t like being babied by a Campjunker.”

“You’re not being babied.” Yukio said with a raised brow. “You’re being welcomed.”

“Campjunkers aren’t welcoming.”

“Emmett is.”

“Then he’s not a Campjunker.”

“I’m not.”

Yakov and Yukio looked over to the kitchen doorway, where Emmett walked out with a kettle and some cups on a flimsy tray.

“I haven’t gone junking in a few months, I think.” He said as he placed down the tray on a little table. “Mattias and Tim have still been going, but I’ve really been avoiding the city.”

Yukio watched Yakov look away awkwardly. “Why’s that?” Yukio asked as he picked up a cup of tea that Emmett had poured for him. “If you.. Don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all.” Emmett said with a chuckle, although he looked uncomfortable. “Have you uh- Have you ever heard of Red Leader?”

Yukio tensed up immediately.

* * *

_“They’re dead. Edison- Theo- Monty- Even..” The voice of a man choked up. “Yoshiro they’re all dead.”_

_Yukio looked to his side to see a blonde man- who looked like Yakov, but it wasn’t him, the black streak was missing- crying. Tears streamed down the man’s cheeks, his bright blue eyes shining with horror and grief. A child sat in the man’s arms, his hair light brown and curly. He couldn’t have been older than ten. _

_Yukio couldn’t speak, but he never could in these odd dreams. His gaze seemed to move itself towards the crying child’s neck, as if something in Yukio wanted him to look at it._

_Small, little lumps with sharp looking tops poked out from underneath the child’s skin, but the boy didn’t bleed. There was no blood. And Yukio didn’t know if his eyes lied to him- but he swore that there was a blue tuft of what seemed like hair, but was too dense to be so, poking out from under the boy’s little turtleneck._

_The boy looked to Yukio and cried more, saying something about wanting his dads. Wanting his mentor, too, and Yukio felt a horrible sadness at his words but didn’t know why. He himself didn’t know anything of this boy, nor knew anything of his family, but a single thought in his head, said by a voice not his own, was clear to him._

_“Red may have taken everything from me, but not these two,” it said._

_The tone wasn’t angry, it was sorrowful, and Yukio didn’t know why, but he felt a deep part of him tremble with grief. But he’d felt separate from it._

_“Redstar won’t take my family again,”_

_The voice murmured._

* * *

“Yes,” Yukio forced out, surfacing from the memory. “I’ve seen the robot he commanded at the heart of the city. A horrible man, truly..” He took a sip of the tea to relax himself. “What about him?”

“I-” Emmett paused, and chuckled awkwardly. “I don’t even know if I should be telling you two this- But I had a few uh.. “Experiences” with him. If you can call what happened those.”

Yukio looked at Emmett with interest.

“I- I had a dream, a few months ago..” Emmett took a sip of tea. “I was in a forest. It- it was dark and damp and humid, like those forests that you’d see ghosts in in stories. And I was just walking, wandering to find anyone else there, and then..” He paused. “I saw gold eyes. Bright, hateful golden eyes- And I tried to flee, tried to run as fast as I could.. but he leaped on me, and said one thing to me that I’ll still never understand.” Emmett placed his cup down, and held his own hands. “He- he said he’d kill me. Kill me until I was scattered across thousands of lives.”

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like hours.

Yukio didn’t know what to say. He felt- no, no he knew- that Emmett had left something out, but even without that detail Yukio felt a pang of sympathy. Odd dreams and seeing things you didn’t understand..

He reached over and placed a hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “Well you aren’t dead now.” He murmured. “And when Caesar is gone, I’ll help you with this.. Redstar problem, hm?” Yukio noticed Yakov shoot up a bit in the corner of his gaze, while Emmett looked at him and blinked with shock.

“Oh- Oh no you don’t need to do that.” Emmett shook his head. “I’m not really sure how to stop it, anyway..” He laughed a bit. “But thank you. Would you uh- would you like me to get some sugar? I forgot to grab some..”

Yukio took the hint that Emmett didn’t want to speak about the subject anymore, and he nodded respectfully. “Yes, that’d be nice.”

Emmett smiled and stood again, disappearing into the kitchen once more.

Almost immediately, Yakov jabbed Yukio in the shoulder. “Are you insane?” Yuri hissed.

“I’m kind.” Yukio argued.

“Too kind.” Yakov  grumbled. “You don’t even know if he’s telling the truth. Why should you trust him? Why should _we_ trust him?”

“I just..” Yukio sighed, not wanting to explain the feeling he’d had. “I want to help him. There’s something familiar about him.. Like I knew him, maybe.”

“His boyfriend shot us. That’s how we know him.”

Yukio shook his head. “No. Not that.” He thought for a moment. “I knew him, but it wasn’t..him. It’s odd but the only way I can describe it.” He looked to Yakov, who was looking away uncomfortably. Yukio read his gaze for a minute, and his eyes widened. “You feel it too.”

“Shut up.” Yakov whisper-yelled, glancing over at the kitchen doorway. “Maybe I do. Maybe. I just.. Get a feeling. From all of them. Maybe it’s like the feeling you have but I don’t know, all I know is that they’re Campjunkers and I don’t care if I knew them before. I do not trust them right now and I don’t think I ever will.”

Yukio wilted a bit, but understood. Yakov was never keen on making friends, weird feeling or not. “Very well.” He grabbed the blonde’s hand. “Just- be kind and patient, okay?”

Before Yakov could respond, a knock came from the door, and the two of them shot up and looked over cautiously.

“I’ll get it.” Emmett said from the kitchen, walking out and hurrying over to the door. He opened it a crack, and Yukio watched as his face twisted into shock and surprise. “What are you two doing here?” Emmett said in a hushed tone. “It’s a long way from the city, especially in this snow..”

Yukio stood, and crept over into view of the doorframe. Other Cityfolk? Had they followed Yukio and Yuri here?

“It’s no problem.” One of the men said. He wore a fox fax, while another wore a bear mask. Yukio wasn’t sure if he knew them, but something felt..strange. “We made our way here fine. Are Tim and Mattias home?”

“You’re looking for Tim and Mattias?” Yukio asked.

The two men, along with Emmett, turned to Yukio. Yukio could feel the two men’s curious gazes through the mask.

“We are.” The shorter man said. “What’s it to you?”

“I’m working with them. Me and my partner, at least.” Yukio gestured to Yuri. “You’re Cityfolk as well? I don’t..I don’t think we’ve met. My name’s Yukio.”

Yukio watched as the shorter man removed his mask, and the face Yukio saw was immediately recognized. That was Pax- They weren’t exactly friends, but he remembered Pax giving him and Yakov food before the winter a year or two ago. They’d spared some conversation, and Yukio even joined Pax in handing out other supplies to other Cityfolk for a bit before he’d had to go home, since Yuri had been sick at that time.

But..another part of him knew Pax from somewhere else.

A tall, strong- but chubby- man with two long scars over his shut eyes, teaching Yukio- but it wasn’t Yukio- how to fight. With what, or how, Yukio didn’t really know.. But he remembered feeling a sense of joy.

“Ah.” Yukio smiled. “Been a while, friend.”

“You two know eachother?” Pek, who Yukio now recognized as well, asked.

“Mhm.” Pax smiled. “He helped me with some handouts a winter ago. Pretty strong guy!” He lightly gave Yukio a slap on the back. “If you’re helping out Mattias and Tim we’d be happy to have you on. More Cityfolk to relate to!” He then turned to Emmett again. “But, we’ve gotta talk to Tim and Mattias.”

“Oh!” Emmett snapped his fingers. “They’re at Alder’s house. Do you two know him?”

“I remember his house, yeah.” Pek said as he stretched. “We’ll get there fine if we’re sneaky enough, thank you man.”

“You’re welcome.” Emmett smiled, but then Yukio watched as he seemed to realize something. “...Where’s Trond? He’s usually with you two.”

Pek and Pax shifted uncomfortably, Pek looking away. “We.. got into a fight with Flint. It rattled all of us pretty bad but Trond seemed..really upset. He said he wanted to go wander on his own for a bit,” Pek sighed. “And I.. didn’t want to stop him. I get how it feels to need distance. But- he went in the direction of the graveyard, I believe.”

“Ah.” Emmett blinked. “Thanks. I’ll go find him if it gets too late.”

“No issue.” Pek smiled, along with Pax. “We’ll see you guys tomorrow. Stay safe.”

Yukio nodded, and said, “You two as well.”

But a part of him, that nagging fear and part of him that knew things he felt faintly connected to, had a feeling that they wouldn't be.

Or maybe.. just one of them.


	20. If We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond goes to a graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for high amounts of blood/gore
> 
> one more chapter for act 2 :)

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

Trond nodded. “Mhm.”

He sat perched in a tree, his feet gently resting on a branch hanging just above The Camp’s inner wall. Pek and Pax were perched on branches as well, Pek on one somewhere above him and Pax perched to his left. After their messy argument with Flint, the three of them had decided to go back home. Back to The Camp.

Pek and Pax so they could plan further, and Trond.. Didn’t know why.

He didn’t really want to be back here, but not in a bad way. It just..wasn’t preferred. But he had a strange feeling, like when he’d left. Something was calling him again, calling him into The Camp. Trond glanced back in the direction of the city, wondering how Flint must be feeling. He was alone, wasn’t he? He had no family, no friends, from what Trond knew. That or they were all probably dead. Alder was still around, though.

“Where are you two gonna go?” Trond asked.

“We’re gonna try to find your old house. It’s late, so Tim and Mattias might be there.” Pek mentioned. “You’re sure you don’t want to come with us? Emmett is most likely gonna be home too. You could sit with him for once and..relax.”

“I’ll drop in tonight.” Trond said with a shake of his head. “I’ll be fine. You two go off.”

“Alright.” Pax mumbled. “Just be safe, man. Okay?”

“Yes, brave leader.” Trond teased, smiling as he heard a chuckle from Pax as he and Pek dropped into the town below. He smiled to himself for a moment, watching from the safety of the leaves as his friend and brother disappeared into the shadows. He was able to see Pek for a little longer due to the striking ginger of his fox mask, however.

Trond decided to sit for a little longer, looking out at Camp’s “skyline”, if you could even call it that. Window lights from several different homes of varying quality dotted Trond’s field of view, reminding Trond of when he’d look out into the woods from the shack when he was younger and see little fireflies in the darkness.

He smiled to himself for a moment, relishing in that gentle memory, before he got that pulling feeling again. That call- it was louder now.

Trond held back a sigh and hopped down below, hitting the snow below with a gentle thud. He looked around to see where he had landed, and realized that he was in someone’s backyard. This was one of the poorer houses- People like Trond who had to junk to make even the littlest amount of money. Families.

“That’s what Flint caused.” Trond mumbled, shaking his head and walking deeper into the darkness of The Camp.

A part of him spoke, one he didn’t control, that murmured in a familiar voice that Trond knew that this wasn’t Flint's fault. Flint had made many mistakes, the voice would not deny that, but blaming him for something that he didn’t mean to cause was at least a bit unfair, wasn’t it?

“But he caused it.” Trond murmured.

And he’s made up for it, the voice murmured. Not in the best way, definitely, but Trond didn’t know Flint's past, now did he?

“Mmm.” Trond grumbled something and sighed. “I don’t. You’re right. But I’m allowed to be upset, aren’t I?”

 _You are,_ the voice mumbled.

“Then I’m going to be upset until he explains himself.”

Fair.

The rest of Trond’s walk was silence, the voice leaving him alone for now and Trond distracting himself and letting his feelings guide him by thinking of Emmett.

Would they ever get to relax? They’d only gotten to lay together- hold each other- only what, twice? All the way on the night of the festival, when they’d told each other how they felt and held each other in their arms and kissed more than once and-

Trond was getting off track.

...and the car. God, the car. Trond smiled to himself as he remembered the stellar warmth of Emmett’s hands, how soft they were, and just the peace they had. The quiet, the breeze and each other's breathing being all they heard, along with the quiet thumps of their heartbeats. For those hours, those sweet, gentle hours, Trond had known what peace really was.

And it was beautiful.

It was so, so beautiful.

Trond suddenly remembered back at the beginning, back before this all started, when Emmett had said that just he and Trond could go out into the world. Out into the world and live in their own little house, on their own little property, after Caesar was gone. Of course Emmett hadn’t exactly said that- But Trond had let his imagination run completely wild. His mind absolutely loved the idea of being away- being away with Emmett, especially. They could do whatever they wanted together, whenever they wanted. Maybe Trond could show him around the city- But obviously steer away from Red Army related places.

_Trond and Emmett love each other._

_They had for a very long time, and whether they’d known it or not, their love had transcended lifetimes. In some odd way, they’d always found each other again even if they didn’t know who they’d once been._

_Is that what love was? Even if you didn’t know it, would you always find that one person over and over? Maybe.. Maybe it was quite foolish to think so. A foolish, comforting thought, that you'd find those you'd loved after so long._

Trond suddenly blinked.

He hadn’t thought that. That wasn’t..him.

“Emmett said when Redstar attacked him..” Trond trailed off, stopping in his tracks and looking around to see where he’d stumbled into.

He was at a graveyard.

Not the normal graveyard. He was in a little garden, with thick hedges surrounding it to hide it away from the rest of Camp. The ground was coated in snow, hiding any possible shrubbery or ferns, but something out of the corner of Trond’s gaze caught his attention.

Flowers.

Glowing, alive flowers.

Trond looked at each of them. Eight, neat flowers, arranged in a line. Green, red, blue, purple, pink, yellow, cyan, and then black. Of course some glowed less than others, the black being exceptionally dark compared to the bright cyan flower next to it or the yellow a flower down.

Trond blinked, his gaze softening. A feeling of sorrow shot through him, but he couldn’t place why. He’d never seen this place before, or even knew who was buried here. He didn’t even know this little garden had existed.

_I guess Camp has a secret garden, too._

He crept forward through the snow towards the flowers, his mind making him wander to the glowing red rosebush, the stone that jutted out of the snow beneath it hidden from the moonlight by the shade of the bush. Something pushed him towards it, something in him.

What had he been thinking about a moment ago, again?

“Countless lives..” Trond murmured, placing his hand on the stone as he recounted what Emmett had told him about Red out loud. Along with that, the shouts from his old fellow Campfolk calling him “the second coming of Red” shot through his head, and Trond tensed.

...There was no way that was true, right?

He wasn’t Red.

Trond paused for a moment, halting his mind before it could shoot out to all the possibilities, and instead began to brush the snow off of this stone. Maybe he’d find a name- He.. had been sitting at this person’s grave without knowing who they were.

After a long few minutes of getting his hands cold, Trond saw the name that was carved hastily into this old, old stone.

_Thilo Ludvig Larkin._

“Wh-” Trond stumbled backwards, shutting his eyes out of panic.

And when he opened them, he wasn’t in Camp.

* * *

“Thilo?” A man’s voice said concerningly. “You okay, buddy?”

“What-” Trond shot up, his gaze meeting another man’s. His eyes were dark, a deep brown that reminded Trond of the dark bark of the trees round the Camp. His skin was dark as well, and he reminded Trond almost immediately of Timothy. Similar dread ponytails and everything.

“You blacked out.” The man said, helping Trond to his feet. “I came to wake you up since Ed made us lunch, and you said you’d be up in a minute. Did you take too many pain meds or something?”

“Pain meds?” Trond blinked.

“..For your arm?” The man narrowed his eyes. “Dude, I know you’re pretty stupid, but you’re not usually this out of it. What's up with you?”

“...Nothing. I just need to head to the bathroom- Sorry.” Trond tried to hide his panic, but he obviously wasn’t doing a good job. Where was he? Who was that guy? Why did he recognize him? He shook his head as he pushed his way past the man and headed into the hall, ignoring the familiarity clawing at him as he pushed his way into a room with a mirror. He didn’t care if it was a bathroom or not, but he just wanted to see himself.

Trond looked in the mirror before him, but he didn't meet his own eyes.

Silver eyes stared back at him, and scars lined the left side of his face in the reflection.

He was Redstar- or, he seemed to be. This man didn’t have Red’s golden eyes, and he looked too.. Rounded to be Red. He looked..he looked a lot like Trond, actually.

“They said my name was Thilo,” Trond breathed out. “But that doesn’t make sense. Red was Thilo- But his eyes, his body they’re not.. They’re not the same. Horrifyingly similar, yes, but-”

Trond shut his eyes as tightly as he could.

“Thilo?”

Trond opened his eyes again and looked behind him to see a ginger staring at him with curious blue eyes. He looked like Mattias, but if Mattias practiced basic hygiene and took care of himself for once.

“What’s wrong, chap?” The ginger asked with an uneasy smile. “Is it about Redstar? Theo said you seemed quite jumpy, and I know I’m not the best at pep talks, but-”

Trond felt his eyes widen. “Y- Yes.”

The ginger’s gaze went from curiosity to pity. “Ah. Well- you’re not him anymore.” His smile grew a bit however, and it sent a comforting feeling through Trond, although his words confused him. “So come have lunch, okay? You’ll be alright.”

“Y- yeah.” Trond bit his lip.

* * *

When Trond blinked, he was back in the snow.

“What the fuck-” Trond shot up from the spot he’d apparently briefly blacked out in, and stared at the grave marked with Red’s- Thilo’s- name.

What that ginger had said loomed in his head.

“Were you not Redstar?” Trond asked the stone, although he knew the man it belonged to was long dead. “Were- were we not..”

Trond fell to his knees, taking off his mask and letting it fall into the snow, utter confusion bubbling in his head. None of this made sense. Identical twins, maybe? That was a possibility but it didn’t seem true. Redstar did have an army of robots, so maybe..

Trond held his face in his hands. Everything had been too much. His split with Flint, that weird vision, and now- what if all the torment he’d gone through had been for nothing? What if he’d hated the wrong man his entire life? Not to mention that entire countless lives thing- Had he _been_ Thilo? Is that why he saw what he saw just now? Was that a glimpse into the past?

Trond’s train of thought stopped as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

He looked down, and saw deep scarlet red staining the snow beneath him.

Had.. had he just been shot?

“Parson.”

Trond whipped around, making his new stomach wound bleed more, and froze as he met eyes with his former leader.

Caesar stood at the other end of the little garden, his gaze cold. “I figured you were still slithering around somewhere, boy.” The old man hissed. “Foolish of you to come back here. And especially foolish of you to find these graves.”

Trond tried to speak, but he was silenced by a shot to his lung, and he hacked up blood as he felt his eyes start to water up. His brain shot out into panic mode, but he couldn’t feel the panic. Was this shock? Was that what this was?

“I’ve already buried your predecessor’s legacy. It’s what Flint deserved for being a coward.” Caesar spat, the sound of his footsteps drawing closer to Trond as Trond weakly fell onto the ground. “Run away like a fool, and I will destroy and twist your family’s legacy until your dearest kin is made the villain he fought so hard to destroy.”

Trond felt Caesar pick up his metal arm and peer at it. “Well.” Caesar said with what sounded like a grunt. “That’s an artifact. And Flint must be, as well, if you have that. How old must he be now, I wonder.” The older man snickered. “Ninety? Ninety-two? And yet he can still make old metal come to life.. How fascinating. He’s an intelligent man- I’ll respect him for that.”

Trond choked out a bloody sob as he felt Caesar’s gaze on him again.

“But you..” Caesar pressed the gun onto the back of Trond’s neck. “You get in my way, Trond. You now know my secret, don’t you? And now I have a wonderful excuse to kill you. I never liked you, if it wasn’t obvious enough.”

Trond flinched as he heard Caesar begin to pull the trigger back in a horrendously slow way.

But, a glint of another pair of eyes caught Trond’s attention.

And a flash of blue fur, gleaming almost like blue fire in the moonlight, tackled into Caesar and threw him off of Trond.

Trond weakly pushed himself upwards long enough to turn around, and he watched as a colossal creature with sharp spikes and horns loomed over Caesar and let out a low and enraged growl.

A mutant.

Trond felt himself smile.

But, that smile faded when he watched as Caesar raised his gun and aimed at Trond once more, and Trond felt fear.

A gunshot, again.

Trond immediately brought his hands to his neck, panicking once he drew them away and saw scarlet blood staining them like it had done to the snow.

Trond looked up to see Caesar sneering at him, and the mutant, with its familiar eyes that Trond could identify anywhere, looking at Trond with what seemed to be horror.

 _Dad,_ Trond thought, knowing all too well who the mutant was, although he couldn’t focus on the anger he would’ve felt at his mentor just a few hours ago.

_I am so, so sorry._

Trond fell.


	21. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattias and Tim go to an old house- and Mattias meets a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii im back hello i had a really bad depressive episode and whatnot and had rlly bad creativeblock but im here <3 enjoy mattias' descent into bastardhood

Mattias and Tim had not gone to Alder’s.

“You’re sure about this?” Tim asked.

“Positive.” Mattias mumbled, leading Tim as they slipped and slithered through the shadows of The Camp. They were heading to an old building- one of the oldest in Camp, actually. “I’ve been seeing it in my dreams ever since Trond went missing forever ago. It’s gotta be important.”

“You’re not a prophet.” Tim argued.

“A demon ghost thing possessed our friend.” Mattias said back.

“...Yeah fair.” Tim mumbled. “Anyway- You’re..totally sure?”

“Yes, Timothy.” Mattias said with a sigh. “It’s gonna help, just watch.” The two of them did their best to look as casual as possible, since there had been guards about for the last few days. Although Mattias wasn’t as good at hiding his feelings as Tim was- he was visibly tense.

“You haven’t called me Timothy in a bit.” Tim said quietly. “Are you alright?”

“I am.” Mattias mumbled. “Something just feels wrong.”

“Those are two contradicting statements.”

“I know, I know.” Mattias paused. “But- I just feel okay and wrong at the same time.” He looked up towards the sky, at the stars, his gaze landing on the three bright ones that had always hovered above the Camp. One pointed towards the south, one to the east, and one to the west, but there was never one to the north.

Mattias squinted, and then winced as he suddenly felt his head ache. “Ow- Ow fuck-”

He felt Tim grab his hand. “Come on- let's go back home. We don’t have to go there and there’s something up with you.”

“No- no we have to.” Mattias insisted, his voice cold. “We have to.”

Tim looked hesitant, but he gave in with a sigh. “If you collapse I’m bringing you home.”

“Fine.” Mattias sighed, and then interlocked his fingers with Tim’s before quickening his pace towards the back of Camp. A memory of the Founder’s Festival popped into his mind, when he’d been running with Tim through the busy roads and they’d both been so carefree. Would Mattias ever get to have that again?

Because that’d been the last night everything had been normal. Then Emmett had gotten possessed, Trond went missing, and now Mattias had gotten these migraines ever since they came home.

_I want a fucking break._

Mattias scowled as his free hand ghosted over his scar from Redstar.

_I want Redstar dead. That too._

As Tim and Mattias walked, the houses around the two men decreased in number and increased in quality. This was where high-ranking guards and Caesar’s advisors lived. In comfortable big houses with heat and warmth to go around, but was never shared.

But, Mattias was looking forward to taking these houses for everyone else.

When the time came, of course.

“Hey!”

Mattias and Tim froze in place and looked to their left, where Abe, a guard around their age, looked at the both of them with a scowl.

“I don’t think filth is permitted around here, Solis.” Abe sneered. “That includes your little boyfriend too, no matter what you say.”

“We’re just passing through.” Tim said, jumping in before Mattias could say anything. “We’ll be out of here soon enough.”

“I want you outta here now.” Abe said, jumping his fence and making his way to Mattias and Tim in the street. “Two nasty little traitors in my neighborhood. Where’s Emmett? Not cowering behind you two for safety? Hell, that means he must be dead.”

“He’s not-” Tim sighed. “Abe just please let us keep moving.”

Abe began to circle the two of them, ignoring Tim’s request. “What? Nervous? Or do you just wanna help your sweet ginger lad get to wherever he needs to go?” The man taunted. “You’re just another plaything to him, you know. All you are is another boyfriend in the several he’s had-”

“You cut that shit out.” Mattias snapped, facing Abe and staring at him pointedly.

Abe scoffed. “You were okay before Timmy came along and fucked you up.” He snapped. “He ruined you and got you wrapped up with those other two little shits. You could’ve been a guard with me and the guys.”

“As if Mattias would wanna be a guard.” Tim spat. “He never did, in fact. You’d know that if you knew him- And you’re acting like you did but you didn’t at all.”

Abe bit his lip, clearly out of things to say, so he whipped out a small knife.

Mattias and Tim both tensed.

“Abe,” Tim said, his voice low. “Let us leave.”

Abe glared daggers at Tim, and then let out a grunt and turned away. He hopped the fence back into his own property, and then disappeared into his house.

“He’s gonna be the first guard I get when the strikes start.” Mattias said under his breath. He looked at Tim. “Are you okay?”

“Me?” Tim looked at Mattias.

Mattias smiled a bit. “I don’t know who else I’d be talking to.”

Tim rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’m fine.” His expression then faded back into seriousness. “But c’mon, it’s getting late and I don’t wanna worry Emmett and Yukio and Yuri.”

“Still don’t really like that Yakov guy.” Mattias mumbled as they began to walk again.

“Really?” Tim raised a brow. “He reminds me of you.”

“I dunno. Maybe that’s why- we’re too similar in some ways.”

“Huh.” Tim was quiet for a moment. “Well Yukio’s nice. He and Emmett get along pretty well and it’s nice to see.

“Mmmhm. And he’s smart.” Mattias noted. “Came off pretty cold for a bit but he made me some tea the other day and it was really good. We got to talking about the city and stuff and he seemed so fond of it.” His expression softened. “Wish I could talk about my home like that.”

Tim tightened his grip on Mattias’ hand and smiled. “You’ll be able to soon. Once Redstar and Caesar are gone everything’s gonna be fine.”

“Right...” Mattias smiled, but he felt like he was lying. “Right.”

* * *

They walked in silence after that, not knowing what else they could bring up to distract the other from the strange house they were going to. Eventually, they made it out of the more wealthy area of Camp, and made it to the more..historical area. The first houses and shops were here, and they were mostly refurbished and made to look presentable compared to how they’d looked when they were first built.

Mattias kept walking, all the way to the end of the road, where a little old house with mismatching woods made up the floorboards. A tall chimney poked out of the top of the house, and no smoke rose from it, of course. This place obviously hadn’t been cared for in years.

“Is this it?” Tim asked.

“Yeah..” Mattias mumbled, his voice quiet with a mix of wonder and suspicion. “Yeah this is it alright. Come on.”

He and Tim walked inside together, the floorboards creaking loudly with every step the pair took, as if Mattias and Tim stepping on the wood had caused it pain. The inside reeked of moldy rotten wood and soot, and Mattias noticed smudges off the stuff all over the place. Not to mention the paint splatters that were everywhere. Had an artist lived here?

“Hey.”

Tim and Mattias whipped around to see Pek and Pax in the doorway, their masks concealing their expressions. The two Campfolk immediately relaxed when they saw their mutant hunting friends, and Mattias smiled at them both.

“I didn’t know you two were in Camp tonight.” Mattias mumbled.

“Ah well.. Things happen.” Pek chuckled and removed his mask, closing the door behind him and Pax as they both walked in. “What’re you two doing in here? Pax and I saw you as we were sneaking around and we just figured we’d follow to see where you were going.”

“Yeah.” Pax said as he removed his own mask. “That Abe guy sucks. We were gonna jump in once we saw him take out the knife but you guys handled it.”

“Ah.” Tim smiled. “Well thanks. And uh- We’re here because Mattias keeps... seeing this place in his dreams.” He turned to the ginger. “That’s what you said, right?”

Pax raised a brow. “What, like a vision?”

“No- no.” Mattias sighed. “I just keep showing up in it. When I sleep.”

“So a vision.” Pek said.

“I guess.” Mattias said reluctantly. “Do you two know anything about this place?”

“It was my grandparent’s studio, if that says anything.” Pek mumbled. “Harry worked on glasswork and windows and my grandmother Dawn worked on banners and murals. She was painting a big mural a few years before she died but she never got around to finishing it.”

Mattias blinked. “Man your family is just.. Wrapped up in a lot of this, huh?”

Pek snorted and shrugged. “We _are_ going to kill my father.” He paused, then suddenly walked forward towards a big cloth that covered the wall- and he looked at it for a moment, hesitating, before yanking it down.

Mattias was confused for a moment, but when he looked at the mural he froze.

“Was this what Dawn never finished?” Tim asked quietly.

“..I think so.” Pek mumbled, moving back to join the others. “Just.. gave me a feeling so I yanked it down.”

The mural was huge, covering the whole wall and covered in different colors. A story was obviously being told here- and it was one the four of them all knew- but this wasn’t being told in this mural the exact way they’d been taught by the older Campfolk.

Four large animals- A deer, a lion, a badger and a wolf- were standing opposite of another animal, a colossal angry-looking hawk. The colors of the mural had faded over the years, so it’d been hard to see, but there were other animals as well. A large python, a bear, a fox, and a rabbit were behind the first four. The hare and python looked solemn and gentle, and the fox and bear weren’t colored in- they were simply orange and pink outlines with dotted stars around them. Something about them seemed oddly sad.

The large hawk was colored gold- a gold that was still vibrant when compared to the other colors of the mural. The color immediately reminded Mattias of Red when he’d possessed Emmett- The flaming golden eyes flickering with anger and spite like a raging wildfire that threatened to swallow Mattias whole.

_Do you see it now?_

Mattias froze, and suddenly the world stopped.

_This is what you need to do, chap. It’s not that you just want to get rid of Redstar, but you have to. You and your friends must succeed where me and my friends failed._

“Wh-” Mattias stumbled backwards a bit, the voice that was his but also not taking him off guard. He noticed Tim’s mouth move in the corner of his eyes, but he didn’t hear anything.

_I don’t want to push this on you. I really don’t- you shouldn’t have to do this. But it’s what I need to do if I want a future for the world. If I want a future for you and if I want our line of lives to stop._

Mattias tensed up at those last few words.

_I know it’s scary, chap. It was scary for me too. I didn’t like the war- I didn’t like the fighting. But I fought. And I died because of it. I’m not- Was not- a born fighter like you, but I’m a part of you, and I can help you. We can survive this time._

“I’m not my own person?” Mattias winced.

_That’s not what I-_

“I’m just gonna die like you.” Mattias murmured, cutting the voice off. “I’m just gonna die and no one’s gonna-”

“Mattias!”

Mattias blinked to see Pek’s face in front of his, and when his vision stopped blurring he noticed Pek relax.

But Mattias did not relax.

“We- We’re just copies of them.” Mattias blurted out. “We’re not-”

“Hey, hey-” Pek suddenly wrapped his arms around Mattias. “Let's get you home alright? Whatever you saw or heard isn’t going to hurt you. Emmett can make you some tea or I can and it’ll all be alright.”

Mattias didn’t protest as the others led him out, Tim holding his hand as they began to walk. He looked over his shoulder out of instinct, and tensed up when his eyes met sad blue ones.

A pale, misty figure stood where Mattias had just been a moment ago. His jaw was oddly square, and he looked around Mattias’ age. Maybe a little older. It wasn’t just the age that seemed similar, everything but their eye colors were almost the same, minus the fact that this figure was obviously better kept and better dressed than Mattias had ever been.

He slowly turned his head and looked at Mattias apologetically, with underlying sorrow in his eyes, as if he hadn’t meant to scare or frighten him.

“I’m not you.” Mattias spat under his breath.

The man’s eyes sparked with sadness for a moment, but then he sighed and began to fade.

 _“Think twice, Mattias Solis.”_ The voice murmured.

Mattias tensed and looked away, looking up down the road once they were outside to see a terrified Sycamore running towards them.

“Sycamore-?” Tim began, but didn't get to finish as the boy skidded to a halt in front of Mattias and the others.

“I- I don’t-” Sycamore said frantically.

“Hey, hey.” Tim said gently, letting go of Mattias to place his hands on Sycamore’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Syca. Tell us what happened. Did a guard-”

“No. No it’s worse.” Sycamore looked to Pax. “Wh- What was the name of your mentor again? O- Or father?”

Pax took a step forward, his expression twisted into concern. “Flint. Why?”

“I-” Sycamore hesitated.

And the words that came out were not something Mattias liked.

“Flint and Trond are dead.”


	22. And I Hope That's Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett listens to a speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for hospital stuff and descriptions of body horror
> 
> start of Act 3: Fire Rising ! beginning of the second to last leg of this series, thank you all for coming so far with me

Emmett immediately heard the commotion outside.

He sat up in his bed, looking over at Timothy’s side of the room, but his friend wasn’t there. A sliver of worry wormed its way into Emmett’s head, but he shook it off, instead sitting up and turning on his lamp. He grabbed his glasses and put them on his face, blinking a few times to adjust, and got up and went to his closet.

The shouting outside was normal, drunk Campfolk were always out and about during the late nights. But something about it tonight just felt.. Off. Emmett felt like something was wrong, especially because Timothy wasn’t here.

 _I’m sure it’s fine. It’s gotta be fine,_ Emmett thought as he slipped on some pants and a dull green sweater, throwing an old brown jacket over it. He walked out into the hall, making his way to the living room, where Yakov and Yukio were peering out the window with wide eyes.

“Hey.” Emmett said tiredly. “What’re you-”

“Do..” Yukio turned and looked at Emmett. “Do Campfolk always act like this at night?”

That worried Em.

Emmett walked over, pulling his jacket closer to himself to keep him warm, and looked out the window. He immediately understood Yakov and Yukio’s bewilderment.

Campfolk flooded the streets, all marching towards the middle of town, where the Founder’s Festival had taken place just a few months ago before this had all started.

“Did Mattias, Tim, Pek, Pax, and Trond ever come home?” Emmett asked quickly.

“I don’t believe so.” Yukio said, shaking his head. “You think they have something to do with this? Starting a riot or something?”

“No, no I don’t just think so.” Emmett mumbled, his eyes widening with worry. “I know so.” He turned to Yakov and Yukio. “Can you two come with me? I don’t want to go out there alone.”

“Of course.” Yukio said gently. “Yakov's been itching to get in on whatever this is anyway.”

Emmett nodded, and the three of them headed out into the night.

Once they were outside, Emmett immediately heard the chanting of Campfolk. Those who had been in the streets just moments before were in the square by now, and the crowd had been backed up all the way to the end of the marketplace. People stood on the lampposts that lined the roads to get a better view of whatever everyone was surrounding.

“We’re not gonna get through that crowd!” Emmett shouted to Yuri and Yukio. “We need to go around!”

The two replied with nods, and followed as Emmett walked around the outside of the hollow that the square was in, making his way behind the hedges that bordered the area. He found a small gap in the plants and pushed his way through, sitting down in the slope that led down to the square. Yuri and Yukio sat down beside him just moments later.

“Campfolk!”

Emmett jumped at the sound of the voice that boomed around the hollow.

Tim stood, Mattias and Pax beside him, on the stage on the far side that was often used for performances or speeches at festivals. All three had grim expressions on their faces, but Mattias was looking down, as if in shame or if he was just spaced out.

“You all know me, and you all know Mattias.” Tim began. “And,” He took a step to the side, moving out of the way for Pek, who was wearing his fax mask. “You know him as well.”

The Campfolk erupted in outbursts, but Pax silenced most of the crowd with a gunshot to the air. As he did so, Pek removed his mask, revealing his face to the people he’d once lived amongst.

“Campfolk.” Pek said gently. “You all know me. I am Augustus Graves, son of Caesar.”

“Augustus is dead!”

“Faker!”

“Liar!”

Another gunshot to the air.

Pek sighed. “I am not a faker. I am here to help. I know that many of you- far more than I may know- are sick of my father and his rule. His cruel treatment of you all, forcing you to run the risk of death every day so you can make a few bucks that he’s planning to take anyway.”

Pek paused, waiting for an outburst, but none came.

“But, those are not my father’s only crimes.” Pek said grimly. “Do you remember Dawn? Harry? Pettleton and Cassidy? All Caesar’s kin, and all those he supposedly loved? Don’t you think that it’s convenient, that the moment Yoshiro had died and his successor disappeared, and the moment when Dawn and Harry were supposed to take over, they themselves vanished?”

Silence.

“They were found, just days after Caesar was put into power, dead. Mutilated to the point where they were barely recognizable. Only Augustus or Caesar would know that, and I promise you I am not my father.” Pek began to pace, his gaze sweeping the crowd. “And do you know what else my father has done? He has murdered four more innocents. My mother and my brother.”

Murmurs rippled through the crowd.

“You may think Caesar would never hurt his family,” Pek began. “But he didn’t care for me or my loved ones. He murdered my mother and my brother in cold blood, and he came for me next. Ever since I vanished security became tight, so I bided my time and waited, watching from afar in anger of how my father treated innocents.” Pek took a moment to pause, and Emmett swore he saw him tremble. “Now, I have a question. Who heard the gunshots just a few hours ago?”

A large group of Campfolk raised their hands, and some looked away uncomfortably.

Pek nodded. “Thank you.” He looked over to the side of the stage, near the steps, and blinked. “Sycamore, could you come up here and tell everyone what you saw?”

Emmett watched as Sycamore walked up. The teen seemed to be doing his best to look relaxed and unafraid, but even from far away, Emmett could tell he was nervous.

“I- I was just out on a walk. Minding my business like I usually do.” Sycamore began, looking down at his hands. “And I heard gunshots. First one, then two more, and then a second after about three. Then- then there was silence. My father always told me to help people, you all knew him like that.” Sycamore sighed, and looked at the crowd. “So I ran over. I followed the sounds until I made my way into a little garden. And- And I saw Caesar. I saw him looming over a large man and- and Trond.”

Emmett froze.

“So I ran before he saw me. I knew Mattias and Tim had to be around somewhere, so I snuck around until I saw them walking out of the old studio with Pek and Pax. I told them what happened, and- and here we are.”

Emmett watched as Pek mumbled something to Sycamore, maybe a thank you or some comfort, and then he stepped forward again.

“Flint and Trond are in stable conditions at the clinic. Before we came here we got a few doctors and went to get them after Caesar had left.” Pek closed his eyes for a moment. “But, I’d like to get to the point. Caesar has killed many. Maybe more we don’t know about. He has lied to your faces, stole your money, and treated the poor and less fortunate like animals for his entire rule.” He turned and stretched his arm out to Mattias and Timothy. “These two came to me when they were looking for Trond, and when they learned who I was, told me of their plans to overthrow Caesar.” He turned to face the crowd again.

“I know many of you who are on their side. We have a lot of numbers. But I know that there are a lot of you who hate Caesar who didn’t know of our plans, so I will ask now: Who’s going to stand with us?”

The majority of the crowd erupted into cheers, while a few of the richer folk on the outskirts near Emmett and the others looked away nervously and scurried out of the square.

Pek smiled, and nodded to the crowd. “We’re at your service, Campfolk! Caesar will not control us anymore! We’ll take back our home!” He shouted, finishing his speech. He, along with the others, then disappeared behind the curtain.

Emmett immediately got up and began to run over.

“Emmett-!” Yukio stumbled to his feet behind Em, grabbing Yakov's hand and pulling the blonde up with him as he began to follow.

Emmett shoved his way through the crowd, doing his best to not trip over himself, and then climbed up to the stage and ran behind the curtain. Tim, Pek, and Pax were discussing something, while Mattias stared at the floor as he leaned against the wall. Sycamore stood beside him.

They all jumped at Emmett’s sudden appearance, minus Mattias.

“Emmett.” Tim said gently as Yakov and Yukio stumbled in.

“Where.” Emmett said hastily. “Where in the clinic. What happened how was he-”

“Hey- hey.” Tim grabbed Emmett and hugged him tightly. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Why are you-” Emmett shoved Tim away. “Is Trond alive? Are he and Flint alive?”

“They’re alive, Emmett.” Pek said gently. “But they’re not..looking great.”

“What does that mean.” Emmett snapped, his head beginning to ache with stress.

Tim and Pek shared an uneasy look.

“Sycamore, can you take Mattias home?” Tim asked, not looking at the boy.

Sycamore jumped, and nodded. “Oh! Of- of course.” He gently nudged Mattias’ arm, who looked at Sycamore with a clouded gaze before shaking his head and following the boy out. Emmett watched him go, panic brimming in the back of his mind, but he remained focused on Trond.

“We’ll show you, come on.” Tim said once they were gone.

* * *

Arriving at the clinic immediately sent Emmett into a raging panic.

Something felt so terrible, and Emmett didn’t have to pretend that he didn’t know why. He followed Tim and the others towards the back of the clinic, where Trond and Flint supposedly were.

And when Emmett saw them he was horrified.

Flint barely looked like the one Emmett had met. He was deformed- Spikes stabbing out of his neck and cheeks and uneven razor sharp teeth poking out of his mouth. Dry blood must’ve been all over him, but he had obviously been cleaned up. One arm was enlarged, coated in thick blue fur with a large paw at the end where Flint's hand must’ve been. It was large and bear-like, even down to the long thick claws that glinted in the light from the lamp beside the bed. Flint's torso was covered in bandages, and his old clothes had been discarded while he wore simple gray sweatpants on his leg. (Legs? He.. he only had half of the other one.)

The right side of his face was wrapped in bandages, so he must’ve had an eye injury or something else on his face. Emmett watched as Pax walked over and knelt beside him, Pek moving over as well and placing a hand over Flint's.

But Trond.

Dear god, Trond.

Trond was still recognizable, he wasn’t as injured as Flint, but he looked.. Terrible. There was no kind way to put it. Bandages were wrapped around his stomach and neck, and that was it. But something just felt wrong.

Emmett walked over slowly, pulling up a chair and sitting down beside Trond as he gently grabbed his hand. Emmett flinched, feeling something sharp poke into his skin, and he drew his hand back.

Trond’s nails had elongated and sharpened.

“Pax,” Emmett said gently. “Did Trond always..?”

“No.” Pax shook his head. “I think- I think since Trond’s body is so focused on keeping him alive it can’t hold back the mutant DNA in his system. We’ll have to go get more serums but I don’t know how much we’ll need, and I- I don’t think the flowers are gonna be able to grow here. It's something about the soil in the base..”

“Not to mention the mutants I’ve seen around the city.” Yakov mumbled, making everyone jump. “It might not even be safe to go back. They’re getting smarter.”

“What?” Pek said, looking at Yuri. “We didn’t see any when I left with Pax and Trond.”

“Because they know to avoid you.” Yakov replied. “They know their predators now, and they know who to avoid so they can survive and prey on people who aren’t hunters. They’re evolving and they’re doing it fast. Now that you’re stuck here leading the revolution, they can swarm the city all they want and know the best hunting areas to lure you to if you ever went back.”

Emmett felt the tension in the room spike.

“We’ve got a long way to go until we’re done.” Yakov murmured. “ _And_ we’ve got two mutants right here.” He said, his gaze flicking from Trond to Flint.

“Trond’s not a mutant.” Emmett said harshly.

“He is.” Yakov snapped. “Or he’ll be one soon if we don’t wrap up this revolution fast.”

“He won’t be.” Tim retorted, butting into the conversation before it could escalate. “We’ll save Trond. If it isn’t too late for Flint,” He briefly glanced at Pax and Pek. “and I _hope_ it isn’t, we’ll save him too. We’ll save them both.”

“And Mattias?” Yakov asked with a raised brow.

“Mattias?” Tim said pointedly.

“There’s something wrong with him too. Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed.”

“He’s fine.” Tim insisted, looking away and going quiet for a moment. “You- You two should go. We’ll plan more tomorrow and maybe talk about launching our first attack.”

With a grunt from Yakov and an apology from Yukio, the two were gone.

Emmett watched them leave, and then looked back at Trond.

He was weak. He looked like death.

Emmett gently grabbed Trond's hand again, doing his best to avoid the claws, then tightened his grip on it. Wherever Trond was, and Emmett hoped he was with Edd like Emmett had been, Emmett was going to get him back.

“I’m not gonna lose you again," He murmured. "I promise.”


	23. And I Know That's Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond wakes up.

Trond shot up immediately.

One hand darted to his throat, while the other went to grip his stomach.

His eyes darted around the room he was in, taking note of how clean and nice everything was. Sunlight shone in from the window just a foot away, where a large tabby cat sat on the windowsill.

Trond blinked once or twice, and he realized that he felt no pain.

_But I.._

“Mroow.”

Trond jumped as he felt the cat jump onto his lap and press itself into his chest. “Do you know where I am, kitty?” He asked with an uneasy smile. “I need to get back home.”

The cat slowly blinked at Trond and purred.

“Ahh that’s helpful.” Trond mumbled. He gave himself a moment to relax, and he placed his hand on the cat’s back and began to pet it as he looked around the room more. It had a nice purple hue to the walls, and the shelves were stuffed with little knickknacks and toys. Trond assumed they were toys- he didn’t really know what a lot of toys looked like.

A large mirror was across the room, hung on the wall and facing Trond. He looked at his throat, and saw no injuries. Which.. Scared him a bit.

“I was shot.. I know I was.” Trond mumbled. “That was real.”

Remembering all of that had bought back everything else he’d learned before he’d blacked out. It was a bit foggy, but he remembered that ginger, and seeing Redstar- Or, Thilo- in his reflection. And then he remembered fear and then pain in his throat and gut, and-

“Flint.” Trond breathed out.

The cat that had been sitting on Trond’s lap suddenly hopped away, and Trond stumbled out of the comfortable bed he’d sat in and followed it out of the room. He fumbled down the stairs just outside of the room he’d been in, and ended up in what looked like a living room.

“Dad!” Trond shouted. “Dad it’s Trond! Where-”

“Huh.”

Trond turned around to see a man with dark skin and dark eyes looking at him confusingly. He recognized him almost immediately from the weird vision he’d had, and froze. “You! I know you!”

“You’re in my house, I’d hope you know me.” The guy- Trond thinks he remembered his name being Theo- stood from where he’d been sitting on the couch and walked up to him. “I see you met Ringo already.” He mumbled as he scooped the cat up in his arms.

“Yeah. But where’s Flint? Where am I? Aren’t you one of the Compass Keepers-”

“Hey, hey.” Theo sighed. “One, you’re talking too fast. Two, Flint is fine. Preston and Payton wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him here. Three, you’re technically not in your own realm.”

“Huh..?” Trond raised a brow.

“When people are thrown out of their bodies, in a coma, or they’re dead, they come here.” Theo began. “It’s an afterlife, I guess. You naturally appear how you were when you were at the happiest point in your life, but you can choose to present however you’d want at any time. Just so long as you’re still yourself.”

“So I’m dead?” Trond asked. “It’d- make sense..”

“Nope.” Theo shook his head. “You’re in a coma of sorts. You appeared in our backyard with Flint and Edison and I took you two inside and settled you in Monty and Thilo's rooms. Ringo stayed next to you until now.”

Trond didn’t know how to feel. He was terrified and confused, but he focused on one thing. “Flint is here?” He mumbled.

Theo looked away for a moment, mumbling something with an eye roll, before looking at Trond again. “Yeah, he’s still over in Thilo's room. Do you wanna go see him or no?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’ll go on my own-” Trond looked down the hallway behind him, and then he looked at Tom again. “But- tell me one thing- Right before Caesar attacked me I had a little vision thing and,” Trond paused. “I saw Redstar. But he had silver eyes and looked sad. And- and you were there and a ginger was there too.”

“Hm.” Tom raised an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“That’s it.” Trond said with a shrug. “But- Thilo and Redstar aren’t the same guy, right?”

Tom blinked, then sighed. “No. They’re not.” He snorted. “It’s a.. Really _really_ long story, kid. I’m sure you’re gonna be here for a while, so we’ll tell you after you settle in.”

Trond was disappointed, but he nodded. “Thank you. I’ll uh- be back.”

“Yep.”

Trond turned and walked down the hall, Ringo hopping out of Tom’s arms and trailing behind him. He poked his head into a few rooms, one being a bathroom, one being a laundry room, and two others where the doors were closed. He decided not to bother whoever might be inside.

He stopped at a slightly opened door, where he heard chuckles coming from inside. Trond’s general negative feelings were replaced with curiosity, and he leaned over to hear.

“You’re kidding.” A man with a thick accent said.

“Nope! Not at all.” Trond immediately recognized this voice as Flint. “I can’t believe Yance never told you this story. But- I was all mopey, I must’ve been in my late teens or early twenties, and Yance is like ‘hey, come out in the snow that’ll cheer you up’, so I go outside with him, yeah?”

“Mmmhm.”

“So we’re standing there and the guy chucks a snowball at me.” Trond heard Flint snicker. “And I get pissed for a second, because I’m a moody fucking young adult, but I look over at him and I just get filled with the undying urge to be a little kid again. Play in the snow like we did when I was eight-ish.” Flint paused for a second. “So I lunge at the guy with a bunch of snow and we end up building forts and having an entire little war. Other campfolk joined in and stuff and I swear it lasted for hours.” He sighed. “When we went back in, Yoshiro had made hot cocoa and stuff and Yance and I ended up with colds after.”

Silence.

“I’m glad you got close with them, Captain.” The other voice mumbled. “And I’m sure they’d be happy to see you here. Preston and Payton, too. They’ve missed you.”

Ringo suddenly meowed and wormed her way into the room, probably to break the sadness, but in the process she’d nudged the door open. Revealing Trond eavesdropping.

“Ah.” Trond tensed up. “Hi.” He murmured, turning around.

Another immediate wave of tension hit him.

Redstar- Thilo- whatever his name was, looked at Trond with a mix of surprise and sadness, while Flint looked guilt-ridden, further proven by him looking away from Trond.

“..Hey.” Thilo said with a worrisome glint in his eye.

Trond stared at him with bewilderment. Now that he really saw Thilo, he felt like he was looking at a weird twin of his. Same weird hair (but Thilo had a ponytail), same face shape, same weirdly pointed ears, right down to a similar nose shape. Everything but the hair color, eyes, and scars.

“..Hi.” Trond replied.

Thilo smiled a bit, which startled Trond, and then looked over at a beanbag chair next to a desk in the corner of the room. “Why don’t you sit? Pull that over and hang out with us for a bit.”

Trond was weary, but listened, and he sat down in the little thing once he’d found a good spot. He looked over to Flint, who was still looking away from him.

“C’mon, Flint. It’s fine, look at him.” Thilo said gently.

Flint mumbled something under his breath, then reluctantly turned his head to look at Trond. “I’m.. sure you have a lot of questions for me.” He said, so quietly that Trond almost missed it.

“Yeah.” Trond smiled a bit and shrugged. “I do.”

“Ask away.”

“That mutant I saw,” Trond began. “Was that you?”

“Yeah.” Flint held his own hands.

“How’d you get like that?”

“It- it was a long time ago..” Flint looked at Thilo for a moment, who shrugged. “Y’see- Redstar and Thilo weren’t always separate people, y’know? They- They’d shared a body at some point, and Red and repressed Thilo after taking his body. It’s like what he did to Emmett- possessed him and took his place to try and do bad things. One..” Trond watched Flint tremble. “One of those bad things was using me as a test subject to experiment with mutant DNA.”

Trond tensed up.

“They’re in pain. They’re scared, whether they’re hunting or being hunted. The humanity is still in there, and it wants no more than to be let out, and the only way to let it out is to kill the mutant. I’ve saved a few lucky souls- like you- but there are a few I don’t get to. And it hurts, it hurts to hurt them, but I know I’m helping them and protecting others in the process. That’s why I give them a proper burial in my garden. I at least want them to be part of helping others, because I can feel that’s that what they would’ve wanted.”

Trond felt himself wilt. “Do Pek and Pax know?”

“They know I want to help the mutants.” Flint said softly. “But they don’t know about Redstar experimenting on me- and they didn’t know about me being a mutant until you three saw me in the garden. I left the Camp because I was scared of being a poor leader, but my mutant effects were starting to show as well.”

Trond looked at Flint again.

“They didn’t show when I was younger- I have no idea why, but thank god they did, because that made Red finally stop with the testing and whatnot. But it must’ve been right before Yance's death when they started to show. Weirdly long nails, then teeth, then my senses got sharper. I liked going out into the woods and hunting on my own. I ignored it for a long time. But then I started having to wear heavier clothes- patches of what couldn’t have been anything else but fur were appearing on my back. It got worse after Yance died.” Flint winced at those last words.

“I started wearing several layers, and I felt myself getting more animalistic. I was worried about losing myself. But then-” He looked at Trond. “One day we found you and your friends. Four little kids out in the cold, with no memories but each other, and I felt okay. I bought you to one of the newer houses- One I’d just moved into myself- and watched over you four. Yoshiro had come over and made the offhand comment that you resembled Thilo, and I felt a sense of comfort. Then Yoshiro got sick, and in the next few weeks he’d kicked the bucket. And I got worse. I’d lost my last family, and that night I’d had a fit. My fears of leading, and my unfinished grief with Yance, had resurfaced because of my grief over Yoshiro. It didn’t make for a good combination, I assume..”

“I don’t remember it much. I just woke up in the Red Army base again, I didn’t know what I’d done. I just knew I couldn’t go back and face it. I was too ashamed.” He sighed, and then looked at Trond. “I don’t know if I regret it. I regret leaving the Camp in Caesar’s horrible hands, even if I didn’t know he’d end up that way, but I met you boys again. I found Pax, and you and Pek came into my life.” Flint glanced at Thilo, who smiled a bit. “..I had my family, again.”

Trond was silent for a moment, looking down at his hands as he thought, but then he spoke. “Tom told me that people appear here in the form they were the happiest in.” He looked at Flint. “Did you appear here like this? Like- like how I’ve known you?”

Flint seemed surprised by the question for a moment, but then he nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I did, Stag. I did.”

Trond bit his lip, then stood and squeezed Flint in a tight hug. Apparently the hug had broken a wall in Flint, because he wrapped Trond up in a bear hug that nearly suffocated him.

“Ah, I do enjoy a little rekindling of familial love. All thanks to me, of course.” Thilo said with a smug tone, getting a chuckle out of Flint and Trond.

Once they’d let go of each other, Trond looked to Thilo. “What am I gonna have to do to get back?” He asked, his tone turning serious. “I- I need to get back to Emmett and everyone else.”

“That I can’t help you with.” Thilo said sadly. “I only hang around you. I know it’s frustrating, but we’re just going to have to wait.”

“There’s nothing I can do?” Trond asked.

“I don’t think so.” Thilo shook his head. “I’m sorry. Emmett was the same way.”

“You met him?”

“Not directly, I was worried that seeing him would scare him. But I remember seeing him be worried out of his mind the entire time he was here.” Thilo sighed. “I think the best thing you can do for now is get comfortable. I have the feeling you still have more to do down there- You’re needed there just as much as your buds.” He looked at Flint. “You too, Captain.”

Flint jumped. “...You’re sure?”

“You still have a lot more to do. No retirement yet.” Thilo teased.

“Of course…” Flint mumbled. “Only been at this for, I don’t know, _decades_.”

Trond chuckled. He _really_ didn’t like being stuck here for an undetermined amount of time, he desperately wanted to get back to his friends, but..

Maybe things didn’t have to be so bad.


	24. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim takes a moment to relax with Alder and Sycamore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im just here to announce that this series is going to go through a redux after it's over. i'm gonna finish this version and then start a rewrite after i finish planning, since i want to remove it from eddsworlds universe and do my own thing with it! but since ive spent so long on this story in this incarnation of it (haha get it its a reincarnation joke! laugh!) i want to give it the completion it deserves. so here's to truenorth and hoping i can finish this version of it and give it the proper completion it deserves :)

Tim tapped the table with his nail.

“You’re sure about this, Timothy?”

After last night’s announcement in the square, Yakov’s comment on Mattias, and the revelation that Flint and Trond may be completely morphing into mutants with no way to stop the process without risking everything to go into the now mutant overran city, Tim had… Needed a moment. A quiet moment with a friend.

That friend was Alder.

“I don’t know.” Tim said quietly, his voice muffled by his hand pressing against his face as he rested his head on it. “Pek and Pax and Yukio are excellent help- they’re out planning with some others right now, so I had a free moment. That’s why I came here. I just need-” He bit his lip. “I just need a moment.”

“Of course.” Alder murmured, his voice laced with sadness. “You boys know I’m always here if you need me. Would you like me to make you tea? Bake you something?”

“Tea would be perfect,” Tim said gently with a smile. “Thank you man.”

Alder smiled, then stood and walked to his kitchen.

Once he was gone, Tim sighed, and his smile faded.

He knew this would be hard. What revolution wasn’t? Him and the others were fighting a war. A war that people would die in. That was the cost for all of this, not that many Campfolk who were on his side would mind dying for this cause.

Tim didn’t want people to die, but he knew they would. There was no avoiding death in this situation and he had to come to terms with that.

“Tim?”

Tim left his grim thoughts and looked over to the doorway, where he noticed Sycamore looking at him curiously. “I didn’t know you were coming here to plan today.” The teen mumbled.

“Oh- No no, I’m not here for planning.” Tim chuckled. “Pek and Pax and Yukio are out doing that right now. I just needed a place to relax for a moment, and your grandfather’s house is really the best place for that.”

“Ah.” Sycamore nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down in the seat next to Tim’s. He was silent for a moment, and Tim took note that he was bouncing his leg. Was he nervous about something? “Uh.. Can I tell you something, Tim?” He mumbled.

Tim looked at Sycamore curiously, and nodded. “Of course, kid.”

“Y- Yesterday, when I took Mattias home..”

Tim immediately tensed up.

“..He kept uh.. Kept mumbling to himself about something.” Sycamore said quietly. “I didn’t really- really hear what he was saying, but he didn’t sound happy. Something about- about uh- about the Compass Keepers? And- And a mural? B- But that’s really all I managed to catch..” He looked at Tim again. “I just- Y’know I look up to him a lot so I’m just worried, I guess? I didn’t ask him myself because he seemed tired and really prickly and I didn’t want him to get mad at me. So- So I figured I’d ask you.”

Tim wilted a bit, and groaned. “He’s.. I don’t know either, Sycamore. What happened to Trond is really hitting him hard and with the stress of helping out with the revolution I’m really just assuming he’s overwhelmed. Did he go to bed when you guys got back?”

“Y- Yeah. Almost right away.”

“Then last night probably just drained him a lot. He almost passed out at the old studio and whatnot. I just really need him to rest.” Tim murmured before looking at Sycamore and smiling. “Thank you for telling me, though. I’ll try to talk to him when I get home.”

Sycamore smiled, and at that moment Alder returned with a pot of tea.

“Oh, Sycamore!” Alder said with a smile. “I didn’t know you were awake. I assumed you were sleeping in today.”

“I wanted to.” Sycamore laughed a bit. “But I couldn’t stay in bed. Got too antsy.”

“As you tend to be.” Alder said, sitting down and pouring the tea for the three of them. “Tim came over to get a little break from the stress.” Alder’s smile turned gentle as he looked to Tim. “I’m glad this is a place for you to come and calm down at.”

“Of course it is.” Tim said after taking a sip of tea. “Cozy, welcoming, you know. Emmett mentioned the other day that he missed hanging out here.”

“Well, I’d be glad to have you boys over again after this is all over.” Alder said softly.

Tim smiled at his words. “And we’d be glad to be here.”

* * *

After a few more hours of banter and conversation with the Hankins, Tim had decided that he unfortunately had to take his leave. He needed to check in with Yukio and the others anyway and see what their plan was for the moment.

“Thank you for having me.” Tim said as he shook Alder’s hand.

“Please, Tim.” Alder shook his head. “You’re family. We enjoy having you over.”

“Mhm!” Sycamore nodded in agreement. “You and the others are welcome anytime. You should bring Yukio over one day! I’m sure he’d love Alder’s strawberry cake.”

Tim felt his face heat up at the thought, but he wasn’t sure why, and shook the thought away with a smile. “I’m sure he would. I’ll see you two soon.” He said as he put on his scarf.

After the goodbyes, Tim shut the door and walked out into the cold, burying his face into his scarf a bit to shield his skin from the cold. Snow still coated the ground from the storms over the last few months, and it was no surprise that it was lightly snowing right now. Tim almost wanted to retreat back to the warmth of Sycamore and Alder’s house.

“Tim?”

Tim looked up to see Yukio standing a few feet away, a mask covering the lower half of his face to protect his face from the cold. Tim should get himself one of those. “Hey, Yukio.” Tim said as he walked over. “What’re you doin’ out here?”

“Looking for you, actually.” Yukio chuckled as they began to walk again. “Pretty convenient I managed to bump into you. Pek and Pax wanted me to go find you so I could bring you back to the house and tell you about what we discussed with some of the other Campfolk. Said you’d be at a house that belonged to a Hankins family?”

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “Sycamore and Alder. We usually visit them a lot during the winter.”

“Ah.” Yukio nodded. “By the way- I’m sorry about what Yakov said yesterday. About Mattias and Trond and whatnot, he can.. Be a little brash sometimes, you know?”

“Oh god, tell me about it.” Tim snorted. “Mattias is the same way, I’m used to hotheaded snappy fellas. No need to apologize.”

Yukio tilted his head a bit. “Mattias isn’t snappy to you though, right?”

Tim flinched. “Oh! No, no ‘course not. Sometimes, yeah, but that was usually during the whole “Trond might be dead and we don’t know what to do and we’re risking our lives every day” thing. He’s usually very sweet and snarky, I’m sorry you haven’t seen that side of him yet.. He’s just been off lately.”

“We’ve all been.” Yukio said with a shrug. “I’m sure once this is all over he’ll eventually feel better. Not be the same, since what we’re doing changes people, but he’ll feel better.” He said as he gave Tim a reassuring glance.

Tim smiled. “Yeah. Thanks, man.”

“No issue.” Yukio said gently. “Least I can do is comfort you.”

“You and Yakov are doing way more than that, though. You’re helping us plan and helping us fight. You two have been pretty vital to this whole thing, y’know? I couldn’t thank you two enough.” Tim said sweetly. “You’ve been pretty kind to Emmett, too. He’s really needed a friend and you’ve been that.”

“Emmett’s a wonderful guy.” Yukio said with a genuine tone. “Really makes me wish I hadn’t shot at him and Trond that day. Weird how you can meet people and eventually become their friends, isn’t it?”

That got a laugh out of Tim. “Of course.” He walked up the driveway to the shack with Yukio and opened the door, making his way inside and closing the door behind him. The two of them took off their coats and scarves and masks and whatnot, and Tim looked over to the couch to see Pek and Pax having small talk with Yuri. Mattias was there, but was staring off into the distance.

Pek looked over once Tim and Yukio walked in. “Ah, there you are.” He said with a smile. “I was gonna fill Yuri and Mattias in, but we decided to wait for you. Easier to explain stuff once instead of twelve times over.”

“Of course.” Tim smiled and sat down on one of the cushions on the floor, Yukio taking a seat beside Yuri.

“Well, fill me in.”


	25. Yellow Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov and the others discuss the battle plans for the revolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuris name was changed to yakov. also double update today

The sudden rush of cold had not been welcome.

Yakov had been wearing nothing but his shirt, bandanna, his pants, and socks. It’d been the first time he’d taken off his hoodie and jacket and whatnot around anyone who wasn’t Yukio. And, he was having some actual pleasant conversation with Pek and Pax. He was feeling fine. So when he felt an unwelcome overly cool breeze, he grit his teeth and swore under his breath.

“Who in god’s name-” Yakov hissed, leaning forward with his brows furrowed.

Tim and Yukio were walking in.

Yakov didn’t care to see Tim too much, he didn’t know the guy well enough, but Yukio.

Yakov beamed as Yukio came to sit beside him.

“You look happy.” Yukio said gently as he sat down.

“Happy to see you.” Yakov smirked. “Not happy about that cold breeze you bought in, though.. Maaaaaybe some PDA would warm me up? Hm?”

Yukio snickered, and glanced at the others before speaking to Yakov in a hushed tone. “Not now. Maybe later, though, if you listen to Pek and Pax.”

“Just a maybe?” Yakov faked a frown, resting his head on Yukio’s shoulder.

“Yakov.” Yukio mumbled.

“Man.” Yakov stuck his tongue out at Yukio, turning to listen to Pek as he stood, Emmett taking his place on the couch. He must’ve slipped in when Yakov wasn’t looking.

“Alright.” Pek began. “Me, Yukio, and Pax already discussed this with the rest of the rebellion. We obviously don’t have too much time to plan- Caesar is going to strike at some point and is going to have the intention of wiping us out.” He paused for a moment, and glanced away. “He already got Flint and Trond. He’s going to want the rest of us next and we know it, so we need to hit him first, and we need to hit him hard.”

“Mattias.”

Yakov watched as the ginger, who had remained staring off, moved his gaze over to the leader of their little uprising.

“I need you and Tim to each lead your own portion of the group. We’re gonna be splitting into groups to attack from all sides, and when the fight starts you’ll leave your groups and group up with me at the front lines. Pax will help me in leading mine.” Pek looked over to Emmett and Yukio. “Emmett and Yukio, you’re gonna help out Tim. Yakov, you’ll be helping Mattias.”

Yakov frowned. _Mattias?_

He glanced over to the other man, who was looking at him as well. Out of the corner of his gaze, Yakov noticed Emmett and Pek share a confused look, while Emmett shrugged.

“...There’s no problem with this, is there?” Emmett asked. “I can help out Mattias while you help Tim and Yukio, Yakov. It’s really no big deal-”

“No.” Yakov stared at Mattias for a second longer, shaking the uneasy feeling that Mattias’ gaze gave him, and looked at Emmett and smiled. “There’s no problem, thanks though.” Yakov then turned his gaze to Pek. “I’d be fine helping out Mattias. Thanks.”

“Alright.” Pek nodded, although he looked skeptical. “Anyway, after we meet up we’ll charge in. Me, Mattias, and Tim will go straight for Caesar. I’m expecting him not to fight- He makes others do his dirty work for him, so he’s going to hide in his house the second he can. We’re going to try, and hopefully succeed, in killing him. Without him and the higher guards, which I’m hoping you’ll all be able to take care of while we handle Caesar, our enemies will lose morale and have nothing to fight for. Either they’ll forfeit and we’ll need to lock them up, or we’ll need to kill them.”

“No issue in that last one.” Yakov said, sitting up. “I say we wipe them all out. If we lock them up they might escape and try to kill us to get back at us.”

“Killing relentlessly is wrong.” Emmett argued. “It’s not right.”

“They took Trond from you.” Yakov said coldly.

Yukio tensed up. “Yakov-”

“Am I wrong?” Yakov snapped. “I’ve seen what these people have put you all through. They took your loved ones. They took your families and have ruined your lives by making you claw your way through it, and for what? To almost die the next day trying to scrape up some cash? Isn’t that why we’re doing this? To live better lives?”

“Yakov!” Yukio said in a hushed yell.

“No, he’s right.” Emmett mumbled. “That is why we’re doing this. I- I really want Trond back, and we need to get this done quick. There’s people scared to turn against Caesar, and I’m hoping we can help them, but we’ll need to fight anyone who fights us. We need to get rid of Caesar and take back Camp.” He looked over to Pek, with a new glint of sureness in his eyes. “When did you want to start this attack?”

Pek smiled a bit. “I was thinking tomorrow night. Snowstorm was antsy today, which means a storm- a bad one. It’ll be dangerous for us and our own forces, but especially for Caesar and his. Most of them don’t endure the storms we have- They haven’t faced nature’s worst in their pretty houses and calm little mansions. We know how to endure these things, they don’t. We’ll have the upper hand.”

Yakov grinned. “Battle and a storm. Just what I like.”

“I figured you would.” Pax teased, butting in. “Yukio seemed keen that you’d like it.”

“And he was.” Yakov looked at Pek again. “Are we attacking when the storm starts?”

“Mhm.” Pek confirmed. “The storm starts at dusk, so we’ll have the cover of darkness and the noise of the storm to hide our footsteps in the snow. Me and Pax will be keeping our mutant masks here. I want to keep them safe for when Trond wakes up.”

 _If he wakes up and doesn’t maul us to death,_ Yakov said to himself.

“Tim, do you and the others have clothes to keep you warm?” Pek asked. “Pax and I bought ours when we came here with Trond the other night. And Yukio and Yakov, you have your stuff.”

“That we do.” Yukio said with a nod.

“Yeah.” Tim glanced over to the hall that led to their rooms. “Emmett has his old jacket, Mattias has the jacket he wore to the festival, and I probably have something laying around that I can wear. Clothes for protection shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Great.” Pek smiled. “That’s good.”

“So tomorrow at dusk?” Yakov asked. “Where am I meeting with Mattias?”

“Near the eastern wall, closest to the pine woods just outside Camp. It’s where me and Pax and Trond managed to sneak in the other day, since it’s in the poorer part of Camp and it’s generally a darker area. That’s where we are right now, actually. So you’d just be meeting with your group closer towards the wall.” Pek reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, and rolled it out on the little table in front of the couch. Everyone leaned over to get a look.

“Right over here.” Pek said clearly, pointing to a little area near the end of the map. “Tim, Em, and Yukio, you’ll be closer to the exit of Camp and leave your folks back there to group up with me. And as I said, Mattias and Yakov, you’ll be doing the same.”

“Well you’re a planner.” Yakov mumbled.

“Ehh, always been in my nature.” Pek said with a smile, picking up the map and rolling it back up. “So!” He said, slapping his hands together. “Everyone know what they need to do?”

“Yep.”

“Mmmmhm.”

“Got it.”

“Good.” Pek nodded. “Now! Formalities and wars aside I was thinking we could all take tonight to relax before tomorrow. Chat it up, just hang out like people in their early twenties are supposed to. I think we deserve it.” He stood and walked towards the kitchen, coming out after a moment with a tray. “Emmett helped me make a bunch of tea when I came back, and he managed to make some cookies and whatnot as well.”

“N- No one’s allergic to anything, right?” Emmett asked, looking over at everyone.

“I eat what I find, and I haven’t died yet.” Yakov said with a shrug, getting a chuckle out of most of the group. “I’m pretty sure the case stays the same for everyone else.”

Emmett smiled. “That’s good.”

* * *

They’d all stayed up pretty late.

It must’ve been midnight, and about the entire group had been asleep. Pax was asleep in Pek’s lap, who was fast asleep as well. Tim and Emmett were completely passed out on the floor, Rina sleeping on Emmett’s chest as he snored. Snowstorm was perched on top of Pek’s head.

Yukio’s head rested on Yakov’s lap, and he had dozed off hours ago. The tea had been finished and the cookies had been mauled by the ecstatic group of young adults who hadn’t had a cookie in years.

Yakov, however, had not been able to sleep.

Not since Mattias had sulked away to his room after everyone else fell asleep.

Yakov still did not like Mattias. Not one bit. He had been fine when Yakov and Yukio first came here, he was a normal guy that Yakov didn’t care for. Just kinda there.

But after that night, after Pek’s speech, he’d been silent and staring off and been weird. Like he was listening to something else that no one else heard or was just drifting off. Something just wasn’t right.

And Yakov didn’t like it.

Yakov opened one eye and glanced down at Yukio, then looked at the hall.

Nothing there, as expected.

And Yakov didn’t like it.

Yakov slowly moved out from under Yukio’s head, grabbing a pillow from the floor and placing it under Yukio’s head. With that, Yakov crept through the room towards the hall, doing his best to not step on his sleeping friends.

Friends? Was Yakov friends with Campfolk?

“Huh.” Yakov looked behind him at the sleeping group, and although not all of them were Campfolk, he’d.. Liked talking to them earlier. Pek and Pax were nice to talk to, and he kinda already knew them, but Emmett had been nice too. He’d made tea for Yukio and Yakov that one time and had made them all this stuff just tonight. Tim had played a little bit of his ukulele too. It’d.. It’d been nice to talk to people.

“Hm.” Yakov looked down the hall at Mattias’ door. “Guess I am.”

Yakov walked down the hall as silently as he could, doing his best to avoid any creaky floorboards. If he stepped on them, he’d probably alert Mattias, if the guy was even awake.

Yakov got his answer about a second later.

It was a sigh that Yakov heard.

When he peeked in through a crack in the door, since it’d been left open, and peered inside to see Mattias simply laying on the floor with a tired expression on his face. He was holding a glossy piece of paper in his hand.

He didn’t look suspicious or anything, really. Just looked.. Sad. And confused.

Yakov watched as Mattias lifted the photo so he could look at it, and Mattias seemed to wilt, before gritting his teeth and throwing the photo towards the door. Mattias grumbled something under his breath, and climbed into his bed.

When Yakov was sure he was asleep, he nudged the door open a bit and snatched the photo with his hand before retreating back into the hall. He sat down against the wall and looked at the photo, narrowing his eyes at it to try and make out the faded image.

It was an old image of the Compass Keepers- and.. Redstar.

_Why would he.._

Yakov looked into the room again, narrowing his eyes at the now sleeping Mattias.

_I knew there was something wrong about you._


	26. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood blood lots and lots of blood and death whoops. also kinda dramatic bc its a war wuh oh.
> 
> alos this chapter was pre written months ago so thank god for past terra

It was time.

Tonight was their chance.

The storm roared above Timothy and the two men around him, blocking out the sounds of their footsteps as they charged forward towards where Pek and Mattias waited for them. Yukio and Emmett walked beside Tim, Emmett with a new glint of rage in his odd eyes, while Yukio had the same. 

He was a part of history now.

He was going to change the future forever.

Timothy could see Pek and Mattias, along with Pek’s group, group up ahead, with Caesar’s men across the plaza from them. They stood in neat lines, while the Campfolk and Citydwellers that were rising against them stood in huddled groups, staring down their enemies with hate that Tim could feel from here.

“Are you ready?”

Tim looked to his left to see Yukio looking at him with a hard steel-like gaze. “I am.” Tim replied confidently. “We wouldn’t have been able to do this without you and Yakov. Thank you.”

Yukio simply nodded, and looked to Emmett. “And you, Steele?”

Emmett was quiet for a moment, his gaze just as full of spite and anger as it had been since they’d all gotten into position. “I just wish Trond was here to see it.”

Tim and Yukio looked away, but suddenly Yukio placed a hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “We’ll kill Caesar. For him and for Fdk, and they’ll both recover and be just fine.”

“You don’t know that.” Emmett retorted with a sorrowful glint in his eye.

“Then I’ll do whatever’s in my power to make it happen.” Yukio answered firmly. “You and Tim welcomed me here just a week ago. Let me repay you by helping you now.”

Emmett was quiet for a moment longer, but then he nodded.

Tim sighed to himself and kept the group moving, until they sandwiched themselves between Mattias and Pek’s group. Yukio went to Yakov and Pax, while Emmett followed. Tim watched them for a moment, before going to the very front to join with Mattias and Pek.

When he got there, Pek and Mattias were standing face to face with Caesar, having a stare off with him. When Caesar noticed the presence of Tim, he huffed and blinked. “Your third little leader is here,” He grunted. “And so are all your men. You really think you three can take me out?”

“We know we can.” Pek snapped. “You’re a coward. You always have been.”

“As were Trond and Flint.” Caesar replied plainly. “But you are just the same as them. You ran from the Camp and left it in my power, and now you want to save it. Trond and Flint are steadily dying in the infirmary, the mutant DNA steadily infecting them both. and I will be sure that you three will share that fate.”

Mattias growled, while Tim grit his teeth.

“You three will die tonight.” Caesar snapped. “I will make you watch as I kill every last one of your friends, and then Pek,” He turned to his son. “I will make you watch these two die, and you’ll pay the price for betraying me all those years ago.”

“Betraying you was the only good choice I’ve ever made.” Pek growled. “I won’t fail Dawn and Harry again. I won’t fail my mom or Pettle again. You’re going to die, and I’m going to make it as brutal and painful as possible so you can feel exactly what you’ve put those I love through.”

Caesar glared at Pek for one final moment, and then he turned and walked back into the crowd, supposedly going towards his home.

“Campfolk! Citydwellers!” Pek shouted after a moment of silence. “Tonight we win! Tonight we free ourselves from Caesar’s cruel reign over us! Tonight we _strike!_ ”

The crowd roared, and with a flick of Pek’s wrist, flew forward towards their enemy.

The battle erupted almost immediately, with Tim dashing forward with his allies and whipping out his gun and beginning to shoot. He noticed Emmett taking a more physical approach, letting out the bitterness and anger he held towards Caesar by slamming his fists and elbows into the guards with brute force. Tim knew Emmett was strong, but he hadn’t expected his brother to be able to take out guards with just three or four punches.

Mattias was doing something similar, letting out his years of anger by tearing through guards with tooth and nail. He used his gun only to kill them, taking shots at their throats and heads to kill them quickly or slowly depending on which he shot at. Gunshots rang through the area, the sound overpowering that of the storm that raged on above as the people fought.

Tim glanced ahead at Pek, who was making his way to where Caesar had gone to hide. He perked up a bit and signaled to Mattias to follow, who caught the sign and nodded firmly.

_He won’t be able to kill Caesar on his own, no matter how much he thinks so. We need to follow the plan._

Tim ran through the crowd, shooting at the guards that tried to follow him as he ran. If he bought a whole portion of Caesar’s forces to the house, they’d be overwhelmed. Tim looked to his left, seeing Mattias soar ahead as he took down guard after guard in a fit of pure unhinged rage. Tim smiled, but was suddenly knocked down by a guard ramming into him.

“Think you can fuckin’ kill us, huh?”

Tim looked up to see Abe looming over him, a smug smirk on his face. “You’re fighting on the side of a tyrant!” Tim spat, pushing Abe off of him. “Is this what you want? To be led by a man who doesn’t even bother to fight alongside you?”

“Don’t tell me what I want!” Abe snapped, taking a shot at Tim.

Tim swiftly ducked downwards and raised his gun, taking a shot at Abe’s calf. The man fell quickly, hitting the ground with a thud that Tim couldn’t hear. “Caesar would leave you for dead, and you still choose to fight with him!” Tim yelled. “Do you have no morals? Do you have no empathy? You were raised alongside us! You saw firsthand how Caesar treats his people- You were a part of enforcing that! Do you not feel guilt?”

Abe tried to stand, but fell again, and he glared at Tim as he grit his teeth. “I don’t answer to you. I never have, and I never will. Caesar already got rid of the little runt, and he’ll get rid of you and Mattias and Augustus too.”

“His name is Pek.” Tim snapped.

“He can’t run from who he was.” Abe snapped. “He’s a coward. He left his family to die, and he’ll carry that with him forever. Augustus was a coward back then, so he’ll stay a coward now.” He chuckled. “And Mattias, too. I thought he was a cool guy when we were teens. But then he got too mixed up with you and that piece of shit Trond. You ruined him.”

“He’s my best friend.” Tim spat. “Don’t ever act like you know him.”

“But do you?” Abe sneered.

Tim froze, and in a matter of moments he raised his gun and shot Abe right in the center of his head. He stared down at the limp corpse of the guard once he fell, and Tim scowled and spat on him. Abe didn’t know a thing, and he never would now.

Tim ignored the guilt in his mind and charged on, making his way to the stoop of the house where Mattias and Pek were waiting. They must be wondering where he was by now- Abe’s attack had been an unwelcome surprise to him. As he ran, he dodged bullets from other guards shooting at him, doing his best to focus on where he was going and ignoring the last words Abe had said to him.

_Sure, Mattias has been weird lately, but that’s just because of the battle. After this he’ll be fine and things are gonna go back to normal, and me and him and Pek are all going to lead the Camp into a bright new future together. Trond’s gonna recover, and so is Flint, and Yakov and Yukio can finally live knowing that they finished their goal. Everything’s gonna be perfect after tonight._

As if he had jinxed it, Tim flinched as he heard a cry of pain. It was high pitched, and young sounding, and Tim immediately knew who it was.

_Sycamore._

_God not him. He’s too young._

Tim’s parental instincts kicked in, and he hurried towards the source of the noise, forgetting all about his goal to get to Mattias and Pek. He pushed past guards and rebellion members, doing his absolute best to get to Sycamore as fast as he could.

Tim staggered to a halt as he made his way to an alleyway behind Alder and Sycamore’s bakery, and he gasped. Sycamore and Alder laid on the ground, both bleeding heavily, although Sycamore was still breathing. A guard loomed above the boy, his shoes coated with blood as he aimed at Sycamore’s forehead.

“Hey!” Tim snapped. “You get the fuck away from that kid!”

The guard whipped around and clenched his jaw for a moment. “As if I take orders from a traitor!” He snapped, raising his gun to take aim at Tim. “When you’re dead and this battle’s over Caesar will promote me to elite guard!”

“Elite guard my ass!” Tim snapped. “You’re killing a kid and you killed an old man! You shouldn’t have any feeling of pride because you killed two people fighting for their future!”

“A future of what?” The man sneered. “Being led by you and those other two traitors?”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Tim snapped. “You guards are all the same! You all have sticks up your asses and you only care about yourselves and sucking up to Caesar!”

“Don’t tell me what I-”

Tim snapped and silenced the guard with a shot to the stomach, and he fell. “I’m not gonna spend the next ten minutes talking in circles with a cardboard cutout of Abe.” Tim hissed under his breath. He heard a cough, and jumped, looking over to Sycamore.

The two of them made eye contact, and Tim looked over his shoulder cautiously before hurrying over and kneeling down beside the young man.

“Hey, Sycamore, can you hear me? It’s Tim, alright? It’s Timothy.”

Sycamore groaned, and his half-glazed eyes looked at Timothy with a mix of pain and exhaustion. “I couldn’t protect Alder..” He wheezed out. “He’s dead- he’s dead and it’s all my-”

Tim flinched as Sycamore suddenly coughed, and he gently grabbed the young boy’s hand. “Hey, hey. It’s not your fault. He’s proud of you.” He said gently, trying to hide his horror and panic. “I’ll bring you to Yukio and the other medics and he can patch you up, alright? You’ll make it through this, and Alder’s gonna be so proud of you, alright kid?”

“I don’t-” Sycamore wheezed. “Tim I’m not gonna make it. You know that.” His eyes met Tim’s again, and for a moment, they cleared, and Sycamore smiled. “You’re the smartest. Don’t try to sugarcoat this for me.”

“Sycamore.” Tim said gently. “You’re so young, you shouldn’t have to-”

“I shouldn’t, but I am.” Sycamore chuckled weakly. “I’m just happy I could die like this, doing something good. I’m content with this. I’d rather die young and with a bang than live to see you and Mattias grow old. I could never see you two that way.”

“Sycamore…” Tim wilted. “You’re talking nonsense. I’ll-”

“Tim please,” Sycamore smiled. “Just promise you’ll win for me and Alder.”

Tim flinched. “Who’s gonna be the best bakers in Camp without you two around?” He asked quietly, forcing out a sorrowful chuckle.

“That... I don’t know.” Sycamore said with a slight laugh. “But Alder and I will have a lot of strawberry cakes for you and Mattias when we see you again. I’m- I’m sorry Alder and I can’t make that strawberry cake for you and Yukio like we said we would..”

Tim felt a bittersweet feeling at those words, and he smiled. “We’ll win for you.”

Sycamore smiled, and with that, the young boy went limp as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His chest heaved one more time, and with a breath that shook Tim to his core, Sycamore was gone.

Tim lowered his head and let out a shaky sigh, and then stood. “I’ll be back for you both.” He murmured. With Sycamore and Alder dead, Tim wondered just how many others were dead too. Ari and Oliver? Their other friends? What about Yakov and Pax, or Emmett?

How many other loved ones would Tim have to lose tonight?

He briefly thought of Trond and Flint, and their weak and sickly pale bodies as they rested in the Camp's infirmary.

Flint, already old and weak, with the several wounds Caesar had given him, not to mention the deformed state his body was in after half mutating.

Trond, with the several bullet wounds in his stomach, the mutant DNA, and the head trauma from hitting his head on Red's tombstone.

Would Tim lose them too? He wasn't close with Flint, but he knew all too well how much he mattered to Pek and Pax, despite the argument that had caused their split.

And Trond.. Trond was his family. They were brothers, just as much as Tim was brothers with Emmett.

_I won't let any of them die for nothing._


	27. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond and Flint make a choice as the war continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood/death tw yada yada yada u get the gist
> 
> also pacing is funky bc uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fast paced war. also split pov between pek and trond

“Trond.”

“Mrrgh..”

“Trond!”

“AH-!” Trond shot up, immediately hitting his forehead against Flint's nose and causing the both of them to yelp with pain. After rubbing his forehead and blinking a few times, he looked over at his mentor/father/friend/whatever Flint was worriedly. “What? What’s happening?”

“Nothing good.” Flint said grimly, rubbing his nose. “Pek and Tim began the battle.”

“Are we still in the.. Ghosty realm place thing?”

“Yes, and I’m not happy about it. We need to find a way out, and fast. We need to help your friends before anything more dangerous happens.” Flint began to pace as Trond sat at the edge of the couch. “I was talking with Thilo, and Edison came in saying he’d felt a disturbance. You know those woods at the edge of town? Where the Camp would be?”

Trond narrowed his eyes a bit. “Yeah?”

“That’s where Redstar took control of Emmett. That’s where Redstar- and bad people in general- lurk. Overtime they turn into beastly creatures similar to mutants. Some accept their fate, some remain bitter, some eventually atone for their mistakes and come here.”

“And what about it?” Trond asked.

“Red’s vanished from the place.” Flint stated. “He vanished once before, when he took control of Emmett, and now he’s gone again. With your friends focused on the revolution now would be the perfect chance for Red to strike the Camp while they’re all distracted and wipe out the Campfolk.” He looked at Trond with a worrisome gaze. “Including our friends and family.”

“What are we supposed to do, though? Emmett doesn’t know how he got out.”

“Thilo does. When Red had control of him all those years ago he told me it was like a battle of wills. It should be even easier for us, since as far as we know, there’s no spirit inhabiting our bodies. We just need to have the willpower to leave and have an anchor to pull us across.” Flint smiled. “And I think we both know who each other’s anchors are.”

“Friends.” Trond said quietly. “Family.. Home.”

“Exactly.” Flint's eyes glinted with pride. “Our bodies are most likely still injured, but because of the mutant DNA the injuries from Caesar may have healed a bit. We’ll be able to fight and help the others if we can get back to them. Edd and the others are already waiting in the backyard to see us out. I wanted to let you rest up before I told you.”

“I figured we’d be here longer than a day.” Trond mumbled warily. “But I won’t object to going home.”

“Neither will I.. as much as I liked seeing my family again,” He put a hand on Trond’s shoulder. “I have another one waiting for me back home. One I need to make it up to.” Flint looked at Trond and blinked. “Do you think they’ll forgive me?”

“I’m sure they will- Not immediately, but after a while.” Trond said reassuringly. “You can save the Camp and your friends now even if you couldn’t before.”

Flint smiled, not saying another word as he and Trond walked out to the backyard. The Compass Keepers and Thilo stood there, looking at them both with confident glints in their eyes. Well- except Tom. Trond wasn’t sure his eyes could glint, but he looked confident, and that was enough for Trond.

“You should make it back no problem.” Thilo said, grabbing Flint's hands and holding them together. “If Red hasn’t taken either of your bodies as a vessel, you shouldn’t have to fight as hard to make it home.” He suddenly chuckled. “..Maaaaybe it’s better Preston and Payton and Yance and Yoshiro never found out you were here.”

“I agree.” Edison said with a slightly wary look, but with a humorous glint in his eye. “One, we’d be chewed out for not watching you better. Two, I think Payton would be a little upset you grew to be taller than him.”

“Oh I’m sure.” Flint said with a snicker. “Although I’m sure I’ll be here again soon. Maybe.. Maybe permanently this time.”

Trond’s expression twisted to concern. “Don’t say that.” He blurted out. “You’ll get through this. We both will, and after tonight everything will be fine again.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure, chap.”

Trond and the others turned to look at Maverick, who hadn’t spoken to Trond once since he’d come here. He bore a striking resemblance to Mattias, which wasn’t all that surprising considering the conclusion Trond had come to when he’d seen Thilo's grave. Reincarnation.

“What do you mean?” Trond asked.

“Your friend, the chap who carries my soul. Mattias.” Maverick looked away. “I appeared the night you and Flint were attacked to warn him to think twice. He’d seen Dawn’s mural and come to the conclusion you had- That he was a reincarnation, but he had the opposite reaction you did. He was stressed and angry and I hoped that me coming to warn him or apologize would soothe him.”

“And it did the opposite?”

“I’m afraid it did.” Maverick looked at Trond apologetically. “And I’m worried your absence may have made him spiral more. He’s attached to you like a little brother.” He reached and held Trond’s hands the way Thilo held Flint's. “I haven’t been able to reach him since. When you find him after you return, do your best to comfort him or soothe his anger, will you chap?”

Maverick's request seemed to carry more meaning than Trond knew, based on the seriousness in the ginger’s deep blue gaze.

“Will you?” Maverick asked again.

“Of course.” Trond said with a nod. “I’ll do my best.”

Maverick smiled, closing his eyes for a moment as he let go of Trond’s hands. “Thank you, chap.”

Trond smiled, and turned towards Theo as he heard the man begin to speak.

“Alright, to get back you’ll just need to sit and focus on why you need to get back. Way easier said than done.” Theo said with a snort. “But, you two have multiple anchors. So it should be fine.”

“I had Flint and the others as anchors when I was here.” Thilo added. “And you two have your friends and a need to save your home. Sounds like a strong enough anchor to me.”

“Mhm.” Edd nodded. “But you two don’t have much time. We’ll head inside so you can focus better.” He looked at Flint and Trond, and gave them both a reassuring smile. “Say hello to Emmett for me, would you, Trond?”

Trond was surprised for a moment, but nodded. “Of- Of course.”

With that, the four men walked back into the house, not giving Flint and Trond another look. Supposedly they’d done all they could for now. Flint and Trond had to handle the rest from here.

“Are you ready, Stag?” Flint asked.

Trond paused for a moment, looking at the ground, before looking back at Flint and nodding firmly. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Pek and Mattias had stormed the house.

They’d either chased off or killed the guards that had been swarming Caesar’s house, Pek using killing as a last resort while Mattias had been.. More violent. Pek assumed, and hoped, it was just the adrenaline.

“Do you know where Tim is?” Pek shouted to his companion. “He should’ve been here by now. We should go looking for him.”

“I don’t think we have to.” Mattias said, his voice gravelly. He nudged Pek and pointed over to the crowd, where Tim emerged with blood smeared on his clothes. “There he is.”

As Tim got closer, Pek noticed Mattias’ rage fading to concern.

“Are you injured?” Mattias asked once Tim was beside them. “Where’d the blood come from, Tim?”

“Sycamore and Alder and Abe.” Tim forced out. “I killed Abe and then found another Campguard killing Alder and Sycamore. I couldn’t save either of them.” He looked up at Pek and Mattias, his eyes gleaming with sorrow. “Have you seen any of the others?”

“From what we know they’re fine as of now.” Pek said gently. “We’re glad you’re alright.”

“Thank you.” Tim mumbled.

The three of them jumped as the sky roared with thunder, the dark clouds high above lighting up with lightning shooting across them.

“I think that’s our signal to get this over with.” Pek mumbled.

“Are you ready?” Tim asked. “This.. This is Caesar, after all.”

“You’re right. It is.” Pek sighed. “But he’s not my father. Never was. I don’t have a father, but I have a mentor and a friend that he hurt. I have a real family that he hurt and I need to get back at him for what he did.” He looked at Mattias and Tim. “I’m ready. Question is, are you two?”

“Of course.” Tim said confidently, while Mattias simply nodded.

“On the count of three.”

“One..”

“..Two..”

“Three!”

Pek, Tim, and Mattias charged in, slamming the door open with brute force and putting on their war faces. The house was a mess, the main room trashed and things thrown about everywhere. An old photo of Caesar and his family was hung on the wall in a worn out old frame, but his wife and Pek and Pettleton were ripped out. Caesar didn’t look happy in the photo.

“There’s.. No one here, Pek.” Mattias mumbled.

“Oh he’s here. Don’t you worry.” Pek spat. “He may be a coward but he wouldn’t run too far away to the point where he couldn’t at least watch the battle.” He straightened his posture, putting on the most grim expression he could. “Caesar!” Pek shouted. “We’re here! Come out and face us!”

“You’re just yelling for him?!” Mattias snapped. “He’s gonna know-”

“I knew you were coming for me the moment this battle started.”

The three of them whipped over to see Caesar sulking out of one of the halls, his blue-green gaze staring into Pek and only Pek.

“You’re still as predictable as ever.” Caesar spat.

“I’m aware.” Pek said coldly.

“And weak. Pathetic. Selfish. Using your friends to get revenge against me for your weak family. For Flint and Trond. You do know what Flint is, don’t you? He’s a mutant.” Caesar snapped. “A monster waiting to prey on all of us.”

“Flint's far from a monster.” Pek said, narrowing his eyes. “Tim, Mattias.”

“Got it.” Tim said with a nod.

Tim and Mattias leapt at the man in front of them, Caesar letting out a surprised shout as the two younger and stronger men managed to pin him down easily.

“I knew this was gonna be easy.” Pek said, raising a brow. “But I didn’t think it’d be this easy. I guess your forces are really the only threat here, and without you, they’ll have nothing to fight for anymore. They’ll be outnumbered and have no reason to keep fighting.”

“I- I can still-” Caesar shouted with pain as Mattias suddenly slammed his head into the floorboards they stood on. “I will win,” Caesar forced out after a moment. “One way or another.”

“A false promise.” Pek spat, taking out his gun and aiming it for Caesar’s head.

“You can’t kill me!” Caesar snapped. “I’m your father! Your leader! You take orders from me and me alone, do you understand?!”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Pek sneered. “Say hi to Abe for us.”

With a loud bang, that was it.

Pek put his gun away as he watched Tim check for a pulse.

After a moment, Tim stood up with a smile. “He’s gone.” He looked at Pek, and then Mattias as the ginger stood up. “We did it. We won.”

“We won..” Mattias said quietly. “We’re free.”

Pek smiled, but he tensed up as the sky roared once more.

“The storm doesn’t seem to agree.” Tim teased.

“That wasn’t the storm.” Pek said, his blood going cold as he slammed open the door outside. “That wasn’t the storm at all.”

Pek, Mattias, and Tim hurried outside to see a swarm of none other than mutants climbing over the Camp walls and tearing into Campfolk and Campguards alike. Pek felt frozen as he watched people get torn into one by one.

“I thought they were hibernating.” Pek breathed out. “I- I thought..”

“Campfolk!”

Pek jumped as he heard a shout rise above the noise of the storm and the roars of the mutants. A beast, with slick red fur and long gleaming white horns, had climbed to the top of the building that hid the Camp’s stage. He was speaking- He was speaking as if he were human.

“I’m so glad to be among you all once again.” The beast sneered. “I’m here to take what’s mine! What I won all those years ago but was ripped away from me by who you call the Compass Keepers!”

“No.” Pek’s jaw dropped. “No fucking way that’s impossible.”

Tim gasped. “I didn’t think he could possess mutants..”

“Pek! Tim! Mattias!”

The three of them turned to see Emmett charging towards them with a crowd behind him. Yakov, Yukio, and Pax were with him, mostly uninjured to Pek’s relief.

“What happened?” Pek asked, meeting Emmett halfway with Tim and Mattias. “Where did Red come from?”

“I- I don’t know.” Emmett said hurriedly. “But we need to get out of here before the mutants come for the rest of us. They got Ari- and- and Oliver, too. They got so many people already. If we stay we’ll die.”

“What about Flint and Trond?” Mattias said, butting in. “Don’t we need to save them?”

“That problem is solved.”

Pek and the others looked over to see Flint, still half mutated but looking much better than he did the other day, and Trond, who was coated in dark fur and had small horns poking out of his hair. Miraculously, his clothes still fit him, but had obviously been thrown on in a rush. Same with Flint, along with neither of their wounds being properly healed.

“Flint.” Pek breathed.

“We can explain later,” Trond began, placing his paw-hands on Pek’s shoulders. Pek had to look up at him to make eye contact- the mutant DNA must’ve given him a growth spurt. “But now we need to go. You know that bunker in the city Flint told us to never go to?”

Pek didn’t need to say anything to know what Trond was getting at.

“Come on!” Pek shouted to the Campfolk. “We need to go! We’ll return when we can fight back, but now we need to recover!”

Without another word, Pek and the others, along with the Campfolk that remained, hurried out of the Camp and away from Red Leader and his mutants. The city would still be swarming with mutants, they knew that, but what other choice did they have? They couldn’t run away forever.

They had a home to save.


	28. Bunker Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Campfolk settle into the bunker, Trond expresses some of his concerns to Emmett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a softer chapter before i Hurt You :)

Getting to the bunker had been rough.

Worming past Redstar and his new army had been easy- the snow covered any scents they might leave and Trond and Flint made sure they didn’t have any obvious tracks. Getting out of Camp had been fine, but it was getting to the city that had been most difficult.

The fields were swarming with mutants now. Mutants climbing over old ruins and destroying them either deliberately or in a blind rage, mutants attacking eachother, you name it. It was a mess out there now. The fields were no longer a peaceful piece of history that’d been frozen in time.

“This is what I meant when I said the city had been swarming with mutants.” Yakov murmured. “Look at it. It’s horrible.”

Emmett jumped at the sudden sound of his friend’s (friend? Was he friends with Yakov?) voice as they continued to creep across the fields in silence. “At least they aren’t in the city anymore.” Emmett mumbled back. “We can get to the anti-mutant serums and help Flint and Trond now. That’s gotta be a good side to all of this.”

“Redstar returned and we lost our home.” Mattias suddenly spat from behind the two of them. “Sycamore and Alder and Oliver and Ari are dead, Trond’s a mutant and Flint's half mutated. There’s no good to this.”

Emmett sighed as Yakov gave Mattias a sharp glare.

“Listen,” Yakov began. “I know you enjoy being a negative petty shithead, trust me I enjoy acting like that too, but at least Trond and Flint are still somehow sane. Think about it- they’re probably powerhouses in battle, with how huge Trond got and how big Flint is in general. We can get back your home easily with them.”

“I figured you’d be glad the Camp is in shambles,” Mattias spat. “No good bastard.” He added under his breath.

“What did you call me?” Yakov snapped. “I can be an ass but I’m not fucking heartless.”

“Hey, hey.”

Emmett relaxed a bit as Trond approached, gently nudging the two aside with his paw-hands so he could stand between them.

“No need for infighting.” Trond said gently. “That’s actually the _last_ thing we need right now. Once we settle in at the bunker we’ll figure everything out, okay guys?”

Yakov sighed and mumbled an “okay”, while Mattias simply gave a grunt as he slipped away from the other three.

“I’m gonna go find Yukio and Pek.” Yakov murmured, disappearing into the crowd.

“Stay safe.” Emmett called after him. “Man they.. Just do not click.”

“Tell me about it.” Trond grumbled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mattias hate someone who wasn’t Caesar or a Campguard that much before.” He looked down at Emmett, which was a first, and smiled a bit. “But I’m glad you’re okay.”

Emmett smiled back at him. “And I’m glad you’re not rabid.” He reached over and grabbed one of Trond’s hand-paws. “Although you being covered in fur and two feet taller than me is a weird development, if you’d ask me.” Emmett teased.

“Oh trust me it was weird for me too.” Trond snickered. “Waking up like this was.. Startling.” To change the subject, he suddenly snapped his fingers, as if he’d remembered something. “Ah- Silvers says hi, by the way.”

Emmett’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked around before lowering his voice to a whisper. “You met him?”

“Mhm.” Trond nodded. “Really hospitable guy. Met uh- Thilo, too.”

Emmett blinked. “You mean Redstar?”

“Uh.” Trond blinked. “Not exactly.”

“Go on?”

“Redstar is kinda.. He did to Thilo what he did to you. Except for like eight years and Thilo was in a constant battle of wills or something, I didn’t really get too much out of him before Flint and I left.” Trond laughed sheepishly. “It’s just.. Very complicated, and I don’t fully get it myself. But I think Caesar messed with the Camp’s records to make it seem like Thilo and Redstar were the same guy.”

“Huh.” Emmett mumbled. “..So how long has Red been a ghost? What’s even his actual name? Why’s he doing this if he’s not Thilo?”

“I honestly think he’s just petty about getting beaten back at the end of the Red War.” Trond suggested. “Negative feelings and remembrance are probably what’s kept him going all this time. He has unfinished business and his memory was carried on through the stories the Campfolk would tell. That’s why he can’t properly move on or be here without a vessel.”

“Where’d you learn all this?” Emmett said with a raised brow.

“From a certain dead commander who let me live in his house.” Trond said with a smile.

“Ah,” Emmett chuckled a bit. “Anyway, what’s the bunker like?”

“I’ve never been there, personally. Flint never let me or Pek or Pax go.” Trond said with a shrug. “It’s probably really creepy though, like most other stuff in the city. Are you gonna be okay going there? It’s a Revolt bunker that the Commanders used as a hideout.”

“I’m sure all the Red Army stuff is probably torn out, if that’s the case.” Emmett said, shaking his head. “I’ll be fine.” He squeezed Trond’s paw-hand a bit. “Thank you.”

“Even if the world’s kinda falling apart I’d like us both to be comfortable.”

* * *

After about three hours of walking the silence broke.

“Hey you two,” Tim said as he approached. “We’re here.”

“Huh?” Emmett blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tim smiled. “Did you not notice we’ve been walking through the city for a bit?”

“Apparently not.” Emmett snickered. He watched as the remaining Campfolk who hadn’t died in the last twelve hours walked past him and Trond, a few giving Trond uneasy gazes, walked past Tim and into an alleyway behind him. “Is the bunker in there?”

“Yep.” Trond looked down the long street in front of them. “Red’s robot is somewhere down there. We’re pretty close to the heart of the city and where the last battle took place.”

Emmett got a chill at the realization that he was so close to where Edd and the others had died so long ago. He must’ve passed by the area before, since he’s been to the Red Army’s base, but now that the realization hit it made him feel sad.

“Come on, we better head in.” Tim said, nudging Emmett and Trond along.

Tim led the two over to a dumpster in the previously mentioned alleyway that had been pushed aside to reveal a stairwell that went down to an old rusty door. Campfolk were walking inside, most seeming very hesitant, but continuing in anyway.

“Everyone else is already inside.” Tim said as he began to make his way down. Emmett and Trond followed behind, Trond pulling the dumpster back over to hide the stairs. It was dark for a few moments, but Emmett could see better once he was inside.

The main room was huge.

Emmett, Trond, and Tim stood on what was probably a balcony with another staircase to their left that led down to the main room. Campfolk filled the area, sitting on the old tables in little groups and tending to each others wounds. A few came to and from a large doorway to the right, with a big sign labeled “INFIRMARY” in faded text. He watched as Yukio, Pek, and Pax and a few other Campfolk who hadn’t been injured cared for those who’d been more severely wounded in the infirmary.

About three medium sized halls were in the back of the room, and Tim assumed they led towards rooms. Back towards the tables was a little bar that had what seemed to be a kitchen behind it, with a few Campfolk inside doing what they could to make food.

“You guys should go find a room.” Tim proposed. “I need to check on Mattias.”

“Where is he?” Emmett asked. “I don’t see him.”

“I think he’s getting ready to go out and get the anti mutant serums, if Pek and Pax aren’t.” Tim said with a shrug. “But he doesn’t know what they look like or anything, so I don’t really think he should, but if I say anything he’s gonna get.. Y’know.”

“Maybe I can talk to him.” Trond offered.

“If me talking to him doesn’t work, then go ahead.” Tim said with a smile, beginning to descend the stairs. “My room’s in the second hall, but Mattias’ is in the third, so I’ll be in there if either of you need me. Rina’s in my room, by the way. Along with Snowstorm”

“Ah, that’d good. Thanks.” Emmett said with a smile as Tim walked away. He looked to Trond, who had a concerned expression on his face, but when he noticed Emmett looking at him he simply smiled.

“Are.. you alright?” Emmett asked as he began to lead Trond down the stairs and towards one of the halls. Specifically the second one, since Tim had said he was staying there.

“Hm?” Trond’s ears perked up a bit. “What’d you say?”

“I asked if you were ok.” Emmett asked again, keeping his voice gentle. “You seem shaken up. I mean- we did just.. Lose our home. But you look like you’re thinking about other stuff too.”

Trond was silent until the two had found an empty room at the end of the hall. The room they’d found was pretty small, with just one bed and a small TV that was probably broken and a dresser with a small desk mirror on it. So not too bad! Pretty nice, actually.

Emmett let go of Trond’s paw-hand and looked around the room, looking to see if there’d been anything left behind. Apparently he still had a knack for junking after all this time. “So now that no one else is around, did you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Emmett asked.

“Aha..” Trond chuckled. “Was really hoping you’d forget.”

“Nope.” Emmett said as he continued to dig around in the dresser. “So talk to me.”

“I..” Trond paused for a moment, before sighing. “I just don’t think we should share a room. Not while I’m like..” He raised his arms a bit, motioning to his fur coated body. “..This, at least. What if I go feral or rabid or something and hurt you like mutants have hurt me? I should stay with Flint- wherever he is- until I look more human.”

Emmett looked up from the dresser and over to Trond, who looked incredibly lost. Em wilted a bit, closing the dresser, before walking over and gently wrapping his arms around Trond, rubbing his hands along Trond’s back to calm him down. “Listen, Trond.” He mumbled. “How you look doesn’t matter to me. I’m just glad you’re alive and mostly okay and honestly the fur makes you even more cuddly so I don’t really mind it. Just like, don’t stab me with the horns in your sleep.”

Silence.

Emmett jumped a bit when he felt Trond move, and he opened his eyes to see that Trond was no longer eight feet tall, but was around Yakov’s height now. So about six inches shorter than Emmett. Trond’s horns seemed to dull a bit as well, them looking significantly less pointy than just a few minutes ago. “How’d you..?” Emmett mumbled, brushing his hand against Trond’s cheek and taking note of how thin the fur there had gotten.

“I- I dunno?” Trond said with a chuckle. “I think it’s an emotional response. I remember Flint saying something about it affecting mutant DNA and how it affects people..”

“So if you’re calm it’ll regress more?” Emmett asked.

“I think so.” Trond mumbled, resting his head on Emmett’s shoulder. “I’m just glad I’m not taller than you anymore. I didn’t really like it.”

“Good.” Emmett smiled. “I like little Trond.” He suddenly crouched down and scooped Trond up in his arms, holding him gently as he moved them both to the bed in the corner. Emmett sat down, letting Trond get comfortable in his lap. “That better than standing?”

“Mhm.” Trond said with a smile.

A squeak from the doorway made them both perk up a bit, and Emmett watched Rina scamper over to them both as his smile grew. He lowered his arm to let her climb up his sleeve, and she wormed her way out from Emmett’s jacket and curled up on Trond’s chest with a content and quiet squeak.

“Rina still recognizes me.” Trond mumbled happily.

“Of course she does.” Emmett began, his tone turning to a playful one. “How could she forget that stink?”

“Hey!”


	29. Nothing Left to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattias can't do it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> severe violence tw

It’d been a week.

A very very long agonizing week.

Mattias’ conversation with Tim hadn’t gone well. Tim checked in and simply asked if he was alright, since Mattias had immediately claimed a room to shut himself away in, and Mattias had snapped at him and said they’d lost their home, and lost against Redstar, and lost Trond and Flint to mutant DNA. Tim had argued back that they were fine, that they were just half mutated and hadn’t gone completely feral yet, and had told Mattias to calm down.

The argument had escalated from there, and ended with Tim going to stay in the room he’d now been sharing with Yakov and Yukio to save space for everyone else.

Mattias couldn’t really blame him.

A few days later, after planning that Mattias had eavesdropped in on, Flint, Yakov, and Pax were sent out to retrieve the anti-mutant serums from the Revolt base and gather as many flowers from Flint's garden as they could to make the serum if the need arose. Mattias had wanted to go, but the others refused, since he didn’t know the city as well as the team of three that were gonna be sent out. Pek tried to comfort Mattias and make a joke out of it, but instead Mattias had snapped at him as well.

When the three returned, they’d bought medical supplies from the Red Army’s old infirmary as well. Nothing stellar, just bandages and rags and gauze pads and disinfectants, but it’d been greatly appreciated by everyone and made patching folks up much easier than before. And, they didn’t have to worry about running out of things in the bunker for a while yet, thanks to Yakov and Pax, who’d come up with the idea in the first place.

Yakov.

Yakov, Yakov, _Yakov_.

Mattias did not like Yakov at all.

Ever since they’d gotten here it seemed that everyone started to forget about him and replace him with Yakov. The revolutionists came to him for information, Emmett and Tim and Trond spent a decent amount of time with him and Mattias even caught the four joking around. Joking around at a time like this when they had no idea how Mattias was feeling. Did they even care? If they’d cared they’d ask.

But Tim had asked, and Mattias had snapped and yelled at him.

Maybe that’s why everyone was avoiding him. No one wanted to talk to the hotheaded angry ginger who’d once been a confident and strong leader and a good friend. Now he was none of those. He wasn’t confident ever since he’d found out what he was, he hadn’t been a strong leader ever since then as well, and he hadn’t been a good friend or a good partner. That was obvious.

But it was Matt’s fault. Mattias didn’t need to know he was a reincarnation. He was just fine beforehand. He didn’t want some destiny that he had to carry across lives, he wanted to kill Caesar and lead the Camp himself. Everything was gonna be perfect.

But now it wasn’t.

His people avoided him, his boyfriend and friends didn’t talk to him, and he was barely a leader anymore. He barely left his room in the bunker.

Trond had tried connecting with him, but Mattias had never had anything to say, and it always ended with Trond walking away with his tail drooping and his fur getting a bit thicker. Mattias knew that’d been his fault too. He’d overheard Tim and Yukio talking about it one night, how Trond’s morphing between human and mutant was an emotional thing or whatever.

It hurt Mattias, knowing he was hurting his friends and driving a wedge between him and them, but part of him said they deserved it. They weren’t including him, they were barely acknowledging that he was here, and they were hanging out with other people. Mattias was Trond’s brother, Tim’s boyfriend, and Emmett’s friend. They were supposed to hang out with him more than the others.

But, the amount that they had in common with the others was astronomical. Mattias was assuming that they all found comfort in finding someone they could relate to, whether it be shared interests or upbringings or something else. They were bonding.

Pre-revolution Mattias was happy about that. His friends were making friends!

Current Mattias was not. He’d become possessive and angry and lonely and caught up in making his entire life revolve around his friends and the revolution, that without them, he didn’t know who he was.

Was he supposed to be another Maverick? He was supposed to do what Maverick and the other Compass Keepers couldn’t. Take out Redstar once and for all and save the world, leaving it in a peaceful state without any of them dying this time.

Mattias didn’t want to, though.

“Hey.”

Mattias turned his head ever so slightly towards the voice in the doorway.

“Tim uh..” Yakov stood there, looking at Mattias suspiciously through narrowed eyes. “Tim wanted me to come and get you to tell you to shower. You haven’t left your room in like, two days, and haven’t showered or changed clothes since we got here.”

Mattias grunted, and flopped back down onto his bed.

“You can’t just run from your problems, you know.” Yakov suddenly said. “Tim’s worried about you. And before you say it he doesn’t come to see you because every time he does, you snap and yell at him. Trond and Emmett too. You don’t talk or listen to anyone.”

“And what makes you think I’ll listen to you?” Mattias snapped, his voice a bit gravelly from lack of use over the last few days.

“Because I’m one of the only ones who’s either not afraid of you or bothered by your horrendous smell.” Yakov sneered, before blinking and looking away. “Sorry. But seriously- I know you’re upset about Camp, we all are, but you need to-”

“You’re upset about Camp?” Mattias snapped, making Yakov flinch. “You, who probably wanted nothing more than for something like this to happen? You’re upset?”

“Of course I am!” Yakov spat back in protest. “Yukio loves it there and that’s Emmett and Tim and Trond’s home. They’re our friends.”

“You hate Campfolk!” Mattias shouted, standing up to get in Yakov’s face. “You’re not their friend! You never will be! Once this is over you and Yukio will go back to wherever you live here, and I’ll never have to see you again, and it’ll be great! Because I hate you!”

“I helped you!” Yakov said, obviously offended. “Without me and Yukio you guys would’ve lost more numbers and there’d be more of you dead! _You’d_ be dead if it weren’t for me!”

Mattias scoffed. “How? How could I be dead if not for you? Little five foot something Yakov who never left his house and gets sick easily is going to protect me?” He grinned as he watched Yakov turn red from embarrassment. “What? Gonna go tell Yukio how mean I am to you? Have him fight all your battles because you can’t do anything-”

Mattias was cut off by a swift and strong punch to the nose from Yakov. He stumbled backwards and hit the floor with a thud, quickly sitting up and holding his nose with his hand. When he moved it back and looked at it, it was smeared with blood.

“You don’t know shit.” Yakov spat. “You’re a fucking prick and you’re a dead weight on all of us. All you’ve done since we got here is whine and yell and _complain_ because we won’t send you on missions you’re not qualified for or missions you’ll ruin because you have a hero complex and want so badly to be the Camp’s savior so everyone will adore you and you’ll be able to run your little ideal world.”

Mattias stared at his bloody hand for a moment longer, and then snapped his gaze to Yakov.

“But you know what?” Yakov continued. “You can’t have everything your way. Not everyone wants to live in your little ideal world where everyone loves Mattias and Mattias is everyone’s brave savior. Your friends are scared of you. Your people don’t trust you. Your boyfriend is thinking about breaking up with you. If this is your attempt to get that world in your head to be real, it’s a fucking shitty way to try.”

“What’d you say about Tim.” Mattias snapped as he stood.

“What? That he wants to break up with you?” Yakov narrowed his eyes. “Good for him. You’ve been nothing but fucking shitty to him and you don’t deserve him at all. He would’ve done it already if he wasn’t so scared to be in a room alone with you.”

“He’s not scared of me!” Mattias shouted, grabbing Yakov by the shoulders and kicking the door shut after he pulled the blonde away from it. He pushed Yakov against the wall on the other side of the room and pinned him there. “He’s not scared of me and he does _not_ want to break up with me. You’re a fucking liar.”

“You can ask him yourself.” Yakov sneered. “But it’s nice to know I was right about you. I knew we couldn’t trust you. I knew you weren’t safe to be around. Ever since I saw you mumbling about that photo in your room I knew there was something off about you.”

“You don’t know what I’m going through!” Mattias snapped, grabbing Yakov by the throat and slamming him down onto the ground. “I don’t know who I am!”

“That sucks!” Yakov choked out. “But- It’s not an excuse-” He coughed. “Not an excuse to be shitty to your friends! They lost their home too! Trond is trying to deal with being a mutant! Tim is dealing with you being a shith-”

“Shut up!” Mattias screamed, lifting up Yakov and slamming him into the floor with all his anger and spite. “Shut up shut up shut up!” He looked down at Yakov, who had stopped talking for the moment and seemed to be in a daze. His blue eyes were slightly glazed, but after a moment he looked at Mattias and grit his teeth.

Mattias flinched as Yakov socked him in the jaw, causing Mattias to stumble backwards and get off of him. After snapping out of his brief daze, Mattias saw Yakov trying to make a break for it, but he was half stumbling, so he lunged over and grabbed Yakov’s ankles and made the blonde fall.

“Ever since you and Yukio showed up things have been wrong.” Mattias spat, grabbing Yakov’s head and slamming it into the ground again to make sure he stayed down. “Tim hates me, Emmett and Trond avoid me, and I’m not in control of my own revolution anymore.”

“That’s not my fault.” Yakov managed to get out. “That’s your own. You did this all to yourself, and whatever you do to me is going to make it worse.”

“You’re giving up?” Mattias challenged.

It was a bit before Yakov’s response, since the new head trauma from Mattias couldn’t be the best, but he turned his head a bit and glared at the ginger above him. “You’re lucky I can’t move right now, I’ll say that.” Yakov grumbled. “Just think twice before you do this.”

Mattias froze at those words, and what Maverick had said to him a little over a week ago shot through his head.

“Don’t tell me what I should do!” Mattias roared, holding his fists together and slamming them into Yakov’s face. “I don’t need to listen to you!” He screamed, his throat hurting from how loud he was getting. “I don't need to listen to anyone! I don’t need _anyone_ anymore!”

Mattias continued to scream and slam his fists into Yakov’s face, until he was suddenly knocked off balance and pinned down. He blinked a few times, doing his best to recover from the sudden shock, and he looked up to see Yukio pinning him down.

“Pax! Bring him to the infirmary!” Yukio shouted, desperation in his voice. “We- we don’t know if he’ll make it but we need to try and help him!”

“Of course-”

Mattias barely heard Pax’s voice, but he’d managed to somehow hear him over the ringing in his ears.

“How could you?!” Yukio suddenly yelled at him, making Mattias flinch. “I knew you two didn’t like each other but what the hell?! He’s your ally! Your friend!”

“Yakov was never, ever my friend.” Mattias breathed, forcing out the words as the adrenaline rushed out of him. He blinked a few more times and saw Tim standing beside Yukio, assumedly for backup if it was needed.

Mattias blinked. “Tim-”

“Don’t.” Tim spat. “I knew there was something up and I knew I felt unsafe around you but I didn’t think you’d try to kill one of our friends.” He handed a rope to Yukio, who quickly tied up Mattias’ hands. “I’m gonna discuss with everyone what to do with you.”

“What to do with me?” Mattias spat as Yukio sat him up against the bed in the corner and re-tied the knot around one of the legs. “I’m not a fucking animal.”

“At this point you might as well be.” Yukio said coldly as he turned to walk out. “I’ll be in the infirmary if you need me, Tim. I need to help tend to Yakov.”

Once he was gone, Mattias and Tim stood there silently for a moment, before Emmett and Trond rushed into the room with horrified expressions on their faces.

“Pek told us what happened.” Emmett said hastily, eyeing Mattias with a wary glint in his odd colored eyes.

“How could you?” Trond growled. He was already clearly distressed, as he loomed over both Tim and Emmett as he glared at Mattias, and his fur made him look bigger than he truly was. Mattias would never admit it, but it gave him a chill.

Mattias repressed every bit of the pre-revolution Mattias that was screaming at him, and he gave his friends an empty look. “I don’t know. He came in and said something about Tim and things escalated from there.”

“Don’t pin this on me!” Tim yelled. “Everything that you do wrong is somehow my fault! I’m not letting you pin your attempt at murder on me! Just because I wanted to break up with you because I’m fucking _scared_ of you doesn’t give you the right to blame me for this!”

Emmett placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder, who immediately wrapped Emmett in a tight hug. Emmett hugged him back, gently placing his arms over Tim’s back as the smaller man began to ever so slightly tremble.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” Mattias said weakly, now completely drained.

“Well you did!” Trond shouted, stomping one foot on the ground. “You can’t use us as your excuse for murder! Even if Yakov recovers he might have motor problems or memory loss or something else from what you did to him!”

Mattias didn’t have anymore to say to that, so he simply hung his head in defeat. He heard Trond scoff and stomp out of the room, and heard Emmett and Tim follow after him soon after. With a fierce and loud slam of the door, along with it being locked, Mattias was alone.

That was it.

He’d lost everything.

The realization of what he’d done hit him like a truck, and he began to wail and sob and try to worm his way out of his restraints. He’d lost his friends, his family, his purpose, and his home all within the same two weeks. He’d lost it all. He had no purpose anymore.

He mumbled out a long “no” mixed in with hiccups as if he was a lost child as he came to the realization that everyone was right about him. Yakov was right, Trond was right, Yukio was right. Everyone was right.

Now he really didn’t know who he was anymore.

"I beg to differ."

Mattias flinched. He knew that voice. “Get away.” He spat, his fear replacing his sorrow.

“Oh I really don’t see the need to snap at me.” Redstar said gently, phasing into the room through the floor. He smiled at Mattias and knelt down in front of him. “It’s really quite rude.”

“Get away from me!” Mattias screamed, kicking his legs at Redstar as the man morphed into a lookalike of Mattias.

“You can’t kick me, boy.” Redstar teased, his voice now sounding too much like Mattias for Mattias’ liking. “I’m not in a physical form. That mutant body was already half rotted, and I’m afraid I need a vessel to call home for a while.”

Mattias flinched as Redstar leaned closer to him.

“I was hoping you’d put up a fight,” Redstar said as if he was disappointed. “But it makes this easier for me. The more emotionally vulnerable the better.”

Mattias rested his head on his knees and began to sob. He needed to writhe around and he needed to run but he was stuck. His friends left him and he’d lost everything. Sycamore and Alder and Oliver and Ari were dead.

“Thank you for the opportunity, Mattias.” Redstar said sweetly. “After all..”

Mattias shuddered as he felt his hands get cold.

“..What do you have to lose anymore?”


	30. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red returns (again), and the seven make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> act 3 finale :) just one act left and its over, folks

Mattias’ screaming had startled everyone.

Yukio had been tending to Yakov with Pax, and when the two of them had heard him screeching, their first reaction was to ignore it, assuming Mattias was just throwing a fit. Getting told you’re going to be thrown out of your own revolution probably wasn’t nice, but Yukio could care less about Mattias now. He’d hurt Yakov, and Yukio and Pax still didn’t know if he was gonna make it through this.

But when the screaming had started again, and then cut to a sudden halt, that had made Pax and Yukio very very very worried. Somewhat for Mattias, but mostly for their own safety.

Pax finished wrapping Yakov’s head in bandages, and tilted his head in the direction the noise had come from. “Should we..?” He mumbled to Yukio.

Yukio was looking in that direction as well, with his brows furrowed and a wary look on his face. “Yeah- Yeah we should.” He looked over to one of the other medics, an older man named Henry. “Hen, could you keep an eye on Yakov for us while we check on Mattias?”

The blonde man jumped, but nodded. “Of course. Be careful around that ginger, though.”

With reassurance that they would, Yukio and Pax walked out of the infirmary and reluctantly began to head to Mattias’ room.

“This isn’t gonna be good.” Yukio mumbled.

“It never is with Mattias anymore.” Pax sighed. “He was pretty snippy when we met, but I thought that was just because he missed Trond. He’s only gotten worse since that cabin thing..”

“Cabin thing?” Yukio asked.

“The night the revolution started,” Pax began. “Pek and I met Mattias and Tim at an abandoned studio. It belonged to Pek’s grandparents, and Mattias said he and Tim were there because Mattias kept seeing the place in his dreams and stuff.”

Yukio raised a brow. “What, like a vision?”

“Yeah.” Pax nodded. “So we went in and looked around a bit, until Pek found an unfinished mural about the war that his grandma Dawn had been making before she died. The second Mattias saw it he got all freaked out and started mumbling to himself about “being carbon copies” of “them”, whoever “them” is.”

That made Yukio think.

“Did..Mattias ever mention having memories that weren’t his own?” Yukio asked.

“No. I get those sometimes though.” Pax said with a shrug. “I was a big guy- super tall- and I was still blind, but I was in an apartment and stuff. And I think I was living with friends? This guy named Yoshiro was talkin’ to me about uhh.. About lunch.”

“Yoshiro?” Yukio looked at Pax.

“Mmmhm.”

“..I have weird memories about that guy.” Yukio admitted, feeling weirdly embarrassed to admit that to his new friend. “Like uh- People y’know. Talking to me as if I was him.”

Pax didn’t say anything to that.

After a few more silent moments, Pax and Yukio stopped at the door to Mattias’ room, and Yukio jumped as he felt Pax suddenly gently grab his wrist.

“Do you ever think about reincarnation?” Pax suddenly asked, not looking at Yukio.

Yukio’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked away awkwardly. “Yeah. I- I think that’s what my thing with Yoshiro is? And- And y’know when you explained the whole thing with Mattias and those weird dreams you have..” He sighed. “I get why that’d mess him up. It’d- it’d mess anyone up. He was a decent guy, I just wish he didn’t…”

“... Gone about it like he did?” Pax said quietly, finishing Yakov’s sentence.

“Yeah.” Yukio mumbled, before shoving down his feelings and putting on a brave face. “Are you ready to head in?” He asked as he felt Pax let go of his wrist.

“Mhm.”

After a moment's hesitation, Yukio and Pax opened the door and headed inside, their attention immediately being drawn to the fact that Mattias was gone, his rope that had been restraining him untied and left on the ground.

“What the hell?!” Yukio snapped. “I tied that so well!”

“Not well enough, Mini Yoshiro.”

Yukio and Pax jumped, and they immediately both looked over to their left, where Mattias was adjusting an old Red Army jacket he’d found.

“Mattias!” Pax shouted. “What are you doing?! How’d you get out of the-”

“ _Mattias_ was too whiny and mopey and regretful to pull that off.” Mattias sneered as he turned around, bowing briefly to Yukio and Pax before looking at the two of them with a smirk and a smug glint in his now blazing golden eyes. “It’s an honor to see you two again after all this time, Yoshiro and Preston. Truly.”

Yukio felt his blood go cold for a second, until he realized who he was looking at. “Red! Emmett told me about you!”

“Red _star_ , Yoshiro. Your disrespect for me has carried on to your next life, that much is obvious..” Redstar grumbled that last part. “But, I’m simply here to get Mattias off your hands. That mutant vessel was rotting away when I found it, and I needed a more flexible and well.. Living body to inhabit. With how terribly emotionally vulnerable your friend was, and with the fact that you lot wouldn’t miss him anyway, it was a perfect opportunity for me.”

“Mattias let you in?” Pax asked.

“Oh of course not.” Redstar barked out a laugh. “He was kicking and screaming and begging me to stop. Much louder than Emmett was when I snatched him. He’s either here right now or stuck up with Maverick in the afterlife, since he has no reincarnation to attach to.”

“So we _are_ reincarnations..?” Yukio asked.

“Oh yes.” Red nodded. “Pax, you and Pek and Emmett and that lot come from a very very long line of lives. Did you know your first life was a beetle, my friend? The cutest little thing, truly.”

Pax shifted uncomfortably, while Yukio took a step forward. “What about me?”

“You’re simply the second one in your line.” Red smiled. “Truly lovely, to be Yoshiro's first reincarnation. Yakov as well, but his line will end if you don’t save him. Good riddance for me, honestly. Never did like Yance when he was alive.. Never understood why Thilo did.”

Yukio tensed, but didn’t speak.

“Nothing to say?” Redstar’s smile turned to a smirk. “What if I told you of a way to save Yakov, hm? What if we made a little deal, my friend?”

“Yukio,” Pax said grimly. “Don’t you dare-”

“I don’t want a lot.” Redstar said with a shake of his head. “I just want you to let me leave with Mattias’ body. I’ll tell you what to do and you’ll let me go afterwards.”

“I don’t trust that.” Yukio snapped. “We know how to treat Yakov.”

Red’s expression shifted to slight frustration. “Well you’re not as desperate as Yoshiro was. Sad that didn’t carry over.” He murmured, before clearing his voice to speak again. “Very well. But, we’ll have to do this the hard way, I presume.”

“I pinned Mattias down before, and Pax is a trained mutant hunter and the leader of his team.” Yukio said confidently, fully believing in his and his friend’s abilities.

“Oh but I killed Pax in his past life.” Redstar taunted, beginning to circle the two of them. “Do you remember?” He asked, sneering as he looked at Pax.

Yukio turned to see Pax trembling, and he grabbed his friend’s hands and held them tightly. “Hey, hey, Pax. I’m right here.”

“I shot you in the head.” Redstar continued. “You were in a supermarket, scrounging around for any food or supplies you could find to bring back to the bunker with Pat. Yance and Yoshiro were on watch outside, actually.” He looked at Yukio. “But they failed.”

Yukio’s eyes widened, and he glared at Red. “Yoshiro failed Preston and Payton, but I won’t fail Pax and Pek. They’re my friends.”

“Yoshiro and Preston were family. Brothers. Mentor and apprentice, brought together into Thilo's little group of misfits that I turned into a global superpower. I’ll never understand why you two didn’t want to be part of it.” Redstar frowned a bit, but it was obviously fake. “But I’m getting caught up in memories, as is Pax.”

With a snap of Redstar’s fingers, Yukio jumped as Pax suddenly fell to his knees beside him, erupting into a panicky mess as he brought Yukio down with him.

Yukio’s attention was stolen by Pax, and he immediately wrapped his arms around his friend, who did the same to him. “Shh, shh it’s over now.” Yukio murmured to Pax. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

“I- I-” Pax quickly gave up on speaking, and simply buried his head in Yukio’s shoulder.

“I’ve got you.” Yukio whispered.

Pax whimpered.

“Very sweet.” Redstar said with a smile. “Looks like your friendship carried across lives as well. How heartwarming.” Yukio was too busy comforting Pax to notice Red reaching into his pocket. “But, unfortunately, it’s going to have to end here.”

Yukio didn’t get a chance to look up fully before he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and he fell. He hit the floor with a thud, Pax following him soon after, but they weren’t dead.

“Tranquilizer darts in the pocket.” Redstar said sweetly as he stepped over the two of them. “Convenient, maybe too convenient, but better for me than you.”

“You won’t get away with this. Not this time.” Pax promised.

Red smiled. “I already have.”

Then it went dark.

“Yukio! Yukio!”

“Hhrrgh..” Yukio groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. He was in the infirmary. “Pax! Where’s Pax?!” He asked, shooting up in the bed he’d apparently been placed in.

“I’m right here..” Pax mumbled, raising his hand a bit before placing it back down beside him. “Just..sleepy..”

“Oh thank god.” Tim grabbed Yukio’s wrist. “We thought you were a goner. It’s been hours and you didn’t wake up and I got so worried and Emmett and Trond told me to relax in their room but I kept thinking about you and Yakov and ‘oh my god what if they both die and never get to see the city flourish like they wanted to its all my fault’ and I sneaked out of the room and came to see you and-” He suddenly paused, and sighed. “I’m just..glad you’re okay.”

Yukio smiled. “Thank you.” Then his expression turned serious again. “Where’s Redstar?”

Tim lowered his head. “He got out before we found you guys. Henry came to me and mentioned that it’d been an hour and you guys weren’t back yet, so him and I went to check, and.. Let me just say I was a little freaked out.” He looked at Pax. “Pax told us the whole thing. About the connection between Mattias’ breakdown and the.. The reincarnation thing.”

“..How do you feel about it?” Yukio asked.

“I dunno.” Tim sighed. “Theo was a cool guy, from what I know. It’s kinda cool to.. Share a soul with him, I guess? I’m still me, shared soul or not. I just wish Mattias.. I just wish Mattias told me, I guess.”

“He probably didn’t know how you’d react,” Pek mumbled, butting in. “And I’m not defending him in any way, trust me, but he probably didn’t talk to anyone about it because he didn’t know how any of us would react. Knowing that you’re just another dot in a line of shared souls..”

“But doesn’t that make us important?” Yukio suggested. “Why would we be reborn if we weren’t needed somehow in this lifetime? What if we need to stop Redstar and save Mattias?”

“I thought you wouldn’t want to forgive him.” Tim said with a slow blink.

“I’m never going to.” Yukio said firmly. “Even if Yakov survives, for now I’m never planning on forgiving him. But Red drove him to this- Red possessed Emmett. That’s what started all of this, isn’t it? Everything was normal before the..”

Yukio trailed off once he noticed Flint standing in front of the doorway, noticing that his entire body minus one half of his face was mutated now. He stood at about nine feet tall now, and had to crouch down slightly to fit in the room.

“Things have been started for a long time, boys.” Flint murmured.

Pax sat up and leaned forward a bit. “You hid more stuff from us..?”

“No,” Flint said gently. “No. I just didn’t see a need to tell you this full story until now.”

“...Go on.” Tim mumbled.

“Red has been “alive” for a little over two hundred years.” Flint began. “He was around your age when he died, dying at the hands of his best friend who had turned against him to protect his family. That best friend,” He looked at Yukio. “Was Yoshiro's grandfather. Afterwards Red, then Mason before he stole Thilo's body, woke up. He was stuck to Thilo. He watched Thilo grow up without a care, just biding his time and waiting to leave while wondering why he was stuck to this man. Then,” Flint sighed. “Then Thilo started the Rally. Meant to bring people together and share resources and help each other. Preston and Payton,” He glanced at Pek and Pax. “were his right and left hand men in making it.”

“Red saw this as an opportunity. Saw it as a chance to seize power, and took it. He possessed Thilo, and the Red Rally became the Red Army, taking applicants from all across the world, and they grew fast. Yoshiro and Yance joined way before me, and I always lived there.” Flint paused. “But it was after the first robot incident, when we thought Red was gone, that things got worse.”

That got the four of them fully invested, and Yukio noticed that Emmett and Trond had appeared in the room. They must’ve come in without him noticing.

“Thilo moved in with Edison, and I lived with my fathers and Yance and Yoshiro in an apartment just across the hall. Everything was fine for what must’ve been two years, and then the first attacks started. Red, and the Revolt, were back.” He looked up at everyone. “I’m sure you all know the rest. But, with the first incident, Maverick and Edison managed to start distracting Red long enough for Theo to shoot him down. He failed with possessing Emmett..” Flint sighed again. “..So now he’s resorting to Mattias. When Trond and I were with Maverick and the others, just before we left, Maverick told us that he’d messed up. He’d told Mattias he was a reincarnation.”

“So Maverick did this?!” Timothy shouted. “Aren’t past lives supposed to be _helpful_ and not cause us to _have emotional breakdowns to the point where we isolate ourselves and commit murder_?”

“Maverick was attempting to be helpful.” Flint mumbled. “But I’ll agree it wasn’t the best way. Our past lives don’t always.. Know what’s best.”

“That’s obvious.” Yukio heard Trond mumble.

“Sir,” Emmett asked, taking a step forward and looking at Flint. “Do.. do you have any past lives?”

“No.” Flint said firmly. “I’m the only one in my line of lives, and I intend to keep it that way.”

“That’s fair.” Pek mumbled. “A little Flint running around would be .. Odd.” He shook his head, and looked up. “So what do you all want to do? Now that we know at least somewhat of Redstar’s past, maybe we can use that against him. We can get him out of Mattias.”

“It’s not that simple.” Emmett said, shaking his head. “I- I think he’s gonna need the will to come back. Without the revolution, without us, he doesn’t.. Have anything. He doesn’t have any reason to not let Red win.”

“And that’s a problem.” Tim snapped as he trembled a bit. “We can’t be blamed for everything bad that he does.”

“And you’re right. I agree.” Emmett nodded. “The second this is all over we’re going to make him work for our forgiveness. Work long and hard proving he won’t hurt any of us again. But for now we need to get him out of there.”

“And how are we gonna get to him?” Yukio asked.

“One of us needs to go to the ghost realm place.” Emmett answered. “You’d need to knock yourself out somehow to get there, and you’d need to find him and convince him to gain the will or get a reason to come home.”

“Yakov’s knocked out.” Trond blurted out. “He could.”

“Yakov and Mattias are the last people who could support each other, Trond. Are you insane?” Pax snapped. “You saw what Mattias did to him.”

“Then someone can go there, find Yakov, and explain the plan so he doesn’t tear apart Mattias the moment he sees him.” Trond suggested. “Someone who’s close with them both. Someone who trusts them both.”

Everyone looked away awkwardly, knowing exactly who Trond was talking about.

“No way is Tim going in there.” Yukio protested. “He doesn’t need to forgive Mattias.”

“You don’t need to forgive Mattias to bring him home.” Trond said gently. “Trust me, I’m not gonna forgive him anytime soon either. I don’t think any of us are going to, but with Red in his body, Red has a flexible and strong vessel to use. We need to put this aside for now to get Red out of our hair, and then we can deal with Mattias after.” Trond looked at Tim. “Are you up for it, buddy?”

Yukio looked at Tim, who sighed, then nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do it.”


	31. No Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov wakes up.

Yakov woke up.

At first, he didn’t think he was awake at all. He had opened his eyes to complete darkness at first, and had been so shocked he hadn’t even noticed the lack of pain in his head. He’d shot up, running his hands over the ground around him, cringing when he’d felt warm, damp, goopy ground. Was he in a swamp?

Then the mushrooms lit up.

Yakov didn’t jump, but was surprised when mushrooms- all varying in size and shape- began to glow similarly to anything white under a blacklight. He stood from where he’d been sitting on the muddy ground and walked over to one, gently placing his hand on it and staring at it with a mix of awe and confusion on his face.

He remembered what Emmett had told him, about those murky swampy woods he’d been lost in before Edison had found him and brought him to his house. This seemed to match that description, but Yakov didn’t remember Emmett ever mentioning mushrooms.

“Might’ve been in another part of the woods..” Yakov mumbled. “Or swamp. Whatever this place is.” He moved a little closer to the mushroom, but then bumped into it, and tried to catch himself, but his balance was off and he stumbled back into the mud.

Yakov sat there for a moment.

He closed his right eye. Could still see the mushrooms, still see the swamp he sat in in their purpley light. He could see his shoes and his hands, and if he looked down, he could see his prized striped bandanna.

He closed his left eye.

Nothing. Complete, inky blackness, not even a little light.

“The ginger blinded me.” Yakov breathed out. He didn’t understand it at first, but with how much Mattias had been slamming his head and face into the concrete of the floor back in the bunker, along with probably hitting him in the eye when he’d punched Yakov in the face repeatedly for a solid thirty seconds, there were probably even more injuries Yakov couldn’t see or feel.

“Maybe here all that pain goes away.” Yakov murmured, taking a moment before slowly standing up and doing his best to remain balanced. He’d have to ask Pek and Yukio about side effects and stuff when he got home. For now, he had to find a way out of here.

Walking was difficult with his new lack of depth perception, along with how dark it was, even with the mushrooms. Yakov stumbled and struggled along the way as he walked for what felt like hours, searching for any sign of anyone else, but he didn’t find anything.

Until he heard distant sobbing.

Yakov perked up, leaving his trail of glowing mushrooms and heading towards the noise. Someone else had to be here, and although it was hard to get around because of the pitch blackness, Yakov eventually made it to a dryer part of the forest and stumbled into a dim clearing, with a few of the mushrooms dotting the outer rims of it. He looked into the center, where he saw a hunched over person trembling as they held their knees.

Yakov paused for a moment, considering that this might be a trick, but he quickly put his suspicions aside and creeped towards the person, tapping them on the shoulder.

Who he saw did anything but make him happy.

Mattias stared at him, eyes wide and fearful as tears streamed down his face, the sight of which made Yakov scoff. Mattias stammered, before dipping his head. “Y- Yakov.”

“Mattias.” Yakov spat. “What, did you get kicked out of your body? Serves you right for trying to kill me.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Mattias whispered.

“You didn’t mean to?!” Yakov shouted. “You started the fight! You slammed and threw me around like a toy! I’m half blind now because of all the fucking head trauma you gave me!”

“I- I know,” Mattias put up his hands to keep Yakov at a distance. “And I have no excuse for what I did and I’m sorry. I can’t take anything back- I’ve been here for days and I’ve been all alone. I couldn’t stop thinking about everything and- and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I hope you couldn’t.” Yakov snapped. “Who knows what you did, other than blinding me. What the hell are you even doing here anyway?”

Mattias looked down, hanging his head in shame as he held his own hands. “Red took my body.” He murmured.

“You let him take your body?!” Yakov roared. “The hell’s wrong with you?! I know you hate us but to give your body to the enemy? To let him use you as a vessel to get back at us?” Yakov stood over Mattias, glaring down at him with every bit of anguish and rage he felt. Everyone was in danger now. Yukio and Tim were in danger. All of his friends- who he’d realized as Mattias attacked him were probably even his family- were in danger.

“I didn’t..”

“Shut up!” Yukio cried, his eyes getting watery. “Do you realize how lucky you were?! You had them all from the start! Your people adored you! You were in charge and looked up to all the time but the second others take the lead, the second you learnt something new about yourself that you didn’t like, you didn’t try to cope with it! You just let yourself get bitter and angry and you drove them all away!”

“Yakov,”

“I didn’t have any of that before I met Yukio!” Yakov shouted, feeling his face burn up from rage and anguish. “I was alone! He showed me love, he showed me that you don’t _have_ to be angry all the time! He helped me cope and when you all came along I was scared to lose him!” Yakov clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at Mattias. “But unlike you I learned to be okay with him making friends. I’m still scared I’m going to lose him and it’s hard to push those thoughts away but I do my best. I try. You didn’t.”

Mattias looked away.

“And now because of you I’m never going to see him again.” Yakov spat. “I hate you. I hate you so much, you sick fucking traitor-”

“I didn’t let Redstar take my body!” Mattias yelled as he shot up. “He took it by force! I fucking- I tried to stop him! I realized what I did to you was wrong! What I did to everybody was wrong and now I can’t ever get a chance to make up for it because I’m fucking _stuck_ here just like you! We’re stuck together Yakov! Cope with that!”

Yakov clenched his jaw and took a step back, resisting the urge to leap at Mattias and strike. He didn’t know what would happen if Mattias killed him here, and he didn’t want to know. If he didn’t make it out of this he’d at least like to be waiting for Yukio when the time came.

So, Yakov simply looked away, tears still pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Fuck you.” He spat out. “Fuck you man you’re fucking- you’re shit. You’re dirt.”

“Like you’re any better.” Mattias grumbled, sounding more tired than angry.

“I am better!” Yakov protested. “You had everything and you threw it all away because you were petty! You probably killed me! You traumatized everyone, man! What would that Sycamore kid think? Or Alder? Ari? Oliver?”

“Don't talk about them!” Mattias screamed. “You didn’t fucking know them! You don’t know what I’ve been through lately and you don’t care! I’ve lost everything and I have no fucking reason to go back! No one _wants_ me back! Ever since Matt fucking told me about my _magical destiny_ everything’s been wrong! I don’t know who I am anymore! I’m nothing without-”

“If you’re nothing without my friends you shouldn’t have been friends with them.”

“Your friends?” Mattias mumbled.

“Yeah. My friends.” Yakov took a few steps back, his gaze turning grim and his tone going cold. “Because they sure as hell want nothing to do with you.”

Silence.

Yakov stared at Mattias for a few moments, before rolling his eyes and beginning to walk away, but he yelped as he felt Mattias grab his shoulder and sharply pull him back. Yakov whipped around, assuming Mattias was going to attack him, but the still teary-eyed ginger glanced at him and then directed his gaze to the ground.

A sharp drop loomed before them both, with thorn-coated vines slithering out of the darkness of the pit to worm around on the grass in different directions, as if they were looking for something.

“Why did you-” Yakov glared at Mattias, and shoved him away. “Why did you help me?!”

“Because you’re right about me.” Mattias sighed. “I don’t like it, but it’s the truth, and I need to be better and actually _try_ this time. I barely managed to stay okay last time I fucked something up. And.. I don’t know what would happen if you died here. I don’t want to find out.”

“You killed me before, no problem.” Yakov asked, suspicion lacing his voice.

“I was in a blind rage.” Mattias mumbled. “Doesn’t make it right, but it’s what happened. I was letting out my rage and confusion on you.” He looked up at Yakov, opening his mouth to say something, before noticing something behind Yakov and shoving the blonde to the side.

“What the hell?!” Yakov shouted. “You just-”

Yakov looked up, watching in horror as he watched Mattias get grabbed by another thorn-coated vine. But this one was large and tentacle-like, wrapping around Mattias and constricting him like a snake would do to a mouse.

“Get out of here!” Mattias shouted to Yakov. “Get home!”

Yakov’s eyes widened. “But you-”

“But what?!” Mattias spat. “But what, man?! There’s nothing left for me back home! You have Yukio and the others and a home to save and people that love you! You have a reason!” He groaned in pain as the vine tightened around him. “If you can’t get out of here, find Maverick! Find the Compass Keepers! They’ll get you home and-” A pained shout. “Listen I’m- I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I hurt you and I fucking wish I could make up for it. There’s no excuse for anything I did. I can’t pretend it never happened. I can’t run from it.”

Yakov couldn’t believe he was feeling empathy for Mattias, but here he was. He ran over and pulled at Mattias’ foot, trying to free the ginger from the restraints of the vine, but another one picked him up and threw him aside as if he were nothing more than an annoying bug.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Mattias ordered.

“No!” Yakov shot back. “I’m not just going to-”

“GO!” Mattias screamed.

Yakov hesitated, his gaze flicking behind him for a moment, before looking at Mattias. “I’ll try to come back for you! I- I promise!”

Mattias looked doubtful, and Yakov tried to ignore the grim look in his eyes. There was a part of Yakov that told him to leave Mattias here, to get his hopes up that he’d come back and then never do so, leaving Mattias to wait forever in utter hopelessness. It was what he deserved for everything he did.

But Yakov shook his head. Mattias wanted to fix things, at least it seemed that way.

With a last look at the ginger, Yakov ran.

He ran as fast as he could, and didn’t dare look back.


	32. We Only Have Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim thinks about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this title is a spongebob musical reference

Another week.

Another week of planning, strategizing, and nonstop talking about how Tim would have to find Yakov and Mattias to try and get them home so Redstar wouldn’t win. So Redstar wouldn’t win, and be able to rule over the world again, once he managed to build up his army again.

Tim was not looking forward to the task.

Of course, he was curious about what the ghost realm held, based on what Emmett and Trond had described to him. Beautiful golden fields, soft bright light from a sun in the day and gentle calm light from the moon at night. Kind people, kind faces, and apparently, what the Camp and city had looked like before the war.

Tim would love to see it, really.

But that also came with Mattias.

Tim had no problem getting Yakov home. He cares about Yakov, maybe more than he knows, so there was no problem with that. Yakov had been nothing but kind to him since they’d all lost the Camp to Redstar, and Tim had bonded with him and Yukio since all three of them had been sharing a room since they all arrived in the bunker. Tim had played his ukulele for them more than once, and it ended with the three of them singing together occasionally. Tim was lying if he didn’t say he found Yakov and Yukio’s singing voices astoundingly beautiful.

And then he suddenly missed Yakov much more.

“God.” Tim spat out, sitting up in his bed on the other side of the room he shared with Yakov and Yukio- or, just Yukio, for the past week. Yakov was still recovering in the infirmary, and he was stable now, but due to the head trauma Flint and Pax had concluded that Yakov would be half blind and have motor issues.

“I’ll help him through the blindness thing,” Pax had reassured Tim and Yukio. “He’ll be just fine. Might bump into things once and while, since it’ll take some time to get used to, but he’ll be okay overall when it comes to that.”

“And I’ll help him with whatever he needs when it comes to his motor issues.” Flint had told them. “Yance had those from a similar incident, and I learnt a lot from watching my other kin help him out, but Yance didn’t need the help after about a few months. I’m sure Yakov will be the same.”

It’d been reassuring to know those things. Two people would be helping Yakov with what he needed, along with Yukio and Tim and everyone else to be there for him too. Yakov was gonna be fine when he woke up, and Tim personally couldn’t wait to see him.

Tim held his own hands as his thoughts wandered back to Mattias. The ginger he’d loved for years, and admired for so long, who’d been nothing but loyal and sweet to him suddenly going off the rails after the first Redstar incident. Then apologizing, saying he’d do his best to get better (Tim believed that he meant that), and then found out he was a reincarnation, causing him to go even further over the edge.

Tim knew all too well the reasoning behind Mattias’ actions, and he had the feeling the person he knew was still in there, but he couldn’t bring himself to even consider forgiving Mattias. Maybe he’d give Mattias a chance when this all ended. Maybe he wouldn’t. He didn’t know right now.

What Tim did know was that he didn’t want to be alone right now.

“Hey.”

Tim looked up, and as if he had summoned the man, he watched as Yukio walked into the room with a tired expression on his face.

“Yakov’s recovering well, I ate a bit of food with Emmett and Trond after I finished checking on him. I’m surprised you didn’t join us this time.” He sat down on the edge of Tim’s bed, and gave him an ever so slightly worried look. “Are you feeling okay about this whole thing? You don’t have to go get them if you don’t want to.”

Tim was silent for a moment, before letting out a sigh and moving so he was sitting beside Yukio. “No. No nothing’s okay.” He admitted. “Everything’s just.. Settling in. Realizing what I have to do, who I have to bring back..” Tim looked into Yukio’s dark eyes, which were similar to Tim’s but different in that they held so much warmth and tenderness in security in their depths. “I’m not.. Keen on seeing him again, but what if Mattias doesn’t  _ want  _ to come back? What if he wants Redstar to win to get back at us? To get back at me?”

Yukio’s gaze shifted to gentle concern, and he pulled Tim in for a gentle hug and rested his chin on the top of Tim’s head. “I don’t know.” He murmured. “I know Mattias has been off the edge, and I’m not keen on seeing him or forgiving him again either, but it’s been a week since Redstar took his body. Maybe he’s had time to think about his actions and regrets them.” Yukio then frowned a bit, not that Tim could really see. “Doesn’t excuse what he’s done, though.”

“Of course.” Tim sighed through his nose, moving his arms so they were wrapped around Yukio’s waist. “I’m just.. Not looking forward to this.”

“I know.” Yukio wrapped his arms around Tim, and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him as he felt Tim move his head to Yukio’s shoulder. “I know, Tim.” He moved so he was leaning back a bit, his head tilted upwards to the ceiling to look at the occasionally flickering lights.

With a few more minutes of silence, Tim began to feel himself dozing off in Yukio’s warm embrace. He hadn’t been held in such a way in a long time- Just in silence, alone with someone he cared for immensely, someone who understood his pain and what he’d been through. Someone who’d been close with Yakov too, and felt the same sorrows Tim did.

“Hey.”

Tim looked up to see Yukio looking down at him with those warm, gentle eyes. Tim said nothing, and simply blinked at Yukio tiredly.

“I’ll stay behind with you and Yakov, okay?” Yukio said with a small smile. “I discussed it with Pek and everyone else while we ate. They agreed it’d be a good idea, in case someone came back here to try and stop us.”

“...You’d do that for us?” Tim asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Yukio’s smile softened. “I’d do anything for you and Yakov.”

Tim felt his face heat up, and he remembered that day when Sycamore had mentioned bringing Yukio and Yakov over for tea. He hadn’t thought of it at the time, but now, with Yakov gone and Yukio promising he’d watch over Tim and Yakov and keep both of them safe, Tim came to a realization.

He was in love with Yakov and Yukio.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized it’d been that way for a while. The time he’d spent with Yakov and Yukio, bonding with both of them and getting to know them, he had so much in common with them both.

It turns out Yakov loved music- He’d played his ukulele for the first time since they came here about a day after they arrived, and Yakov had loved it. He’d rambled on to Tim for hours about his favorite records that he managed to find in the city, and Tim had loved every detail, and seeing Yakov so.. De-stressed and happy made Tim happy.

And Yukio- How kind Yukio had been to Tim, always reassuring him and looking out for him, giving him advice with the Mattias thing and just being..generally sweet. The three of them just..clicked.

Tim was in love with someone who wasn’t Mattias. Someone he’d loved and admired his entire life, until recently.

It.. felt nice.

“Oh.” Tim said absentmindedly. “Huh.”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised.” Yukio teased. “You know how much I care about you two.” He moved away a bit, letting go of Tim, but Tim didn’t let go of him yet. Yukio chuckled a bit, and looked down at Tim with a tired smile. “Tim? Are you dozing off, bud?”

“Huh.” Tim looked up at Yukio. “What?”

“You should go to sleep.” Yukio snickered a bit, then yawned. “It’s late.”

“Mmm.” Tim let go of Yukio and leaned back, flopping onto his bed, his head landing perfectly on the pillow. “Okay.”

“Thank you.” Yukio smiled, reaching over and squeezing Tim’s hand for a moment before moving to his side of the room, taking off his jacket and shoes and settling into his own bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

For a few minutes Tim looked at him, not entirely sure what emotions he was feeling. He loved Yukio and Yakov, but he knew this wasn’t the right time for that. There was too much going on, and to add romance to all of this? It was just more stress.

“I’ll tell them after.” Tim said to himself.

But for now, he couldn’t sleep. He was hungry, actually.

Tim rolled out of bed, slowly making his way to the door and gently opening it before walking out and creeping towards the cafeteria as quietly as he could, making sure to not make his steps too loud as he walked down the halls. People didn’t need to know one of their leaders couldn’t sleep because of the burden he carried.

Tim grumbled something under his breath as he walked into the kitchen, heading over to one of the fridges and pulling out a can of soup, throwing it into a pot, and letting it cook on the stove. He sat on the countertop as he waited, and in the silence, he noticed two people walking into the kitchen.

Emmett and Trond.

“Hey,” Tim said gently. “What’re you guys doing up?”

“We could ask you the same thing.” Emmett said with a small chuckle as he and Trond walked over and stood beside him. “But that soup seems to give an answer. Not sharing? You know I love soups, man.”

Tim smiled. “Nope. All mine. Early bird gets the worm.” He joked. “But if you really want some I can share, I’m sure.” That got a small laugh from them both, and Tim relaxed a bit around his two friends, but with them came thoughts of Mattias.

And Tim went quiet.

“Tim?” Trond said gently, his voice laced with concern.

“Ah.” Tim jumped a bit, and looked away guiltily. “Sorry. Was just.. Thinking about Mattias. And Yakov. And tomorrow, really.”

“It is already that soon?” Emmett said, his brows raising a bit. “Everything’s been so fast. One week we’re just losing Mattias and the next we’re trying to get him back, along with the Camp..” He looked up at the ceiling above them, and frowned a bit. “You can’t see the stars from here..”

“Did you want to ask Edison and the others for luck?” Trond asked. “We’re gonna need it, that’s for sure..” The shorter man looked at Tim. “Are.. Are you ready for this, bud?”

“No.” Tim sighed. “I don’t think I ever will be. At least when I wake up Yakov and Yukio will be there, y’know? I’ll have them back and maybe.. Maybe Mattias can get better this time, after this is all over. Only after I really see him  _ be  _ better is when I’ll forgive him.”

“You don’t have to forgive him.” Emmett mumbled with a worried tone.

“I know. I don’t really  _ want  _ to forgive him right now.” Tim admitted. “But I feel it. He’s hurting and he feels bad for what he’s done, he wants to change. I think.” He looked at Trond and Emmett. “You two feel it too.”

The two of them looked away uncomfortably.

“That’s what I thought.” Tim sighed, but smiled after. “Anyway. Lets eat some soup, just like we used to, and then we’ll face tomorrow. Together.”

“I like that thought.” Emmett said gently, Trond nodding afterwards.

_ Tomorrow, _ Tim thought.

_ Tomorrow is when it ends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timothy houston truenorth voice do you guys wanna start a polyamorus marrige


	33. I and Love and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett makes a choice.. and a promise.

Well.

Today was it.

Today was the day they took their shot.

Either they win, or they die.

Emmett looked over from where he was sitting just outside a backroom of the infirmary to watch as Pax and Flint handed Yukio a few syringes of what was held in the tranquilizer darts, to inject into Tim when the time came. Emmett eyed the needles nervously, watching as Yukio cautiously took them and placed them in his bag, in what Emmett hoped was a secure and safe spot.

Emmett looked at Tim, who was standing just beside Yukio, and the two made eye contact. Before Emmett could stand and come over, Tim looked away from him and back at the spot in the bag where Yukio had placed the syringes.

“He doesn’t want to do this.”

Emmett looked up and saw Pek sitting beside him, eyeing Tim and Yukio with just as much worry as Emmett was. “He doesn’t want to do it alone.” Emmett corrected. “And when’d you get here? I didn’t even see you sit down.”

“Been here for a bit.” Pek admitted. “And he has Yukio and Yakov. He’s not alone.”

“...That’s not what I mean.” Emmett mumbled. “This whole thing, him having to face Mattias all on his own.. It’s not okay. He shouldn’t have to do that. He shouldn’t have to be alone in being the deciding factor of the fate of the world.”

Pek didn’t say anything, and simply looked away as if he were thinking.

“That’s how we failed before.” Emmett said quietly. “We didn’t face Redstar together. He split us up one by one and killed us off. He got Edison alone in the robot, and got Theo and Maverick separated on the battlefield. You and Pax.. you died before then. He got you two separated from each other and Redstar got you two himself.” He looked at Pek. “We’re going to fail again if we let ourselves get split apart from each other, Pek. Redstar knows that.”

“...You’re positive about that?” Pek murmured.

“More than positive.” Emmett said firmly. “We’re going to die, Pek. We’re going to die if we let Yukio guard Yakov and Tim alone. I know that. It’s happened to us before and it’ll happen again if we keep doing the same plan over and over even if we don’t know it.”

Pek looked at Emmett for a second, studying him and the very depths of his silver and hazel eyes, until he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah you’re right.” He stood, and began to walk to the four other men in the infirmary, glancing at Emmett to tell him to follow.

Emmett stood and followed quickly after, and stopped beside Pek once he started speaking to Flint and the others.

“Emmett is going to go with Yukio to keep watch on Tim and Yakov.” He announced.

“What?” Yukio blinked, as if he were confused. “Why?”

“Because the last time we all fought Redstar we didn’t stay together. We didn’t stay in pairs to protect each other.” Emmett stated. “He knows we’ll do it again. He knows we’ll split up again, and then he’ll pick us off one by one until we’re all gone and he wins. That’s what our entire plan was- surround him from all sides with one of us each leading a small handful of who we have left.” He gave Yukio a look of desperation. “You’re my friend, Yukio. If I’m seeing an opportunity to keep you and Tim and Yakov alive I’m going to take it.”

“Emmett you don’t need to do that.” Tim began. “Yukio can keep me and Yakov safe just fine. We don’t- We don’t need you to put your life on the line,”

“We’re all already doing that today!” Emmett shouted. “Just let me help you! I know you don’t want to do this alone, and I can’t stand to leave you alone after what happened when Redstar took me! That’s what got this rolling, and you know that.” Emmett held his arms and looked away from the group, feeling embarrassed by his small outburst. “So let me make it right this time.”

Emmett noticed Flint’s expression turn to one of grief at the last few words he’d mumbled, and the old man suddenly nodded firmly.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Flint said gently. “You don’t need to right any wrongs, but I think your help would be much needed and appreciated. Thank you, Emmett Steele.” He walked over and briefly held Emmett’s hand for barely a moment, and then turned to Pax and Pek. “We better get a move on. Go get your brother, will you, Pax?”

And with that, Flint walked out of the room without a parting speech or a goodbye. Pax and Pek gave Emmett, Yukio, and Tim encouraging parting words, before Pek went to follow Flint and Pax went to the halls to find Trond.

“Why did you do that?”

Emmett turned to see Tim looking at him as if he were taken aback. “..I-”

“I don’t need to be protected, Emmett.” Tim said pointedly. “I’m not- I’m not a child anymore. I’m not that kid in high school that you need to protect from the bullies on the baseball team. I’m an adult and I- and I need to do this  _ alone _ .”

“You’ll have Yakov, though.” Emmett corrected, his tone turning cautious.

“He’s just telling me where Mattias is, if he even knows!” Tim snapped. “As far as I’m concerned I’m alone. I am all alone and it’s what I deserve and what I need to do.”

“What you deserve?” Yukio butted in. “Tim, is this about what  _ Mattias  _ did to  _ you _ ?”

“Yes!” Tim shouted. “What else would it be about?! I let this all happen to him, didn’t I? I didn’t- I didn’t keep a good eye on him. I didn’t comfort him enough after the cabin thing. I yelled back at him when he yelled at Emmett and I forgave him and he just got worse!”

“Tim you..” Emmett grabbed his brother’s shoulders, but did so gently, and looked into his eyes intently. “Timothy.”

That got Tim’s attention.

Emmett sighed. “Listen I know. I know you blame yourself. But you’re not- you’re not responsible for what he’s done, okay? That’s easier said, trust me I know, but it’s the truth. You are in no way responsible for what Mattias did to you, or me, or Yakov. No one blames you for this. No one blames you for what Mattias has done and what Redstar is doing.” He needed Tim to listen. Tim had told him these same things not too long ago- and Tim himself needed to hear it now.

Silence.

And then Emmett almost jumped out of his skin as Tim stumbled into him and began to sob.

“I’m so sorry I-” Tim choked out a sob, and wrapped his arms around Emmett as tightly as he could. “What if I fail, Emmett? What if I don’t- What if I don’t get him back? What if I can't get them home? What if  _ I  _ can’t get home?”

“If you can’t get home,” Emmett mumbled, wrapping his arms around Tim and squeezing him ever so slightly. “Then I’ll stop at nothing to find a way to get you back. I’ll be with Yukio to protect you and Yakov. As long as we stay together we can’t fail again.”

Tim sighed, and then backed out of Emmett’s hug and stood beside Yukio, who was now holding Yakov in his arms. “We’ll- We’ll be waiting outside with everyone else, alright?” Tim mumbled. “You’re gonna be following us through the forest when the groups split.”

Emmett smiled gently, and gave Tim a nod. “Yeah, I gotcha.”

He watched as Tim and Yukio (with the unconscious Yakov) headed out of the bunker, and they were followed close behind by Pax and Trond. However, Pax kept going, while Trond had stopped and was looking at Emmett.

Emmett gave Trond a tired look as he walked over, but was still smiling. “Hi.” He mumbled.

“Hey.” Trond said gently, his horns retracting a bit and fur thinning out at the sight of Emmett. “I heard you’re heading out with Yukio and Tim..?”

“Yeah.” Emmett held his own hands. “Do you.. Not want me to?”

“What? No.” Trond’s ears pricked up in surprise. “I think it’s a good idea. Just..”

“..Just what?”

Trond looked away for a second, his soft, pale golden eyes glinting with uncertainty, before looking back at Emmett with a firm expression. “After this- After this lets run away.”

Emmett’s eyes widened. “Huh.”

“Remember when we were junking all those months ago? Before all of this?” Trond asked. When Emmett nodded, he continued. “You- You said something similar to the two of us getting away. Getting- getting a nice house and getting away from the mess that the Camp was at the time. And it’s not gonna be a mess after we win, but..” He looked at Emmett with the most loving and tender gaze Emmett could imagine. “..But I want- I want to have that life with you. We don’t have to go far, I’d like to stay nearby actually, but just.. Away. Away from the Camp and the city, but still close enough that we’ll be able to see our friends.”

Emmett had to get out of his state of shock for a moment, and he thought. Trond really wanted this, and the more the idea settled into Emmett’s thoughts, the more he wanted it too. The Camp held so much baggage. Redstar, the revolution, Mattias.. Emmett had barely seen beyond the Camp and the city. But if he and Trond moved further out, he could see more. He could learn more. And he could do it all with Trond and Rina.

That perfect, quiet life that Emmett had wanted since before that day he’d offered the idea to Trond. He’d wanted such a thing for so long, and he especially wanted Trond by his side through it- and now Trond wanted it too. Trond wanted him in his life.

Trond wanted him.

Emmett knew that, but hearing it- hearing that Trond wanted to run away with him was so.. It was like a high. They could get away together after this, but stay close enough that they could see everyone sometimes.

“Emmett..?” Trond mumbled.

“Yeah.” Emmett smiled, and grabbed Trond’s paw-hands as he looked into the man’s eyes. “Yeah lets do it. The second this is all calmed down we’re gonna get out. Just you and me and Rina.”

Trond’s eyes widened, and then he beamed and wrapped Emmett up in a hug. “I love you.” The half-mutant, and love of Emmett’s life, mumbled. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too..” Emmett chuckled. “Stay safe for me.”

“I will- And you better too. Promise me.”

Emmett’s smile grew a bit.

“I will.”


	34. Song of Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov waits for Tim to arrive; when he does, he seems off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of animal/mutant death

Yakov was far from content.

For the past week, or however long he’d been stuck here, he’d tried to make his way back into the swamp forests, tracing every step back to where he had last seen that bastard of a ginger, but that gaping pit was gone. The only signs of what had happened were dirt kicked out of place, and even then those had been nearly impossible to see.

Along with that stress, having to be around a bunch of dead men that made Yakov really realize that he was a reincarnation was not fun.

The second he’d made his way out of the swamp forests after Mattias had told him to run, he’d passed out. Yakov had no idea if it was the adrenaline rushing out of him faster than any mutant, or the shock. Next thing he knew he was awake in a fancy house (fancy by his standards, which weren’t very high.. He’d lived in nothing but alleyways and a run down house his whole life), on a nice soft couch, with a blonde that looked way too much like him for his own comfort staring at him worriedly.

“Fuck!” Yakov had shot up in his spot and slammed his fist into the blonde’s face, making the fellow yelp and fall back in pain. Yakov hadn’t reacted, since he’d been on the defense. “Who the hell are you?!” He’d spat. “Where am I?!”

The blonde groaned in pain, and slowly sat up as he gave Yakov a displeased look. “Yance Yunis…” Blood dripped down his nose ever so slowly, and he grabbed a tissue to hold over his nose as he continued to talk. “You’re Yakov Ortiz, you’re in mine and my husband’s house in the Dreamrealm. Or the afterlife. Whatever you’d wanna call it.”

“Yance?”

Yakov and Yance looked over to a hall to see a tall dark skinned man with coily black hair tied back in a ponytail hurry in and not even give Yakov a look of acknowledgement as he knelt down beside Yance.

“What happened?” The man asked, his gaze gentle and worrisome.

“The kid happened, Yoshi.” Yance teased.

“The ki-” Yoshi (was that his name??) looked at Yakov and blinked a few times, as if he’d been shocked, before smiling somewhat warily. “Ah. You’re awake!” He stood and grabbed one of Yakov’s hands, shaking it briefly. “I’m Yoshiro, but maybe you know that already.”

“Wuuh.” Yakov was more than shocked. “Huh?”  
“We’re the Camp’s founders,” Yance said with a somewhat smug tone. “and I am your past life. Hence why we look so similar! Minus the black streak in your hair, which is a weird feature from Yoshi. Sometimes reincarnations get features of their past life’s loved ones.”

“Wuhh wuh wuh.” Yakov blinked. “Can I uhh.. Do you have uh.. Food?”

Yoshiro and Yance looked at eachother, and then Yoshiro smiled a bit and nodded. “Yes, yes we do. What would you like?”

“Do uh.. Do you have..” Yakov paused, trying to think. He was in a magic dead people world where they could probably do anything they wanted. “..Do you have chicken tenders.” He asked, lowering his head out of embarrassment.

He heard a chuckle from Yance and Yoshiro, who then stood and began to walk into the kitchen. “Yep. Got a toaster oven and everything, so they’ll have the crunch.” Yance said, half teasing and half being genuine. “Hope you’ll like ‘em, bumblebee!”

* * *

A week or two later. Yakov didn’t know. Time was weird.

Coming to terms with everything Yance and Yoshiro had told him about Redstar and the Forest of Tears (which Yakov had just been calling “the swamp forests”) had been difficult, but now he had a plan! An easy plan that’d be so easy and great and cool.

But it’d involved waiting.

Yakov had been shown by Yance and Yoshiro how to see into the living world, and it was amazingly simple. Use a puddle or a pool or a lake.

And by some miracle, as if the stars were finally aligning for Yakov, Yance and Yoshiro had a little pond in their backyard with some koi fish in it. With that, Yakov had found out what Tim and the others were planning, so he’d been waiting.

Waiting for the past few days as he kept going back to the Forest of Tears to check if that pit had opened up again, but he never saw anything change. It was agonizing- he wasn’t the kind of guy to wait. He was impulsive and impatient. He wanted to get Mattias out of there, because as much as he hated the guy and wanted to pummel him to death, he… probably wanted to try and get better. And getting Mattias out of here meant that Redstar wouldn’t win and kill everyone again and the line of lives could stop.

Yakov had been pacing the fence when it happened.

A thump, and a loud groan, and Tim was there.

“Wh-” Yakov jumped and hurried over, helping Tim stand. “Tim?!”

“Hey.” Tim mumbled. He looked at Yakov and smiled, making the blonde’s face burn a bit, but that was something to think about later. “Convenient I’d find you so quickly..”

“Honestly.” Yakov mumbled in agreement. “You- you need to sit, man. You can barely stand. What happened?”

“Yukio and Emmett hit me up with the tranquil darts right as some mutants came to get us.” Tim mumbled. “I remember they were little ones, so they couldn’t have been too hard to chase off, but it was a scare nonetheless. I fell asleep in a half horrified state, so not ideal.”

“We can check on them,” Yakov said quickly, bringing Tim over to the little pond and peering into it. What looked back at him were an Emmett and a Yukio, clearly more annoyed than hurt, trying to bury the small bodies of the mutants they’d killed so their scents wouldn’t carry back to Camp. From what Yakov could see, his and Tim’s bodies were hidden in a large hollow tree.

“They’re safe,” Tim breathed. “They’re ok.”

“Mhm.” Yakov then looked at Tim, his eyes glazing over with worry, an emotion he didn’t show much to others that weren’t Tim and Yukio. “...Are you okay? Y’know other than- All this. You seem tired and woozy and just.. Off. We don’t have to go in right now.”

Tim sighed, and leaned against Yakov a bit. “I’m fine, I just.. really missed you, y’know? I’m glad to be able to look at a not bruised and beaten version of you. I’m glad you’re ok.”

Yakov tensed up at those last few words, and he lowered his head a bit to hide his face. “I’m glad you’re okay too.” He mumbled. “I missed you and Yakov a lot.”

“I know.” Tim sighed.

The two sat there in silence for a minute or two, not saying a word to each other, trying to process what could happen in the next few hours. Everything rested on them, on Emmett and Yukio keeping them safe, and on the others trying to keep the mutants in Camp and keep Redstar under watch. Everyone had their roles to play, and if someone fell short, they’d fail.

Yakov looked at Tim, who was still staring sadly into the pond with those deep warm eyes. He leaned forward, touching his nose to Tim’s head. “We’ll make it through this.” Yakov murmured in the most tender voice he could muster. He hadn’t spoken to anyone other than Yakov like that, but he felt like Tim needed reassurance. He needed someone to be here for him.

After a moment of silence, Tim suddenly stood up slowly, holding Yakov’s hand and bringing the blonde up with him. “Yeah.” Tim said quietly, looking to the dark forest on the horizon. “Yeah. Yeah we will.”

“There we go.”

Yakov and Tim turned to see Yoshiro and Yance walking outside, looking at them both affectionately. Tim’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of the founders.

“Good luck in there.” Yoshiro said with a nod. “You’ll need it. Those forests can be defensive of their vessels and the people they hold within them.”

“Especially Mattias.” Yance butted in. “The forest may have twisted him a bit, more than Redstar did. You’ll need to be ready to fight him or get him down so you can get through to him and get him home.”

“Yeah.” Tim nodded. “Yeah..”

“And you’ll need to give him a reason,” Yoshiro added. “But I’m sure you’ve thought that all through.” He shook Tim and Yakov’s hands, then gave them both an encouraging nod. “If we see any signs of the forest expanding or Redstar winning, we’ll come help you, along with Theo and Maverick. Edison and Thilo and the others will go to the Camp to help the others there.”

“Ah.” Yakov nodded. “That’s reassuring, to know we have backup.”

“Of course.” Yance smiled. “Now get going, and good luck!”

With that, Tim and Yakov hopped the fence and began their walk to the woods. Once they were about halfway down the slope to the endless dark swamps below them, Yakov caught Tim giving him a worrisome glance.

“Something up?” Yakov asked.

“Mmph.” Tim mumbled something, looking away.

Yakov raised a brow. “Don't know if I heard you..?”

“I don’t know how you’re so calm.” Tim blurted out as they got closer to the damp stretch of darkness in front of them. “Mattias almost killed you, and he might try again.”

“Oh I’m not calm at all.” Yakov admitted. “I’m.. kinda terrified, frankly, but you didn’t hear that from me. Mattias is way bigger than me, faster, and stronger, and with whatever the forest did to him, well..” He looked away for a second. “Lets just say I’m not really looking forward to when we find him, yeah?”

“Yeah.. Me neither, honestly.” Tim mumbled. “I know he wants to change, but I don’t want to- I can’t- anytime soon.”

“And you don’t have to.” Yakov said with a smile.

Tim looked at Yakov for a moment, as if somewhat shocked to see him smile so gently, but then he smiled too. “Yeah. You have no idea how much I’ve heard that lately..”

“It’s true.” Yakov shrugged. “But hey, you’ve got me here, and Yukio and Emmett are waiting for us. So let's get this done with, yeah? I’m sure Mattias will be no match for both of us, if he puts up a fight.”

“Yeah.” Tim said, sounding a bit more confident and energetic. “Yeah, let’s do this.”


	35. Ebony Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pax, Pek, and Flint strike the Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blood/gore warning

The world smelled damp and metallic.

Pax did not like it.

He couldn’t see much light or shadow, since a dark overcast always hung over the Camp and the areas around it, but he could smell and hear. And the roars of several mutants and the horrible smells of blood and death reached all the way up to the hill Pax and the others were hiding on.

“I feel bad for leaving Emmett and Yukio alone.”

Pax jumped a bit once he suddenly heard Pek’s voice beside him. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I just.. Hope they’ll be fine. There’s really not much more we can do than that.”

“I guess so.” Pek said quietly.

Silence hung between the two of them for a second, before Pax felt one of Pek’s hands wrap around his. Pax slightly turned his head towards him, eyebrows raised, but didn’t speak.

“I love you.” Pek muttered, resting his forehead on Pax’s shoulder. “Thank you for sticking with me through everything.”

Pax relaxed a bit, and leaned over and pressed his nose to the top of Pek’s head. “That’s what I do.” He said sweetly before moving his head away once he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards them. “Hey dad. Hey Trond.”

“‘Ello you two.” Flint said as he helped Pax stand, Pek getting help from Trond. “We were looking for you. Everyone’s just about good to go now.”

“Hm.” Pax imagined Pek nodding. “How’s everyone else?”

“They’re all alright.” Trond replied. “A little tense and antsy, but Flint is too.”

“And you?” Pax asked.

“Me?”

“Yeah. This is.. The guy everyone thought you were for your whole life.”

“..I wasn’t him, though.” Trond mumbled. “Never was, I guess, now that I know him and Thilo were really different people. It was just Caesar who erased Thilo from history. I was never Redstar, and he was never me.” Pax could imagine him looking up at the sky at the moment, at the three little stars that dotted the sky right above Camp. “But we can do what Thilo and the others couldn’t, right?”

“I believe you can.” Flint said with a slight smile. “I trained three perfect mutant hunters, and Tim is an exceptional fighter. Emmett and Yakov are strong as well. They’ll keep eachother safe.”

Pax smiled a bit, feeling comforted by his father’s reassurance, before leaned in and hugged him tightly. “When this is over you’ve gotta brush that fur.” He teased.

“Hmph! Well you never brush your hair.” Flint chuckled as Pax moved away.

“I’ll brush my hair when you brush your fur.” Pax said as he turned towards the Camp.

“Ready?” Pek asked.

Pax heard Flint sigh. “As I’ll ever be.”

With that, the four of them snuck down the hill with their small army following close behind. The grass was somewhat slippery, but that didn’t end up being a problem once everyone made it down to the back wall.

“Now what?” Trond whispered.

“We jump over the wall and go.” Pek responded. “We take out Redstar and then go for the mutants. You and Flint should tear through them easily, and Pax and I will provide you with backup. We have to make sure no mutants leave Camp so they can’t get to Yukio and Emmett. They’re strong, and Yukio knows how to fight off mutants, but they’d be risking it fighting off a bunch on their own.”

“Right..” Trond sounded uneasy, but his voice was firm after a moment. “Right.”

“Flint, go do a lookout.” Pek whispered. “Let us know what you see.”

After a second Pax heard his father’s footsteps (pawsteps?), the slight scraping of claws on wood, and Flint’s strained breathing as he sat perched above them, looking out at his old home.

After about five minutes he landed beside Pax again. “The mutants are all near the entrance, by the schoolyards. They’ve taken up residence there. Redstar was near the Founder’s House, by that old graveyard where Trond and I were shot a while back.”

“So he’s alone.” Trond mumbled. “Good.”

“Someone’s gonna need to stay with him.” Pax suddenly said. “Once he hears us fighting he’s going to book it. He knows he can’t beat us on his own.”

“Me.” Trond said sharply. “Let me get him.”

“Emmett said not to be separated from eachother.” Pek argued. “That’s how we lost last time, and if we lose again that’s it. Lifelines won’t end and we’ll keep going.”

“Let me do this.” Trond pleaded. “Let me really prove-”

“You’ve proven that you’re not Redstar a thousand times over.” Pax said through gritted teeth. “Everyone here knows you’re not him, and we need you to help us fight the mutants. You can prove yourself that way.” He sighed. “Okay?”

“Mmm.” Trond sighed as well, then nodded. “Alright.”

Pax waited for a moment before giving the signal to the group, and they all began to sneak over into the outer walls of the Camp. Pax landed on the wet grass with a soft thump, others landing beside him. He listened for everyone, especially Trond, and when he was accounted for they kept moving. Pax let Pek take the lead, since Pek knew the Camp better than he did and could take them all straight there.

Pax diverted his listening to anything around that could be advancing towards them. Trond and Flint had gained stellar hearing, but it was Pax’s instinct to be aware. He’d been alone with just Flint for a while, after all.

“Stop.”

When the group heard Pek’s voice, they halted, and Pax heard Flint shoulder his way to the front of the group.

“We have to fight them?” Flint asked.

“Of course we do.” Pek said gently. “They killed our Campmates, Flint. And you know we can’t save them. We have no idea how far gone they are, and they’re all morphed. There’s nothing we can do.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.” Pek mumbled before tapping his foot on the ground, the signal to go in for the attack. “But we have to.”

Pax shook his head, ignoring the feeling of his father’s sadness, and hurried forward into the football-field-turned-mutant-den.

The fight erupted almost immediately.

Pax heard Flint and Pek leap at mutants, and Pax made a break for his own as others began to go for mutants themselves. He heard a mutant roar just a few feet ahead, and Pax leaped on its back and dug its hands into its fur so he wouldn’t get thrown off.

The mutant, as expected, thrashed around and tried to claw at Pax.

Pax, still having one hand gripping the mutant, pulled out his gun and pressed it into the mutant’s skull, shooting several bullets into its head before rolling off the corpse once the mutant was dead. Without a second of hesitation, Pax moved on to the next.

He heard a mutant scampering towards him, and whipped around in the direction of it, but he was knocked down and pinned by it. It growled at him, some of its drool dripping down onto his face, causing Pax to jump a bit and shoot it in the throat.

The beast staggered back, letting out a gargled roar before attempting to leap at Pax again. Pax prepared to dash out of the way, but the mutant suddenly whined in pain and fell to the floor.

Pax blinked as he heard the mutant’s cries die out.

“Are you alright?” Flint asked, his voice gravelly and strained.

“I’m fine,” Pax said as he stood. “Thanks. You sound worn out.”

“We all are.” Flint shook his head. “We haven’t been here too long yet, and there aren’t as many mutants as we thought, but I’ve been doing most of the fighting. It’s.. very tiring.”

“Go find somewhere to sit.” Pax suggested, looking in the direction where he heard hasty steps coming towards them. “I’ll handle whatever-”

“That’s Pek.” Flint said quickly.

Pax relaxed a bit, but kept his guard up. As Pek approached, Pax met him halfway, Flint following close behind him. “Did something happen?” Pax asked quickly, getting antsy with the fact that he heard significantly less movement around him.

“We’re fine, the mutants are gone and the few we didn’t kill ran off. They were little ones, so if they get to Emmett and Yukio, they should be fine.” Pek panted. “But-”

“But?” Pax said pointedly.

“Trond’s gone.” Pek grumbled. “He must’ve ran off sometime after the battle started, because I asked around and a few folks said they’d seen him.” He looked at Pax. “We know where he went, don’t we?”

“Redstar,” Pax spat, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Mmmhm.” Pek caught his breath before continuing. “We need to get to him. I told Henry- that guy who watched after Yakov for a bit- to keep an eye on the area just in case anyone came back. But the three of us need to go. Trond’s a strong mutant but he can’t do this alone.”

“Alright, come on.” Flint crouched down. “Climb on.”

“Huh.” Pax raised a brow.

“We’ll get there faster if you climb on my back.” Flint said. “Come on! We don’t have time.”

Pek and Pax hurried on, and too suddenly for Pax’s liking, Flint leapt into the air and began to run across the tops of buildings towards the Founder’s House and the little hidden graveyard behind it.

Whatever they found there... Pax hoped it wouldn’t be similar to last time.


	36. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trond goes to Redstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the longest chapter? anyway tw/cw for heavy gore and graphic descriptions of it

Trond had in fact sneaked off.

That should not be too much of a surprise.

He’d dashed away from the fight the second he made sure that there weren’t too many mutants left for the others to fight on their own. There’d been what, five, six left maybe? Flint and the others could take that number out easily. They were skilled enough.

As Trond ran on all fours through the shadows of ruined buildings in the Camp, he found himself thinking. Would he even be able to fight Redstar, with the man inside Mattias’ body? Mattias had done- horrible things, but Trond couldn’t shake the good memories of the ginger away. The encouragement to confess to Emmett masked as playful brotherly teasing, Mattias always boosting Trond to do his best and to stand up for himself..

How could he have changed like that so quickly?  
Trond knew why- He knew exactly why and didn’t even need to ask.

This whole past life and destiny thing. Mattias was not one who liked to be told what to do. He was a free spirit, determined to be carefree and do what he pleased. He’d always been like that- Teachers could not in any way get Mattias to do what they’d ask of him. Mattias was considered a troublemaker, a “problem child”, even. But he’d always been kind to other kids, and was just determined to ruin the time of any stuck-up adult who’d ever dared tell the great and strong Mattias Solis what to do.

Then, that night, Maverick had told Mattias everything.

And that was it. Mattias had begun to drift away, refusing to open up as each bad thing chipped away at him over the weeks since that night. Losing their home, distancing himself from his friends, losing Tim, and then Emmett and Trond denouncing him as their friend after the Yakov thing. It was deserved- Mattias had almost killed a man.

But Trond knew pre-reincarnation Mattias was in there. Tim knew it, Emmett knew it. The cheerful, brave, loyal ginger they all knew and loved was still in there and Trond had to get him home. This couldn’t end if they couldn’t have Mattias back and if they couldn’t help him get better.

Trond at least owed him that after everything they’d been through.

Trond stopped, looking up above through the slim gaps between the houses around him at the three bright stars that shone above him.

“Thilo, if you’re there I could use some comfort.” Trond mumbled.

He stared for a few silent moments, watching the sky desperately for some kind of sign. A little twinkle from a star, a shooting star to lead him somewhere, anything.

Trond was about to give up on the comfort and keep going, but his fur bristled as he felt a chilly gust of wind blow by in the direction of the Founder’s House.

In the direction of Redstar.

Trond turned in that direction as the wind blew by, and his mouth opened a bit as his eyes widened. He really wasn’t expecting anything, but knowing that in some way Thilo had his back- It gave Trond the boost of confidence he needed.

“Okay.” Trond took in a deep breath, and sighed. “Okay, Thilo.”

He looked upwards again, and leaped up onto the roof of one of the houses beside him. If he could attack Redstar from above and pin him down, maybe he could restrain him long enough without hurting Mattias’ body to give Tim enough time to get Redstar out.

As Trond began to run towards the Founder’s House again, he thought about his first interaction with Redstar there. The kitchen incident, where Redstar had held a knife to his throat and threatened to kill him while possessing Emmett. It’d been- a terrifying scenario, but nothing compared to everything else he’d been through these last few months.

Trond skidded to a halt as he landed on the roof of the Founder’s House, digging his claws into the old wood to keep himself up. He snuck forward, following the rancid scent of Redstar towards the backyard, separate from the secret graveyard.

Trond stopped at the edge of the roof, crouching down to hide himself and to prepare for an attacking leap as he peeked over at the figure that sat in the middle of the grass.

Redstar had become a huge hulking mutant. Reddish fur coated him- Mattias’ long hair becoming some sort of a mane as long, twisted, pointed spiked stabbed out of his back along his spine. Two long twisted horns had sprouted out of his head as well- and had clearly been used for fighting. Trond could smell the metallic tang of blood from here, with his enhanced senses.

The glint of the moonlight on Redstar’s claws was unsettling, Trond would admit. They were long, sharp things, clearly far from unused. Trond imagined the numbers of mutants must’ve been so low compared to Redstar’s first attack simply because Redstar had killed them himself- Maybe the mutant DNA had affected him badly, giving him the urge to attack other mutants? Trond would have to look into that.

Trond raised himself up a bit, narrowing his eyes at his target before leaping forward with a roar and tackling Redstar with all he had.

Redstar roared in retaliation, his fur spiking up in shock as Trond pinned him down. His golden eyes seemed to glow now, both physically and in a sense that they glowed with emotion. Rage or hunger, Trond didn’t know, but once Redstar knew who he was looking at he grinned, his mouth taking an odd shape with his elongated snout.

“Trrrond Parson..” Redstar sneered, his voice coming out as a mix of Mattias’ and his own. His voice was also strained- it sounded gravelly and scratchy, almost hoarse, as if Redstar were already in pain somehow with Trond barely touching him. “Funny that we’d meet here again, where I first made myself known to you..”

“And it’ll be the last place you make yourself known.” Trond snapped.

“Poetic.” Red spat, kicking Trond off of him with his back paws and standing up on all fours.

Trond flew backwards, landing on his side with an ‘oof’ noise. He quickly got back to his paws, his gaze darting to Redstar as the man began to stand. Now that Trond was really looking at him, Redstar was huge. Trond himself was about ten feet tall in the form he was in now- Which was probably as close as he could get to a full mutant transformation. Redstar must’ve been about sixteen, maybe twenty feet tall. Nearly double Trond’s size.

“But the time for poetry is over, Parson,” Red said as he loomed over him.

Suddenly this felt like a very bad idea.

“Now we don’t fight with pitiful words like the first time,” Redstar hissed. “Now we fight like mutants. We fight like monsters, with our teeth and claws. Whoever comes out the winner will reign as the alpha of the mutants.”

“Wh-” Trond felt very small. “What?”

“The mutants have an alpha,” Redstar began. “The first mutant was the first alpha. But oh, how they have left their roots and their fellow mutants behind. For years, the mutants haven’t had an alpha, but with an infected and enhanced Mattias as my vessel I have easily taken that place.”

Trond thought for a moment, and then it clicked. “Flint.” He breathed out. “You- what you did to them when they were a kid- the experiments-”

“Yes.” Redstar grinned. “Oh, that was so long ago. Flint was merely a child then, not even ten years old. They fought tooth and nail to get away from me or out of their restraints, and it made them the perfect first mutant.”

“And you did that when you were..” Trond flinched as a sudden spike of guilt shot through him, a distant memory of making up in a hospital bed with a small Flint in his arms flashing in his mind for just a single moment. “You did that to Thilo. You made him do that.”

“Thilo was the perfect vessel.” Redstar said with a fake layer of sweetness to his voice. “Always emotionally vulnerable, so I just simply had to wait for the right time to take him. With me as his past life, a failed past life, at that- he had no guide. I had no Edison, no Theo or Maverick. He had no one there. Left to wander the Forest of Tears alone for eight years until I was weakened.”

Trond’s eyes widened. “You were-” He paused, shock making him freeze. So  _ was  _ he Redstar? Was Thilo Redstar too, in a way? Was Trond fighting himself?

“Don’t let him fool you!”

Trond and Redstar’s gazes darted up to the roof of the Founder’s House, where Flint, fully morphed and pelt glowing with a bright blue light, stood on all fours with Pek and Pax seated on their back.

“Flint,” Redstar hissed.

Pek and Pax hopped off of Flint’s back, immediately leaping onto Redstar’s and doing their best to restrain him as Flint landed beside Trond, resting his tail on Trond’s shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

“Are you alright?” Flint asked.

Trond looked up at him, taking note that Flint was about Redstar’s size- twenty feet tall, but with much sleeker and cared for fur and sturdier looking spikes dotting his back. His eyes were dark where the whites of his eyes would be, with sharp slitted pupils glowing with his normal eye colors. He limped a bit without his prosthetic, but his balance was stellar.

“Yeah.” Trond breathed out. “Yeah I’m okay.”

“Good.” Flint said firmly. “Because we need to handle Redstar  _ now. _ ” He raised his head and looked over at Pek and Pax. “Boys! Basic Mutant Restraint Maneuver!”

Without another word, Flint leaped forward as Pek and Pax hopped off of Redstar. Flint pinned the slightly smaller mutant down, holding down Redstar’s arms with his paw-hands as Pek and Pax moved over to his legs to hold those down.

Trond hurried from Red’s side to his head, and grabbed the ends of his horns to hold him down. The smell from before- the smell of blood from other mutants- made Trond sick. But he refused to let go.

Suddenly, Redstar let out an ear-splitting screech, making everyone jump.

“Is he angry?!” Trond yelled up to Flint.

“No.” Flint stared at Redstar’s eyes. “No! No he’s not!”

Trond watched as Flint suddenly drew his head backwards as Redstar began to scream again, thrashing around as a thick, golden liquid began to ooze out of his left eye and mouth. Redstar frantically tried to move his claws towards his face, and Trond gasped as he watched Pek and Pax get kicked away.

“Fuck!” Letting go of Red’s horns, Trond scampered over to his brothers and skidded to a halt in front of them. They looked a little banged up, but not horrible. “Are you two okay?!”

“We’re fine-” Pek said, cutting himself off with a cough. “We’re okay.” He helped Pax stand, and then jumped as a roar from Flint split the air.

All three boys looked over to see Flint get thrown off of Redstar as Redstar frantically began to claw at his own face.

Redstar seemed to be trying to claw his eye out- the one that was oozing some sort of infection. “What did you do to me?!” Redstar roared. “What did you four do to me?! This shouldn’t be happening to  _ me _ !”

“What do you mean?!” Trond shouted. “You’re hurting Mattias- Stop!”

“You fool I’ve  _ been  _ hurting him!” Redstar screeched. “I infected him so he’d stay put in that damned forest! Why is the infection spreading to me?!”

Trond’s ears pricked up as soon as Red finished speaking. “You fucking idiot!” He snapped with a laugh. “If the host isn't dead the spirit body and physical body are the same! I still had my limp and metal arm in the dream realm! You’ve caused your own downfall!”

Redstar was wide-eyed, staring at Trond with a dumbfounded expression before it twisted into pure unadulterated rage. “No!” Redstar yowled. “No, I refuse to go out like this!” His gaze whipped to Flint, who was still recovering from the kick and getting out of the wreckage of the Founder’s House. “If I lose I’m taking your blasted leader with me!”

Redstar leaped at Flint, digging his claws into the other mutant’s throat.

Pek, Pax, and Trond all screamed as Flint let out a choked yowl, adrenaline taking over as he suddenly lunged forward and tore into Redstar’s face with his fangs before pulling backwards and ripping the skin off of the orange mutant’s face.

“No!” Trond shouted. “No not both of-”

Redstar and Flint fell, both of them quickly reverting back to the most humanoid forms they could get to. The three boys, forgetting Redstar in the chaos, hurried over to their mentor and began to dig him out of the rubble he was (once again) buried in.

Within a matter of minutes, Flint was dragged out of the rubble, looking more humanoid than Trond had seen him in months. But also, closer to death than Trond had seen him in months.

“Oh no.” Trond breathed. “No no no-”

“Fuck.” Pek spat. “Fuck! God-” He gripped his pants and let out an agonized yell, making Pax flinch as the blind man tightly grabbed his father’s hand.

“He has a pulse,” Pax breathed. “He has a pulse, there's still time. We need to- to get him to that Henry fella,  _ now _ .”

“Already on it, son.”

Trond and the others looked up to see Henry and the other medics climbing over the rubble to get down to them. “We knew there’d be trouble the second y’all ran off,” He began. “So me and these other folk followed just in case.”

“Ah.” Trond breathed out.

“We’ll take him over to the fields an’ such. Get him as far away from Redstar and whatever you boys are planning on doing, so he’ll be safe.” Henry picked up Flint in his arms, holding him gently. “I promise you I’ll make sure he gets outta this whole thing alive.”

“Thank you.” Pax mumbled.

With a nod and a grunt, Henry and the others were gone, and Trond, Pek, and Pax hurried over to where Redstar had landed.

The stinging smell of blood was strong, once again making Trond sick, but as he approached he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Four sets of eyes darted over to the three mutant hunters.

Tim, Yakov, Yukio, and Emmett all stood before them, blinking at the other boys in shock.

Silence, for about a minute or two.

Then..

“Hey.” Tim said, waving a bit.


	37. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the last chapter from Trond's PoV. Tim and Yakov make their way down to Mattias in the Forest of Tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic descriptions of injuries. once again a slightly longer chapter, almost 6 pages in my google doc

Tim did not like the Forest of Tears.

It was swampy, with the thick tar-like liquid that made up most of its ground horrendously difficult to walk through. It stuck to his pants and shoes, and the lower parts of his pants were stained with a black-blue like color. Yakov didn’t seem to like it either, swearing under his breath whenever he’d get his foot stuck in the tar, then Tim would have to help him get it out.

The forest was also just- dark. From what he’d seen as he and Yakov had been walking towards it, a thick cloud of darkness hung over the area, blocking out any beam of light that would attempt to break through. It made Tim uneasy- there had to be other people here. This was some odd form of a Hell, wasn’t it? Redstar couldn’t be the only one, unless this had been his own little personal hideaway.

The only light that was in the forest was the luminescent mushrooms that grew from the trees and out of the ground. Wide flat mushrooms grew off the sides of the trees, glowing with a gentle teal light that didn’t hurt Tim’s eyes, unlike the round fat mushrooms that grew from the ground and shone with a harsh green color.

Tim looked away from the mushrooms on the trees and back at Yakov, who had been leading him through the forest back to the last place he’d seen Mattias. He stared at the back of Yakov’s head, taking note of how the light from the mushrooms around them made his yellow hair seem more.. Cool? Cool colored. Not cool looking, not to say Yakov’s hair wasn’t cool.

The subject of Yakov made Tim’s thoughts wander to Yukio, and Emmett as well. Were they okay? Had any mutants or Red himself come to attack them? Tim knew they were strong, but they wouldn’t be able to handle an entire horde of mutants on their own. It just wanted to make Tim get out of here even faster.

He had to get home and get Mattias home and keep everyone safe.

It was what he had to do.

“You okay?” Yakov suddenly said, making Tim jump.

Tim stopped for a second and blinked rapidly. “Huh?”

“I felt you starin’ at me.” Yakov said, stopping as well and turning around to look at Tim. His blue gaze, now more turquoise in the light of the mushrooms, studied Tim with a sliver of concern in his eyes. “You okay?” He repeated.

Tim was quiet for a second, looking back at the blue mushrooms on the trees so he wouldn’t have to look Yakov in the eyes. He.. hadn’t been great with eye contact lately, he’d come to realize. “I don’t know.” He whispered. “I’m still.. Scared, y’know?” Tim chuckled. “I don’t know..”

Yakov sighed through his nose, smiling a bit before walking over to Tim and throwing an arm over his shoulders. “It’s fine to be scared. You’re one of the bravest fellas I’ve met- you and Yukio both. Some of the bravest and strongest guys I’ve met, along with your friends.”

“Hah.” Tim snorted, finding himself relaxing in Yakov’s half-hug.

“I mean it!” Yakov said with a smirk, moving away from Tim and instead grabbing his hand. “We’re at the end of the world together, aren’t we? You can’t be in literal hell trying to stop a demon hellspawn thing from destroying your home if you aren’t brave!”

Tim snickered, locking his fingers with Yakov’s. “Man you are one hell of a funny guy, Yakov Ortiz.” He teased. “If we weren’t at the end of the world I think I’d say something, both to you and to Yukio.”

“Oh?” Yakov smiled and raised a brow. “Mind uh.. Tellin’ us after this is all over then, yeah?”

“My pleasure.” Tim was about to say something else, but a bright glimmer of orange light caught his attention. He let go of Yakov’s hand and walked forward, stopping at the edge of the swampy area they’d been standing in. Just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished from Tim’s sight.

“Yakov,” Tim said quietly. “You saw that, right?”

“Saw wha-”

Before Yakov could finish, a bright beam of the orange light shot through the forest straight up into the darkness above. Along with it, a pained roar echoed through the area, making the vines and plants of the forest coil up as if in pain. Even the light of the mushrooms seemed to dim a bit.

Tim gasped as he heard a loud rumble up ahead, possibly near the source of the light, and then a horrible crack as if the earth had split. The rumbling didn’t stop.

But Tim stopped.

_ As if the earth.. _

“Yakov!” Tim yelled over to the blonde, who was shielding his eyes from the light. “What did you say happened to Mattias the last time you saw him?!”

“He- He got dragged into a pit or something!” Yakov shouted back. “You think that-?”

“Yeah!” Tim felt himself smiling, and feeling some smidgen of hope. “That’s gotta be Mattias! He’s trying to get out and get to us so we can get him home!”

“Or it’s Redstar messing with us so he can seal us away too!” Yakov argued.

“We don’t have any other leads!” Tim ran over and grabbed Yakov’s hand again, pulling him forwards as he began to run towards the light, the rumbling and tremors in the ground getting more violent the closer they got. 

The two of them stumbled over rocks and cracks in the ground as they ran, Tim having to help Yakov up more than a few times, and when they arrived at the source of the tremors the light was almost blinding.

The orange beam shot out of a huge gaping crater in the earth, fiery orange vines climbing up from the bright depths and curling around the grassy areas around the pit. Tim could hear agonized groans from within, gravelly and pained, and he knew for a fact that Mattias was in there. He had to be. There wasn’t any other conclusion.

“Tim that doesn't look safe!” Yakov shouted.

“Nothing we do is safe!” Tim shouted, tightening his grip on Yakov’s hand before looking back at him. “You ready? We’re gonna jump!”

“What?! No! I’m not g-”

Tim didn’t give Yakov a chance to reply before he picked up the blonde, holding him in his arms before running forward and leaping down into the pit. The two of them fell for what felt like hours, but eventually, the two of them landed on a giant clump of moss.

Tim sat up almost immediately, trying not to think about how enraged his physical body would be with him when he got back to it, and looked over to Yakov, who was still clutching onto him like a scared cat. Tim figured he must be shaken up- which, admittedly, surprised him. Yakov wasn’t one to be easily scared.

“Yako, we’re okay.” Tim mumbled, gently rubbing the blonde’s back to soothe him. “We’re fine. We’re not hurt and you’re not hurt.”

Yakov winced, and mumbled something under his breath that Tim couldn’t hear. Then, after a moment, Yakov let go of Tim and stood, hiding his face as he looked up ahead at the cave before them. “In there, I think.”

Tim stood, standing beside Yakov silently before grabbing his hand again.

“Wuh-” Yakov jumped slightly. “Tim?”

“I don’t know what’s in there,” Tim began. “I don’t know if that’s- fully Mattias, but.. I trust you. I trust you to help me get him home. I trust you and- and Yukio more than anyone right now. And I wanna say.. I wanna say thank you.” He looked up at Yakov. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us. For the Camp. For me.”

Silence.

Yakov and Tim maintained eye contact for a solid three seconds, before Yakov looked away with a sheepish smile on his face. Tim couldn’t tell in the light, but his face was probably red.

“Hmmph.” Yakov chuckled. “You and Yukio sure are flirty types.”

“I mean it,” Tim said in a hushed tone. “I really do mean it. You and Yukio have done so much for me and I have no idea how to repay you both. But I- I promise you, when we get home, I’m gonna make sure I make it up to you guys.”

“It’s..” Yakov looked away, as if he were embarrassed. “It’s what any folk would’a done. Any folk like Yukio that is I- I was really just in it to get back at Junkers at first. Then I.. then I met you, and Emmett, and the rest of your friends and..” He looked back at Tim, his eyes gleaming with such an array of emotions that Tim couldn’t really tell what the blonde was feeling. “I learned what a family was. I.. I learned what love was all over again, thanks to you and your pals.”

Tim’s eyes widened a bit, and he blinked a few times out of shock.

“And god,” Yakov snickered. “Yukio would not let me live it down. Always goin’ on an’ teasin’ me about how I suddenly cared for people who  _ weren’t  _ him. We.. we spent a lot of time talking about uh.. You.”

Now it was Tim’s turn to be embarrassed. “Huh.”

“Like- Y’know. You. As a person how uh- how brave and resourceful you were we just.. Admired you. More than a friend admires a friend.” Yakov let out another nervous laugh. “I- I dunno I’m sure Yuki is gonna kill me when I tell ‘im I told you all this. It’s a tad weird to be uh- tellin’ you how we feel when Yuki ain’t even here, innit?”

Tim was quiet for a few seconds, before smiling a bit and chuckling. “Yeah. But y’know what? We can figure it out when we get back. Just.. know that I care quite a bit for you two too.”

“Ah.” Yakov’s smile relaxed a bit, but he didn’t say anything more.

Tim didn’t say any more about it either, figuring that this conversation could be finished after the deadly threat was dealt with. He simply began to lead Yakov through the cave again, until they reached the far end without speaking another word to each other.

The sight that met them was horrifying.

Mattias, hung up against the wall of the cave, was half-mutated and horribly injured. Thorny vines, very similar to the ones Yakov had described to him before they’d arrived in the forest, were what held him up. He was spread in an X formation, his arms and legs spread and completely wrapped in the vines. His chest was horribly mutilated, possibly by the first big vine that had grabbed him and brought him here, and a golden substance oozed out of the wound and reeked of infection.

Short horns poked out of his head, with jagged teeth poking out of his mouth along with small spikes poking out of his cheeks. His ears were animal-like, pointy with small tufts of fur at the end, similar to that of a fluffy cat. His hair had grown, becoming a mane of some sort, and a long thin tail with little tuft of fur at the end of it hung below him.

The infection in the middle of his chest seemed to glow like the light around them. Tim let go of Yakov’s hand, moving forward towards his former lover as he went to hold his own arms in an effort to comfort himself. The closer Tim got, the worse Mattias seemed to look. His eye was glazed over in agony, the infection from his chest leaked out of his mouth and nose, and his other eye- the scarred one from Redstar all that time ago- was completely coated in the infection. Tim couldn’t see it at all.

“Mattias?” Tim said quietly. “Can you hear me?”

Tim jumped as Mattias’ half-dead gaze slowly moved to him. The ginger didn’t seem to recognize Tim at all, squinting at him to possibly get a better look. After a moment or two of the more than unsettling stare off, Mattias blinked.

“..Tim?” He said hoarsely.

Tim smiled a bit, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah it’s me.” He looked back at Yakov, and beckoned him over. “Yakov’s here too. We’re gonna get you out, okay? We’re gonna get you home.”

Mattias’ eye widened a bit, and he weakly shook his head. “No. No don’t-” He coughed. “Don’t do that. I can’t move I- I can’t get out. I don’t- i can't go home, Tim.”

“Yes you can.” Tim said firmly. “I came here to get you home. That’s what I’m gonna do.”

“..No..” Mattias groaned. “No not after- after what I did to you and the others- to Yakov.”

“I told you I’d come back,” Yakov began. “And I did. We’re getting you home and getting rid of Redstar for good and he’ll never hurt any of us again.”

Mattias winced, but didn’t say anything.

Tim thought for a moment, then moved forward and gently placed his hand on the end of Mattias’ tail. “You can fix it.” He said gently.

Mattias’ ears pricked a bit.

“You can make it up to us. If you come home, help us stop Redstar, we can help you get better and maybe.. Maybe we can be friends again. Maybe you, me, Trond, and Emmett can all be how we were before this all started.” Tim smiled. “We can be us again. No magical past life destiny thing telling us what to be or do. You can be you again- That brave, headstrong, fiery ginger that I know you can still be.”

“I..” Mattias looked at Tim and Yakov again, and he choked out what seemed to be a mix between a sob and a laugh. “I think.. I think I’d like that.”

Then the light exploded from Mattias’ chest infection.

And it went dark.

* * *

“Tim? Tim!”

“Ah!”

Tim shot up, his forehead immediately slamming into Emmett’s, causing the two to fall back onto the grass where they’d been hidden. Tim groaned as he heard distant roars, probably from the Camp, and then he realized where he was.

“Oh my god.” He breathed, looking at Emmett. “Oh my god!” He laughed and leaped towards his brother, wrapping him up in a hug and beginning to sob. “We did it! We did it Em we- we got him home!”

Emmett laughed a bit as well, although he sounded uneasy. “I know, I know. And I’m- I’m so proud of you.” He grabbed Tim’s shoulders and pushed him back a bit, smiling briefly before looking at him with a serious glint in his eye. “But- We need to get to the Camp. Quick.”

“What?” Yakov said, butting in. “Why?”

“Those roars?” Yukio said. “That was Redstar and Flint. We saw them. Redstar was a huge orange mutant- he used Mattias’ body to infect him with the mutant DNA, and then Flint showed up and fought him.”

“What?” Tim’s eyes widened, and he stared at Yukio. “What happened?”

“We- We don’t know.” Yukio stammered. “You two started to wake up so we focused on that, but..” He looked away uneasily. “I’m a little scared of what we might find if we don’t get there  _ now. _ ”

“Then what are we waiting for?!” Tim said, shooting up and dragging Emmett up with him. “Come on! We can’t waste our time!”

And with that, they left behind their hiding spot and hurried to the Camp.


	38. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattias comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tad shorter, just cus not too much happens here

Mattias woke up at a pond.

He sat up, startled. The last thing he remembered was Tim, Yakov, and light. Light that came from  _ him  _ and that he’d thought blinded him, since everything then went dark. But no. He wasn’t blind, apparently, since he had woken up here and could see just fine. The issue was that he didn’t know where he was. He had never seen somewhere so.. Lush and green. The grass was soft, and the tree on the other side of the pond was a cherry blossom, and was in full bloom.

A few petals from the tree were floating in the pond, and plenty more littered the ground around Mattias, the amount growing the closer you’d get to the tree. The bark was a nice warm brown, unlike the gray and black barks of trees Mattias would see at home. It.. it was nice.

There was a fog in the air, as well. At first, it’d made Mattias uneasy, but he could tell there was little to no malice in this place. It was.. Serene and untouched. The air smelled fresh and new and Mattias almost felt at home, but for a home he’d never had.

Maybe he’d seen something like this, a lifetime ago.

Mattias quickly pushed that thought away, grimacing at it, and he took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes- leaving himself in the shorts he’d appeared here in- before walking forward into the clear pond and sitting down in it. The water felt cleansing- no ash or contamination or anything. It felt pure and just a bit chilly. He hadn’t washed up in so long, now that he thought about it.

“Ah.”

Mattias jumped, and looked up at the tree to see Maverick standing there and looking at him. “Oh.” Mattias wilted a bit, sinking into the water. Maverick.. Was the last person he’d wanted to see. He just kinda wanted to get home already. “It’s you again. Hey.”

“Hello, chap.” Maverick said with a smile, sitting at the edge of the pond. “I see Tim and Yakov got you home, didn’t they?”

“I’m not home yet.” Mattias complained, before looking at Maverick after a second. “Do you.. Know how to get me there?”

“I do.” Maverick’s smile faded. “But.. I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Huh.”

“For everything.” Maverick closed his eyes. “But first, look at your reflection for me, chap.”

“..Okay..” Mattias mumbled uneasily, before looking down at the water to see himself. The sight that met him was not one he liked- he was more than halfway mutated, horns and little spikes poking out of his head and face, his horns twisted and pointy with dark stains. Most startling of all, half his face was torn away, leaving a large scar and an eye socket that had been sealed shut by scars. “Ah-” Mattias stumbled backwards into the water, shock washing over him instead of fear.

He looked up at Maverick. “What- What happened to me..?”

“Redstar.” Maverick mumbled. “He infected your body with mutant DNA, fought Flint, and well.. Didn’t end well, as you can see. Your body will need to do plenty of recovering and you’ll feel a monumental amount of pain when you wake up.”

Mattias slumped over a bit. “Do you just come talk to me to tell me bad things..?” He chuckled, although it was mixed in with a sob.

Maverick sighed. “I just wanted to warn you,” He said gently. “But I’d like to apologize, like I said. What I did, in that studio, it.. It ruined your life, chap. And that wasn’t fair of me.”

Mattias snorted.

“I’m serious.” Maverick said, a bit more firmly. “I shouldn’t have just dumped all that on you, friend. I should’ve been a better guide, a better mentor.. A better friend. Maybe if I’d been a bit more like Edison you would’ve turned out alright.” He stood and walked into the water, not making any ripples as he crouched in front of Mattias. “I failed you. And I need to take responsibility.”

Mattias looked up at Maverick, but didn’t say anything. He was too choked up to speak, but he couldn’t hold back the sob that came out, along with the cascade of tears.

“I know.” Maverick mumbled, gently pulling Mattias into a hug. “I know, chap.”

Mattias continued to sob.

His ears began to ring.

Then it was dark again.

* * *

_ “I’ll make it right.” _

Mattias blinked.

Gray sky, dark clouds, the smell of old wood and damp air.

And..

“Mattias!”

As soon as he’d sat up, he was knocked down again under the weight of Trond. His friend had barreled into him, wrapping him in a tight hug before picking him up and helping him stand again. “You’re you again! You’re home!” Trond said with tears in his pale eyes.

“Ah.” Mattias blinked a few times, trying to adjust. It’d.. been a little while since he’d been physical. His ears were still ringing. “Yeah.. yeah..”

“Are you okay?” The muffled voice of Emmett asked.

“Y- yeah.” Mattias mumbled. “Just.. disoriented..” He rubbed his eyes as he leaned against Trond, hoping that’d blur his vision a little less, and he looked up.

Everyone was there.

Emmett, Tim, Yakov, Yukio, Pek and Pax.. they were all there, and looking at him. They looked.. Concerned? Happy? Relieved? Was it because they beat Redstar, or because they were happy to see Mattias?

“Mattias..” Pek took a few steps forward, and he smiled. “Hey, man.”

Mattias didn’t respond, and looked around at everyone else. Pax was smiling a bit, Yukio looked concerned although Mattias could see relief in his eyes, Yakov was giving him an encouraging look, Emmett was smiling, and Tim..

Tim had the smallest smile on his face, but that was more than Mattias could ask for.

“Hah..” Mattias let out a weak chuckle, and smiled. “H.. Hey to you, too.”

Then he began to sob, which startled everyone.

“I’m sorry.” Mattias choked out. “I’m- I’m so sorry, all of you..” He wheezed. “And I- I mean it this time. I’m- I’m gonna get better and I- I’m gonna make sure I stay better.. And I’m gonna make it up to you all.” He then stopped and looked up at them all, moving his hair out of his face as he did so. “If.. if you’ll have me, of course.”

Everyone was quiet, as if this wasn’t their call to make, and Mattias noticed everyone was looking at Tim. Tim, who looked at Mattias with a now unreadable expression.

Silence.

“..Yeah.” Tim smiled a bit. “I don’t see why not.”

Mattias smiled. “Th- thank you, Timothy.”

“‘Course.” Tim mumbled. “But you’re not off the hook yet. Got a long way to go before you can ask me to forgive you, and a longer way to go before you can get me to. But I’m willing to give you a chance, if you can really change.”

Mattias chuckled. “Fair, fair.. I’ll take that.”

A silence fell over the group.

What.. What did they do now? Redstar was gone. The war with Caesar was over.

What was their purpose?

As if on cue, Emmett spoke. “What do we do now?” He mumbled.

“We rebuild.” Tim said confidently. “We rebuild our home and.. we rebuild ourselves. We’re certainly not the same people we were a year ago. I think.. I think we figure out who we are n-”

An ear-splitting screech.

Mattias groaned in pain and covered his ears, the rest of the group doing the same as the scream persisted. The second it was over and done with, Mattias looked in the direction it’d come from, his eyes widening in terror.

Redstar, ghostly and monstrous, taking the form of a horrid mix between Thilo, Emmett, and Mattias’ mutated form, stood there glaring at the group. He was a pale gold color and translucent- Mattias could easily see through him. And of course, his golden eyes still shone with an abundance of hate. If he hadn’t felt malice earlier with Maverick, Mattias sure felt it now.

“You all..” Redstar hissed, his voice a glitchy mix between the three people he was resembling. “You blasted brats.”

“Back off, Redstar.” Emmett said firmly. “You have no vessel. You have no control over us anymore, you can’t hurt us.”

“And you can’t hurt me, you airheaded fool.” Redstar sneered. “But, oh how I could simply possess Flint’s body, or the body of another mutant, and use it to pick you eight off.”

“Flint is injured and the mutants are dead!” Pax snapped. “None of us are vulnerable enough for you to get us. You’ve lost, Redstar. Face it.”

“I’ve lost for now.” Redstar murmured. “But I will wait forever if I have to. I’ll wait until the end of time to kill you and your miserable little lifelines. No one- No soul, living or dead, beats me. Ever.” He growled. “You won’t prevail.”

Mattias winced as Redstar’s gaze swept the eight of them, landing on him for a moment. He didn’t get this far just to die knowing that Redstar was still around. They had to get rid of Redstar somehow, but they couldn’t hurt him, and he couldn’t hurt them.

They were stuck.

Again, as if on cue, Mattias felt a headache stab through his brain. “Ow-”

“Are you okay?” Trond mumbled.

“Headache.” Mattias answered, looking back at Redstar. He was about to say something, but something behind the misty figure caught his attention.

Maverick, Edison, Theo, and Thilo were hiding behind rubble behind Redstar, seemingly waiting for some sort of distraction. Mattias remembered his headaches that he’d get looking up at the three stars, and realized the headache was probably from the four appearing here.

_ A distraction.. I’m good at those. _

“Hey!” Mattias shouted. “Hey, Redstar!”

“Wh-” Redstar met Mattias’ gaze and growled. “What do you want, brat?!”

Mattias looked at Maverick, who nodded.

“Catch, asshole!” Mattias shouted.

At Mattias’ shout, the Compass Keepers jumped out of their hiding places and onto Redstar.


	39. Dream No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redstar's last roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gore/violence tw

Things had been very fast.

Yukio had woken up Tim and Yakov, brought them to the Camp, found Mattias, reunited with everyone else, and things were okay. Yukio had done what he needed to do, and suddenly all his old weird dream-memories had made sense, and he was okay.

He was holding Yakov, helping the blonde stand, and then Tim came and stood beside him and looked at him with.. Just so much love, and Yukio knew what he wanted from his life after this. He wanted Yakov and Tim beside him, and he wanted to help them and love them and support them through anything.

He wanted to be Emmett’s friend, Trond’s friend, Pek’s friend, Pax’s friend, everyone’s friend. Maybe, at some point down the line, he could start to get on good terms with Mattias, but it wasn’t likely. He could open a cafe. He’d always liked the sound of those.

Then Redstar got up.

“Catch, asshole!”

Yukio was snapped back into reality when Mattias screamed at Redstar, and his eyes widened as he saw four bright beams of light leap into the air and strike Redstar with white hot fury. Redstar roared, his golden glow fading a bit as he stumbled backwards.

“What the hell-” Yukio took a step back, and then looked at Emmett. “What’s happening?!”

“It’s the Compass Keepers!” Emmett looked at him with a smile. “They’re ghosts, so they can attack Redstar. We just had to distract him so they could get him-” He was interrupted by another screech, and everyone looked over to see Redstar holding down two of the Compass Keepers under his hands.

“You’re sure they can kill him?!” Yukio shouted over the storm. “Because they aren’t doing a great job! They’re losing, actually!”

“I- I thought they could..!” Emmett wheezed out, panic spreading across his face.

“Now’s not the time to panic!” Tim butted in. “Yoshiro said that if he saw signs of us losing, him and Yance would come to help, along with a few others! We should be fine-”

“Yoshiro and Yance aren’t coming to save you!” Red suddenly roared, whipping around to glare at the eight young men far below him. “No one is! You’ll fail over and over until there’s no bodies left for you to reincarnate into! I refuse to lose again!”

“Why are you even doing this?!” Yukio shouted. “It’s insane-”

“DO NOT SPEAK TO ME, DURAN!” Redstar yowled, making everyone flinch and cover their ears. Redstar stalked forward, each step making him stumble a bit until he was looming above the group, his flaming golden eyes staring into Yukio with over two-hundred years of rage pouring out of them.

“You..” Redstar hissed. “You. You and your blasted family. Your cursed line of lives and what they’ve done to me.” He lowered his head until he was eye level with Yukio, staring at him with paper thin pupils and bristling “fur”. “Do you know what Yoshiro’s grandfather did to me, all those centuries ago? We could have had everything, him and I. We were best friends for our entire lives, fighting tooth and nail to get to the top together, and then he abandoned me right when we had our chance to take over. Abandoned me for that blasted woman and the child they were going to have.”

Yukio shrunk back a bit, reaching for the gun in his pocket out of instinct.

“And you look exactly like him.” Redstar hissed. “You look just like him. The fear and hate in your eyes is just the same as his was the last time I saw him. If you weren’t a reincarnation of Yoshiro, I’d say you were a reincarnation of him.”

“Cut the shit, Red.” Mattias suddenly snapped. “You can’t-” He coughed. “You can’t win. All you can do to us is taunt us and it won’t work anymore. Your sob stories aren’t gonna work, we won’t feel bad for you. You killed Flint.”

“Oh but look at yourself.” Red sneered. “His blood is on your claws.”

“But I didn’t do it.” Mattias said firmly. “It’s like when you possessed Emmett. He didn’t do that stuff, and neither did I.” He looked at Emmett, regret and guilt clouding his eyes. “..And now I get it.” He looked at Red again. “I get what he went through and I don’t blame him anymore. I never should have.”

Yukio was a little surprised by that.

“So you’re impervious to my manipulation.” Redstar groaned. “No matter. You can’t kill me. I can’t kill you. The Compass Keepers are dead- for good, this time.”

“No we aren’t.”

Everyone looked behind Redstar to see the Compass Keepers, with Edison at the lead, standing and looking as strong as ever.

“You fucking british bastards.” Redstar hissed.

“Yeah yeah shut the hell up.” Maverick snapped. Before what he did next, he shot a quick glance at Mattias before giving the other ginger a quick smile. Something else then caught his attention, and he let out a quick laugh as he looked at the rubble of the Founder’s House above Yukio and the others. “Hey, man!”

Yukio followed his gaze to see Yoshiro, Yance, and two other men who looked eerily similar to Pek and Pax (they were probably Payton and Preston) standing there with confident smiles on their faces.

“Hey!” Yance waved to Maverick, and then stuck his tongue out at Red. “And hey to you, motherfucker! Been a mighty long time!”

“I wish it’d been longer.” Redstar hissed.

“Sucks to suck.” Preston sneered, before snapping his fingers. “C’mere, son!”

Another ear-splitting roar, but not from Redstar.

Behind the rubble of the Founder’s House, Yukio and the others watched as a colossal Flint- with blinding glowing fur, sharp and clean horns and claws, and several tails waving around behind them rose up. They were huge, around five feet taller than Redstar now, and their eyes glowed with nothing more than flaming rage.

“WOOOOO!” Trond, Pek and Pax shouted.

“Yeah, haha!” Pax screamed. “Fuck ‘em up, dad!”

Flint grunted, which was probably supposed to be a laugh, and in a blink of an eye they leaped forward and collided with Redstar, sending both mutants tumbling to the ground. In a matter of seconds, every past life was around Redstar again, shooting at him (or clawing, in Theo's case).

As Yukio watched, he caught himself smiling. Redstar was struggling, that much was obvious- one huge enemy with eight more small ones shooting at him and attacking him, he was incredibly outnumbered.

“You guys might wanna move.”

Yukio looked to his left to see Sycamore of all people standing beside them. He was see through, obviously, but he looked.. Happy. At peace. Yukio caught himself looking at Mattias, and he saw the ginger trembling, along with Tim, who had one hand slightly reached out towards Sycamore.

“Sycamore..” Tim mumbled.

“Hi.” The teen smiled.

“What’re you doin’ here, kid?” Mattias asked, his voice strained. “It’s dangerous..”

“I was watching you guys.” Sycamore admitted. “Mostly uh.. You, Mattias. I never left.”

“You saw..” Mattias wilted a bit. “I- I’m so.. I’m so sorry, kid, I let you down-”  
“That’s behind you now.” Sycamore smiled. “But when I saw what happened to Flint, I left. I went up and up and up until I was in the golden fields of the dream realm place, and I looked around until I found Yoshiro and Yance. We went to get Payton and Preston, found Flint’s spirit, and well.. Here we are.”

Silence, for a moment.

“Sycamore,” Pek said gently. “Is Flint..?”

“No.” Sycamore said quickly. “No, you don’t need to worry about them. They just needed a little wake-up call.. And a little reminder.”

“What do you mean?” Pax asked.

“Had to give ‘em a reason, is all.” Sycamore smiled. “All I had to do was mention you eight and they were back on their feet in seconds. You’ve got a good guardian.”

“Hah.” Trond smiled, and looked at Flint, who was easily overpowering Redstar now with the help of The Founders and the Compass Keepers. “They.. they kinda look like a comet, y’know? With the way they’re glowing..”

Yukio looked at Flint, and the way their fur moved like a raging blue wildfire, and he smiled. “Yeah. Yeah he kinda does, man.”

Yukio was going to say something else, but another ear-splitting roar shook the earth, and everyone looked over in panic, but relief washed over them when they saw the sight before them.

Flint had torn into Redstar, clawing straight through him with his glowing claws, and the roar had not been one of triumph- it has been one of rage and agony from Redstar, his body finally admitting defeat as he crumpled to the ground beneath the person who he’d hurt the most.

“You.” Redstar wheezed out, his gaze landing on Emmett. “You.. This is your fault. If you hadn’t.. If you hadn’t found that blasted photo, and been so sensitive, then I wouldn’t have..”

“Wouldn’t have ended up like this?” Emmett said, walking forward to stand in front of Redstar’s face. “Then I’m glad I found that photo. I’m glad I was too sensitive.” He lightly kicked Redstar’s snout, and grimaced. “I’m glad I’ll never see you again, and I’m glad..” Emmett took off his glasses and looked over at Edison, who was smiling at his reincarnation with such immense pride that Yukio could feel it from here. “..I’m glad that our lifelines can rest, now.”

“No-good..” Redstar groaned, his voice hoarse and weak. “No-good bastards, you are.”

“I’m glad we’re no-good bastards.” Pek said with a smile. “We’re no-good bastards who changed the world, together.” He looked at Redstar, and gave him a smug grin. “And we couldn’t have done it without you, Red.”

“Red _ star _ ..” Red hissed, his form fading. “It’s Red _ star _ ..”

Then he was gone, his voice echoing around the area.

Then silence.

“We..” Yukio breathed. “We did it.”

“We did.” Tim mumbled, before he gasped and looked at Yukio with the widest smile. “Oh my god we did it! He’s gone! Yukio-” He looked at Yakov and pulled the blonde and Yukio in close, holding them tightly. “We did it!”

Tim’s excitement spread across the group, Trond running over to Emmett and getting picked up and spun around by the tan brunette, Pek and Pax kissing eachother before running over to Flint and tackling the man after they’d reverted to their humanoid form, Trond joining them in their hug pile after a few seconds of kissing Emmett.

However, Mattias stood alone.

Emmett and Trond and Tim noticed that.

Tim moved away from Yukio and Yakov, while Trond and Emmett began to head over to Mattias. The three of them suddenly picked up their pace, tackling into the ginger and bursting into pure, joy-filled laughter as the four of them hit the ground.

“This is nice.”

Yukio looked down to see Yakov smiling, his scarred face twisted into a soft, happy expression. He looked more relaxed than Yukio had seen him in years, and it made Yukio’s heart melt. “Yeah.” Yukio mumbled, kissing Yakov’s forehead. “Yeah. Yeah it’s nice.”

Away from the group, the eight spirits sat atop the wall of the Camp, watching their reincarnations and their dear Flint celebrate their victory over the demon who’d taunted them and tormented them for so long.

“Well.” Edison smiled. “We did it, huh?”

“We did.” Theo chuckled. “Only took us eighty years, but we did it.” He nudged Maverick playfully, giving him a smirk. “And good on you for admitting your mistake. Don’t think this would’ve worked if you hadn’t done that, man.”

“I had to be an adult.” Maverick said with a smile.

“You sure did!” Yance teased with a laugh. “You almost cost us everything, you old hothead.”

“But,” Yoshiro interrupted. “We managed to do it anyway.” He looked at Payton and Preston, who were both looking at Flint with pride. “And we couldn’t have done it without Flint, and the two grandpas who trained him.”

“You’ll be a grandpa in a minute!” Preston said with a hearty laugh, getting up and starting to chase Yance through the air. Yoshiro, Payton, Maverick, and Theo eventually joined in, all of them giving chase to the blonde.

Then there was just Thilo and Edison.

“So.” Thilo said, smiling as he looked up at the sky.

“Hm?” Edison looked at his husband, one brow raised.

“Do you think I can have my own star, now that we have the true north back?”


	40. Gift from the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last picnic, one year after Redstar's defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest and last mainline chapter. thank you all for being here with me for this long

It’d been a year.

A nice, quiet, peaceful year.

But also a busy one.

Tim, along with Pek and Pax, had taken their roles as the new Camp Leaders soon after everything with Redstar had been settled. After proper funerals, both for those that had died in that first battle with Caesar and then in the last battle with Redstar, repairs- and expansions- to the Camp had begun. Tim, Pek, and Pax had led all of these new projects, leading to the Campfolk starting their own chatter about how good the three were with being in charge.

They were fair, did more than their fair share of the work, and didn’t make kids work like Caesar did. Along with how they’d led the revolution, and taken charge after Red drove everyone out, to the Campfolk there were already three leaders who worked wonderfully together. When Tim and the others, along with most of the Campfolk, had held a meeting to determine who would be in charge now, everyone looked at the three of them with raised brows.

“You kiddin’?” Mattias had said with a snort. “We don’t need to decide.”

“What do you mean?” Pek asked, frowning as if he were confused.

“We got you three!” Mattias laughed. “You’ve done more than enough for all of us, and trust me- I have heard what some folks have been saying about you three. Folks love you an’ the way you lead. I don’t think they’d want anyone else.” He turned and looked at Henry, who’d been one of the many Campfolk to come. “Am I right, Hen?”

“Oh yes.” Henry chuckled. “I’ve heard plenty from my patients about how wonderful you three are. No need to even question if folks want you as leaders.”

Tim felt his face get hot, while Pek and Pax chuckled sheepishly.

“Ah, well..” Pax smiled. “If the folks want us we’d have no problem leadin’.”

“Hah!” Flint had stood up and slapped the three men on the back with a smile. “My lovely lads. Proud of you three.”

“We’ll do a better job than you did.” Pek teased with a smile.

Flint snorted. “That you will!”

Afterwards, other major roles had been determined. Henry was chosen as the lead doctor, Yukio had been picked as the head of construction (with help from Flint, who apparently loved to build), Yakov and Emmett had taken up being in charge of beautification, and Trond had decided to work with finding materials.

Mattias hadn’t been picked for a role- he’d refused to get one, although he’d help Trond with gathering materials. In fact, speaking of him, he hadn’t been able to revert to a more humanoid form this entire time. After the battle, he’d had a slight morph back to his mutant form, looking and acting more animalistic. He hadn’t been able to revert to himself since, even with how much Flint and Trond would try to assist him.

Tim had moved into a new house with Pek and Pax and Flint, his bedroom doubling as an office, although he’d ended up using his desk as a bed more than his actual bed. Emmett, Mattias, and Trond all lived together, with Trond sharing a room with Emmett and Mattias having his own room now. Yakov and Yukio had moved into Sycamore and Alder’s old house.

Communication with the rest of the United Kingdom had started out a little rough, since for the longest time the surrounding settlements had thought the entire area around Redstar’s old capital was either a wasteland or too unsafe to go towards. But, there were a few nearby settlements that had been open to meeting with Tim, Pek, and Pax, and these meetings had gone well.

The leader of a nearby settlement named Phantombeck had been particularly kind. Their name was Flip, and they’d apparently always been interested in the area where Redstar had been thought to be defeated. They had visited about a week later after their visit, and loved the Camp (despite its still semi-destroyed state) and must’ve marveled about it to their folks and other settlement leaders- since afterwards, citizens and traders from Phantombeck had come to see the Camp and trade for materials.

Along with that, several other settlement leaders had sent letters to Tim and the others asking to meet with them. Most meetings had gone well, a few had been a little rocky with one particular leader making some comments on Pax’s blindness and whatnot. Official trading arrangements had not been made with this leader, but citizens of his settlement (Pine Point Plateau) were free to visit and trade as they pleased.

“Imagine having your settlement’s initials be P.P.P.” Pax snapped once they left and were on their way home. “Like seriously. Fuckin’.. Piss Point Plateau, more like it, with an ableist piece of shit as their leader.”

“I don’t think that guy could last against a Campfolk.” Pek mumbled. “Trust me we.. will not be making any agreements with him anytime soon.”

“Good!” Pax huffed. “Asshole doesn’t deserve to see how cool the Camp is.”

After that, several more meetings took place, and Tim had less and less time to spend around his friends. He was busy, making sure all the projects were safe and didn’t use up too many supplies, making sure they had enough medicine and whatnot, and sending letters back and forth to other settlements. He’d been able to pop in to see his friends sometimes, but.. Not for long, and never often. It was lonely, even with Pek and Pax taking huge chunks of their own work and knowing what Tim was dealing with.

Not to mention that Tim had never properly spoken to Yakov and Yukio about.. His  _ feelings _ , and it’d been a year. He was honestly hoping Yakov and Yukio would’ve forgotten, but knowing them? Well..

Tim heard his door creak open.

“Hello?” Tim mumbled, not looking up from the work he was doing.

“Hey, Tim.”

Timothy jumped, looking up and turning in his chair to see Emmett standing in the doorway of his office with a smile. “Emmett..” Tim mumbled, smiling a bit. “Hey. Been a little while.”

“Two weeks.” Emmett chuckled, walking in and closing the door. “You're still working on that wall expansion thing?”

“Unfortunately..” Tim sighed, placing his pen down and fully turning towards Emmett, who was now sitting down on Tim’s bed. “You need something?”

“Nah.” Emmett laughed a bit. “I actually came to check on you. Have you.. Had any breaks since I last saw you? When’s the last time you saw Mattias or Trond?”

“Mmm.” Tim groaned. “None.”

“Tim..” Emmett held in a gasp. “Come on, man. We gotta get you outside.”

“I gotta do these forms, Em.” Tim complained.

“You can do them later.” Emmett stood up and grabbed Tim’s hands, helping him get up. “We’re all going out to lunch, and everyone wants to see you. Especially Yakov and Yukio- they’ve been askin’ me about you constantly.”

“Ah.” Tim chuckled. “I see.”

“You gotta tell ‘em sometime.” Emmett smiled a bit. “You know they know.”

“Yeah, yeah..” Tim stood up straight and smiled as they walked out of the house, preparing for the onslaught of hellos and his and whatnot. “Where are we goin’ for lunch?”

“Just over to the festival grounds.” Emmett answered. “Flint made a whole bunch of food this morning, we’ve had this planned for a little while.”

“Oh?” Tim smirked. “Tried to keep me out of it?”

“Nah.” Emmett grinned. “But! Do you know what was a little over a year ago?”

“Uh..” Tim paused, thinking. “My birthday?”

“No.”

“Your birthday?”

“Nope!”

“...Trond’s birthday?”

“Nah.”

“Mattias’ birthday.”

“That was four months ago.”

Tim groaned. “Rina’s birthday?”

“Still no.”

“Flint’s-”

“Nope!” A new voice, cheerful and somewhere up ahead, chimed in.

Tim looked forward to see Yakov waving at him from about twenty feet away. Pek and Pax were setting up the food, while Flint and Trond were in their mutated forms wrestling with eachother like young dogs. Mattias sat near them, watching with a confused expression as Flint and Trond both quickly morphed back into their humanoid forms as they hopped away from eachother.

“How’d you do that again?” Mattias asked, looking lost.

“It’s a mental thing.” Flint said gently, walking over to Mattias and morphing into a more mutantish form as he did so. “You need to feel the beast in you, and the human in you, depending on which one you want to be. Come to terms with it and accept it first, however. If you don’t you’ll have no luck.”

“Mmm.” Mattias shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his clawed hands to avoid Flint and Trond’s gazes. His tail curled around him as well.

“Hey.” Flint said gently, placing a paw on Mattias’ shoulder. “It takes a long time. It did for me, and it wasn’t easy. But we’ll be here for you.”

“Yeah.” Trond smiled. “We’ve got you.”

“Yeah.” Mattias mumbled, still not looking at them. His ear then twitched, and he looked over at Tim before smiling. “Hey, Tim! You came!”

“Sure did.” Tim chuckled. “Only after getting dragged out of my office by Emmett.”

“Glad he did!” Yakov said as he walked over. “Yukio and I have been worried to bits about you. Mattias has been askin’ about you a bit, too.”

“Just worried about ‘im.” Mattias said, chuckling awkwardly.

“Tim!” Trond hurried over and scooped Tim up in a hug, spinning him a bit before placing him down on the ground. “Come on- come sit. You look exhausted.”

“Gladly.” Tim plopped down on the picnic blanket, not noticing that he’d sat down beside Yukio of all people.

“Hey.” Yukio said with a smile.

“Ah!” Tim jumped a bit, before looking up at Yukio and smiling as everyone else sat down and began to chat and eat. “Hey. Been a bit.”

“Certainly.” Yukio snorted. “Yakov and I have been worried. You been okay?”

“Ehh..” Tim laughed sheepishly. “Could be.. Better.”

“ _ Could _ be better?” Yakov, who’d sat down beside Tim, said with a raised brow. “Timmy, trust me, you need a break. At least a little one.”

Tim looked at Yakov and smiled. “Ehh, maybe.”

“You can stay with us for a bit, if you want.” Yukio offered. “Get you out of your house and we can go and see the newer parts of Camp.”

“Hm.” Tim paused for a moment, considering it, then nodded slightly. “Yeah. I’ll take you two up on that offer. But also-” He lowered his voice. “Can I.. talk to you two later? I’ll stop by your place and.. Y’know.”

“Yeah.” Yakov smiled. “Sure. I wouldn’t mind a little chat.”

“A little chat.” Tim repeated with a laugh and an eye roll. “Yeah, you both would like a little chat from me.”

Hours passed, conversations went on, and eventually it was the evening.

Pek, Pax, and Flint had gone home. Tim was getting ready to head out with Yukio and Yakov, just deciding it was easier to head to their place with them, while Trond, Mattias, and Emmett were still here. Yakov and Yukio were having small talk with Trond and Emmett, while Tim and Mattias stood next to eachother, not saying anything.

Well, they weren’t saying anything.

Until Mattias started talking.

“Yakov and Yukio really like you, huh?” Mattias said with a small smirk, looking at the two Citydwellers as they spoke with their friends.

“Guess so.” Tim said with a small smile.

“Guess so?” Mattias looked at Tim. “It’s a fact, man. Have you seen how they look at you?”

“I have.” Tim looked away shyly, feeling a bit odd talking about this with Mattias, but somehow it was nice. “...You okay with it?”

Mattias’ expression quickly twisted to one of shock, and he blinked a few times. “Huh?” He chuckled. “Tim, doesn’t matter if I’m okay with it. It’s your relationship.”

“I know!” Tim laughed as Mattias nudged him a bit. “I know..”

“If anything I’m cool about this.” Mattias added. “Yakov and Yukio are cool guys! You share a lot of interests with them and it’s cool to see you click with people so well. Couldn’t ask for anyone better, I think.”

“Yeah.” Tim smiled, a weight falling off his shoulders. “They’re so.. Sweet, man.”

“You can write to me all about ‘em, I’m sure.” Mattias said with a toothy grin.

“Write?” Tim looked at him. “What do you mean? I’m not gonna need to write to you if you’re gonna be in Camp.”

“That’s the uh.. The thing.” Mattias mumbled. “I’m gonna be leaving tonight.”

“What?!” Tim whipped around and looked at Mattias.

“You guys okay?” Yukio asked, walking over with the other three not far behind him.

“Yeah.” Tim placed a hand on Mattias’ shoulder. “But Mattias, come on.”

“What?” Emmett asked, then looked at Mattias. “Are you okay?”

“I..” Mattias looked away, holding his paws together and lowering his ears. “I’m gonna leave. Like- the Camp and stuff.”

“What..?” Trond wilted a bit, before pushing forward and placing his paw-hands on Mattias’ shoulders. “Dude, why? You don’t need to leave. We all forgave you.”

“But I wanna leave.” Mattias said, looking up again and smiling. “I gotta- I gotta find myself. Find who I am outside of the Camp, outside of Redstar and the Compass Keepers. I gotta come to terms with myself and who I am now.” He blinked at Trond. “It's what Flint said to me earlier. I need to come to terms with myself, and I can’t do that here.”

“And not to say that I haven’t appreciated your help.” Mattias continued. “It- it really meant the world to me, honestly. And I love you guys and.. I really wish Flint and Pek and Pax could’ve been here.”

“I am.”

Everyone looked over to see Flint at the bottom of the hill, walking up to stand beside Mattias. He placed a large blue paw on the ginger’s shoulder, and touched his snout to the top of Mattias’ head. “I had a feeling something was wrong.” He mumbled.

“Well.. you weren’t far off.” Mattias chuckled.

“I’m glad I was able to help you as much as I did.” Flint mumbled. He then moved back and looked at the others, particularly Trond and Emmett and Tim. “I had to do this as well. Had to find myself and come to terms with who I was.” He lightly pat Mattias on the back. “And it seems Mattias needs to do something similar.”

Flint then looked at Yakov and Yukio. “I think the three of us should go. These four need a moment, I believe.”

“Ah.” Yukio looked at Mattias, before walking up to him and giving him a brief hug. “I’ll.. see you soon, yeah?”

Mattias snorted. “Trust me, you’re not done with me. Take care of Tim, yeah?”

“He’ll be taking care of us, trust me.” Yakov butted in, looking up at Mattias with a smile. He looked at Mattias for barely a moment, before he pulled the ginger into a tight hug, squeezing him. “I’ll miss you, prick. Write to me, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mattias smiled. “Of course, goldie.”

Then they were gone, Flint heading back to his own home, and Yukio and Yakov going to theirs.

Then there were four.

“Mattias..” Emmett mumbled. “This isn’t because..?”

“No, no.” Mattias shook his head and chuckled. “Come on, guys. It’s been a year.”

“Then why are you leaving?” Trond asked, sadness lacing his voice.

“I just gotta find out who I am.” Mattias said gently. “But I’ll visit the second I feel like I’ve found me, yeah? You guys aren’t done with me.” He looked up at the sky, at the four bright stars dotting the center, and then looked back at his three friends. “Besides, I don’t think fate would let us stay apart for long.”

“Yeah..” Tim chuckled. “Yeah.”

Silence.

Tim lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Mattias, stifling a sob. He didn’t get a chance to speak before he heard Emmett and Trond break as well, hurrying forward to squeeze Mattias in a final goodbye hug.

“Man-” Mattias let out a mix between a laugh and a sob. “You guys are as tearful as ever.”

“Shut the hell up man.” Trond mumbled, sniffling.

Once the three moved away, Mattias rubbed his face with his sleeve and sighed.

“I’m.. I’m gonna miss you three.” He mumbled.

“We’ll miss you too.” Emmett said gently. “Write to us.”

“If y’don’t we’ll find you.” Trond threatened playfully.

Tim grabbed Mattias’ hand and squeezed it for a moment, before letting go and moving back to stand next to Trond and Emmett. “See you soon?”

Mattias was quiet for a second, before grinning, his fangs poking out of his mouth. “Trust me, you three’ll be seeing me soon. Don’t worry.” He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out four small necklaces.

“What’re those?” Tim asked.

“I made these last week, with Yakov.” Mattias said, handing one to each of them. Trond got a purple one, Emmett got a green one, and Tim got a blue one. “We found old stones in the old studio house, and I mended some metal on them and then attached them to some chains and stuff. It’s our favorite colors and stuff.. And I wanted to give you guys some kind of going away gift.”

Tim put his on, along with Emmett and Trond.

“Thank you.” Tim mumbled. “They’re.. They’re really cool, dude.”

Silence.

Mattias opened his mouth to speak, but he paused. “I..” He chuckled. “I love you three, yeah?”

“We..” Emmett softened a bit.

“We love you too.” Trond finished.

Mattias’ smile grew a bit more.

Then he turned, walked off into the main township of the Camp.. and he was gone.

Trond, Emmett, and Tim stood there for a long time.

“I’m gonna miss him.” Emmett mumbled.

“He’ll be back.” Tim said quietly. “It’s Mattias. He always comes back.”


	41. Fading Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you :)

It was quiet.

The somewhat eerie silence, creeping down his spine, was digging into the depths of his skin and giving him goosebumps. Despite the slight eeriness, it was.. Comforting, somehow. A blurry coldness, with some slight fuzzy warmth, wrapping around him and holding him oh so closely. It was so, so odd compared to what he’d been used to.

He’d been used to a loud, crowded, angry Camp bustling with discontent folk. Revolution and uprisings always on the brink of breaking out, such striking division between the people within the small city. The anger brimming out of everyone’s hearts had always been too much for him to handle. Too loud.

But now..

Emmett opened his eyes to a light brown ceiling. Sunlight trickled through the opening in the curtain, pooling over his eyes and making him shut them as soon as he’d opened them. He groaned ever so slightly, bringing up his free arm to block the sunlight.

“Mmph..” He yawned, moving his arm over to the little nightstand beside his bed and grabbing his glasses before placing them on his face. They’d been a new pair since his old ones broke, and they were a nice golden-brown color. Much..warmer, than his former black ones.

“Mmm..”

Emmett looked down to see Trond slowly waking up, but obviously not wanting to move from his spot on Emmett’s bare chest. He was almost completely human, just with some fur on his chest and arms. But, that was really how he’d normally looked nowadays. “Good morning to you too, hun..”

Trond looked at Emmett with his warm eyes and smiled at him. “Hey.”

“You sleep well?” Emmett asked with a yawn, running his free hand through Trond’s hair as his other arm stayed wrapped around him. “You certainly look comfortable..”

“Hmm.. I am.” Trond made a purring(?) noise (whatever. it was some animalistic noise of pleasure or comfort). He moved upwards, getting at eye level with Emmett and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s nice to wake up with you.”

Emmett’s expression softened, and he rested his head in the nook of Trond’s neck. “Mm..”

“Someone blushy?” Trond teased, chuckling a bit. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

Emmett snorted, and moved back before quickly planting a kiss on Trond’s lips. “Marrying you certainly did not help my blushyness. Nor did moving in with you. Now you just tease me all the time.” He said after pulling away.

“That’s my job, I thought?” Trond asked, brushing his nose against Emmett’s. “Certainly a much better job than being a junker, like we were so long ago.”

“Pfft.” Emmett fell back onto his pillow and began to laugh, Trond snorting and joining in on his laughing fit as Rina climbed up onto the bed and began to sneak around in the blankets.

It’d been so long since then.

So very long.

Emmett opened his eyes again and studied Trond’s face, gazing lovingly at the wrinkles and telling signs of age that had marked his face. Of course, Trond didn’t have many, due to the mutant DNA making his physical aging slow, but they were still there. Not to mention the few streaks of gray that Emmett could find in his fur and his hair.

Emmett himself had plenty of gray hairs. They were light, striking streaks of gray that stood out from his dark hair. Trond loved them, and took plenty of opportunities to tease Emmett about them. Thirty-six with gray hairs? Was incredibly natural, but not something Emmett had expected to ever happen to him.

And Tim! Tim, who’d been running the city with Pek and Pax had even more gray hairs than Emmett. Whenever Emmett and Trond would go to visit Dahlia City it seemed like Tim had even more. However- he enjoyed his job. Loved leading and working with Pek and Pax, and was extremely happy in his relationship with Yakov and Yukio. The citizens of Dahlia loved him, and he loved them back. It was.. nice to see such joy in Tim’s life, after everything he’d been through.

For Yakov, he’d become an artist. Letting out his chaotic behavior by creating wonderful pieces of work- abstract pieces with striking contrasting colors, wonderful geometric portraits of some of the folks who lived in Dahlia. He’d even finished Dawn’s mural in the old studio house, which had been revamped into a lovely museum displaying the truth behind the Compass Keepers and the war with Redstar.

There was a whole room dedicated to Flint as well. A large portrait of him was displayed in a cozy, medium-sized room in the back of the old studio, which displayed both his humanoid form and his mutant form. His mutant form had been dubbed “Comet”- for the glowing fur when he’d fight or run and the rarity of which his full mutant form had been seen. His old outfit was neatly displayed on a mannequin that was around his size, and his prosthetic leg was in its own case on a table with a lengthy description of the inner workings of it. Emmett had written that himself.

Pek and Pax led Dahlia with Tim, of course. They lived in a nice little house on one of the old streets near where the Camp had been, with Snowstorm still clucking away and being the head of the house. The two of them had also been the only ones out of all of them to adopt a kid- Two kids, actually. One, with dark curly hair and dark skin, was the first one adopted.

They’d been found sitting on Pek and Pax’s doorstep when they were three, drawn to the smell of the dinner the two had been making. Of course, not being able to turn away a kid, Pek and Pax had let them stay and eat. When they’d told Pek and Pax they didn’t have a home- Or name, for that matter, Pek and Pax had let them stay with them for as long as they’d needed. They’d adopted the name Pebble simply for their love of rocks. Whenever Emmett would go to visit, Pebble, now about fourteen, would eagerly show him their new rocks they’d found.

The other kid was named Fritz. Xe was quiet and had been a friend of Pebble’s who’d come from another city somewhere far in the United Kingdom, and xir hair was a light brown, similar to how Flint had looked, but that was about where the resemblance ended. After Fritz had been staying with Pek and Pax for a while, they both offered to adopt xem, and the rest was history.

And Mattias? Emmett hadn’t seen him in about a year. It’d been almost fifteen years since Mattias had initially left Dahlia City, then still named the Camp (god, that was so long ago) and while Emmett had no idea what he may look like, since every time Mattias visited he looked different, he knew Mattias was doing well and had improved and gotten better. He’d been exchanging letters with everyone since he’d left, and told them of the things he’d been seeing and the people he’d been with.

He’d apparently used his mutant abilities to cross the short sounds to Ireland and the mainland of Europe. He’d been unable to send pictures, but he’d sketched out incredibly well drawn photos of the cliffs of Ireland (specifically the Cliffs of Moher) and the Swiss Alps. Every time a letter from Mattias would arrive and he’d finished reading it, Trond would write back and then keep the letter from Mattias in a little shoebox under their bed. It was sweet, to know that Mattias was getting better.

Maybe one day he could come back for another founder’s festival.

Poor fella always seemed to miss them.

Emmett thought of that night, the first founder’s festival after Red’s defeat, and he’d looked up at the sky from his windowsill in his and Trond’s new little cabin. Four, not three, bright stars shone in the sky.

He’d smiled, and looked down at the fields to see Edison of all folks standing in the tall grass and looking at him gently. The dead man had smiled, closed his eyes, and nodded, before blowing away in the wind like dust.

With that, Emmett had felt something leave him- a weight being lifted off his shoulders, and he felt like he could fly. Soar up to those four stars in the sky and touch them, run as fast through the fields as he could and even outrun Trond.

Emmett didn’t have to worry anymore.

He wasn’t a junker, he wasn’t a Campfolk, he was just.. Him.

Just Emmett Steele.

Emmett Steele, the historian and technician that lived on the outskirts of the Four Points.

He shut his eyes.

Junkers.

That’s what they’d been.

What a funny thought.


End file.
